Journey through Demon Land
by Power Master
Summary: Sequel to Rainbow Spark Rocks. Mane Six and their boyfriends got infected by Dark Plague. Lance, Spike, Nyx, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and newly friend Shiroi Bai journeyed to Demon Land in search of cure. What they find is about to test their decision, loyalties and relationship... This is inspired by JusSonic's Road to the End.
1. Prologue: A Plague

While I was doing JusSonic's, I continued mine as well. This is one inspired by one of my earliest work with **_JusSonic's Story: Road to the End_**.

* * *

**Prologue: A Plague...**

At the spa, Twilight was inside the large tub; along with Applejack and Fluttershy. Rarity was relaxing on her bench, with two cucumbers on her eyes and dressed in her golden robe. Pinkie was being massaged by the spa ponies. Both Aquastroke and Rainbow Dash were lying down on the beds. They were chatting happily while giggled in amusement about the jokes they had. They were enjoying their time and fun together.

Rarity sighed in relief, "Now... this is life. I could use this break for some time."

Applejack nodded her head in agreement, "You said it, partner." She sighed happily, "I'm just glad that we are together to have some chats and talking. I miss that part so much."

"That's not only the best part," Fluttershy commented, "We've brought our boyfriends to enjoy it. And they're happy for it too, and my boyfriend likes it too."

Pinkie nodded her head in agreement, "Eeyup. Partying everyday sure tired me a lot." Her eyes widened in shock and worry as she exclaimed, **_"EVERYDAY - I TELL YA! EVERYPONY GOT THEIR OWN BIRTHDAY EVERYDAY!"_**

Pinkie sighed happily as she slowly laid down on her bed. The Spa Pony started to massage on Pinkie's back as she mumbled happily.

Twilight nodded her head, "Yes." She sighed in relief, "We have our own responsibilities to perform and deal with, but... nothing is important to spend some times with my friends and boyfriend..."

"You're telling me..." Rainbow agreed. Her friends turned and looked at their best friend and Aquastroke were struggling in getting out from the beds. The spa ponies were pinning them both down as some tried to polish their hooves and massaging their bodies. Rainbow exclaimed, "Can it be something more fun and awesome than this?! I'm getting itchy now! No way I'm gonna be in stupid Gabby Gum's Newspaper!"

"Chillax, Rainbow Dash. Nothing bad has happen. I mean seriously nothing," Pinkie exclaimed happily as she came out from the tub, "We already say sorry to those girls for getting our privacy and embarrassing moments out for their Cutie Marks."

Applejack smiled and nodded her head, "Pinkie's right. You've got nothing to worry about. So, relax now, Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow groaned in annoyance, "Fine... Not like I'm doing something for someone else."

"Yeah... Says someone who wanted to be with the Wonderbolt," Aquastroke remarked in amusement before sighed in annoyance, "And I can't believe that I'm doing this for mine. I should have gone with Burnblast and Wild Maniac for wrestling game. That could have been fun."

Rarity huffed in annoyance before she spoke, "Tsk. Tsk. This is about relaxing, not some barbarian games. I will not tolerate that in my relaxing."

"Rarity has the point. I really need some relaxing," Fluttershy nodded her head.

They heard the door opened. Twilight and her friends turned to the entrance. They spotted Shadow Dragon, Caramel, Soarin, Cheese Sandwich, Terrorcreep, Shorty Thinking, Blazefist and Saber Dragoon entered the area. Mane Six's Boyfriends checked on their own love-interests while chatted happily with the the girls happily.

Fluttershy got out from the tub and gave Terrorcreep a kiss on his right cheek.

"How're you doing? Does it relax you?" Fluttershy asked happily.

Terrorcreep gave a breathe. He took a sniff. Gently and smoothly smell, he sighed, "I wish those mortals stop ruining my breathe. That's my nature."

Fluttershy giggled in amusement of Terrorcreep's remarks.

"So, how's my favorite cowgirl doing? Enjoying relaxing?" Caramel asked in amusement as he came into the tub and gave her a massage on her back.

Applejack smiled and sighed in relief, "Eeyup. That sure relax me so much. I could... really use that now."

"So, whatcha you're doing?" Cheese asked happily.

Pinkie giggled happily yet funny whenever the spa pony massage on her back, "Feeling... Whopsy-daisy!"

Rarity turned and looked at Shorty Thinking, "And how do you feel, Shorty? Are you feeling better now?"

"60 percent, I think," Shorty answered before he stretched himself out, "but I feel better now."

"And you, my lady? How's your treatment?" Soarin asked while smiling.

Blazefist nodded, "Yeah, you girls sure have lots of fun."

"Not exactly," Aquastroke grumbled while crossed her hooves.

Rainbow nodded, "Tell me about it."

Shadow Dragon walked on the stairs and entered the tub. He approached to her before giving her a nuzzle.

"So, how's your relaxing? Better than meditating?" Twilight asked happily.

Shadow Dragon smiled, "It is, Twilight. Thanks. I could use that, though meditating is more relaxing to my mind."

Twilight giggled in amusement, "You're spending too much time in meditating. You should try something new on modern days. And trust me, there's something you'll like it."

Smiled in amaze of his girlfriend's joke, Shadow Dragon has his eyes rolled over, "Of course, Twi. I'll try. But don't expect me to like it. And trust me, the last time I tried on Tailtech's modern technology was to ruin my cool spiky mane."

Saber Dragoon nodded his head, "It's true. And it would be hilarious to see Shadow Dragon getting a long mane than the short. I miss that messy one."

"Yup," Blazefist snickered, "that shows he's Wild Maniac's crazy cousin."

Everyone laughed happily yet in amusement of what both Saber Dragoon and Blazefist had commented.

Before they could do anything, Shadow Dragon had a sudden burst of coughing. Everyone turned and glanced at him with their concerns and worry. Twilight patted on his back gently.

"Are you alright," Twilight asked in concern.

Shadow Dragon shook his head gently, "Yeah... I'm fine. That's kinda weird. I never have that before."

"Definitely weird..." Pinkie said mysteriously and eerily while holding her torchlight shined on her shock yet scary face.

"Maybe you should check up with the doctor," Rarity suggested, "I have the feeling this is not just something stuck on your throat."

"I'm fine, Rarity. Don't worry," Shadow Dragon insisted calmly. He then looked around of his surrounding, "By the way... Where're the kids?"

Applejack smiled, "Let's they're having some fun. And your son is sure love the fillies and foals since he got a good training from his mother."

Twilight nodded her head, "Applejack's right. Nyx seems like Lance so much." She sighed in happiness, "It does remind me of me and Shining Armor being close and together. We both are very BSBFF. I hope those two are still together and not against each other."

"Relax, Twi," Rainbow smiled, "It's not gonna be another Canterlot Wedding Mess again. Everything's fine. Besides, they've got Spike to be their Jiminy Cricket."

Fluttershy nodded her head, "After all, Lance does have his father's courage and his mother's kindness. That make him a better brother as Shining Armor."

Shadow Dragon sighed in relief, "He sure does..."

Feeling an itch on his throat, Shadow Dragon coughed out loud yet painfully. His friends turned and looked at him as they checked on him of what had happen to him.

* * *

Cutie Mark Crusaders cried and screamed happily and wildly, along with Spike, Twist, Pipsqueak, Dinky Doo, Jade Adventure and Babs Seed as they were all trying to run away from something or someone...

They ran across through the long alley of Ponyville before exited to the Ponyville's Square. They gathered around as they chatted happily before nodded their heads in agreement. With the haste of smoke emerged, they quickly split out and moved to different direction.

A shadow loomed over the fountain. A mysterious character approached to it.

Behind the fountain was Pipsqueak and Babs Seed lowered their heads down to the ground as they prayed that they wouldn't be found. As the shadow loomed over him, they gasped in shock. They looked up. Pipsqueak and Babs Seed screamed in fear.

Both Dinky and Twist were hiding inside the boxes as they were shivering in fear and worry. They heard the walking steps. They gasped softly before they covered their mouths quickly as they listened carefully to the sound. For the moment has passed, the walking sounded. They both sighed in relief.

**_CRACK! _**The box's top layer was opened. Both Dinky and Twist screamed in fear and worry.

Inside the Sugarcube Corner's kitchen area; Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were hiding inside the sink. They hugged with each other hard and tight as they prayed that they won't get captured. While they continued to pray, the sink's door opened in two. They gasped in shock and feared.

"Peek-a-boo, Crusaders!" The voice exclaimed wildly.

Three Crusaders screamed in fear before the mysterious figure grabbed three of them at once...

* * *

Lance whistled happily as he came across the Ponyville Hall. He smiled proudly, "Looks like I'm winning the 'Hide-n-Seek'. And trust me, I'm good at it."

"As if, Lance;" Scootaloo complained. Lance turned and glanced at the seven Cutie Mark Crusaders who looked upset and grumpy. She continued, "You still need to find Nyx, Spike and Jade."

"Yeah. The game's not over till you find those three. And trust me, partner; they're good at it," Apple Bloom remarked happily.

Sweetie Belle nodded her head in agreement, "Yes-yes-yes. You still need to catch them first."

Lance chuckled in amusement, "Trust me, girls... I intended to." He turned to the front as he smiled, "Ready or not; here I come."

Lance headed off to Town's Hall as he searched and looked around of the hall and even its distance. Cutie Mark Crusaders smiled before they giggled and snickered happily and amusement while covering their mouths.

As Lance came across the entrance of Town Hall, he opened the door. And when it opened, something dropped on his head - a bucket of colorful paints. Lance groaned in annoyance. Cutie Mark Crusaders giggled happily and in amusement upon seeing Lance had his head wet and painted by the colorful paintings.

As Cutie Mark Crusaders entered the hall, Lance removed it before shaken his body off the paintings. Able to get rid of most, but some remained on his mane. Heard of some laughters, he then turned and looked at the front. He spotted three familiar characters approaching to him.

"That was my favorite mane. Very funny, Nyx," Lance remarked angrily, "This is 'Hide-n-Seek', not 'Prank War'."

Nyx giggled happily before nuzzled on her step-brother's leg, "Aw come on, it's just a game. And you like it."

Spike nodded his head, "Eeyup. That was so classic."

"But the best we have in mind to pull a prank on you," Jade commented, "Besides, you're not gonna hit your own sister, aren't you?"

"It's stepsister, Jade," Lance sighed in annoyance as he hated what Jade had mention. He lowered his head down and nuzzled Nyx's head gently, "No, I wouldn't. I wouldn't do such a thing to my sister."

Spike chuckled, "Don't you mean 'stepsister'?"

"Oh... Come on, Spike," Nyx whined a bit, "Just because we have different parents, doesn't we don't love each other like a real family."

Lance smiled and nodded his head, "Nyx does have a point, Spike. After all, you're maybe a dragon but you're part of Twilight's family."

Spike thought for the moment before he smiled, "Yeah... I guess you're right. Just because we're different, doesn't mean we don't love each other."

Lance smiled and nodded his head, "Hey, listen. Why don't you guys go get some ice-cream at Sugarcube Corner? I need to wash some paints off from my mane. I still can feel them. Treats on me."

"Got it!" Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike exclaimed happily.

Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike charged out from the hall before Lance came out. They went in different ways: the former headed to Sugarcube Corner while the latter headed to the washing chamber for washing his mane.

* * *

At the Bathing House of Friendship Rainbow Kingdom, Lance was washing the paints off his mane with the help of mane shampoo. During his bathing, he mumbled and grumbled angrily yet annoyingly about Nyx messing up with his mane.

As he finished his washing and drying himself out, Lance quickly left the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom. He then heard a giggling sound from the left alley. He sighed in annoyance as he entered the alley. He searched and looked for the voice on both sides of the alley buildings.

Lance groaned in annoyance, "Nyx... If you think you can prank on me, think again."

As Lance took a peek on the end of the alley, he heard someone giggling as he can sensed that someone was closed by. She giggled in amusement before took a bite on his tail. He yelped in pain. The mysterious unicorn galloped at once. He turned and glared at her who was few meters away from him.

"I'm gonna get you for that, Nyx," Lance exclaimed angrily.

Lance galloped at once as he went and chased after the unicorn he suspected. Almost reaching to the end, she stopped at once. He jumped and tackled her to the ground. They both grunted. He gasped in shock and surprised as he found someone else, instead of Nyx.

He saw a beautiful yet gracefully white unicorn with blond gentle long mane and tail and her Cutie Mark was Drawing Pad and A Sparkling Pencil. His eyes sparkled with rainbow colors lighted while his heart beaten. The girl looked at him as hers shined brightly while hers beaten as well.

'Wow... Is this... how my dad, my mom and Twilight felt when they faced and looked at each other's eyes?' Lance thought, 'She's... she's amazing and beautiful...'

"You're not Nyx," Lance said in shock as he got off.

Snap to reality, The mysterious unicorn giggled in amusement as she got up, "Nope. My name is Shiroi Bai."

'Wow... Even her name is beautiful...' Lance thought.

"And yours?" Shiroi asked.

Lance shook his head as he returned to reality, "Yeah. My name is Ance. I mean- Long! I MEAN LANCE! Lance Justicestrike!" He nodded his head calmly, "Yeah, name's Lance Justicestrike."

Shiroi giggled in amusement as she lift her left hoof up, "Nice to meet you too."

"You must be new, right?"

"Yes, that would be me. My family and I traveled around the Equestria to learn something ancient from the past. And of course, we were searching for a new home to stay."

Lance smiled, "Nothing to worry about, Shiroi. This is Ponyville. And you're gonna love this place."

Shiroi gasped in surprise as she looked around of the hometown's building, "And this is Ponyville? And I also heard about Friendship Rainbow Kingdom. And... wow... Wow... It's beautiful, quiet and peaceful place to live," She then spotted a crystallized castle-like, "- and especially the castle. It's incredible."

"I'm glad you like it, Shiroi. That castle is where I live."

Shiroi gasped, "Really?! Then, that means... You're a Prince?! As in Princess Twilight's Boyfriend?!"

Lance yelped in shock, "No way! I'm actually her... stepson."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Wow... You must be proud of your heritage to be her heir..."

"Well... Not exactly. I'm more proud to be a warrior like my dad."

"Really? So, who's your dad? And do you have brothers or sisters?"

"My dad is Shadow Dragon, the Ultimate Mystic Warrior of Darkness. And as for bros and sis-!" Lance gasped in shock, "Oh no! I forgot about them! I'd better get going now!"

"Can I join with you?" Shiroi asked.

Lance smiled, "Sure. And you're gonna love them."

Shiroi smiled as she and Lance headed off in meeting up with Nyx and her friends at Sugarcube Corner.

* * *

At Sugarcube Corner, Nyx and her friends were eating their ice-cream while chatting happily with each other. As they continued, Nyx looked concern and upset as she wondered where and what Lance had been doing.

Noticed Nyx's concern looks, Spike asked, "Hey, you're okay?"

Nyx nodded her head, "Yeah. I'm just wondering what Lance's been doing. I just hope he's not upset with me about messing up his mane... again..."

"Come on, Nyx; just because we mess up his mane doesn't mean he had to be angry with us. Trust me, he'll be okay with us."

"Hmm... I guess so..."

"Hey guys," Lance called out. Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike turned to the door as he entered, "So, what's up? Hope I didn't miss anything."

"Well, almost," Scootaloo answered, "Nyx is a worried and scaredy filly."

Sweetie Belle nodded her head, "Eeyup. Now she feels of what it likes to have a sibling with us."

"And to mention, she nearly want to get herself a trouble," Apple Bloom remarked.

Nyx gasped before she had her face burned in red, "Girls! Come on!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders giggled in amusement with Nyx's reaction. Apple Bloom patted on Nyx's back gently and commented, "Come now, Nyx. It's just a joke. Nothing to be serious. Yeesh. You're almost worry and scared as Twilight."

Spike nodded his head, "You need to chill for once, Nyx. Nothing goes wrong."

"Speaking of nothing," Sweetie Belle said calmly as she spotted a unicorn behind Lance, "Who's that? Never seen her before."

"Yeah... Is she new?" Scootaloo asked happily.

Shiroi came in as Lance introduced, "Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike, this is Shiroi Bai. She's new in town." He turned to Shiroi and introduced her to them, "Shiroi, these are Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Twist, Dinky Doo and Pipsqueak. And of course, these are my brother Spike and my little sister: Nyx."

"Hi, Shiroi," Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike greeted.

Shiroi gasped in fear as she moved back slowly and away from both Nyx and Spike. Noticed her reaction, Lance asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"These two... They're... They're Demons," Shiroi said in fear.

"Demons?!" Nyx and Spike asked in shock.

Cutie Mark Crusaders looked worry and scared of what they were watching. Shiroi acted like she was afraid of Nyx and Spike.

Lance sighed as he patted on Shiroi's back gently, "Come on, Shiroi. Nyx and Spike are not Demons. Why would you say that? Nyx's a pony while Spike's a dragon. They're both good."

Shiroi sighed in concern, "Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt their feelings, Lance. Seeing their eyes... It reminded me of some terrible adventure from Demon Land, and especially heard some tales about Nightmare Moon. That was very scary to hear..."

"Demon Land?" Spike asked in shock, "What's a Demon Land? I never heard of that before in my life."

Nyx nodded her head, "Yeah... What is it? Where have I heard that before? It's... so familiar to me..."

Shiroi nodded her head before she sighed calmly, "Sure... The Demon Land is a terrible and dark place, fills with Dark Magic. No ponies and not even Mystic Ponies ever want to go to that land. It's the home of all kinds of dangerous and dark monsters and demons and especially Tirek and Scorpan." Everyone gasped in shock and surprise. She continued, "Yes, it's true. When my family and some travelling ponies came to that land, we were trying to learn about that land. But we were attacked and driven off by the Demons. Some of my friends were killed while most manage to escape. So we vow not to go to that place again. It's... it's too frightened for me to handle..."

Lance nodded his head in understanding, "I get it. But trust me, Nyx and Spike are not demons. They're good kids."

Shiroi smiled and nodded her head, "Yeah... I guess I overreacted to them because of their eyes. And of course, I'd never met a dragon before in my life. I always wanted." She turned and looked at Nyx and Spike, "Sorry of how I reacted. I didn't mean it."

"Hey, no worries about it. Besides, I'm the nice dragon. You've got nothing to worry about," Spike answered.

Nyx nodded her head, "Don't worry. It wasn't the first time for someone to criticize me about my eyes since I was Nightmare Moon's Reincarnation."

"Really? You're Nightmare Moon's Reincarnation?" Shiroi asked in shock. Nyx nodded her head. The former continued, "Hmm... You're very different than what I was told about the story. You seem... nice and gentle pony."

Nyx smiled, "I'm glad you like it. So, can we be friends? I would like to get to know about you."

Shiroi thought for the moment as she grew in concern and thoughts about making friend with Nyx. She then glanced at Lance who smiled at her. She smiled weakly before looked at Nyx, "Sure. I... I would like to get to know about you too. I just hope nothing bad about you when you got 'reborn'."

Nyx smiled, "Trust me. You're gonna like it."

Lance nodded his head, "Right. My treat."

Lance turned and headed to the counter as he ordered some ice-cream treats for his friends from Mr. and Mrs. Cakes.

As Lance sat down with his friends and Shiroi, they both chatted and laughed together. She told them about her adventures and her traveling family on going around the Equestria. They then told her about their long adventures which involved mostly Mane Six's Adventures, Cutie Mark Crusaders', Nyx's Story, Third Mystic War and Rainbow Rocks Event.

Shiroi smiled in impress, "Wow... That's very interesting of you all. All of you are nice and good, and especially Nyx. You're not really that bad."

Nyx smiled, "I'm glad to hear that too. And it was amazing of you to be an archaeologist."

"Actually... I preferred to be an artist than archaeologist. I love to sketch and draw everything on my drawing pad. It's my favorite hobby. I just hope that I can become one. It's what I really want."

"I'm sure you can. Besides; with friends to support you, you've got nothing to worry about."

"Well... I guess you're right about it. But thanks for the support."

Shiroi smiled and gave Nyx a hug. She hug the former back. Lance smiled in relief, along with Spike.

"Glad to see those two get along. I thought she's gonna against Nyx," Spike commented.

Lance smiled, "No worry, Spike. Those two get along well. Nothing bad can happen." He turned and looked at the sun setting down, "Well, we'd better get back home now. We wouldn't want to have our mom to be mad at us for being late again."

Spike groaned, "Yeah... Tell me something I don't know about. I wouldn't want to go through Twilight's Rage again. It's scaring me off so much."

"So, we'll see you tomorrow?" Nyx asked happily.

Shiroi smiled, "Of course, Nyx. I'm looking forward to know what kind of Cutie Marks you and your friends are hunting for. And of course, I would like to start my sketch on this place and the friends I have made."

"Trust us. You're gonna love it," Scootaloo commented happily.

Sweetie Belle nodded her head, "Even if we didn't get our Cutie Marks, we'd always have fun with each other. That's the best part."

"You said it, Sweetie Belle," Apple Bloom agreed, "Can't wait to start one tomorrow."

As Lance and his friends left the Sugarcube Corner, they departed. Shiroi headed straight home while Lance and his friends headed to Friendship Rainbow Kingdom in meeting up with their family members.

* * *

Upon arriving at Friendship Rainbow Kingdom, they spotted Dragon Kick standing and waiting for them at the gate. Lance and his friends looked worry and concern as they approached to Dragon Kick. Dragoking looked upset and pain as he growled and moaned in upset.

"Dragon Kick, what you're doing here?" Nyx asked in concern, "Is something wrong?"

Dragon Kick sighed in despair, "You're gonna have to see it for yourself. You're not gonna like it."

Lance and his friends looked worry and concern of what Dragon Kick had said. Dragon Kick took them to Friendship Rainbow Kingdom.

* * *

They had arrived on the sleeping chamber. As Dragon Kick opened it; they saw Mane Six, their boyfriends and three members of Dragon Strike Force were sleeping on their beds. Several Quarantined Bubbles kept Twilight and her friends within. They all moaned painfully. Tao, Zecora, Tailtech and Icy were checking on Twilight and her friends.

Lance and his friends quickly approached to their family members: Lance, Nyx and Spike headed to Twilight and Shadow Dragon while Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo checked on Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash.

Lance turned to Tao, "Grandfather, what happen? How did they get like this?"

"What's happening? Is it like disease or something?!" Spike asked in worry.

Tao sighed in concern as he nodded his head, "I'm afraid so. This disease is not like anything we have seen. This is the work of Dark Plague..." Lance, Spike and Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped in shock and feared. He continued, "Dark Plague is very rare and dangerous disease. If anyone got caught with it, they will have the worse disease to deal with for two days. Then, they will have their strengths, magic and abilities weakened by it on third days. And above all, they will lose their memories on fourth day. And if they are not cured for next three days, then they will died."

Lance, Spike and Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped in shock and feared.

"How did they get that ill?!" Spike asked in worry.

Tailtech sighed, "If I'm not mistaken... It happen when Shadow Dragon and I went to Guildenstern's Lab for some investigation and scavenge. I remember what he said. He found some kind of orange liquid. He must have accidentally touch it before the glass broke and got contact with it. At first he was okay since last week, I thought it was just a feint. But I was wrong. And I didn't see it. I'm so stupid."

Icy sighed, "Don't blame yourself, Tailtech. It's not your fault."

Nyx quickly asked, "Is there anything we can do?! Is there any way to cure them?! Please tell us!"

Zecora sighed in defeat, "I'm afraid what you seek will not be an easy journey. The only one can cure your family's and friends' illness but it is very rare to find."

"Please tell us. We need to know it," Apple Bloom insisted.

"Not to mention, where can we find them?!" Scootaloo asked in worry.

"Yeah, I can't stand to see them like this," Sweetie Belle exclaimed in fear.

Zecora sighed, "As I had said before, what you seek will not be easy journey. There were eight items you require to make a cure for Dark Plague: **Courage Flame Orb, Purist Seashell, Night Flower, Poison Frog's Slime, Thunder Serpent's Scale, Venus Seed, Demon Wing **and **Dark Soul's Aura**. These are the most important items to perfect a cure. But they all can be found... from Demon Land..."

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked in shock.

Lance shook his head hard before spoke, "If that's the only place to get, then I'll go and get it."

"Absolutely not!" Tao exclaimed in denial, "It is too dangerous! I will not let any of you to go until further notices."

"But grandfather-!" Nyx was about to beg.

"No means no! I know all of you care for your family, but I will not put any of you at great risk. By tomorrow morning, I will have an audience with the Council to send some best warriors to Demon Land to retrieve it. Do you understand?!" Tao firmly stated. Lance and his friends sighed in defeat before they nodded their heads. He continued, "Good to hear it. For now, talk with them a while. But not too long. I feared the Dark Plague may infect others."

Lance and his friends sighed in upset as they all turned and headed in checking up with their family as they had some chats.

Apple Bloom approached to Applejack's Bubble, with both Granny Smith and Big Mac standing outside while looking at her.

"Sis... You're gonna be alright, right?" Apple Bloom asked in concern.

Applejack smiled weakly, "Now don't you worry about me, little filly. You'd better start worry about the Sweet Apple Acres. That's the important part."

"But-!"

"Apple Bloom, I really appreciate and happy to have you with me. I really am. Having you here means a lot to me. Be strong for me..."

"Applejack..." Apple Bloom sniffed in despair. Applejack smiled before coughed painfully. Both Granny Smith and Big Mac sniffed and sobbed in despair before hugged with each other.

Sweetie Belle touched on Rarity's bubble caused the latter to look at her.

"Are you alright, Sweetie Belle? I'm so sorry," Rarity apologized weakly.

Sweetie Belle shook her head while crying and sobbing, "No! You shouldn't apologize! You never done anything wrong. You never did. You never..."

"I'm afraid I did... I make you... pain and sad to see my like this. What kind of older sister am I to leave my sister behind with heavy burdens?"

"Don't say that! You'll be fine! I promised!"

Rarity shook her head, "Listen to me, Sweetie Belle. If I don't make it, I want you go with our parents and stay with them. I don't want you to take my job. You're not ready." Sweetie Belle was about to deny but Rarity spoke, "Promise me!"

Sweetie Belle sighed in defeat and upset before nodded her head. Rarity smiled weakly before coughed out loud.

Scootaloo approached to Rainbow Dash's bubble. Rainbow smiled and looked at Scootaloo.

"Hey squirt," Rainbow called calmly, "How're you doing?"

"How am I doing?! Not so well! I can't believe this is happening! I can't believe it!" Scootaloo exclaimed angrily before cried in pain and despair, "It's not fair. It's not fair!"

"Scoots, listen to me. There was nothing you can do about it," Rainbow said calmly. Scootaloo looked down in upset. She continued, "Listen, squirt; I want you to stick with my family. They'll look after you, just the way they did for me. And I want you do your best to find what you want, not what I want."

"Rainbow Dash..."

"Promise, Scootaloo. If anything goes wrong, go with my family. And don't do anything what I did. You're not ready. You need more time..."

Scootaloo sniffed painfully before nodded her head in agreement. Rainbow Dash smiled in relief before she sighed.

Lance, Nyx and Spike approached to Twilight's and Shadow Dragon's bubble.

"Mom... Dad... Are you alright?" Lance asked.

Twilight smiled, "We're okay... for now..."

Nyx sniffed, "Mommy, daddy; don't worry - Grandpa Tao said that he's gonna get help from the Council. He said that he's gonna send some warriors to Demon Land to get the items and save you."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "I figured my father would do something like this. Lance, Nyx and Spike; I need you all listen to me." Three of them looked at him. He continued, "If anything goes wrong with us, I want you all go with your grandfather and stay with him."

"What?! Why?! You're not gonna died! You're not gonna died!" Spike exclaimed in denial.

Nyx nodded her head in agreement and exclaimed, "Spike's right! It's not over! You'll be better! You'll be! Nothing can go wrong! Please don't said that!"

Twilight looked at Nyx, "Please; Spike and Nyx. Just do what your father had said, it's for your safety. And he's right. We won't... We won't be here if the cure won't be found in time."

"But mom-!" Nyx argued.

Shadow Dragon interrupted, "Nyx! Please... do as you were told. That same goes to you, Spike. I want you both followed Lance and Tao, no matter what. Can you do it?" Nyx and Spike sighed in defeat before they nodded their heads in agreement. He turned to Lance, "Lance... As their big brother, look after them. I want you do what you can to protect and care them at all cost."

Lance looked down before sighed in defeat, "I will, dad. I will."

Shadow Dragon smiled, "Good to hear. Protect our family and friends. That's the important job for you three to do."

Twilight sighed in relief, "All of you are good children. We're so proud to have you all with us. So no matter what happens, stick together and be there for each other. And always remember, we love you so much."

Lance, Nyx and Spike looked down for the moment before they sniffed and sobbed in tears and despair. They placed their right hooves and claw on the plastic bubbles for the moment while Shadow Dragon and Twilight did theirs as well.

Both Pinkie and Fluttershy smiled as they watched and seen what had happen.

Pinkie smiled, "So much things to do, but we end up losing ours. I can't believe this is happening."

"At least we have each other and especially our loved ones. I won't be alone and neither do any of our pals," Fluttershy said calmly.

"Yeah... I guess you're right," Pinkie nodded her head in understanding.

Fluttershy smiled in agreement, along with their sickened boyfriends and Dragon Strike Force members.

As Lance and his friends finished their talks with their relatives, Tao called them to leave Twilight and her friends to rest. Lance and his friends gave to Twilight and her friends a smile while the latter returned a smile to the former.

As soon as Lance and his friends left the room, Tao closed the sleeping chamber's door. He turned and looked at Lance and his friends.

"Rest assure, everyone. Everything will be fine. I promised," Tao said calmly and determinedly, "For now, go to sleep. I'll keep an eye on your family. But stay out of the troubles." Lance and his friends nodded their heads in understanding. Tao sighed, "Goodnight, everyone."

"Goodnight," Lance and his friends said softly.

Lance and his friends turned and headed straight to their own bed chambers for sleeping. During their walking through the corridor of doors, Lance gave a narrowed determined angered eyes. Nyx did had the same reaction as Lance. Spike noticed the looks as he had some suspects and knew he had same thoughts as theirs. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo noticed the looks as well. They then looked at each other before nodded their heads in agreement.

Five Ponies and a Dragon refused to do nothing about saving their family and friends' lives. They had to do it for their family and friends... Somehow...

_To Be Continued..._

Review _and Suggest..._

**References**:  
1\. **Kouni** was **Shiroi Bai's** original and first name but change it into a better and suitable one as well because she is based on **Namine (Kingdom Hearts Franchise)**.


	2. C1: The Quest Begins

**Chapter 1: The Quest Begins**

Pipsqueak, Twist, Dinky Doo and Babs Seed returned to their home for sleeping since it was very late night. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Jade Adventure remained behind at the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom for their family's health.

Inside the patient room which was located at third level of kingdom, the dressed radioactive suit Tao was putting the sickened patients into their bed gently while covering them with their blankets. He came to Shadow Dragon. He took a big sigh while looking at his son. He gently pat on Shadow Dragon's spiky mane.

Seeing his son sickened reminds his early memory. Tao remembered of how his son caught a flu when he was a colt. Young Shadow Dragon was forced to stay home to get better. Tao kept on watching over his son while feeding him, helping him and caring him. Shadow Dragon was his special and important treasure as every father had for his own son or children.

As he said softly to his son 'goodnight' and prayed him to be well soon, Tao got up from Shadow Dragon's bed and left the room. He then removed his suit out and turned to Dragon Kick, Icy and Tailtech. Three of them nodded their heads in understanding of what Tao was asking. They were on watch-over duty.

Tao left three ponies behind as he headed to the stairs in checking on someone else...

* * *

On the fourth floor, Tao came across the left sided corridor: Lance's bedroom. He found Laxtinct sleeping and lying down on the floor. He sighed in annoyance but decided not to wake or bother the latter.

Tao opened the door slightly. He checked on the children. Lance was on his bed, Nyx slept together with her friends (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Jade Adventure) and Spike slept on his basket. He found them asleep quietly and soundly. He sighed in defeat and despair.

"I promised you all, children... Your family and friends will be fine. I'll do anything to make sure that they're fine. Hopefully... the Council send some help..."

Tao gently closed the door as he headed straight to Patient Chamber in checking up on them.

An hour had passed since Tao left the children's chamber, Lance opened his eyes. He slowly came down from his bed. He took a bag out from the bed's underneath. It has his flashlight, food supplies, wax, gears and diary. He even took Twin Dragon Swords. He was ready to journey to another area...

"Lance?" The gentle voice called. Lance yelped in shock and concern as he turned and looked at Nyx and her friends were awakened from their sleeps. She asked, "So you really want to go?"

Lance sighed and nodded his head, "I have to. I can't stand of doing nothing."

"What makes you say that? Tao said that help is on the way. All we've gotta do is wait," Spike said in concern and worry.

Lance shook his head, "Yeah... Even if they did, there's no guarantee if the Mystic Ponies did get back home safely with the medicine. My mother told me that the Demon Land has some kind of Dark Energy to affect both Equestria and Mystic Ponies. That land belongs to the Demons. Those monsters may tried to stop them from finding the ingredients."

"And you think you can handle it?" Apple Bloom asked in concern.

"You're crazy! There's no way you can handle it," Scootaloo exclaimed in concern.

Sweetie Belle nodded, "They're right! Going to Demon Land is suicide and dangerous! There's no telling what kind of danger you're facing!"

Lance stomped his right hoof down hard, "It's better than doing nothing! I've lost my mother now... But I'm not going to lose my only family now! I'm not letting my father or my new mother died! I'm not going through that pain again!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike were in shock and surprised by his intention. They looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement.

"If you think you're gonna stop me, try it," Lance said determinedly.

Nyx shook her head, "No, we're not. We're going with you. Right, everyone?"

Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike nodded their heads in agreement. They were willing to do anything to save their family and friends. They knew the risk and consequence of going to the Demon Land. There was less choice for them to do than doing nothing and watch theirs to died.

Shocked and concerned of their decision, Lance shook his head in denial, "No! I can't let you go with me! It's too dangerous! I'm not putting any of you at risk! I told you that I'm not going to lose my family!"

Nyx rammed on Lance's chest; making him yelped in pain. She spoke, "Look! You think you're the only one want a family to be cured! Spike and I want my mom and dad to be okay! Apple Bloom wants Applejack to be healthy, so as Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo! Don't you dare say that you're not going to lose your family!"

Spike nodded his head in agreement, "Losing you means losing your own family. Is this what you want? Is this what Iris wanted?"

Lance thought for the moment before he sighed in defeat, "Fine... Just stick with me if we're gonna pull this off."

**"RIGHT!" **Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike exclaimed in agreement.

"So what should we do? What do we need?" Spike asked curiously, "Besides, travelling to Demon Land is no joke. We won't know how we get there or what we're dealing with..."

Nyx nodded her head, "We definitely need a map, list of items we have to get, a navigator and above of all: Demon Catalogs."

"Why do you need a 'cat' and a 'log'?" Scootaloo asked in confuse.

Apple Bloom whacked on Scootaloo's head, "No, you dodo! She meant 'catalog'. It means an 'information' and 'details'!"

Sweetie Belle nodded her head in agreement, "With the help of that, we could at least tried to avoid fighting the Demons. There's no telling how tough and dangerous they can be."

Everyone within the room gave some thoughts of who, how and what needed to be done to achieve their mission. Found an inspiration ideas, both Lance and Nyx smirked while looked at each other. They may have something or someone in their mind. They both told their friends of what they had in mind. Their friends smiled and nodded their heads in agreement.

Spike opened a door and took a peek on outside. He found Laxtinct sleeping on the floor, snoring like a pig. He turned to his friends before giving them a thumbs up.

Lance smiled in relief. He opened his wings out while allowing Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Jade Adventure on his back. Nyx grabbed Spike's claws. Both flying ponies flew out of the windows. They were on the mission...

On the Giant Shelter neared to Rainbow Friendship Kingdom, Dragoking was asleep until a flapping noise sounded on his ears. He came out and spotted two familiar Pegasi flying away from Rainbow Friendship Kingdom. He had his eyes narrowed in concern yet furious while growling softly.

* * *

At Canterlot Castle's Library, a familiar blue Unicorn was working late again at his office. Spell Nexus was writing some reports about his latest research: _'Rainbow Power'_ and_'Elements of Light and Darkness'_.

Ever since the Tirek Battle and Third Mystic War ended, Spell Nexus was intrigued by the research when Princess Celestia mentioned it to him. He requested her a permission to study and understand the Elements and Rainbow Power. Thus, she gave hers to him to do it. Spell Nexus spent his year in studying and researching on two important projects, and yet he found nothing about it.

As Spell Nexus continued studying and working on his research, he felt the wind blowing his mane. Some of his work were blown away. He quickly grabbed his works at once before they got blown away. As soon as he recovered them, he hidden them within his desk's drawer; feared of putting under the wrong-hoof.

Spell Nexus turned and headed to the corridors of Library, with his horn glowed bright as the sun. He suspected that the wind wouldn't able to blow his mane when windows were closed, unless there was someone...

As he checked on the first row, Spell Nexus looked on both sides in searching and finding someone or intruder while shined on them. Reaching to the end, he found something two missing books. He was in shock and concern.

"That's- Those were the Demon Nature Books! One was the Geography and Biology of Demon Land while another is Demon Encyclopedia," Spell Nexus said in fear and concern, "But why?! And who would want to know about the Demons?"

Spotted a small piece of paper on the shelf, he levitated it. He opened it as he read it. He looked shock yet surprise of it. He sighed in concern.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Nyx. Going to Demon Land is very dangerous place that nopony could dare to go." Spell Nexus gulped in concern, "Or... None has ever return and live to tell a tale..."

* * *

At Zecora's Hut, she was humming gently as she was meditating calmly and quietly, though she sounded asleep. A door opened softly while the wind blew to her mane. She narrowed her closing eyes in suspicious yet concern like she knew someone was trying to invade.

Instead of awakening and attack her enemies, Zecora remained calm while smiling. As the wind slowly died down while the door closed, she opened her eyes. She looked at her drawer. She found something missing: list of eight items from Demon Land. She then glanced at the door. She took a deep breath before released it calmly and gently...

"I pray you return safely home; Lance, Nyx, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Jade Adventrue and Shiroi Bai," Zecora said calmly, "The journey you take shall test your might, wisdom, courage and decision. Luck I give to you, my little friends..."

* * *

Neared and cornered to Ponyville's entrance was Shiroi Bai's newly home. She and her whole family were asleep. On the second level was her own room. Hers was pure white yet clean and clear environment. Her room was filled with her bed, a drawer, book and drawing tool shelves, the dressing closet and the portrait. Shiroi was asleep on her own bed.

**_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! _**Shiroi moaned and mumbled in annoyance as she slowly got up and turned to the window. She gasped in shock.

"Lance?" Shiroi asked in shock when she saw the flying Lance neared to the window. She headed to it and opened it, "What are you doing here? Do you know what time is it?"

Lance sighed, "I know... But I need your help."

Surprise and shock of what he said, Shiroi had her eyes narrowed in determined yet concern. As Lance held his hoof up, Shiroi took his. He lifted both her shoulder as he flew straight down. They both landed gently. She then met up with Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike.

_Why they were up late? Why were they doing here? Something important? Or something bad has happen?_ Shiroi thought in shock and concern yet calm.

Lance explained the situation to her of why he and his friends sought her out. What they request was shocking and scaring her up, almost giving her a heart attack. Lance and his friends looked concern and worry of her expression and answer.

"Will you help us?" Lance asked calmly.

Shiroi sighed while shaking her head, "I can't." Lance and his friends were in shock and concern. She continued, "I already told you before. The Demon Land is too dangerous to go! Even you were all brave and strong, you won't return home safely. I'm sorry."

"Please... This isn't for us," Nyx begged and pleaded in concern while looking at Shiroi, "What if the Mystic Ponies won't help us? What if they died when they traveled to that Demon Land? What if... our parents died before they could get the items? Please... Please, help us... You're our only hope..."

"Nyx..." Shiroi said in shock yet concern and pity while having her eyes narrowed in shame.

Spike sighed, "Look, we get it. If you won't do it, then we'll go our own. Our family needs us. And we're not letting them down. We're not going to let them died."

"Yeah," Cutie Mark Crusaders nodded their heads determinedly.

Lance approached Shiroi while placing his hoof on her right shoulder, "Look... We're not going to force you. We asked you because you have navigation and knowledge of Demon Land. But it's okay. So go to bed. We'll handle it."

Lance and his friends turned to the front as they carried their bags up. They were preparing to head off for their quest and journey.

Touched by Lance and his friends' dedication and caring, Shiroi took a deep breath and spoke humbly, "If you're going, then I'm going too." They turned and looked at her. She continued, "I understand now. And... I know what it feels like losing someone you cared. I'll help you to find the items."

"Shiroi..." Lance said in shock and surprise.

Shiroi smiled, "So what are we waiting for? Let's go to Demon Land and get the items. Hopefully I don't become a damsel in distress."

Lance and his friends laughed in amusement of what Shiroi had said. Shiroi levitated some of important items such as drawing pad, pencil, makeup items and travelling gears into her yellowish bag. They were ready to travel to the Demon Land...

* * *

As the sun rose and shined through the window, Laxtinct yawned wildly as he stretched himself out. Tao approached to the children's bed chamber while magically levitating the plates of sandwiches, soups and pancakes.

"I see you have awaken from your sleep," Tao said sarcastically, "The next time you're on the job, ask someone else to take over. At least Burnblast and Lightningblade did the better job than you are."

Laxtinct groaned in annoyance as he mimicked Tao's last sentence, "At least Burnblast and Lightningblade did the better job than you are. Please... I can do the night watch."

Tao knocked the door gently before opened it, "Children... I'm here. I've brough your break-!"

Tao gasped in shock as he found the chamber empty. No sign of children or Spike...

"What- What just happen?" Laxtinct asked in shock and concern.

Tao looked shock and concern as he spoke, "They're heading to the Demon Land. This is not good..."

Laxtinct looked concern and scared of what Tao had said. Things were about to turn into worse or better...

* * *

Lance and his friends spent a long day in traveling and reaching to the Demon Land. They used the train in travelling to the Southern City Appleloosa. With the help of Beaburn, they traveled to the Macintosh Hills. Upon arriving to the area, the carriage bus dropped them. They then traveled through the dangerous and uninhabited Badlands. As they continued passing through some rocky area, they climbed up to the top of mountain.

The sun nearly sets, Lance and his friends reached to the top and edge platform of mountain. They stood before the largest black land which was scarred, dark, deadly and demonic barren wasteland. Its atmosphere and clouds were darker yellowish-crimson mixed. There was very little light to shine on the land. There was not a sign of living creatures in the area. Its greens were not seen or burnt and torn apart. Its water was very little or another barren wasteland. Its nature was darker yet scarred and damaged-like death...

"Is this it?" Apple Bloom gulped in fear and concern.

Shiroi nodded her head calmly yet scared, "Yes... This is it. The Demon Land: home of all Demons and Monsters only."

"Wow... This is even scary than hearing some story about it," Scootaloo said in fear.

Sweetie Belle nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah... I just hope we can get out of here in time. And hopefully, we can find the items somewhere nearby.."

Showing his brave and determined eyes, Lance spoke determinedly yet calmly and firmly, "Don't worry, we will. Let's go. Time is wasting..."

"No kidding," Jade agreed. She looked up and stared at the sky, seeing a small hint of sun setting down, "We'd better get going. Sun is setting. We need a place to sleep."

Lance and some of his friends climbed down the mountain, Nyx and Spike remained on the top of mountain. Nyx was staring and looking at the atmosphere and landscape like she was being reminded of something else...

"It's like... I've been here before in my life... But Where? When?" Nyx asked in concern and scared, "How did I know this place?"

"Nyx? You okay?" Spike asked in concern.

Nyx shook her head gently before turned to Spike. She smiled gently and calmly, "Nothing's wrong. I'm just imagining things. Come on. Let's get going."

As Nyx moved out, Spike remained still while looking at her. He suspected that Nyx was acting strange when it involved 'Demon Land' but chose not to open some discussion. He then followed her, climbing down the mountain.

* * *

At the Mystic Jade Palace, Tao was running through the corridor of long hall. He was heading straight to the Meeting Chamber where it was guarded by two Mystic Guards. They blocked his way from entering the area.

"Let me in!" Tao exclaimed in fear and concern, "I must speak with the Council! This is urgent and important! They have to help me now! The children need the help! I won't let anything happen to them!"

Mystic Guards were shock of what Tao had said. They had never seen him so serious and worry since the last hundred years Shadow Dragon disappeared from the public's eyes. They let him in at once. As he entered, Tao had to do what he can to convince and beg the Mystic Council to send some help and units to the Demon Land to get the eight items and rescued the children before worse could happen...

* * *

Evening was neared. Lance and his friends continued walking and travelling across the Demon Land. They were searching and looking for an open and secured area or a sheltered. Spotted a cave in front of them, they quickly entered the area at once.

Lance turned to his friends, "We're gonna camp and sleep here."

**"YEAH! CAMPING TIME!"** Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered happily and wildly.

Spike yelped in concern as he quickly shushed, "Keep it down, will ya?! What if there's a monster or demon?! We could be dead!"

"Chillax Spike," Jade scoffed, "You've got two Mystic Ponies and an Alicorn to protect you. What worst could happen?"

As Lance and Shiroi gathered some woods from the deep inside, they put them together. Shiroi launched her magical spark on them. It lighted the fire. It glowed brightly yet barely enough to give a heat or light.

"I'll go and get some woods from the Dead Forest," Lance said seriously.

Everyone gasped in shock and concern of what Lance had said.

"Hello? Didn't you see how scary and creepy Demon Land is?!" Scootaloo asked frantically.

Lance sighed in annoyance, "Don't worry, Scootaloo. I won't be long. Spike and Shiroi will look after you all." He turned and glared at Nyx, "And no funny business, Nyx. You know how irritated and angry I get when you do that."

Nyx sighed in annoyance, "Fine. No funny business. I won't do something like that."

"Good. I'll be going." Lance turned to Shiroi, "Take care of them."

Shiroi nodded her head, "I will."

Lance smiled. He turned and ran off to the forest in finding more woods while leaving Nyx and her friends remained behind.

* * *

As the night rose, Shiroi kept her eyes on the young fillies and dragon. She drew a sketch on Ponyville she imagined and thought of. Four Cutie Mark Crusaders took a glance on her work. They remarked and commented happily about it.

Nyx was looking at the moon while having some thoughts of her own. Spike approached from behind. He sat besides with her.

"Wanna talk about something?" Spike asked in concern. Nyx remained silent and quiet. He gave her a stern look, "You know I'll keep on asking if you don't talk."

Nyx sighed, "When I heard 'Demon Land', it's like... I know that place. When I came to here, I felt like I've been here before. But... I don't know why I have these feelings. And I don't know why I can't remember of been here before. Feel like... there's something more to me than meets the eye..."

Concern of his little sister's mind, Spike hissed in concern as he was having some idea to help her. He smiled as he had an idea.

Spike patted on her back gently and spoke calmly, "Well... I can't say that you actually have another life before like the second Nightmare Moon." He shook his head gently, "But whatever it was, just don't let it bother you. The important thing is you have everyone including Twilight and Shadow Dragon be there for you. That's all it matters."

Having some thoughts of what Spike had said, Nyx smiled, "Yeah... I guess you're right. I've got nothing to worry about. That's just the past. Thanks..."

"Anything for my sister," Spike said proudly.

**_SWOOP!_** Both Spike and Nyx heard of flapping and swooping sound like some creatures were flying around the area. There wasn't supposed to be any sign of living creatures, unless...

Appeared thirteen humanoid creatures with large bat wings dressed in black ninja robe-like and masks before Spike and Nyx. The latter both screamed in fear as they quickly ran away from them . They stayed close with their remaining friends. The mysterious creatures slowly descended and landed on the caves as they approached slowly to their preys.

"What- What are they?!" Apple Bloom asked frantically.

Shiroi gulped in fear, "Hunter Bats... They're the flying hunters. They scour on sky while looking for foods. And it meant us."

"Thanks for the obvious about it," Jade sarcastically commented.

Thirteen Hunter Bats surrounded Nyx and her friends as they raised their claws up; readied to hunt and kill them down. Nyx and her friends were in shock and scared of what they were going to do. The Hunter Bats were not like what creatures and adventures they had faced, not even Mane Six's adventures could prepare them for this. They nearly resembled Dark Mystic Ponies.

Seeing her newly friends were frightened by Hunter Bats' appearance, Shiroi looked concern and scared of what she can do. She was afraid as the children were. She shook her head hard. She narrowed her eyes in determined as she remembered her promise to Lance...

As her horn glowed brightly, Shiroi turned and glared at Thirteen Hunter Bats, "Back you devils! **_Blind Light!_**" She launched her glaring light in blinding the Hunter Bats. She charged in and rammed three of them out of the caves. She turned to Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike, "Run! Run! I'll hold them off!"

As Shiroi battled her enemies with the help of her **_Blind Light_** and **_Hikari Strike_**, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike quickly took their chance in escaping. On the outside of the cave, they watched and hoped Shiroi escaped.

Instead of escaping, Shiroi continued blasting her **_Blind Light_** and **_Hikari Strike_** at the Hunter Bats. Two to three of them were hit by the attacks. The rest charged in and attacked her. The fourth one stroke his claw on her face. She pushed back. The fifth and sixth slashed her back hard. The seventh pushed her to the ground hard.

Shiroi moaned painfully. Eight, ninth and tenth Hunter Bats struck their claws on her, but she dodged them quickly before blasted her Hikari Strike on their faces. She then blasted her Blind Light of the last three. They quickly flew up high, followed by their ten remains. They flew up high; readied to fight with their preys.

As Shiroi was about to fire her **_Blind Light_**, first two Hunter Bats flew and slammed her to the ground hard. The remains charged in and attacked her hard and quickly while scratching and striking her down hard and quick.

Feared for her safety, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike turned and looked at each other. They nodded their heads in agreement. They faced many dangers before in their lives. They even involved in Third Mystic War. They yelled and screamed wildly and crazily. They all charged in and battled the Hunter Bats. They jumped and slammed the latter to the ground hard. Shiroi quickly launched her _**Hikari Strike**_ on three of them hard.

Shiroi got up and saw what she was seeing. She was not pleased, "I thought I told you to run away!"

"No offense! No one's running away unless all group is together," Nyx exclaimed determinedly before she launched her _**Lunar Strike Blast**_ at the fifth Hunter Bat.

Apple Bloom nodded while bashing and knocking on the sixth Hunter Bat's head, "Yeah! We stick together! No one gets left behind!"

**"YEAH!"** The remaining of Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike exclaimed determinedly while battling with the Hunter Bats.

Shiroi sighed in annoyance but smiled in relief. She understood why the kids were good and special. She got up and fired her Hikari Strikes at three of them who dodged the attacks. They quickly charged and attacked her. She dodged and avoided theirs while firing her Hikari Strike at them.

Spike fired his **_Dragon Flame_** at two more of them who blocked the attacks. Nyx fired her**_Lunar Strike Blast_** at three of them while combated her enemies with her martial art skills. Using her martial art skills, Jade gought against another three group. Scootaloo rode her scooter in letting two more Hunter Bats chasing and pursuing her. Sweetie Belle levitated Apple Bloom in charging straight at them. Upon approaching them, Apple Bloom turned and gave them a hard bucking kicks for few times.

As Nyx and her friends fought bravely and determinedly against thirteen Hunter Bats, the latter proved to be strong and tough to be beaten down. Their remaining were seven of them. They panted in exhaustion and tired from battling. The predatory Hunter Bats armed themselves in ready to attack their preys.

As the first one jumped and ready to pounce Nyx and her friends, he had his chest slashed and cut before falling to the ground. Before the second and third could do anything, they got their chests stabbed and struck by the blades. They then were pushed to the ground hard.

Lance stood before four Hunter Bats as he readied to fight and battle them. The first one charged in and struck his claws on the Lance for five times. Lance blocked them before kicked the demon bat's face hard and stomp it to the ground. Second and third one charged in They both swung their claws at him but he dodged and hovered on the middle. He landed on the ground before kicked their legs hard. He quickly got up and grabbed the swords from the last two. He struck them on the Hunter Bats' stomachs hard.

Lance turned to the last one as he prepared to face against it. Hunter Bat charged in, Lance clenched his Twin Dragon Swords in ready to attack. As the demon was closed to him, the pony pass through it while slashing his blades on the stomach hard. The Hunter Bat fell to the ground hard while losing much of bloods. Lance sheathed his swords as he turned and approached to his friends.

"Is everyone alright? Are you all hurt?" Lance asked in concern.

"No. We're fine. You came just in perfect time or we would have been gone," Shiroi said calmly.

"We could have," Jade smirked, "if Shiroi hadn't stop and face the Demons!"

"Yeah! You should see what Shiroi did! She's like a second Fluttershy," Apple Bloom exclaimed happily.

"Yeah! Even though she's afraid of Demons," Scootaloo commented, "she jumped in and fired her magic at them!"

"That was brave of you," Sweetie Belle commented.

Shiroi giggled nervously while blushed in embarrassment, "No... Not really. I did what I have to protect you all from danger. These guys are not very easy to deal with."

"Yeah... I know what you mean," Spike nodded his head in understanding.

Nyx jumped and hugged Lance tightly, "And not only that, we joined the battlefield to help her. We didn't want to lose our friend."

Lance hugged her, "Yeah, I know what you mean." He turned and glanced at the Demons, "We'd better get inside the cave. More will come soon."

Nyx nodded her head, "You're right, Lance. We'd better get up early in the morning and leave this place. We have to get eight items and get out of here. I don't want to know what else store in the Demon Land. And I get the feeling... this is just the starting..."

What Nyx and Lance had said made their friends worry and scared. They nodded their heads in agreement and understanding. Nyx and their friends quickly headed and entered the cave for eating their dinner before getting to their sleeps. They knew that once they entered into a dark and scary area while met their first encounter... may began their dangerous adventure. There was no turning back...

_To Be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**References:**  
1\. Originally, the fight was meant for Nyx and her friends to run away from some thug Demons when they rescued the animals before Lance came and rescued them with his magic of switching their strengths to weakness of being blinded by the lights while turned into stones like trolls. It was similar as **_JusSonic's Road to the End_** Chapter 2's Fighting Scene. But I changed it because of Lance is a warrior, not a magician or sorcerer.

2\. This referenced to**_ Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring's_** Fighting with Nazgul or Ringwraiths.


	3. C2: The Mysterious Zelda

**Chapter 2: The Mysterious Zelda**

During the night time, Lance and his friends had survived the attacks from Hunter Bats. They were taking a long nap and sleep from their horrible experience.

A Hunter Bat, the survived one from its party, flew straight to the long and demonic scary tower-like while its top part of building had a bat wings-like. As it flew, it landed on the platform. It then entered the entrance. In rush, it passed through the hallway of Dark Halls. It then headed to the middle. It flew up through the long tube to the top.

After passing through the long tube, the Hunter Bat landed on the ground. It then looked up and saw the blackish humanoid bat with three spiky hairs with huge wings worn a loincloth who was sleeping on his large and big chair. The Hunter Bat approached to him as it reported to him about the situation.

Upon hearing it, the humanoid demon bat opened his eyes. He screeched in anger as he got up from his bed. He turned and glared at the Hunter Bat.

Hunter Bat bowed and begged in fear, "Forgive me for bringing troubling news, Lord Hsi Wu! I did my best! Honest! We all did!"

Hsi Wu hissed in anger, "Get out! Go and find more about these ponies! No failures!"

Hunter Bat nodded his head, "Yes, sir!"

Hunter Bat got up and quickly jumped into the long tube. The last thing it wanted was angered its master for more failures.

Hsi Wu got off from his bed. He took his grayish hooded coat as he dressed it up. He clapped his claws hard as the room turned into dark. His eyes glowed in dark crimson. Seven transparent yet spiritual mysterious hooded figures appeared before Hsi Wu.

The first one spoke darkly yet calmly and firmly, "What is it, Hsi Wu? Do you have any idea of what time is it?"

Hsi Wu nodded his head slowly, "Forgive me for disturbing your slumbers, my brothers and sisters. I have... unexpected reports from one of my hunters. This involved of someone we know of..."

The mysterious hooded figures looked at each other while chatted and muttered of what Hsi Wu had said.

The first hooded figure remained calm yet firm as he questioned, "Explain..."

Hsi Wu nodded his head as he explained of what he had found and learned from his minions. Seven of them looked shock and surprised beneath their hoods. They chatted and muttered in concern while leaving both of them remained calm, firm yet serious. They all shown their glaring yet glowing dark crimson eyes. They were not pleased of it...

* * *

In the early morning at Friendship Rainbow Castle, Tao was standing with Mighty Heart, Laxtinct and Icy before Dragon Kick, Tailtech, Burnblast, Lightningblade and 10 Mystic Soldiers. The latter were ready to move out due to the Mystic Council agreed with Tao's proposal.

Tao passed the map to Dragon Kick, "I'm entrusting you to get not only the eight items, but also the children. Be sure they returned home safely..."

Dragon Kick nodded his head, "Don't worry, uncle. I'll bring the children back safety. I hope Jade is safe..."

Burnblast nudged Dragon Kick's left shoulder, "Chillax, D.K. She'll be fine. She's a tough girl. She can handle everything."

Mighty Heart sighed, "That's what I'm worry about the most. I hope Lance take care of her."

Tailtech nodded, "Don't worry, guys. Leave the track to me." He took a small device: box with a small screen with red dots. He explained, "I put a small tracker on Jade's head. Easy to track and found her."

"Then, we'd better get going," Lightningblade said, "There's no telling what those children are getting into."

Dragon Kick nodded his head, "Let's go now."

Dragon Kick and his rescue team turned and headed off at once while leaving Tao, Mighty Heart, Laxtinct and Icy behind at the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom.

Mighty Heart turned to Tao, "Do you think we should tell their family about it?"

Tao shook his head, "No... The last thing I want is to make my son and his friends worry sick and sickened. And not only that, they would take a terrible risk in saving their children."

"I understand. I just hope Lance, Nyx, Spike and the rest are safe from harm," Mighty Heart said in concern.

"Me too..." Tao said in concern as well.

Tao, Mighty Heart, Icy and Laxtinct now were watching Dragon Kick and his Rescue Team in heading straight to the rising sun from the east. Laxtintc looked suspicious and concern as if he had forgotten about something.

"Laxtinct, what's wrong?" Icy asked in concern.

Laxtinct shrugged, "I can't help but to think... We're missing on something or someone else..."

* * *

As the morning rose, Lance and his team woke up. They packed up their stuffs into their bags. They all headed off to their next destination. They were travelling across the large and long canyon called Canyon Dessert. They looked around of their surrounding as they hoped to find any item that was part of 'Eight Cure Ingredients'. And so far, they found nothing.

However, most of Cutie Mark Crusaders looked thirsty and tired upon entering the canyon. Lance, Spike and Shiroi hated to admit that they too were thirsty and tired. They spent nearly two hours and a half in travelling across the canyon. Cutie Mark Crusaders complained and mumbled angrily and upset.

"I'm Thirsty! I need something to drink! I can't go on without a water! I need water!**WATER!** Can we stop and rest?!"

Nyx sighed in concern as she approached to her older stepbrother, "Lance, we need to rest now. I don't think we can make another move. We're just too tired." Felt dry and thirsty on her throat, she cleared her gently, "Not to mention, we're thirsty too..."

Spike sighed, "Nyx's got the point. I don't think we can make another step."

Hated to admit what his siblings and friends had said, Lance sighed, "Alright. We take a shade for our rest.'

Spotted a shade ahead of them, Lance led his friends and hid underneath a cave-like. They sat and laid down for their resting and relaxing. They took a deep breath of exhaustion.

"What are we gonna do?" Spike asked in concern.

Lance sighed, "I really don't know. We should have brought a bigger bottle. I didn't realize that travelling canyon could be very hot and tired."

"Hey. When you're travelling the canyon, you're bound to get tired when you're trying to find a way outta here," Nyx remarked in amusement. She giggled, "It's kinda funny."

Shiroi giggled, "Nyx's right. It is funny."

Apple Bloom groaned, "It won't be funny if I don't get a drink."

"Yeah... I'm so thirsty. I can't believe we drank the whole bottle in crossing the canyon," Sweetie Belle complained.

"Somehow... I really wish I could have a big water for us to drink," Scootaloo wished unhappily.

Jade gasped in shock and surprise. She got up from the floor and pointed in front of her, "Well, guess what?! We've got our dream come true! LOOK!"

Lance and his friends got up and looked at where Jade was pointing. In front of them was a large lake. They were in shock yet surprise and relief of what they were seeing. Was it real or hallucination? Only one way for them to do...

Lance and his friends charged straight at the lake at once in hurry and excited. Upon reaching to their destination, they stopped at once. They looked and glanced at the lake. They all shown their happy yet excited looks, with their mouths wide-opened and theirs were drooling.

"Is this for real?" Apple Bloom asked in shock and surprise.

"It looks so... real!" Sweetie Belle squealed happily yet cutely.

"So, what are we waiting for?! Let's drink!" Scootaloo exclaimed happily.

Lance and his friends were about to take the sip of the water until...

"Do not drink the water!" The voice shouted to them. Lance and his friends looked up. They spotted a stranger standing on the large stone. The mysterious peach Unicorn with braided blond mane and tail dressed in her bluish armored with grayish plate and crimson heart symbol on it while had a covered white scarf-like for her face and turban for her head. She continued, "Looks can be deceived than you realized..."

"Who the heck are you?" Scootaloo demanded.

Nyx nudged Scootaloo's left shoulder, "Scootaloo! Don't be rude!" She turned and looked at the mysterious unicorn. She asked calmly, "Who... Who are you?"

"I am Zelda... You must not drink!" Zelda spoke in concern.

Sweetie Belle asked in concern, "Why? Why do you mean by that?"

"Yeah! Are you trying to steal our drinks?!" Jade demanded angrily.

**_BOOM!_** The ground shaken very hard as the lake puddled for few times like earthquake was shaking. Lance and his friends were in concern and scared. They slowly walked and moved away from the lake. As the ground shaken hard, the four-shaped jaws-like emerged from the sands.

**_SNAP!_** The jaws snapped together as it quickly emerged out from the sand. It revealed to be a giant greenish Venus Flytrap with several long tentacles: eight legs and four clawed tentacles weed-like while his head had a blooming flower-like hat. Lance and his friends gulped in concern and shock. The monster roared in anger at them. They screamed in fear of what they were seeing.

"That can't be good..." Spike said in fear.

Zelda jumped over and landed behind of Lance and his friends. She spoke, "The creature that stands before you is Shocktrap, a creature desired to trap and consume them within her poisonous and dangerous stomach acid from her head."

"That thing is a plant?! Her head is a stomach?!" Jade asked in shock before she groaned, "Just what I need: another biology."

"Forget that! Here she comes!" Scootaloo exclaimed in fear.

Shocktrap screeched wildly as she launched her countless tentacles at Lance and his friends who quickly dodged and split up at once. As Lance and his friends quickly ran away from the Shocktrap, she launched her claw right on Jade's back left-leg hard. Jade fell to the ground hard.

Jade gasped, **"HELP!"**

Scootaloo turned and groaned in anger. She took her scooter out and charged out, "Hey! Let go of her, freaking weed!"

With her might of flapping wings, Scootaloo rode her scooter right at Shocktrap's tentacle. Shocktrap screamed in pain as she let Jade go. As Scootaloo rode quickly, Shocktrap turned and launched four of her tentacles at her. Scootaloo was captured by her left hoof, her body and wings. Scootaloo screamed in fear as she was being dragged by Shocktrap.

Seeing Scootaloo was under attacked, Sweetie Belle levitated some rocks before throwing them at Shocktrap's face hard for few times. Apple Bloom charged in as she used blade-cutter in stabbing and injuring Shocktrap's four tentacles in letting Scootaloo out.

Angered by three fillies' attacks, Shocktrap swiped her elastic and long tentacle claw at three of them to the walls hard. Shocktrap was about to grab them. She was blasted and shot by her face and head for few times. She turned and glared at both Shiroi and Nyx who were firing their Unicorn Bursts at her. Shocktrap screeched in anger as she launched her claw right at Shiroi.

"Shiroi, look out!" Nyx exclaimed.

Nyx pushed Shiroi aside before she gotten into Shocktrap's grasp. Nyx screamed in fear and pain. Lance and his friends gasped in shock and worry. As Shocktrap raised her grasp up to her head, Nyx gasped in shock upon looking at her closing flower's petal. Shocktrap's bloom and revealed the poisonous crimson river.

**"HELP!"** Nyx screamed in fear.

"Hey! Get your vines off her, freak!" Spike exclaimed in anger.

Spike jumped on Lance's back. Lance flew up to the sky. Lance swiped his crimson sword on the claw tentacle. Spike quickly grabbed Nyx's hoof.

Shocktrap's blooming out as her smallest coils launched and grabbed Lance, Nyx and Spike hard. They screamed in fear. They were being dragging straight to her poisonous acid. Shiroi and her friends gasped in shock and fear. Shiroi launched her powerful **_Hikari Strike_** while the remaining Cutie Mark Crusaders picked and thrown the rocks at Shocktrap as hard as they can.

With no effect, Shocktrap dropped Lance, Nyx and Spike on her head. They screamed in fear and worry. As they were about to drop into Shocktrap's head, a magical dust-like appeared and lifted them up at once. It then moved and led them straight to the ground.

Shiroi and her friends hugged Lance and his siblings tightly and gently. They were in shock and surprise of the dust-like. They turned and spotted the dusts-like were heading straight to Zelda who opened her pocket, allowing them to enter and laid rest. They thanked her help.

Shock yet angered that her feasts escaped, Shocktrap roared in anger as she relentlessly struck and stroke her countless clawed-tentacles at Lance and his friends. They quickly moved back while avoiding and dodging the attacks. Shocktrap launched her clawed-tentacles at them. Zelda jumped over to the front as she summoned a yellowish force-field in blocking and deflecting them.

As Shocktrap continued attacking on Zelda's shield, it slowly had a crack.

"That can't be good!" Sweetie Belle said in fear.

"We've gotta do something or else we're so meal!" Scootaloo said in fear.

"Does he has a weakness?! Everything has a weakness, and even a plant," Apple Bloom said in worry.

"There is one, children," Zelda said calmly yet weakly, "Her head. Poison it with the blaze. It not only destroy her stomach, but her mind and heart as well."

"And how are we gonna do that, Wise Zelda?" Jade asked in annoyance.

Spike gasped in realization, "My Dragon Flame! I can burn it with mine!"

"Good thinking, Spike," Nyx said happily, "Now we've got the plans. We need a distraction."

Shiroi nodded her head, "Leave it to us. Nyx, you take Spike to finish the job. Don't attack until we've got her attention."

"Then, let's do it! We hold her until the right time! Everypony, it's now or never!" Lance exclaimed determinedly.

**"RIGHT!"** Everyone exclaimed wildly.

Spike jumped on Nyx's back. She flew straight up to the sky.

Noticed Nyx and Spike on the air, Shocktrap launched her clawed-tentacles at them both. Lance thrown his crimson sword on her tentacles hard and quick into pieces.

Despite the injuries, she regenerated her wounds into her completed tentacles. Shocktrap continued attacking and striking at Lance and his friends. She attacked Zelda's shield in protecting Cutie Mark Crusaders who made funny and crazy faces at him. Lance continued swinging and swiping his swords at them while Shiroi fired her **_Hikari Strike_** and **_Unicorn Bursts_** at them.

As both ponies and Shocktrap continued battling with each other hard and quick, Nyx and Spike were flying over her head as they were waiting for the chance to strike. As Shocktrap continued attacking her preys, her head's flower petal bloomed and opened widely. She was excited to feast her preys.

"Nyx, now!" Spike exclaimed.

Nyx smiled, **"HERE WE GO!"**

**"INCOMING!"** Spike yelled wildly.

As Nyx closed to Shocktrap's head, Spike took a deep breathe and fired his greenish **_Dragon Flame_** right on the monster's head. Nyx and Spike rode away quickly. As the flames ignited and burnt on her head, Shocktrap screeched and screamed in pain and fear.

As Nyx and Spike reunited with their friends, they watched together staring and looking at Shocktrap losing her petals, elastic weeds and greens as the fire continued burning and consuming the creature slowly yet painfully. As the creature was burnt alive, she slowly melted into mere yet watery greenish liquid. She was turned into a puddle as it continued bubbling.

Lance and his friends approached and took a glance on the puddle. They were shock yet surprise to see the very creature they defeated turned into a puddle. They cheered wildly while commented to each other that they had won the fight. Three Cutie Mark Crusaders hugged each other happily and wildly. Spike whistled wildly. Nyx and Jade jumped and gave the high-hoof to each other. Lance and Shiroi looked at each other while smiling.

As Lance and his stopped their celebration, they looked at each other as they knew what they needed to do. As they turned and about to thank Zelda, they found her... disappeared...

"Where did she go?" Spike asked in shock.

"Yeah... We want to thank her too," Apple Bloom said unhappily. Spotted a note and a box of water bottles on the ground, she picked the note up up, "Check it out. A note..."

Lance and his friends came and gathered around Apple Bloom as they read the note together:

_**'Have a drink...'**_

Lance and his friends took the bottles and had a sip of them. They sighed in relief of having a cold and good drinks.

Spike whistled, "At least, we don't have to worry about another crazy trapping plant again."

"Whoever she was, she did a good job," Jade smiled.

Scootaloo nodded, "If she hadn't told us about Shcoktrap, we would have been eaten up alive."

"And not to mention, she helped us to deal with that monster. Otherwise, we would have been eaten alive," Sweetie Belle smiled.

Apple Bloom nodded, "Couldn't agree more."

"We'd better get going. We should at least try to avoid any kinds of danger," Nyx suggested in concern.

Shiroi nodded, "Nyx's right. There will be more. We'd better get moving now."

"Alright, let's move," Lance ordered.

Lance and his friends packed their gears and bags up as they all marched and passed through the canyon for their next destination...

* * *

An hour and half had passed since they traveled across the canyon, they all had arrived on the next location: Demon Jungle. Lance and his friends heard some angry, raged, wild and crazy roaring, screeching and crying echoed across the jungle. They even looked at the jungle's trees proved to be more scary yet darker and terrified. Demon Jungle was pure darker, wild and dangerous than any wild jungles. It was unlike any place they had been.

Feeling exhausted and tired again, Lance and his friends took a rest under the shelter and shades of jungle trees. They sometimes chatted with each other. Cutie Mark Crusaders chatted about their next plans of what task they can do for their Cutie Marks. Shiroi took her time in sketching the area. Spike was sleeping on his bed. Lance and Nyx were looking at the map.

"How close are we to the ingredient?" Nyx asked curiously.

Lance looked at map, "Hmm... According to this map, we should be closed to the first ingredient: Venus Seed."

"According to this book I 'borrowed' from Spell Nexus, Venus Seed is known to be a powerful healing seed in removing any kind of stomachaches or been poisoned," Nyx read her Demon Biology Encyclopedia Book, "So, do we know where it was hiding?"

"Not really... The map said that Venus Seed can only be found from its original roots called Venus Demon Tree. And that mother tree is the source and roots of Demon Jungle."

"Is it bad?"

"Yeah... But as long we don't provoke any trees or damaged them, Venus Mother Tree won't go rampage and angered by it. She's kinda like a mother to this jungle," Lance explained calmly. He sighed in concern, "But... there's something else we have to be careful. This jungle was also protected by a tribe called Warthorc Tribe. And they were serving under a powerful yet youngest sibling of Demon Lords: Po Kong."

Nyx took her Demon Encyclopedia and read it, "Po Kong... The youngest Demon Lord of Nature. She controls the power of nature. And she was known to be 'A Hungry Demon' because she was known for searching and consuming her preys and feasts into her stomachs. And there's more. According to this legend; it is said that the more she eats, the stronger she gets."

"That's kinda weird," Lance said oddly yet concern.

Nyx nodded her head, "I know what you mean. But if we ever want to get Venus Seed, we have to avoid from fighting Po Kong."

"Yeah... You're right about one thing," Lance agreed.

Spike sniffed gently as he smelt a scent he was familiar with. He smiled as he got up from his sleep. He cheered and chirped happily as he headed off. Lance and his friends followed him at once. Upon reaching to the end, they spotted some diamonds on the ground.

"The diamonds? Why would they be here? That's weird..." Apple Bloom said in concern.

Spike scoffed, "Who cares! I'm hungry now!"

As Spike was about to touch the diamonds, Shiroi noticed something on the ground. She exclaimed angrily, "Spike, don't!"

With Spike touching the diamonds, the ground shaken quickly as he and his friends all fell into a giant hole at once. Upon landed on the ground hard, they all moaned and groaned painfully. They slowly got up. They then glared at the nervous and worried Spike.

"Thanks a lot, Spike," Apple Bloom sarcastically said.

Spike chuckled nervously a bit, "Sorry. I was hungry."

"Forget that! We'd better get out of here now!" Sweetie Belle said in fear.

"At least we don't have to worry about the monsters," Scootaloo smiled in relief.

Hearing a screeching noise, Lance and his friends looked up and found some blue humanoid yet demonic warthogs-like. They all dressed in their loincloths and having some strange marks or tattoo on their bodies. They were holding their spears at their intruders. Lance and his friends were in shock, concern and feared.

Jade gulped, "That can't be good..."

Lance and his friends nodded their heads in agreement as they were all captured and trapped by the Warthorcs...

* * *

As Lance and his friends were trapped in the wooden cages, they had been brought and carried by the Warthorcs as they were heading straight to the strawed villages and giant demonic pyramid chair-like. Upon reaching to the destination, the Warthorcs Villagers were singing, dancing and cheering happily as they were celebrating their celebration or performing some kind of rituals.

As the Warthorc Warriors placed Lance and his friends neared to another cage, the latter found some familiar trapped within another cage.

"Zelda?! Is that you?!" Apple Bloom asked in shock.

Zelda smiled beneath her scarf-like, "We meet again..."

"How did you end up get captured?!" Jade asked in shock.

Zelda sighed, "I was playing my song to harmonize the trees for allowing me to gain a fruit for my needs. I was knocked out by someone until I found myself captured here."

"That's bad," Sweetie Belle said in concern.

Scootaloo gulped in fear as she felt the ground shaking hard, "Yeah? Wait till you feel this. Something's coming!"

Lance and his friends felt the shaking as Scootaloo had. They heard the roaring noise. They turned to the front, they spotted Warthorcs bowed down to the ground before the pyramid. The pyramid was like more a chair than any pyramids they had seen.

They spotted a biggest yet largest and fattest greenish ogre-like with purple hair pinned with ribbon coming straight to the front. Lance and his friends gasped in shock and feared.

Warthorc dressed in white loincloth and worn a cape and feathered crown-like stood up. He was the chief of his tribe. He made announcement, "Warthorcs! Please welcome to our master! Our _Demon Lord of Nature_: Po Kong!"

Warthorcs cheered wildly and crazily. Lance and his friends were in shock and surprise of what they had heard.

"That thing is Po Kong?! Man, she's the biggest Demon Lord we ever seen!" Jade exclaimed in shock and worry.

Spike gulped, "This is bad. There's no way we can avoid that."

Po Kong sat on her throne chair-like. She glared at Warthorcs, "Well? Did you bring me my feasts? If you don't, then you all will be devoured!"

Warthorc squealed in fear, "No, my lady! We indeed did what you asked! We've brought the ponies before you! The real life one!"

Po Kong turned and glance at the ponies in cage. She smirked in relief yet joy, "Good... Bring them forth!"

Warthorcs brought the ponies before Po Kong. She smirked proudly as she raised her claw and grabbed the first cage: Nyx. As she opened it, she took the latter out. Nyx screamed in fear and worry while her friends and brothers screamed in worry for her.

Po Kong brought Nyx closed to her as the former was prepared, the latter screamed in fear, "Please don't eat me!"

"Huh," Po Kong gasped in shock as she stopped and moved Nyx away from her. She looked shock and surprise, "Could it be?!" She took Nyx closed to her as she sniffed on the latter. She departed and looked at Nyx being grasped, "It is! You've came back!"

"What?!" Nyx asked in shock.

"Give Aunt Po Kong a kiss!" Po Kong exclaimed happily.

Nyx yelped in shock as Po Kong gave the former a big lick for few times. Nyx felt disgusted as she exclaimed, "Eew! That's gross!"

Po Kong ignored Nyx's claim as she continued licking and 'kissing' Nyx. Warthorcs were distracted in staring and looking at their master's doing. Some were chatted happily while other cheered wildly. Zelda took her chance in shooting her magic in removing the locks on hers, and then her allies'.

As Po Kong continued licking Nyx's face for few times, the former stopped as she gave the latter a nuzzle. Po Kong spoke, "Oh my little niece... How I've missed you? You were my special pony I ever had! I love and treasure you as your father did!"

Lance and his friends including Nyx were in shock, "Fa-father?! What do you mean by that?!"

"Seriously? I'm shock. Hmm... It appears you've lost my memories. But no worries, Aunt Po Kong can tell you a story about it."

"I... I..." Nyx was stunned to speak. Noticed Lance and his friends escaped their prison while closing the door gently yet quietly, she knew they were planning something to rescue her. She cleared her throat as she smiled innocently and calmly, "So... Can you tell me about Demon Lords? I'm kinda curious of how much I'm related."

Po Kong smiled as she gave Nyx a gentle lick, "With pleasure, my dear. Let's begin of how your father and the rest became the Demon Lords, and the best of all: we're the rulers of Demon Land. And it would be great time to talk before we gone into your story."

Nyx giggled uneasily, "I can't wait..."

As Po Kong continued explaining her story about Demon Lords to Nyx, Lance and his team quickly avoided from being detected by the Warthorc Tribe. Upon reaching to the pyramid's back, they had the discussion and plans on rescuing Nyx and defeated Po Kong while finding the Venus Seed.

"So, how are we gonna find the Venus Seed while rescuing Nyx?" Apple Bloom asked in concern.

Scootaloo nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah... That monster is too big for you to handle. And there's no telling what else she can do?!"

Lance turned to his friends, "Apple Bloom, you lead your crusaders into the pyramid and find the Venus Seed. I had the feeling the Demon Mother Tree is inside. Leave Po Kong to me and Spike to handle. Zelda and Shiroi get Nyx away from her. Got it?"

Zelda looked surprise as she asked, "Do you truly trust me?"

Shiroi nodded, "If we didn't, we wouldn't be here. You were the one who saved us from Shocktrap's trap."

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Shiroi does have the point."

Spike gulped, "Do I have to?"

"You've got a better idea?" Lance asked.

Spike chuckled uneasily, "Nope. Not really."

"Then, let's do it. Whatever Po Kong knows about Nyx, I rather her be with us than them," Lance said calmly.

Shiroi nodded, "You're right. Nyx belongs to us. I don't know why and how she knows about Nyx."

Zelda cleared her throat, "Let's focus on saving your friend first."

Lance nodded, "Let's do it."

Lance, Spike, Zelda and Shiroi headed to the front while Cutie Mark Crusaders entered the pyramid. Their mission had begun.

As Po Kong continued telling Nyx about her time as Demon Lord before the creation of Equestria, both Lance and Spike were on top of the pyramid. Both Shiroi and Zelda were below yet neared to Po Kong's Throne Chair. Both team were ready to make a move.

As Po Kong gave Nyx a gentle nuzzle, both Lance and Spike jumped on Po Kong's head. Lance took both of his Twin Dragon Swords and slammed them on her head while Spike launched his Dragon Flame on her hairs. Feeling blades piercing her head while smelling something burning, Po Kong screamed and cried in anger and pain.

As Po Kong let go of Nyx, the latter fell straight down due to her wings being crushed barely. Shiroi used her levitation in levitating Nyx and gently put her down. Zelda smiled.

As Po Kong cried in anger, she scratched her hair hard in removing leaches or fleas on her head. Both Lance and Spike screamed in fear while holding Po Kong's string of hairs. Seeing her hand approaching to scratch, Lance charged and gotten Spike on his back. Lance flapped his wings and flew to the sky. He and Spike stood before Po Kong.

Po Kong snarled in anger, "You! You were the one who attacked me?!"

Spike stuck his tongue out at Po Kong, "Yeah! You've got the problem with that?!"

"Come and get us if you can. We beaten Shocktrap! Beating you would be piece of cake," Lance taunted.

Po Kong roared in anger, "You destroyed my beloved pet?! I will devour you both!"

With Spike grabbed on his stepbrother's neck tight, Lance turned and and flew straight off before they both got captured. Po Kong got off from her seat and went after them both at once. They were heading straight to another part of Demon Jungle.

Warthorcs looked confuse and shock of what they were seeing. They turned to the front. They spotted two Unicorns and Alicorn standing on the throne seats. Warthorc Tribe roared and cried in anger.

"You?! How dare you assault our _Demon Lord of Nature_?! And you dare kidnap our precious_Princess of Demon_?!" Warthorc Chief demanded angrily. Both Nyx and Shiroi looked confuse and concern of what they heard. Zelda remained silent while showing her concern yet serious eyes. He continued, "None of you will gets away! **ATTACK!**"

Warthorc Tribe roared angrily and wildly as they all charged straight at Nyx, Shiroi and Zelda. Both young ponies looked confuse and worry of what Warthorc Chief had said.

"Did he call me _Princess of Demon_?" Nyx asked in shock.

Shiroi nodded her head, "I'm afraid he did. But why?"

Zelda armed with her Light Rapier, "Find out later. For now, we fight and deal with our enemies first! We have to bind Apple Bloom and her friends more time to find the Venus Seed!"

"She's right. We'd better deal with them now," Shiroi nodded her head as she readied to fight.

Nyx armed herself, "Alright. I'm in too!"

As the Warthorc Tribe climbed on the stairs while charging at three ladies, both sides battled with each other hard and quick. Warthorc Tribe Warriors battled, fought, stroke, thrust and swung their spears, swords and shields at their enemies while three of them blocked and dodged the attacks. Zelda swung her Light Rapier in battle and attack her enemies. Shiroi launched her **_Blind _**before firing her **_Hikari Strike_** and **_Unicorn Bursts_** at them. Nyx dodged and avoided the attacks by rolling over, dodging and flying over while firing her **_Unicorn Bursts_**, **_Lunar Shots _**and **_Black Night Beam_** at her enemies.

* * *

Within the pyramid, Cutie Mark Crusaders continued walking while looking around of their surroundings in search of the Venus Seed. They even had to avoid from falling on the traps. The first trap they encountered was the floor trap of thorns, second trap was arrows from the wall, third trap was pouring water in chamber, fourth trap was rock sliding and finally was running away from the attacking stone Demon Statues.

Cutie Mark Crusaders had managed to escape them. They all had arrived on the last yet deep chamber of pyramid.

They encountered a large and giant yet nurtured and beautiful tree with thousand roots in touching and connecting through the pyramid's walls.

"Is it me or does the tree look healthy and good?" Apple Bloom asked curiously.

Scootaloo gulped, "It's not just you, Apple Bloom."

Jade gasped as she pointed up, "Look! The Venus Seed!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders looked up and stared at the tree. They spotted some light greenish walnut-like attached to the Venus Mother Tree.

Sweetie Belle approached to the Venus Mother Tree as she was about to climb. The tree launched its vines in pushing her away yet hard from it. Her friends helped her up.

Sweetie Belle shook her head, "I'm okay. I guess the Venus Mother Tree wanted us get close to it."

"So, how are we gonna do that?!" Jade asked in concern.

Cutie Mark Crusaders hummed softly yet gently in figuring out how they get the Venus Seed without provoking the Venus Mother Tree. Apple Bloom gasped in realization as she recalled Zelda's statement about it.

Zelda explained, "I was playing my song to harmonize the trees for allowing me to gain a fruit for my needs."

"Song! If we play the song calmly, we can get the Venus Seed." Apple Bloom said.

Scootaloo looked concern as she asked, "How? I don't know any song to play. And you sure Zelda's music works?"

Jade nodded, "I'm not really the best in singing."

Sweetie Belle smiled, "I'll do it. Hopefully, it likes my song. And let's hope Zelda's plan works,"

Sweetie Belle stood before the Venus Mother Tree as she sang.

Sweetie Belle: _There is no Light,  
No Light without its Darkness.  
Each restless heart beats so painfully.  
When you come, and I am healed with love  
Sometimes I think I glimpse eternity..._

Venus Mother Tree made a soft yet gentle growling sound before sighed happily. Cutie Mark Crusaders looked shock and surprise by the tree's reaction. Sweetie Belle smiled as she continued.

Sweetie Belle: _You Give Me Hope  
So I can stand on mountains  
You Give Me Hope  
To walk on stormy sea.  
I am strong, when I'm on your shoulders,  
You Give Me Hope, To more than I can be..._

Venus Mother Tree sighed happily. It used its wine in taking the Venus Seed down. It gave the seed to Sweetie Belle. As she took it, she smiled at Venus Mother Tree.

"Thank you," Sweetie Belle thanked. Demon Mother Tree made a happy sound. She turned to her friends, "Come on. Let's get going!"

"Right! Hopefully they're okay," Apple Bloom smiled.

* * *

At the outside of Pyramid, all of Warthorc Tribe were defeated and knocked out on the ground and pyramid's stairs. Shiroi, Nyx and Zelda panted while sitting down on the ground floor of pyramid. They were tired from the battling. They all spotted the Warthorc Chief standing still while holding his sword.

Warthorc Chief charged in as he swung his sword against Zelda who dodged and avoided the attacks quickly yet swiftly. Each time she dodged, she punched and knocked his head, body and legs hard for few times. As Warthorc Chief was about to slam his sword, Zelda levitated him and thrown him down the stairs.

Warthorc Chief panted and squealed in anger and upset as he got up. He armed himself with his sword in ready to fight. He charged up the stairs.

"You're not going to win without the fight! So die!" Warthorc Chief exclaimed angrily.

As Warthorc Chief was about to swing his sword, Zelda played her lyre gently and calmly. Both Shiroi and Nyx looked confuse as they wondered what Zelda was doing.

As Zelda continued playing her lyre, the song lyrics and sounds slowly heading and touching the Warthorc Chief's ears. He yelped in shock and surprise as he listened to the music. It played harmonically, gently and happily made the chief smile happily. He slowly laid down on the ground before he snored happily.

"What just happen?" Nyx asked in shock.

Zelda turned and smiled beneath her scarf, "That is the Song of Peace. It calm my enemies down to their slumber. With most of Warthorc Tribe dealt with, we have nothing to worry about."

Shiroi sighed, "At least, we're safe. I just hope Lance and Spike are okay."

Nyx smiled while patted Shiroi's back, "Don't worry, Shiroi. Both of them will be back. They're tough. There's no way they can beaten easily by a Demon Lord."

"Let's hope so," Zelda nodded her head as she sat gently on the ground. She gently had her back legs crossed while having her front hooves touched each other. She sighed, _"Battling with Demon Lord of Nature will not be easy. I hope the boys are able to know what they should do."_

Shiroi and Nyx looked at Zelda. They looked confuse and worry of what she had said. They turned and looked at the forest as they prayed and hoped that Lance and Spike were okay.

* * *

At the part of Demon Forest, Po Kong continued looking and searching for her enemies while roaring in anger. Lance and Spike appeared from her back. They both charged in, with Lance wielding his swords and Spike's Dragon Flame readied. Spike fired his Dragon Flame on her hair. She screamed in fear as she turned and glared at her enemies. Lance made **_Xross Dragon Marks_** on her face hard, causing her to fall to the ground hard.

"You'd think we can win?" Spike asked in concern.

Po Kong roared in anger as she slowly got up from the ground. Lance gulped in concern, "I guess not..."

Po Kong roared, "All of you will PAY!"

Po Kong turned and grabbed trees as she ate them one-by-one. Both Lance and Spike looked shock and concern of what they were seeing.

"Am I seeing this?! Po Kong was supposed to fight with us, not eating!" Spike said in concern.

Lance gasped in realization, "If I guess correctly; the more Po Kong eats, the stringer she gets!"

As soon as all trees in one area cleared, Po Kong gave a loud belch and burp across the land. Both Spike and Lance were in shock and concern.

"I guess she's ready!" Spike exclaimed in fear.

Lance groaned, "Here she comes!"

"Feel my powerful! **_Vine Crusher Whip_**!" Po Kong exclaimed wildly.

Po Kong raised both her claws up high. As the ground shaken hard, the large and strong yet thorny vines emerged from the ground. They all charged at both Lance and Spike. The boys screamed in fear. They quickly flew down at once. The Vines followed and attacked them both while they dodged and avoided the attacks quickly while flying up and down for few times. They both flew up to the sky.

Po Kong snickered, "I don't think so! **_Rising Underworld Mountain_**!"

The earth once again shaken as the mountain or hills emerged and raised to the top peek. Both Lance and Spike dodged and avoided on hitting and knocking the mountains. Passing almost ten rising mountains, they came across with the Demon Lord of Nature herself. They screamed in fear as she punched on Lance's face hard, causing them both whirling backwards while falling.

Spike screamed in fear while waking Lance up. For the moment had passed, Lance woke up as he yelped in shock upon looking at the ground he was about to crush. He quickly opened his wings and flew up to the sky.

Po Kong struck her punches at Lance and Spike firstly, but missed as they both dodged down. As she continued swinging her punches at her enemies, they both dodged down and up while avoiding in knocking and attacking her. They both charged straight at her face as Lance summoned his **_Dragon Spiritual Blasts_** while Spike launched his **_Dragon Flame_** on her face hard.

Po Kong was pushed back hard. As Lance and Spike passed her by, Po Kong turned and launched her Mud Shots at them both hard and quick. They both dodged and avoided the attacks quickly before they both shot. As they continued dodging, they both charged and struck their Dragon Strikes and Dragon Flames at her each time they dodged Po Kong's attacks and Mud Shot.

As Po Kong got irritated and annoyed by Lance and Spike's attempt, she roared in anger. Lance and Spike were about to make their last attack on her. Po Kong turned and gave them a blow. They were blown away from her. As they recovered from the attacks, Po Kong gave them a big slap to the ground hard. They both moaned and groaned painfully.

As they both got up, Lance and Spike spotted Po Kong coming to their ways. They quickly turned and ran away from her. They hid behind the giant rock while leaving her to search and look for them both. She roared wildly and angrily.

"Man, she's tough alright." Spike panted in concern.

Lance nodded his head, "Yeah... But how are we gonna beat her? It's my first time to fight with the Demons. I'd never thought it's now. She's got lots of power in her."

Suddenly, a drum dropped and knocked on Spike's head before dropped on his hand. Both him and Lance looked confuse and concern. Before they could ask, they heard the voice on their heads.

_"A Hunger Demon shall heard the Drum of Beat Three."_

"Huh? What was that?" Spike asked in concern.

Lance shrugged in concern, "I don't know. Somehow... I think we should do it."

"She said Po Kong heard the _Drum of Beat Three_? Does that means we have to hit the drum three times," Spike asked.

Lance had his eyes narrowed in determination, "One way to find out."

Suddenly the giant rock was lifted. Both Lance and Spike turned and looked to their back. They found Po Kong standing before them.

"Prepare to be devoured!" Po Kong roared wildly.

"Not today!" Lance exclaimed as he armed himself ready while Spike held the drum.

Po Kong gasped upon looking at Spike's holding, "The Mystic Drum! You will not prevail!"

Lance grunted, "I guess that explains her anger. Spike, do it now!"

Po Kong roared in anger as she charged straight at them both. Spike withdrew away from her while Lance charged in as he struck and swiped his Twin Dragon Swords on her feet. Spike hit the drum two times.

As Spike was about to hit the last, Po Kong stomped her feet hard on the ground causing both him and Lance to fall down hard. They both moaned and groaned painfully. They spotted a drum was thrown on the left side. As Po Kong was about to slam her right feet down on them, Lance took a peddle. He threw it on the drum, giving the last beat.

As drum glowed in greenish, it levitated in midair for the moment. It blasted right at Po Kong before it shot behind of Po Kong's back. It revealed a giant Chinese Door-like. It opened in two. She turned to her back. She gasped in shock.

"No! **NOT THAT!** Any but that!" Po Kong exclaimed in fear. The wind blew as Po Kong was being dragged towards the door. As she tried to hold on the mountain due to her summoning them, they both broke up. She thrown straight to the door, "Nooooooooooooo!"

With Po Kong thrown into the door, the door closed down before it disappeared from sights. Both Lance and Spike were in shock and surprise of what they saw. They cheered wildly before hugged each other. They then fell on the ground hard before sighed in relief.

"That was close," Spike remarked happily, "Who would have thought a drum could save our flanks? Actually Pinkie did play a drum during our fight with the Sirens."

Lance sighed, "Yeah... At least it's over. Come on. Let's meet up with others."

As Lance and Spike got up, the latter picked the drum up. They both headed straight back to Po Kong's Throne.

* * *

Upon returning to Po Kong's Throne, Lance and Spike met up with their friends including Cutie Mark Crusaders who came out from the Po Kong's Pyramid Chair. Their friends charged out and jumped on both to the ground hard. They both cheered and laughed happily that they survived the attacks.

Three group explained their adventures: **_Cutie Mark Crusader's Adventure of Pyramid Chair_**, **_Three Ladies' Battle of Warthorc Village_** and **_Boys' Battle of Demon Jungle_**. They were in relief and happy that they survive their first battle.

Nyx sighed, "I still don't understand one thing... Why do they call me 'Princess of Demon'? I don't even have a memory about this place or anything with Demons or their masters."

Shiroi nodded her head, "I agreed. This is definitely strange."

"Forget it. The Demon Lords must have confuse with someone else," Spike said.

Lance nodded, "Spike's right. Let's forget what Demon Lords had said. We've got some items to retrieve."

"Right!" Everyone exclaimed.

As Apple Bloom turned to Zelda, she found the latter nowhere to be found. Instead of the pony, she found a note falling from the sky. Apple Bloom grabbed it. Her friends turned to Apple Bloom. They all read the note together.

**_'Brave Children,_**

_**The fight with Demon Lord of Nature may have end, but it's merely the beginning...**_

_**For what lies ahead will not only challenge your trust, but your courage, wisdom, strength, endurance, unity, choice and faith. Be strong till the end of your journey...**_

_**Zelda'**_

Lance and his friends were in shock and surprise yet confuse of what the note had said. They looked at each other. They wondered of what and how they will do next.

Apple Bloom gulped, "There's more to deal with?"

"Does this mean... our road trip to get the items is just started?" Sweetie Belle asked in worry.

"I'm not going to like it," Scootaloo remarked.

"What are we gonna do," Spike asked in worry.

Lance and Nyx looked at each other as they gave some thoughts of what they should do. They nodded their heads in agreement. They turned and looked at their friends.

"We'll keep on going," Nyx said calmly.

As everyone was in shock and surprise of what Nyx had said, Shiroi asked, "Are you sure? There's gonna be lots of monsters to deal with. And it won't be easy as Shocktrap."

Lance nodded, "We know. But we've made it far. We can't stop now. We have to get the eight items. And we're not gonna turn back. We'll just have to keep on moving until we get them all!"

Inspired and touched by Lance's words, his friends smiled and nodded their heads in agreement.

Jade smiled as she raised her left hoof up, "What are we waiting for?! Let's move on, troops!"

"**RIGHT**!" Lance and his friends exclaimed wildly and determinedly.

Lance and his friends packed up and exited the Warthorc's Village as they were heading straight through the Demon Jungle. They chatted a little.

"You know... Who is that Zelda?" Jade asked curiously, "She appeared out of nowhere and helped us to beat our enemies."

Scootaloo sighed, "I don't know. We never met or heard of her before."

Apple Bloom hummed, "She's very mysterious pony."

"Even so, without her help," Sweetie Belle said, "we wouldn't make it our alive."

"Sweetie Belle does have the point," Nyx agreed. She turned to the front as she muttered softly, _"Hmm... I wonder if she knows something about me ever since those Warthorcs call me 'Princess of Demon'. The way she react, she knew something about me."_

As Lance and his friends continued marching through the Demon Jungle's forests, a familiar character was looking at them from her tallest tree among the jungle.

Zelda sighed, "When you face the Demon Lords, you will learn your darkest truth. If you do face and defeat them, you might prove yourself that you're more pony than the demon because... you were the Demon before. Do your best of not losing yourself, Nyx. I shall watch and help you through the journey..."

With her words had been given, Zelda disappeared in darkness. Who was she?

_To be continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._

* * *

**References:**

1) **_Zelda_** is based on_ Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda). _She belongs to **_MewTora17's_**. She is also Tao's replacement as the mysterious yet wise pony of Demon Land. I have to admit one thing. She's an interesting character to like, even though I didn't know much of her other games except **_Hyrule Warriors_**. Man, I love the **_'Hack-and-Slash' Video Game_**.

2) **_Shocktrap_** is based on **_Green Shocks (Ultraman: The Adventure Begins)_**.

3) **_Warthorcs_** are based on**_ Gyuki (Warrior Orochi Franchise)_** and also the combination of both **_Orcs_** and **_Warthogs_**.

4) I know **_Po Kong_** is supposed to be **_Demon Lord of Mountain_**, but I want to make her more... challenging and effective as **_Demon Lord of Nature_**.

5) _**You Give Me Hope** _is inspired by _**You Raise Me Up (Lena Park's Version)**_.


	4. C3: Welcome to Insect's Swamp

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Insect Swamp**

The giant purple-skinned frog demon-like with greenish scale-like dressed in his loincloth, his blackish gloves and boots-like was watching at his crystal orb. He was looking at Lance and his friends walking through the barren wasteland. He smirked darkly.

"Well now... It appears my sister Po Kong had fail," The demon frog smirked, "Matters not... I'm prepared. My creatures will work together as one."

He turned to the humanoid navy frog-like dressed in his blackish ninja suit with armor and plate. He spoke with sinister glee, "Elite Commander Hornet... Prepare the troops. Capture them alive..."

Hornet hissed, "As you wish, Master Xiao Fung..."

Hornet's eyes glowed in crimson as his body slowly dispersed into nothingness...

* * *

After leaving the Demon Jungle, Lance and his friends traveled across the barren wasteland for nearly an hour. They cam across another forest called Insect Swamp. Unlike Demon Jungle's forest, it was more darker and dangerous yet wilder than before. It consisted of bubbling brownish and dirty swamps, insect swarms and wild forest-like. They continued travel across the area.

"So, what's the next item we're looking for, guys?" Spike asked.

Nyx read the Ingredient List while looking at her Demon Encyclopedia, "The next item is Poison Frog's Slime. But this slime had to be from the very poisonous and demonic frog. The slime may have been acid, sticky and dangerous but can be used for cure. It does removed the burnt marks on anyone's skins. It even helped close opened wounds into one like waxing the stuffed animal."

Lance nodded his head, "Knowing what kind of sickness our family are having? They're about to get the worse wounds."

Lance and his friends came across the swamp-like. They walked through it; despite being disgusted, filthy, dirty and watery mud-likes.

Sweetie Belle awed in disgust while looking at her hooves, "I can see why Rarity complained about this mud."

Apple Bloom nodded, "This swamp is not like anything I ever seen or felt before."

"It is Demon's Swamp. What else do you expect?" Scootaloo said.

"At least, we don't have to worry about any sign of Demons or Monsters to deal with," Jade smiled.

Lance hummed in concern, "Why do I get the feeling that we're about to meet one?"

**_SCREECH! _**Lance and his friends yelped in shock and concern as they looked around of their surroundings. They looked worry and concern of what they were facing and dealing with. Lance armed his Twin Dragon Swords. Shiroi, Jade and Nyx armed themselves to fight. Spike readied himself. Three Crusaders remained on middle as they looked worry and scared.

Before any of them could do, Sweetie Belle disappeared in the blink of an eye but not leaving a scream.

"Sweetie Belle?!" Apple Bloom and Scootaloo exclaimed in shock and concern.

Shiroi's and Jade's voice screamed in fear. Lance and his friends looked to the front as they found them missing too.

"Shiroi! Jade!" Lance exclaimed in concern yet anger.

"Surrender now! Trespassers! And you may see your friends again," The dark yet sinister Hornet's voice demanded.

Lance groaned in anger, "Show yourself!"

Hornet and his various armored humanoid demon-frogs; riding their six-winged monstrous wasps-like with long tail and pincers came down from the sky. On the ground emerged the armored crimson gigantic ants-like and shadowy humanoid mantises with crimson eyes in triangle-shape. Lance and his friends were surrounded by their enemies.

Lance and his friends looked and glared at Hornet and his vanguards.

"Who are you?! What did you do to our friends?!" Lance demanded.

"I am Elite Commander of Xiao Fung's Demon Army: Hornet," Hornet introduced before pointed at Nyx, "I want Princess of Demon return to us. Then, we let you live and leave this swamp. Deny it means war against Master Xiao Fung!"

Feared for her friends' safety at their risks, Nyx sighed as she approached, "Alright... Please be sure that my friends return safely before I give to you."

Pleased by Nyx's response, Hornet landed his riding wasp down. As Nyx was about to move, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo came in-between her and Hornet. Lance and Spike came to the front and readied themselves to fight.

"Forget it," Apple Bloom and Scootaloo protested.

"Not a chance," Lance denied angrily, "You're not taking my sister away from us!"

"You want her. Come and fight with us!" Spike challenged.

Nyx gasped, "But guys-!"

"We'll find a way," Lance explained, "But giving you up is not an option. We'll get Shiroi, Jade and Sweetie Belle back. They won't give up either too."

Surprised by her older brother's resolve, Nyx nodded her head. Hornet was angered by ponies' resistance.

"Then begone, you worthless mortals! I'll take her by force! You'll never have the chance to defeat Elite Commander like me. I'm powerful and invincible!" Hornet screeched in anger, "Take them down!"

Shadow Mantises, Frog Warriors and Gigantic Insects roared and screeched wildly and angrily as they all charged straight at their enemies. Frog Ninjas took their knives, spears, swords and pikes out as they attacked and battled their enemies. Some rode on the Flying Wasps and Armored Ants attacked on them. Shadow Mantises also joined in the battlefield as well.

Lance jumped over six of Frog Warriors to their backs. His enemies turned back and charged at him. He blocked their spears with his first sword before swung his second sword at them hard. Second wave charged in as they swung their weapons at him. He blocked and deflected the attacks before struck them down one-by-one. Third wave of Frog Warriors charged in attacking at him. He blocked the first one's before swung his sword at his enemy, then thrust his swords at the second and third Warriors'. He jumped and kicked his enemies' heads off one-by-one.

**_HISS!_** Lance turned and came face-to-face with Hornet who wielded his forked spear. Both swung their weapons in clashing at each other for few times. Hornet swung his spear on the ground. Lance jumped and slammed his swords on Hornet's but blocked as the latter kicked the former to the ground. Hornet thrust and stroke his spear on Lance who rolled over and away from the former for few times. Lance got up as he quickly swung his swords at Hornet's spear. They both continued swinging and clashing theirs at each other hard and quick.

Nyx launched her Lunar Shots and Black Night Beam in destroying most of Shadow Mantises while having some close-combats in against the coming Frog Warriors. She also managed to dodge and avoid the attacks quickly. Encountered some Wasp Raiders and Armored Ants in charging at her, Nyx levitated three giant rock from her left. Difficult for her to lift such heavy objects, she managed did it before throwing the first on Wasp Raiders, followed by the Armored Ants and then some waves of Frog Warriors and Shadow Mantises.

Spike, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo kept on running away from the charging and chasing Shadow Mantises and Frog Warriors. They slided down below the large logs, allowing it knocking the enemies out. Apple Bloom climbed up to the top edge of rocks as she kicked and bucked some rocks in sliding down on Frog Warriors. Scootaloo rode her scooter in going around and around of Shadow Mantises in giving them a spin. Spike launched his Dragon Flames and Dragon Claws on his enemies one-by-one.

As the fight continued, Lance was hovered over Hornet before turned and spun himself in swinging his Twin Dragon Swords at him. Hornet rolled over to the front. He turned and launched his tongue in grabbing Lance's leg. He pulled and thrown Lance right on Nyx, Spike, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo to the giant tree hard. He then whipped Lance in knocking his friends hard for ten times. Hornet then slammed Lance on his friends hard.

Lance and his friends moaned and groaned painfully as Hornet approached to them.

"You'll regret your challenge. Prepare to meet your fate!" Hornet exclaimed before hissed.

Before Hornet could do anything, he heard the swooping noise. He turned to his left and found a kunai throwing at him and his soldiers. Most of them got impaled and stabbed by the kunais while Hornet blocked and deflected them hard.

As soon as all of kunais were stopped from throwing, Hornet looked up and found his soldiers and minions were killed. Not only that, he found his enemies went missing. Hornet roared and screeched in anger.

Neared the dark and dead tree with various and many roots attached to the swamp, Lance and his panted in exhaustion. They looked and found Zelda standing before the lake. They thanked her for helping and saving them from Hornet.

Zelda turned and smiled beneath her scarf, "I'm just glad to see you survive the attacks. And... I'm sorry for your loss of friends."

"This is my fault," Nyx said in guilt, "I should have surrendered."

Zelda approached and patted Nyx's shoulder gently, "Do not blame yourself. But remember... You do not remember why those monsters called and respect you as their princess. It is wise that you remained with us than surrender."

"But-!"

"Be brave, young one. Do not give up. It's not over."

Nyx thought for the moment before she sighed and nodded, "You're right. We can't give up."

"Good. Now that's done. But how are we gonna find and rescue the rest of Unicorn Friends?" Spike asked in concern.

Apple Bloom nodded her head, "And don't forget... We have some crazy frog commander."

Lance nodded his head, "Yeah... I want some payback from that jerk for kidnapping Shiroi!" Everyone looked at him while giving him a sly smile. He yelped before having his face burnt in red, "She's my friend! That's all! And he's gonna pay for kidnapping Jade and Sweetie Belle!"

Everyone giggled and laughed in amusement at Lance's embarrassment and interest on Shiroi.

Zelda cleared her throat, "Okay, that's enough. Let's focus on the mission. Like how are we gonna find the hive and your friends?"

As everyone had some thoughts in thinking of how they find their friends, Scootaloo looked up at the sky. She gasped upon looking at some giant Wasps flying around in the area. She thought for the moment. She smirked, "I think I know how. Follow me."

Scootaloo climbed up the tree. Her confused yet concerned friends followed her to the top.

Upon reaching to the top, Scootaloo and her friends were standing on the tree's top branches. They were waiting for something. Upon seeing three Wasp Raiders flying around, Scootaloo cried as she jumped, followed by her friends. They kicked the Frog Warriors off the Wasps.

Lance and Nyx were riding on the first Wasp. Zelda and Scootaloo rode on the second one. Spike and Apple Bloom rode on the third one.

"Good thinking, Scootaloo. By riding the Wasps, they will lead us to their hive," Zelda said in impressed.

Scootaloo smiled, "I learned from the best and especially it's from Twilight."

Lance nodded, "Alright. Rescue time!"

Lance and his team rode their giant Wasps in flying straight to the latter's destination: Hive...

* * *

Within the giant bee's hive, there were corridors of transparent honeycombs. At the last one was where unconscious Shiroi Bai, Jade Adventure and Sweetie Belle lying down on the ground. They moaned and groaned painfully as they slowly got up from the ground. They looked around of their surroundings as they found themselves trapped in the honeycomb prison.

"Where are we?" Sweetie Belle asked in concern. She turned and approached the transparent window-like, "By the looks of this place, I think we're at the bee's hive..."

"Did you say bee hive?!" Shiroi asked in concern. Both Jade and Sweetie Belle turned and looked at her as they nodded their heads. Shaken in nervous while wearing the mask of frightful and fear, she screamed in fear, **"WE'RE AT THE BEE'S HIVE!? BUGS! BUGS! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE BUGS?!"**

Both Jade and Sweetie Belle wore the blank and shock looks while looking at her.

"She's actually afraid of the bugs?!" Jade asked in shock. She sighed, "Great... Just great..."

Sweetie Belle sighed as she turned and looked at the window, "Never mind that. We've gotta get out of here. We've gotta find Nyx and others too. I hope they're okay..."

**_BOOM!_** Three unicorns turned and found a hole dug up. Came out of the orange hybrid of lion and pony with crimson and yellowish mane and tail and his Cutie Mark was fierce lion symbol with twin swords. He looked around before he groaned in annoyance.

"Great! Just great! I've gotten into a wrong place again!" The colt was about to go down. Three unicorns came to him and stopped him from going. He turned and looked at them. He groaned, "What is it? I've gotta go and especially outta of this hive! No way I'm gonna stick here."

"Hey... Maybe we should work together to get out of here," Sweetie Belle suggested.

Jade nodded her head, "Yeah. We wanna get outta of this hive."

"Yeah... I don't want to face those bugs! I can't stand on them," Shiroi said nervously yet frightfully.

The colt sighed in annoyance, "I don't mean to be rude, lady. This is the hive - meaning it's the home of the bugs." He hummed calmly, "Then again... I could use some help to get out of here. Plus - I wanna knock that queenie down."

"Queenie?" Jade asked in concern.

"Queen of the Hive? Queen of the Bugs? And of course, she's Xiao Fung's Pet. And trust me... She's not stupid. She's smart. Her name is Ena-Onium. And she controls everything." The colt explained.

"That can't be good..." Jade said in concern.

Sweetie Belle nodded her head, "Yeah... If Lance and his friends faced that monster, there's no way they can survive that."

"You're not serious about it?" Shiroi asked in concern and worry.

"Do we have the choice?" Sweetie Belle asked. Shiroi thought for the moment before she sighed and shook her head. Sweetie Belle turned to the colt, "Okay. We'll follow you to the Queen's chamber and defeat her. There's no telling what else Demon Lord of Wind was up to."

Jade nodded, "Yeah... I don't want to imagine what else Xiao Fung in store."

Shiroi sighed, "Okay... Let's do it. I just hope I can be brave to stand against a giant bug."

"You'll be. Trust me, you can do it. By the way, the name's Blaze Leo." Blaze Leo introduced. He then went deep within the hole, "Follow me. I just hope I can find that Queen's chamber and finish her off. Without that, the bugs will go crazy and wild."

"Alright. Lead the way, Blaze," Jade exclaimed wildly.

Three unicorns jumped and entered the hole as they followed Blaze Leo to the Throne Chamber of Queen Ena-Onium...

* * *

Lance and his team rode the giant Wasps in the search of their friends for nearly an hour. They spotted the giant yet demonic European Castle-like with giant hive behind it. They knew that they had found the enemy's location as well as their friends' imprisonment.

As Lance and his friends were riding their flying Wasps, more of Frog Warriors riding the Wasps charged straight at them. The Armored Ants launched their acids, spitting rocks and flamethrower at them. Shadow Mantises and Frog Warriors launched the catapults in firing and shooting them down as well.

Hornet screeched wildly, "Kill them! Kill them all! And bring me Nightmare Moon!"

"So he's back! Okay then..." Lance smirked. He turned to Zelda as he gave Nyx to her, "Zelda, take Crusaders and Spike to the Castle and find the others. I'll hold that monster long enough..."

Zelda nodded, "Alright, young one. But remember... Do not overdue yourself. Hornet can be dangerous and prideful. And sometimes... Pride is the dangerous game. By using that as your advantage, you might able to defeat your enemy..."

Lance sighed as he wielded his Twin Dragon Swords, "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Zelda, Nyx and Scootaloo rode their flying Wasps. Spike and Apple Bloom followed them by riding theirs. Lance turned and readied to face against Hornet.

"You're ready?" Lance asked arrogantly.

Hornet chuckled evilly, "Trust me... I won't lose so easily." He turned to his allies, "Find those brats. He's mine to deal with..."

Hornet screeched wildly as he charged straight at Lance who hovered and flew over the former. Lance turned and charged at Hornet. Both Lance and Hornet swung their Twin Dragon Swords and Insect Spear at each other hard and quick while dodged each times. They continued battling with each other for few times. They clashed theirs at each other for the moment.

"Give it up, pony boy. You cannot win. I'm the best warrior! I'm the Elite Warrior! You've lost to me easily..." Hornet hissed in arrogant.

Lance groaned in anger but stopped as he remembered what Zelda had told him. He smirked, "I bet you can't even use your head to figure what I was thinking."

"Insolent brat!" Hornet screeched in anger, "I'll teach you lessons!"

"I bet Xiao Fung will replace you because you couldn't beat me for the first round!"

"I will kill you, insolent brat!"

Hornet roared in anger as he swung his spear at Lance who dodged them for few times. Lance smirked as he rode his Wasp to the swamp jungle. Hornet followed him. As Hornet followed Lance, they both battled and swung their weapons at each other hard and quick for eight times. On the ninth, Hornet thrust his spear at Lance who stood there and waited for the moment.

With a smirk, Lance jumped and hovered over Hornet's attack. Lance kicked Hornet on his wasp's head hard. As Hornet slowly getting up, Lance jumped and battled with Hornet. As they both continued swinging their weapons at each other, Lance gave a funny faces at Hornet. Hornet was angered and furious by his attempt. Hornet gave Lance a hard swing in pushing back to the latter's own ride.

Hornet panted in exhaustion, "I'll kill you, brat! And we'll see how's the best! I am the best!"

"That's where you're wrong." Lance spoke calmly. As Hornet impaled his spear right at Lance's chest, the latter flapped his wings and hovered over the former. Lance impaled his Twin Dragon Swords on Hornet's chest, "Pride kills you easily..."

Angered yet impressed by Lance's tactic, Hornet smirked, "You're right... Pride kills you easily..."

Hornet gave the last breathe before having his head down. As Lance removed his blades away from Hornet, he turned and found swarms of Flying Wasps, Armored Ants, Frog Warriors and Shadow Mantises ready to fight with him. He gave a nervous sweat.

"Just great..." Lance said in concern.

Xiao Fung's Demon Army charged at Lance who readied his ride and his Twin Dragon Swords. Lance charged straight at his enemies as he battled and fought against them.

* * *

Blaze Leo continued digging the tunnel while his three unicorns followed him. Sensed his destination was there, he dug towards to the top. He and his friends came out from the hole. They found themselves in the large area with lots of honeycombs and honey swamps. They were amazed and surprised by the landscape. They heard the buzzing sound. They turned to their back and found a armored giant Wasp with six eyes, six wings and a long pincer sting worn a strange crown-like. She screeched wildly.

"Is that the Queen?" Sweetie Belle asked in concern.

Jade gulped in concern, "I guess we found her..."

Shiroi shaken and screeched in fear, "That's... One big bug..."

"Yeah... And ugly too..." Blaze Leo nodded, "And trust me, girls. If we don't stop that thing, then we're so dead."

"Not if we stop her first!" Jade exclaimed wildly. As she turned to the front, she yelped in shock and concern. She found more feeble Cockroaches, demonic Hornets and Armored Hercules Beetles. She gulped, "And of course, we need to deal with the bugs."

"Here they come!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed in fear.

"Run away!" Shiroi exclaimed in fear.

Shiroi and her friends turned and ran away from the charging Cockroaches, Hornets and Armored Hercules Beetles. Hornets launched their sting shots at their enemies. Armored Hercules Beetles stroke and crushed their enemies with their pincers. Cockroaches just charged and attacked their enemies quick. Shiroi and her friends dodged and avoided the attacks quickly before they got struck and attacked.

As Shiroi and her friends hidden behind the giant honeycombs while leaving some bugs to charge straight to the west, they breathed heavily while resting. Eno-Omnium screeched wildly as she launched her acid burning at the rocks, allowing her minions spotted and charged at them. Shiroi and her friends quickly ran away.

Shiroi and her friends dodged and avoided the attacks but sometimes hidden behind the rocks and honeycombs. Eno-Omnium launched her acids in burning the rocks and honeycombs, launched the webs in removing the rocks away and smashed the legs in destroying the stones to pieces. Her minions charged and chased after them.

For few times passed, Shiroi and her friends breathed and panted heavily as they tried to rest.

"There's no way we can hide or fight those things. They're too tough!" Jade exclaimed in concern.

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Jade's right. And not to mention, we've got that smart Queen to deal with. She knows every move we make."

"Unless we can outsmart her, we're her meals! And not to mention... we need someone brave enough to pull that off!" Blaze Leo suggested.

Shiroi hissed in concern as she feared and worried for her friends' safety but also had fear of bugs. She wished that there was something she can do for her friends. She turned and glance at Eno-Omnium's position. She found something intrigued her: honey yet oily as well. She gasped in shock as she had the plans. Like Blaze Leo had said, someone had to be brave and clever to outsmart the Queen.

Shiroi took a deep breath as she charged out at once. Her friends gasped in shock and concern. Shiroi taunted and screamed at her minions.

Angered by Shiroi's insults, Eno-Omnium screeched in anger as her minions charged straight at her. Her friends gasped in shock and concern. As the Insect Warriors closed to her, she smirked. She took a deep breathe. She rolled over them before turned and launched her Unicorn Burst at Eno-Omnium's oil.

**_BOOM! _**The oil burst into blazing flames as it attacked and burnt Eno-Omnium and her minions. They all screeched in pain and wild. As the blazing flames raging on, they burnt into ashes.

Shiroi breathed heavily as she turned and met up with her friends.

"Way to go, Shiroi! That's some bravery you make," Jade commented.

Sweetie Belle smiled, "Yeah! By burning the oil, you destroyed the Queen and her minions."

Shiroi nodded, "I couldn't have done it without Blaze Leo's help."

"Speaking of help," Sweetie Belle said in concern as she looked around, "Where's Blaze Leo?"

Shiroi and her friends looked around of their surroundings as they found Blaze Leo nowhere to be found...

* * *

As Zelda and her remaining friends continued flying through the hallway of Xiao Fung's Castle, they came across the giant frog. Before they could do anything, he launched his powerful blow on them. They were blown away and thrown right on the walls hard.

Nyx and her friends slowly got and stood up as they readied to fight and battle with their enemy. Xiao Fung smirked.

Zelda explained, "Xiao Fung the Demon Lord of Wind. He controls the power of wind. And be very careful, this frog can be a tough opponent to deal with when it comes to be manipulative and tricky. He is known to be fierce too when facing at the battlefield..."

Everyone but Xiao Fung nodded their heads in understanding. They prepared themselves in ready to fight with their enemies.

"We meet at last," Xiao Fung commented, "I suggest surrender, Princess. And I will release your friends from harm. Be wise like your father, my dear..."

Nyx narrowed her eyes in determined, "And if I were to be wise as my father... I will never surrender. I'll do anything to save them without backing down from the fight!"

Xiao Fung chuckled evilly and darkly, "My... my... my... You're quite feisty and bravery than your biological father. Pity that you weren't ready for mine! **_Wind Storm Blow!_**"

Xiao Fung gave a hard **_Wind Storm Blow_** at Nyx and her friends hard. Nyx and her friends blown straight right to the walls hard. Before they could do anything, he approached to his enemies while blowing them to the walls hard. He quickly struck his punches at them hard and quick. They yelped in shock as they dodged and avoided the attacks quickly and swiftly for few times. They managed to rolled over to the front.

Before Nyx and her friends could do anything, Xiao Fung slammed his fists on the ground in summoning the powerful **_Tornado Twister Blasts_**. They stroke right at Nyx and her friends who quickly dodged down.

Xiao Fung then launched his **_Sonic Wave Attacks_** in injuring their ears painfully. They struggled in moving and doing anything. As he continued in launching his Sonic Wave attacks, Apple Bloom spotted a rock as she took and threw it right at Xiao Fung's eyes. Scootaloo helped as well. As both Crusaders continued throwing the rocks on his eyes, Spike thrown his Dragon Flame on Xiao Fing's face. Both Zelda and Nyx joined in as they launched their Unicorn Bursts together at his face hard.

Xiao Fung shook his head and groaned in anger, "I will tear you apart! Air Death Suction!"

Xiao Fung absorbed the air and wind to his body, causing Nyx and her friends gasped and breathed heavily like they were losing air. They slowly fell to the ground while panted and struggled in pain and suffocating.

Xiao Fung smirked, "As long as I use this, you cannot win!"

Nyx and her friends moaned and groaned painfully as they struggled to fight.

_"Gotta... do... something..."_ Apple Bloom said weakly.

Zelda moaned, _"Must... banish... him..."_

Scootaloo grunted in pain as she felt the air is almost out from her lungs. Upon touching something on her right, she saw a hand fan. She looked surprise and shock. Before she could do anything, she heard the feint voice...

_'A powerful fan creates a strong wind...'_

Scootaloo looked worry and concern before she gasped in surprise. She remembered what Twilight told her about it. She took a deep breathe before showing her firm yet determined eyes.

Scootaloo slowly got up and held her hand fan. She approached and headed to the front. Her friends looked at her as they were worried and concerned about her.

Xiao Fung looked surprise yet shock upon looking at her hand fan, "The Mystic Hand Fan?! How?! How could I not see it?! Nooooooo!"

Scootaloo smirked, _"Get ready... to blow away..."_

As the hand fan glowed in purple, Scootaloo cried as she swung and blew her hand fan. Hand fan launched the powerful beam at Xiao Fung. Xiao Fung screamed in fear as he was blown away straight to the giant Chinese Door-like.

"I will make you pay!" Xiao Fung cried in anger.

As soon as Xiao Fung entered the door, it closed down. Nyx and her friends gasped as they panted and breathed calmly and gently. They got up from the ground. They cheered wildly and happily before they hugged each other calmly, passionately and happily.

"You did it, Scoot! You saved us!" Apple Bloom cheered.

Spike nodded his head, "Yeah! The way you did... That was amazing! That's so awesome! You swung your hand fan right at him!"

Nyx nodded her head, "Yeah... How did you know Hand Fan is the one?"

Scootaloo smiled, "It's the voice. Gee... I wonder who was that voice? Do you know anything, Zelda? Zelda?" She turned and found Zelda nowhere to be seen. Scootaloo gasped, "Where is she?!"

"She's gone... again..." Nyx said in shock.

"We'll never know what happen to her... But I'm sure glad to have her with us," Spike said happily.

Nyx smiled and nodded, "Yeah... Wherever she was, she'll be there for us to help..."

Turned to her right, Apple Bloom gasped, "Everypony! Look!"

Her friends turned to Apple Bloom's direction, they gasped in surprise yet relief as they saw the arrival of Shiroi, Sweetie Belle and Jade Adventure. Both sides came and hugged each other passionately while chatted happily in seeing with each other alive and safe from danger...

* * *

As soon as the battles had ended, Nyx and her friends exited Xiao Fung's Castle and met up with Lance Justicestrike who had defeated all of his enemies. They cheered and chatted happily with each other that they were safe from harm.

Spike gasped, "Aren't we forgetting something?"

"Poisonous Frog's Slime! We forgot about it!" Apple Bloom exclaimed in concern.

Scootaloo groaned, "I can't believe we forgot about it!"

"Did we?" Lance asked slyly. Everyone turned and looked at him. Lance took a vial out and shown the slimy acid-like to his friends, "After some fight with those insects and frogs, I took the slime from that froggy Hornet's. He's quite a useful help to us."

Nyx squealed happily as she jumped and hugged Lance, "Thanks, Lance! You're the best!"

"Now that's take care of it. We should go for the next one," Sweetie Belle squealed happily.

Shiroi nodded her head, "Yeah... Hopefully, no more bugs. I can't stand on them!"

Jade giggled, "Don't worry... We won't get across by them. So, we have nothing to worry about."

"Well now... We'd better get going. Our mission isn't over yet," Lance said calmly.

Everyone cheered happily and agreed with Lance. They packed up their stuffs and headed off to another destination and retrieve the next item.

"Do you think we ever find Zelda and Blaze Leo? I hope they're okay," Sweetie Belle said in concern.

Spike smiled and patted on Sweetie Belle's head, "Don't worry. They'll be fine. I mean if they didn't, we wouldn't be alive."

Sweetie Belle smiled and nodded her head, "Yeah. You're right. I hope we meet again..."

* * *

At Xiao Fung's castle, both Zelda and Blaze Leo were standing on the castle's balcony. They looked at Lance and his friends journeying to another destination.

"Wow... They did it. That was impressive to see them beat the Demon Lords. They're awesome," Blaze Leo commented.

Zelda smiled beneath her scarf, "Indeed. Your role is done. Return home now and await for my next calling. I must remained following them. I have to be sure that nothing goes wrong."

"But can't I stay here?" Blaze Leo asked.

Zelda shook her head, "No... But don't worry. When the time comes, you and the rest will come and meet them. Rest assure. This will worth a while, and even for Nyx and her friends. We'll make sure that they stayed on the path."

Blaze Leo nodded his head, "Alright. Got it. I understand. I'll see you later..."

Blaze Leo turned and headed to the bluish portal-like. He disappeared from sights. Zelda then disappeared into shadows...

_To be continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	5. C4: King of Demon Serpentine

**Chapter 4: King of Demon Serpentine**

At Friendship Rainbow Kingdom, Twilight and her friends were still sicken since the last two days. They firstly had some illness: headaches, stomachaches, skin rashes, chicken poxes, coughing, sneezing, fever, heartaches and more. Their sickness had worsen than before...

Tao, Laxtinct, Icy, Mighty Heart and Zecora were doing their best in taking care of their family members. Hopefully that the latter gets better and healthy again.

Shadow Dragon moaned painfully as he slowly turned and looked at his father, "Father..."

Tao patted on Shadow Dragon's head gently, "It's okay, son. You'll get better. I promised. Dragon Kick and Burnblast had left this morning. They'll get the ingredients."

"I'm not worry about my health, father. The children... I've not seen them since the morning. Where are they," Shadow Dragon grunted painfully. Tao remained silent and quiet for the moment, along with others. Suspected on his father's silent, Shadow Dragon moaned, "Please tell me... that they didn't do it?"

Zecora sighed, "I'm afraid they did, my friend..."

Twilight and her friends gasped in shock and concern as they mumbled and yelled angrily at Tao, Zecora and the Mystic Ponies. They were upset and angered of hearing the children had actually sneaked out and travel to Demon Land to get the cure ingredients for them. And above all, the children were alone to travel to the Demon Land and even without a senior.

Zecora cleared her throat, "Rather than blaming them. The children did what they have to. Saving your lives..."

"Zecora, putting their lives in danger to save us -" Rarity coughed, "- is not what we wanted! Sweetie Belle can't handle it by herself!"

Applejack nodded, "Eeyup. I know those fillies meant well to us. But we don't want their lives to get wasted for us. I ain't allow it! No family of mine gets involved of it!"

"I agree with A.J.! Scoot's not ready! Her wings aren't good enough to help her fly!" Rainbow said in concern.

Twilight moaned painfully, "I'm afraid they're right, Zecora. Demon Land is a dangerous place. There's no telling what danger they may face. And I'm worry..."

"You must have faith, Twilight," Tao said calmly. Twilight looked at him. He continued, "I understand your pain and concern for them. I felt that too before. But at the very end, things can be turn for good..."

"How good would that be?" Twilight asked in concern.

Fluttershy nodded, "Twilight's right. How could putting the children in situation to save our lives could turn alright?"

"They're right. What can they do?" Pinkie asked in worry yet weakly.

Heard of what Twilight and her friends had said, Tao and his allies remained in silent as they had no idea how they respond to their questions.

Shadow Dragon coughed, "I believe in them..." Everyone looked at him. They were in shock and surprise of what he had said. He continued, "They maybe young and inexperience in facing the danger and especially the Demons, but there's one thing they and us have a common..."

"What's that, Shadow Dragon," Twilight asked in concern as her left hoof touched on Shadow Dragon's gentle while looking at him.

Shadow Dragon smiled weakly, "Never give up. That's what makes everything turn alright... And we must have faith in them, as they have for us before..."

Twilight and her friends thought for the moment of what Shadow Dragon had said. They all smiled in agreement as they had realized the truth. Despite the hardest and difficult situation they had face, they all never gave up until they succeeded.

Twilight smiled weakly, "You're right... I hope they'll be back safe... All I can ask... they come home safe..."

Tao smiled, "Don't worry. They will."

Twilight and her friends smiled weakly to Tao and the rest of Mystic Ponies. They all agreed that they must have faith on the children to return to home safely. They knew the children very well. All they can do is wait before the end of a week.

"I still can't remember of what we're missing! Damn it!" Laxtinct exclaimed in anger.

Mighty shushed Laxtinct, "Be quiet! Why don't you go outside and check on Dragoking? He's been awfully quiet..."

"Yeah... I feel sorry for him. Dragoking has been with Shadow Dragon for over thousand years. He's a great loyal friend and companion to Shadow Dragon," Icy commented.

Laxtinct gasped before screamed girly, "Now I remember! Dragoking's gone missing too!"

Everyone gasped in shock and concern of what Laxtinct had said. Dragoking was missing?! When?! How?! And why?!

_'Dragoking... Where did you go?'_ Shadow Dragon thought in concern...

* * *

In the mysterious realm, it was filled with thousands of floating land, rocks and boulders-like while its atmosphere was pure yellowish yet darker clouds. It was known as Netherworld; a world of nothingness and emptiness. It was where both Po Kong and Xiao Fung had banished.

Xiao Fung roared in anger, "How could I lose to those brats?! How could I?!"

Po Kong chuckled in amusement, "Guess I'm not the only one who failed Tso Lan miserably."

"Watch your mouth, nature demon! If you hadn't think of your stomach or letting your 'softiness' bested you, you would have achieve that mission in the first place! You useless fat ogre!"

"I watch your tongue if I were you, frog idiot! Mine was better than yours! By being gentle to my sweet niece, she would have come back to me!"

"Idiot!" Xiao Fung exclaimed in anger, "If you have forgotten about something important, she doesn't hell remember you or any of us!? So, rather being nice to her is waste of your effort!"

Po Kong snarled in anger, "Oh... By using the swarms force in attacking them is the way to get her, idiot! I thought you were supposed to be smart!"

"I am! By using the unicorns as my hostages, I would make that brat come to us! I didn't even know those ponies could able to outsmart me! My Hornet was defeated by an inexperience Mystic Pony! My hostages were able to escape and defeat my pet! And now those brats beaten me!"

"At least mine is not embarrassed as yours..."

"Why you-?!" Xiao Fung snarled in anger.

_"Enough..."_ The sinister and dark voice spoke. Po Kong and Xiao Fung yelped in fear and concern as they turned and looked at Tso Lan the dark yet bluish skinny demon with purple long hair in ponytail-like. He continued, _"Rather to argue among your brethren, you should assist the rest in bringing Princess of Demon back to us!"_

Xiao Fung and Po Kong bowed down to the ground, "Forgive us, brother Tso Lan."

Tso Lan huffed, _"Now that you both able to cooperate... Help us to figure out on how to retrieve and return her to us. This better be good one too..."_

"Yes sir..." Xiao Fung and Po Kong exclaimed in agreement.

Tso Lan's head disappeared from their sights. Both Xiao Fung and Po Kong sighed in relief.

"That was close call," Xiao Fung said in relief. He turned and looked at Po Kong, "So what's next? Do we have anyone else to call upon?"

Po Kong chuckled evilly, "Just right before your defeat. I've sent my Elite Commander to follow them. And when he caught them-"

"They're ours," Xiao Fung said in pleased, "Good job. If mine is alive... Both yours and mine will be enough to capture them."

Po Kong giggled in amusement, "Good enough..."

* * *

At the Xiao Fung's Insect Swamp, Lance and his friends continued travelling across the large swamp after the battle with Xiao Fung and his Amphibian and Insect Kingdom. They were approaching to the land.

_"Beware the Traps... Use them in against the enemies."_

Lance and his friends looked shock yet surprise of what they just heard. As they got out from the muddy swamp, they screamed in fear panic when they fell right on the large hole. They moaned and groaned painfully.

"What the heck?!" Spike demanded angrily, "Who put the big hole here?!"

Jade groaned in annoyance, "Someone doesn't want us to leave this place..."

"You've got that right, kid!" The sinister voice exclaimed before laughed madly. Lance and his friends looked up as they found a greenish Goblin dressed in purple armor with loincloth, jingling hat-like and shoes-like. He smirked, "I caught a rat under my nose! That was easy!"

Shiroi gasped in shock, "Contrap!" Everyone looked at her in shock and concern. She knew him?! She groaned in anger, "Contrap is a goblin who sets very dangerous and terrible traps in catching and killing his preys. He shows no mercy or kindness to anyone."

Sweetie Belle looked at her, "Is he the one did to your travelling group?"

Shiroi nodded her head before she sobbed in depressed and cried in anger. Scootaloo groaned in anger before glared at the goblin, "Why are you doing this?! Shiroi and her family hadn't done anything to you all! Why?!"

Contrap chuckled madly, "Isn't it obvious? They were trespassing the Land of Demon Lords. No on is allows to go in."

"Yes..." The voice hissed in anger. Lance and his friends gasped in shock and concern as they looked up and found the bandaged Hornet coming to the spotlight. He continued, "And this is... my revenge..."

Shocked by Hornet's survive the attacks, Lance hissed, "How?! I beat you!"

"True.. But you only wounded my pride and chest," Hornet explained angrily, "Thanks to Contrap, I have where you are now. It's time for my revenge..."

Contrap chuckled evilly and madly, "Let's not forget of why we're doing this, Hornet. Our masters want the Princess of Demon return to us..."

"Not gonna happen!" Nyx exclaimed in denial, "I don't know why you keep calling me that name, but I will never belong to you or your masters!** NEVER!**"

Both Contrap and Hornet chuckled evilly and insanely in finding Nyx's denial amusing and interesting.

"It doesn't matter. It's time to finish the job... now..." Contrap snickered evilly.

"Think again, demons!" Apple Bloom exclaimed angrily.

Apple Bloom swung her lasso right on Contrap's neck. She pulled it down hard causing he nearly fell while choking painfully. Hornet quickly grabbed and pulled him back up. As Apple Bloom continued pulling her lasso down hard, all of her friends joined and helped her pulled it down hard. Contrap was pulled down hard while Hornet helped and pulled him up tight.

Lance quickly tied the end of lasso to the small branch, making Contrap suffocating and choking painfully. Hornet growled in anger as he quickly took his spear in cutting it down.

Seeing their only escape was about to get cut, Apple Bloom and her grounded friends quickly grabbed and climbed on the ropes to the top while Lance and Nyx flew to the top as the latter attacked on Hornet to the ground hard.

Apple Bloom and the rest of her friends climbed out. They turned and looked at both Lance and Nyx battling and fighting with Hornet. They turned and found Contrap was freeing the lasso out of his neck.

Kicked Hornet out from him, Lance turned to his friends, **"RUN! RUN AWAY!"**

Freed from the lasso, Contrap screeched angrily at his enemies. Shadow Mantises and the fat giant blue humanoid demon-like dressed in black robes emerged from the ground as they all screeched wildly and angrily at their enemies.

Shiroi hissed in anger and concern as she hated to leave her friends behind but the children came first. She nudged concerned and refused Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike to move. They moved and ran away from the monsters. Contrap screeched wildly and angrily as he led both army in chasing after them.

Lance and Nyx armed themselves in the battle against the screeching and hissing Hornet. Lance charged in as he swung his first twin sword at Hornet's but blocked by the latter's spear. Hornet dragged his spear on pulling Lance away from him. Hornet thrust his spear at Lance but the latter moved aside before the spear pierced on the tree's trunk. Nyx launched her Unicorn Burst five times at his back hard.

Nyx was about to give the sixth shot, Hornet took his spear out and swung the blast back at Nyx's head out. Hornet jumped up high as he readied to pierced his spear at her.

Lance flew up and slammed Hornet to the ground hard as both of them punched and knocked on each other's faces hard and quick for few times. Hornet kicked Lance out before gotten up. Both of them swung their weapons at each other hard and quick for few times while blocking and avoiding the attacks. They then both clashed theirs at each other hard while glaring at each other. Hornet spitted his slimy yet sticky on Lance's face.

As Lance struggled in getting it off his face, Hornet launched his tongue out in wrapping the former's neck tight before stabbed his spear on the latter's stomach for five times.

Hornet was about to give another stab, Nyx jumped and bit on his hairs out. Hornet screeched wildly as he tried to get her off of him. Lance struggled in getting up from the ground. Hornet grabbed her tail tightly and pulled her out before him. She giggled uneasily while the humanoid frog snarled in anger.

"**HEY!** Pick somepony on your own size," Lance exclaimed in anger.

Hornet turned and dropped Nyx down. He screeched wildly and angrily as he wielded his spear tightly. Both him and Lance charged straight at each other as both then swung theirs at each other while avoiding and dodging the attacks quickly for few times. They clashed for the moment before they departed and away from each other. They readied to fight to the death in their own stance.

With the wind blown, both Hornet and Lance cried wildly and angrily. With the sound of slashes, Lance and Hornet stood still after the attack. With sound of yelping in pain, Hornet fell to the ground hard. Lance breathed heavily before nearly fell to the ground. Nyx came to him as her horn glowed brightly as she was patching his wounds up.

"You okay?" Nyx asked in concern.

Lance nodded his head, "Yeah. We'd better get going. The other need our help."

Nyx nodded her head in agreement. As soon as she finished patching Lance's wounds up, they both quickly headed off at once.

* * *

As Shiroi and her friends continued running through the forest, they heard the creepy yet madly laughing.

**_"You can run, brats, but you can't hide from me! My traps awaits for your arrivals!"_**Contrap exclaimed happily.

Shiroi and her friends continued running as fast as they can and away from Contrap and his troops. Jade accidentally triggered the thin wire that connects between the trees' trunks, the wooden ram came out from top yet both sides. They rammed straight at Shiroi and her friends. They quickly dodged down before the ram made impact with each other while some of Shadow Mantises got knocked and slammed by the rams.

Upon arriving on the next area, Spike accidentally triggered another tripwire in activating the shooting arrows from trees. The unicorns used their force-field in protecting them from the shooting arrows. Both Mantises and Sumos were killed by the attacks.

Shiroi and her friends kept on running. As they were about to get across the sand, it sank them down along with their pursuers. As they struggled in getting out from the quicksand, Apple Bloom spotted the vines on the tree's branch. She called her friends. Three Unicorns levitated and pulled them down. They then climbed up to the trees while leaving their enemies sank to the depths of quick-sand. They quickly jumped and landed on the ground.

Shiroi and her friends came across the narrowed forest's alley-like where the rockslide rocked upon them. They ran through it before got crushed and attacked by the rockslide while their pursuers get rammed and slammed by the attacks.

Shiroi and her friends quickly headed straight to the next area where they found more of Shadow Mantises and Sumos coming out from the ground or charging straight from the front. Both sides battled with each other.

Both Shiroi and Jade launched their Unicorn Bursts at both Mantises and Sumos. Spike launched his Dragon Flame at them while dodging the Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle ran as fast as they can while making the Shadow Sumos and Mantises in killing each other by knocking out, striking and slashing or slamming on the walls or rocks.

After some battles with Shadow Sumos, Shiroi and her friends panted in exhaustion and tired from the fights. They heard the maniacal laughter. Contrap the Goblin was coming for them...

Contrap shouted, _**"I have limitless traps for you to get caught, brats! Better give up now! There is no escape for you all, brats!"**_

"This isn't good..." Apple Bloom said in concern.

"What are we gonna do?" Jade asked in concern and worry.

Concern for her friends' safety, Shiroi hissed in anger as she had some thoughts of what happen from the past. She shook her head before showing her determined eyes, "Then, we'll spring the trap for him."

Shiroi then whispered the plans to his friends of how they trapped Contrap...

As Contrap and his remaining troops looked around of his surroundings in search of his preys, in front of them was four Cutie Mark Crusaders making fun of him.

"I will tear you all apart!" Contrap snapped.

Contrap and his minions charged and chased after the Cutie Mark Crusaders. As Contrap's minions continued chasing them, they accidentally fell on the hole to their deaths. They got caught by the nets before slamming straight to the trees' branches. And some got knocked and rammed off by the tree trunk rams. Others got trapped within the narrow area; allowing Spike to launch his Dragon Flame at them.

Contrap snarled in anger in seeing his minions got killed by his own traps.

**_WHISTLE! _**Contrap and some of his remaining minions turned to the front. They found Shiroi standing neared to the giant rock. She stuck her tongue out at them. They screeched wildly and angrily as they all charged straight at her. As soon as they were close to her, she disappeared from their sights. The boulder flipped and revealed the walls of various metallic thorns.

Contrap screamed in fear as he and his minions immediately stop their tracks. Shiroi and her friends poured the buckets of slippery muds on the floor; making them slippery and rammed straight to the thorns. They all killed...

Shiroi and her friends panted in tired and exhaustion from running and dealing with lunatic goblin. They sighed in relief as they sat down.

"That's for killing the rest of my travelling friends..." Shiroi muttered in anger.

Spike chuckled a bit, "Remind me not to get on your bad sides..."

Cutie Mark Crusaders nodded their heads in agreement with him. They, Shiroi and Spike heard the calling as they turned and found Lance and Nyx came to them. Everyone hugged with each other while commented and remarked of how they were relief in seeing each other.

Lance sighed, "We'd better get going. I have the feeling there'll be more to deal with..."

Shiroi nodded her head, "Lance's right. We have to go now. Hopefully we don't want to meet any of these kind of guys soon..."

"Let's go!" Nyx called out.

Lance and his friends headed off at once as they were passing through the woods to the new area...

* * *

Nearly late afternoon, Lance and his friends had left the Insect's Swamp as they were heading straight to new area but another barren wasteland with no lifeforms to be found. The land was covered by a hardened and strong stones, rocks and boulders. Its water was pure burning and hot water like a lava. And the land has thousands of strange yet different kind of bones.

Lance and his friends continued travelling on the land while looking around of it. They all looked in concern and scared upon looking at the area.

"I don't like this place." Apple Bloom said in fear, "This gives me a goose bumps..."

"Tell me something I don't even want to know about..." Scootaloo said sarcastically.

Sweetie Belle gulped in concern, "So... Where exactly are we? This is like a graveyard for... snakes or maybe... dragons?"

Spike yelped in fear before jumped on Nyx before hugged her neck tightly, **"GRAVEYARD FOR DRAGONS!"**

Nyx was chocked as she had hard time to breathe, _"Spike... can't... breathe..."_ Spike quickly loosened his grip on her. She turned and glared at the nervous and worried adopted brother. She sighed in annoyance as she read the Demon Geography and Biology, "According to this one, the land we've just entered called... _**'The Land of Serpentine'**_."

"Why would they call by that? All I see is bones and skeletons of dragons or snakes," Jade sarcastically and annoyingly remarked before hissed in concern, "Hopefully it's not the big one."

Nyx continued while having her eyes rolled up, "As I was saying... Land of Serpentine is the home and land for the Demon Reptiles to live because they loved to sleep and take a nap on hard and strong stuffs to make them comfortable. And of course, the bones were just passed or dead ones. And sometimes, they have the leftovers of their preys as the warning."

Sweetie Belle squealed in fear, "I'd say we'd better get out of here before we get eaten alive! I can see why Fluttershy was afraid of the giant ferocious dragons!"

Sweetie Belle turned and was about to run off but stopped by Shiroi as the latter explained, "Sweetie Belle, I know how you feel - I've been there. But running away from here won't get us anywhere to them. Please, be brave and strong. For us... For your sister..."

Sweetie Belle thought for the moment. She did care and love her sister so much as she refused to lose her. She sighed, "Alright... I'll do it. For Rarity..."

Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike came and hugged Sweetie Belle as they commented and remarked happily. She was willing to stay with them till the end of their journey. Lance sighed in relief while Shiroi smiled happily in seeing them being together. It reminded her of her companions and family.

Lance cleared his throat, "We'd better get moving. We don't want some crazy dragons or snakes to deal with."

"Hopefully not to get eaten alive like what happen to Twilight. Coz I sure won't get into that, Spike remarked with a goof.

"Not funny..." Nyx snarled a bit. She hated whenever anyone mentioned Twilight get eaten alive by monsters: both Tatzelwurm and unintentionally Dragoking. She cleared her throat, "But Lance's right. We'd better get going. I don't even want to meet any dragon or snake."

Lance nodded his head as he and his friends marched at once as they passing by 12 story rocky mountain which had many caves on top and bottom. They came by the skeleton yet strong and hardened of dragon which caught between two edges. They walked on it to the next edge like crossing the bridge.

Lance and his friends came across the area which was filled with cracking and opened-up eggs. Not a sign of reptile creatures.

"I'm guessing this is the reptile's nest," Apple Bloom said in fear.

Jade sighed in relief, "Well... It's a good thing that the babies hatched early before we get here. I don't even want to meet them."

**_ROAR! _**Everyone yelped in fear and shock. They knew what the roaring sound was...

"You were saying?" Spike asked sarcastically.

Lance spotted the hatched egg yet not crack. He called and led them into the hiding until the reptile creatures gone and never bothered to find them. As they heard another roars, they looked up and saw something that scared and frightened a lot...

They saw the demonic yet humanoid Dragon dressed in Chinese Armors were walking and searching around the nesting grounds. Some were riding on the greenish vicious and ferocious dragons, purplish demon Hydras, blackish flying serpent and grayish Komodo Dragons. Others were using the serpents as their searching and hunting hounds. They yelped in shock as they quickly ducked and hid down from letting the monsters see them.

As Lance and his team continued hiding from the reptile creatures, the latter looked around of their surroundings for the moment in search of their foods and preys to hunt... Or was it something else they were looking for?

As the moment had passed for the reptile creatures in finding their targets, they turned and left the nesting grounds. They gave the search up as they headed to the next area: west. Lance and his friends took the peek on the situation.

With the enemies gone and away from, Lance and his friends sighed in relief before they got up from their hiding. Sweetie Bell turned to her right. She gasped in shock while her friends yelped in shock as they armed and readied to fight.

"Dragons!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed in fear while pointed at her direction: three monstrous yet demonically shadows.

_"Where?! I don't see them!"_ The squeaky and geeky voice asked in concern.

Sweetie Belle turned her back as she found a scrawny and skinny purplish dragon with greenish gentle hair, short wings and long tail. Upon their encounter, they both screamed in fear. And their friends were alerted to the scream.

The purple dragon quickly hid down of dragon's egg shell causing him to slam on his friends. Sweetie Belle and her friends were in shock by the dragon's reaction.

"But... Aren't you a dragon?" Sweetie Belle asked in shock and surprise.

The purple dragon yelped in concern, _"Not good! We've been found! We are so dead!"_

_"I am Grunt..."_ The toughen and muscular voice said calmly.

_"Pipe down, egghead! Let me handle it,"_ The firm and aggressive voice exclaimed angrily. He cleared his throat properly before he boomed loudly, **"WE ARE THE DRAGONS - FEROCIOUS AND TOUGH DRAGONS OF WAR! BE WARN AND GET OUT!"**

The aggressive voice screamed and roared wildly and angrily. Lance and his friends remained silent while looking odd at the egg shell.

_"Great idea, genius. Make a roaring sound - make them scared! Coz that's gonna scare them off right about now!" _The purplish dragon's voice said in annoyance.

The aggressive one groaned in annoyance, _"Why don't you just shut the hell up, Ronald McDonald!"_

_"You do not call me that, Boomer the Idiot!"_

"Make me!"

Both the aggressive one and scrawny one punched on each other's face hard and quick while screaming in pain and aggressively. Lance and his friends looked shock yet surprise by the event. They gotten out from the egg shell. They headed to the dragon's one.

Lance knocked on the dragon's egg shell for five times. The egg's shell cracked and broke apart. The purple scrawny dragon fell to the ground, along with short yet firm and aggressive-like crimson dragon without any wings and bulky and muscular brownish dragon with two horns, big wings and his tail was like a mace.

"You guys are the ferocious dragons?" Spike asked in shock before huffed, "You guys are not that tough."

The shorty yet aggressive one snarled as he gotten up and glared at Spike, "Watch it, shorty or else you're messing with the wrong dragon! Be glad that we're not Demon Dragons."

"You're not with those dragons, aren't you?" Sweetie Belle asked curiously.

The purple dragon whistled in impressed, "Aren't you a clever one? And sorry for scaring you off... We thought you're with those Demon Dragons..."

"And you aren't?" Scootaloo asked in surprise.

"I am Grunt," The muscular dragon spoke calmly.

The shorty dragon nodded his head, "You've got that right, Grunt. By the way, the name's Boomer Bang - leader of Dragons of War!"

The purple dragon sighed in annoyance, "Technically... you are not. And we're not Dragons of War. We're the Drake Trio! My name is the pure genius Robert 'Rob' Leonor De Nimoy. And I believe you've met the buddy of ours: Grunt."

Grunt smiled, "I am Grunt..."

"Yeah... We know who you are, Grunt. You don't need to repeat that name again," Jade said in annoyance.

"Technically, he has the problem with that. He has limited grammar to speak since his hatching. _'I am Grunt'_ is his only way to communicate with us. And sometimes, quite annoying to hear the same thing again," Rob explained.

Boomer nodded, "But we can understand him by listening of how he sounds, behaves, thinks, doing and looks too."

"I am Grunt..." Grunt nodded his head sadly.

"Nice to talk with you but we've gotta go," Lance said firmly.

Lance was right. They had to go at once as they had the mission to perform. He and his friends headed off at once. They were heading straight to the large cave. Drake Trio

"Hey, where the hay you're going?! You're not planning to go that way... Aren't you?!" Boomer asked in concern.

Lance and his friends nodded their heads in agreement. Boomer, Rob and Grunt yelped in fear and concern. The former looked curious yet confuse and concern as they stared and glanced at the worried and scared shivering dragons.

"That cave... is Demon Lord of Fire's Pet: Moa Sie..." Boomer said in fear.

Rob shivered while nodded his head, "Boomer's right. Even idiot like him has to admit it, that monster... He's the King of the Demon Serpentine. No one can beats that thing!"

Grunt murmured in fear, "I am Grunt..."

"We'll take that chance," Spike answered firmly.

Nyx nodded her head, "Yeah... We won't go back until we get all the ingredients we need."

Nyx's friends nodded their heads in agreement. Boomer and his friends looked surprise and shock of what Nyx had said. Before they could ask more, Grunt roared in fear. They turned and looked at him. He looked worry and scared.

"I... Am... Grunt!" Grunt exclaimed.

"What?! They found us!" Boomer asked in shock.

"Oh Dragon... Not good! Demon Dragons are coming here!" Rob exclaimed in worry. The roaring sounded. He yelped in fear before shouted, "Everyone, run for your life! We've got companies!"

Lance and his friends screamed in fear as they quickly head off at once, along with Drake Trio. They entered the large cave. They arrived on the next area where they encountered a group of ten Demon Dragon Warriors. The latter were shock and confused by the former's arrival.

"What the?! Who are they?! Wait a minute! It's them! Get them!" Demon Dragons exclaimed wildly.

Demon Dragons charged at their enemies. Before they could do anything; Lance charged in as he swung his Twin Dragon Swords at the first two's chests, followed by four of them's and then pierced on the last two's chests hard. The remaining Demon Dragons were about to attack but got blasted off by Shiroi and Nyx.

Lance and his friends galloped at once while running away from their enemies. While they kept on running, they encountered more of Demon Dragons and the reptile creatures ride. The latter charged at the former. They have no choice but to fight while running away from their enemies. As Lance and his friends continued running, they fought and battled against their enemies.

Lance jumped up and hovered over as he swung and spun his Twin Dragon Swords on ten charging Demon Dragons. He landed on the Komodo Dragons as he pierced his on its rider. He then rode it as he attacked the rest of Dragon Riders while using it in fire breathing at them. Charging straight at the Hydra, he rammed it right on the first head before jumped and decapitated on the first and then second. He then slashed on the rider. He then jumped and landed on the ground. Lance charged in as he swung, struck, thrust and pierced his Golden Dragon Swords at them.

Cutie Mark Crusaders kept on running away from their enemies while dodging and avoiding from captured or hit by the Demon Dragons. Each time the Demon Dragons chased after Cutie Mark Crusaders; they often rammed on the walls, tripped by the boulders, knocked on each others or got stabbed, struck and killed by their own allies.

Spike fired his **_Dragon Flames_** at Demon Dragons while dodging and avoiding the attacks from them at the same time. Jade fired her **_Unicorn Bursts_**, **_Gaia Shots_** and **_Zigzag Beam_** at her enemies while dodging them as well. When both got closed to each other, they both punched, kicked and attacked their enemies.

Both Nyx and Shiroi launched and fired their **_Unicorn Bursts_**, **_Lunar Strike Blasts_** and**_Hikari Strike_** at their enemies while dodging and avoiding the attacks from them. They even attacked and fought against the Dragon Riders. Drake Trio joined the fight as well. Grunt roared in anger as he punched, slammed and thrust his punches at his enemies. Boomer fired his **_Dragon Shots_** and **_Draco Flames_** at his enemies. Rob avoided the attacks while using his pole in slamming and knocking them down hard and quick.

As Lance and his friends continued battling and fighting with their enemies, they ran as fast as they can in finding way out of the Land of Serpentine. As they kept on running, Lance spotted the edge. He stopped quickly. Unfortunately, his friends stopped too late as they knocked on each other hard before they fell right off the edge. They screamed in fear while falling to the depths...

Demon Dragons roared and growled in anger upon finding their targets were lost. As they were arguing with each other, the large yet long shadow loomed over them. They turned and looked up. They screamed in fear while the shadowy creature screeched wildly and angrily. Demon Dragons and their rides were attacked...

* * *

Lance and his friends screamed and panicked in fear as they continued falling straight to the depths while rolling around on the long tunnel-like. Upon seeing the light in front of them, they landed right on the rocks very hard. They moaned and groaned painfully. They slowly got off from each other as they stood up.

Lance asked, "Is everyone alright?" Everyone nodded their heads and answered calmly. He smiled in relief. He and his friends looked around of their surroundings. They found themselves an open space wasteland with rocky and harden mountains surrounded them. And it was night time. He asked, "Where the hell are we?"

Rob yelped in fear, "Oh shit! This is so no good! Not good! We're at the Demon Serpent King's lair! We've gotta get out of here!"

Boomer nodded his head, "No shit kidding, drag! We'd better get out of here now before he gets up! No way I'm gonna fight... fight that thing!"

Grunt nodded his head while showing fearful and worried look, "I am Grunt..."

"Why are you guys afraid of Mood She, Mod Slack or whatever it was?" Spike asked in concern.

**_ROAR! _**Lance and his friends yelped in fear and concern as they turned to their backs. They found a big yet large cave. They all looked worry as they wondered what they were facing and dealing with.

They spotted the wounded and injured Zelda with scratched claws on her face and body came out from the hole. Lance and his friends came and brought her out from the cave. They helped in patching and healing her up. They asked her what happened to her.

Zelda moaned painfully, "Leave... You must leave... Leave me..."

Rob nodded his head, "She's right. We'd better get out of here! And I mean now! There's no way we can survive that monster's wrath!"

"I'm in favor too!" Boomer.

Grunt growled in concern and worry while nodded his head. Lance and his friends were in shock of how selfish Drake Trio were.

"No. We're not leaving anyone behind including Zelda! If you want to leave," Nyx said angrily, "Be my guess! You jerks!"

Boomer growled in anger, "Why you little-!"

**_ROAR!_** Everyone yelped in concern as they turned to the cave again. And this time, they saw the yellowish glowing eyes as it was hissing and approaching to them.

As the claw stomped on the ground, the creature from the cave emerged as it revealed to be the purplish dragon-like with four pincers with strong body, two claws and long tail. It was almost like Dragoking...

"What the-?! That thing looks like Dragoking!" Spike exclaimed in worry.

Jade shivered in fear, "I'm guessing that is Moa Sie - King of Demon Serpentine?!"

"That's him! That's why we afraid of him," Rob exclaimed in fear. Moa Sie growled a bit before roared wildly as it raised its head up. He screamed in fear, "Run for your life!"

Rob quickly ran off at once. Boomer and Grunt followed him as they were heading straight to nearest cave. Lance and his friends were left behind to face the giant fierce serpent-like. They armed themselves in ready to fight with the monster.

Zelda moaned painfully as she tried to stand, "Careful, my friends... Moa Sie is not just a Hydra... He's a Hydragoon."

"Hydragoon? What the heck is that?" Scootaloo asked in worry.

Nyx took a book out and read, "Hydragoons are the Ancient Beasts from the Past. And not to mention, they're the ancestors to Reptiles, Dragons and even... the Hydras. Whoa... That was some surprise of that." Moa Sie hissed in pleased. She gulped in fear, "And you know what happens when he looked at us like that? He's one hungry monster! He thinks we're his meal!"

Moa Sie hissed while sticking his tongue in pleased. Cutie Mark Crusaders shivered and moaned in fear and worry.

Lance snarled in concern, "Girls, Spike - Get Zelda to safety zone. I'll hold that lizard freak! Time for him to know that I've dealt his kind before."

"You did? When?!" Apple Bloom asked in surprise.

"Now!" Lance exclaimed as he charged in and ready to fight.

As Lance battled and fought against the King of Demon Serpents, the girls and Spike brought Zelda to the cave where Drake Trio were hiding.

"Thanks for the help, dragon jerks," Scootaloo remarked sarcastically.

"Hey! I told you before not to go to Moa Sie's lair!" Boomer exclaimed angrily.

Rob nodded his head, "If you have, we wouldn't have to deal with that freak now!"

"Yeah sure... You guys really aren't ferocious dragons. At least Spike did better than you guys," Apple Bloom remarked.

Sweetie Belle nodded her head, "Yeah! You've just left us to get eaten by that monster!"

"Some dragons you turned out to be..." Jade said angrily.

"Why I ought-!" Boomer exclaimed in anger.

"Enough..." Zelda shouted painfully before she coughed, "Lance... need us... Not a time to fight..."

Grunt nodded his head in concern while remained silent. He turned and looked at Lance fighting and battling with Moa Sie. His friends turned and looked at the battlefield between Lance and Moa Sie.

Lance quickly hopped back quickly in avoiding get eaten alive by Moa Sie while swinging his Golden Dragon Swords at his enemies quickly. Both of them continued battling with each while dodging and avoiding the attacks for few times. As Lance hopped back for three times, Moa Sie launched and rammed his head on Lance to the walls hard. Lance moaned painfully as he landed on the ground.

Moa Sie had his mouth drooling as he pounced right at Lance. Grunt roared angrily as he jumped and landed before the monster. He grabbed Moa Sie's head as they both wrestled with each other for the moment. As Lance slowly got up, he quickly took his swords. He charged at Moa Sie. Before Moa Sie could do anything, Lance yelled wildly as he decapitated the monster's head. Moa Sie fell on the ground hard. Both him and Grunt panted for the moment.

Lance sighed in relief, "That wasn't so tough..."

"Lance, you dummy! You shouldn't have done that!" Nyx exclaimed in worry. Everyone looked at her. She continued while reading her book, "Moa Sie is the ancestor of Hydra! And it means cut his head off, three heads grew back!"

Moa Sie's body made a movement. Both Lance and Grunt turned and looked at him. As the body stood up, its neck wrapped up like spider wrapping its nest. A sudden movement from its neck like trying to break out.

**_POP!_** Moa Sie's heads restored. Not only one, but three of them. They turned and hissed at Lance and Grunt.

Lance groaned angrily, "Just great..."

Moa Sie roared wildly as its three heads charged and attacked Lance and Grunt who turned and ran away from the attacks. While running, both Lance and Grunt turned and attacked Moa Sie's heads hard for few times.

"We've gotta help them!" Shiroi exclaimed in worry.

"Let's go!" Nyx exclaimed.

Boomer yelped in shock and concern, "Are you crazy?! Didn't you hear what you've just said?! Cutting his heads grew more of his heads!"

"It's impossible to beat that Hydragoon!" Ron exclaimed in fear.

"I'm not gonna let my brother get eaten alive! Are you going to let Grunt to die?!" Nyx asked angrily. Both Boomer and Ron remained silent. She huffed, "That's what I've thought."

Shiroi turned to Cutie Mark Crusaders, "Stay with Zelda. Spike, Nyx and I will help and handle with the monster!" Cutie Mark Crusaders nodded their heads in agreement. She turned to the front, "Hang on, Lance and Grunt! We're coming!"

"Come on! Lance won't hold that thing much longer," Spike exclaimed in worry.

Shiroi, Nyx and Spike jumped out from the cave as they headed straight to Lance and Grunt in fending Moa Sie off. Cutie Mark Crusaders remained behind in looking after Zelda, along with Boomer and Ron.

As Grunt held two heads, Moa Sie's head was aiming straight at Lance as it was about to gobble Lance up. BOOM! Its head got blasted up. Lance turned and smiled at Nyx. Shiroi and Spike launched their Hikari Strike and Dragon Flame at two heads. Moa Sie was defeated.

Moa Sie's was regenerated with nine heads out. He charged at Lance and his friends while they kept on running and battling with the monster. Each time they dodged and avoided the attacks from the monster's ramming; they strike back. The girls blasted their magic, Lance sliced his swords, Spike fired his Dragon Flame and Grunt torn the monsters' heads out. But the heads they destroyed kept growing back with three more.

After attacking Moa Sie's heads, Lance and his team stopped attacked as they stood before 60 heads of Moa Sie. They were hissing wildly and happily while glaring at their preys.

"Even magic can't beat that thing..." Shiroi said in fear.

Spike nodded his head, "Not even my fire. Fire stops Hydra's heads from growing back."

Boomer shouted angrily from the cave, "That's because it's a Hydragoon! It's more powerful and tougher than the Hydra!"

"Why do you think it's called _'King of Demon Serpentine'_?!" Rob asked angrily.

Moa Sie roared wildly and angrily as they launched their heads right at Lance and his friends. The latter quickly ran away at once as they knew cutting the monster's heads was out of option. As they continued running, Moa Sie clawed Grunt to the ground while his heads grasped and wrapped their necks around Lance and his friends tightly.

Lance and his team grunted painfully as they tried to get off from Moa Sie's necks. 60 heads hissed and growled softly as they opened their jaws drooling down. They were ready to eat their preys.

Cutie Mark Crusaders and Drake Trio looked shock, feared and worried as they all can do was watch their friends getting eaten alive. They looked at each other.

"We've gotta help them now!" Apple Bloom exclaimed in concern.

"Let's help them now!" Scootaloo exclaimed determinedly.

Sweetie Belle turned to both Boomer and Ron, "If you think that standing here makes you safe, you're wrong! Grunt will die if you don't help him!"

"Yeah! And stay out of way!" Jade exclaimed angrily.

"Hey! No one's gonna get Grunt! No one messes with Drake Trio!" Boomer exclaimed angrily.

Rob nodded, "Call us selfish if you want! But we're gonna help him!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders looked surprise and shock by Drake Trio's Two members' response. They were shock and surprised by it. They turned and charged out at once while leaving Zelda to rest for the moment. All she can do was watch the battlefield.

Three heads took the whole gobble on screaming Lance, Nyx and Spike before the heroes got swallowed up. Both Shiroi and Grunt gasped in shock and feared. Two heads turned and glared at their preys as they readied took the bite on them.

Before Moa Sie could do anything, Cutie Mark Crusaders and two of Drake Trio yelled angrily charged. They attacked on Moa Sie's heads in freeing both Shiroi and Grunt out from their traps. No avail. Moa Sie had his heads readied to eat both Shiroi and Grunt.

**_ROAR! RAM! _**Moa Sie knocked out hard to the walls. Both Shiroi and Grunt were freed from Moa Sie's grasps. Before he could do anything, ten heads got torn out one-by-one while having their necks burnt by mythical flames. At the last three's necks; Lance, Nyx and Spike emerged as they coughed heavily in surviving the acids. They fell on the ground hard.

Cutie Mark Crusaders and Drake Trio's two members helped and brought Lance and his team to the safety zones: cave. As the latter slowly got up and recovered, they asked what happened. The former pointed out at the battlefield. They all looked shock and stunned.

Dragoking was here. He had three heads. He was battling with Moa Sie. Dragoking roared wildly as he charged and rammed Moa Sie by slamming to the walls before his three heads attacked on the latter's more heads off before firing their mythical fire on them. Lance an his friends were in shock and confuse.

"Dragoking came... Unbelievable..." Lance said in shock.

Nyx nodded her head before she and her friends squealed happily, "We're saved! Dragoking, go! Go Dragoking! Kick that monster's flank!"

"But... But how?!" Spike asked in shock, "My fire didn't work..."

Shiroi gasped, "That's because... Dragoking's power is pure mystical and ancient. And it means... Mystic Powers or his can destroy the monster's head!"

Boomer whistled, "This is... **AMAZING!**"

As Lance and his friends cheered wildly and happily for Dragoking to fight with Moa Sie, two Hydragoon fought and battled against each other hard and quick for few times. Each time Moa Sie attacked, Dragoking dodged them and attacked the former's heads off one-by-one while firing his Mystical Fire on the necks.

As more heads were dying, Moa Sie had his three heads in firing his blackish flames at Dragoking; causing the latter to withdraw. They both roared and growled wildly at each other. They then charged in and attacked each other. They both attacked and bitten on each other's necks, bodies and tails for few times. Sometimes they dodged and avoided each other's attacks like wild animals fighting with each other.

Both Dragoking and Moa Sie continued battling and fighting with each other hard and quick while dodging. They both reattached their two necks into one like cells merging into one whole. They then charged and rammed at each other hard as they were pushing each other hard and quick. Moa Sie launched his claws on Dragoking's body, causing the latter swung its tail at the former's head hard. Dragoking then rammed Moa Sie's body to the walls hard.

Dragoking was about to launched his fire but Moa Sie fired his at the latter's face. Dragoking withdrew back slowly as Moa Sie charged in. Dragoking moved to his left side while swiping and whacking his tail at Moa Sie's head in making the latter drop down. Dragoking hissed as he slammed and thrust his claws on Moa Sie's stomach hard. Moa Sie roared in pain for the moment as he quickly took a bite on Dragoking's neck tightly. Moa Sie threw Dragoking right at the former's own cave.

Dragoking growled painfully while shaking his head. Moa Sie roared wildly as he was charging at Dragoking.

Dragoking hissed in anger. He then looked up at the cave, He smirked as he readied to attack the charging Moa Sie. As Moa Sie was closed to him, he moved to his left side before whacked and swipe his tail from right in knocking Moa Sie right on the cave's top hard.

The cave's tops cracked and start falling apart. Moa Sie turned as he was about to attack. The cave's collapsed and fell beneath on Moa Sie to the ground hard. His head remained still. He roared wildly and angrily.

Dragoking approached to Moa Sie as he grabbed the latter's head. He took a deep breath and fired his Dragon Hyperbeam on Moa Sie's mouth as it slowly burnt the latter's neck. For the moment had passed, Moa Sie's was severed as his head's burnt. Moa Sie was dead.

Dragoking roared wildly as he won the battlefield. Lance and his friends cheered wildly and happily as they came to him. They remarked and commented happily to him. He growled in anger as he glared at them all. They all looked worry and scared. They knew why he was angry...

"Dragoking... You know why we have to do it. We're trying to save our family," Lance explained calmly.

Dragoking looked unamused while glaring at them. Nyx continued, "Please, Dragoking. We have two items. If we keep on doing it, we have the chance to save them."

"Besides you want to save Shadow Dragon, don't you?" Spike asked calmly.

Dragoking thought for the moment. He sighed before nodded his head in understanding. Lance and his friends smiled happily. They turned to the cave as they were about to talk with Zelda. But she was nowhere to be found. She disappeared...

"Why does she keep doing that?" Apple Bloom asked in annoyance.

Sweetie Belle sighed, "we'll never know..."

"At least, she's okay. That's important," Scootaloo said.

Jade nodded her head before looked up at the sky. It was dark and had many blinking and shinning stars. She spoke, "It's getting late. It's night time. I didn't know that fighting with Hydragoon takes lots of time."

Shiroi sighed, "But important thing is that monster's gone. I don't want to face with that again." Everyone nodded and commented in agreement with her. She continued, "We'd better find a place to sleep."

"You already did," Boomer said calmly. Everyone looked at him as he pointed at the cave. They remained quiet and skeptical at him. He sighed, "We just want to say we're sorry for abandoning you. But you did some crazy out there in messing with that monster. You got us into the mess."

Rob nodded, "Boomer's right. That was impressive. And it's the least we can do for saving our Grunt's live."

Grunt nodded his head, "I am Grunt."

Lance and his friends looked at each other. Despite what Drake Trio did but they tried to help and save them. They even allow them to sleep in the cave. Lance and his friends forgave Drake Trio and agreed with the latter's offer. Everyone entered the cave as they all took a long sleep inside the cave while Dragoking stood outside of the cave in guarding it.

They had a long way to go in finding six more cure ingredients. They had five more days to go...

* * *

Within the demonic scaled Chinese Throne Chamber-like, the large and muscular golden humanoid dressed with crimson loincloth hissed in anger upon hearing the latest report from his Demon Dragon Warrior. He roared in anger as he stood up and fired his Dragon Flame out. For the moment had passed, the Demon Lord of Fire panted heavily.

"They will pay for destroying my pet... They will feel the wrath of Demon Lord of Fire. Shendu will have his revenge!" Shendu exclaimed in anger before having his fist clenched, "And soon... I will have Spike return to me..."

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**References:**  
1\. **_Boomer Bang_** is based on **_Shoutmon (Digimon Fusion)_**

2\. **_Robert 'Rob' Leonor De Nimoy_** is named after both **_Rob Paulsen_** and late **_Leonard Nimoy_**but also based on **_Donatello (TMNT 2012)._**

3.**_ Grunt _**is based on_ Groot (Marvel)_

4\. Spike mentioned Twilight being eaten up alive by Tatzelwurm and Dragoking can be found from _**Three's a Crowd** _of **_My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 4_** and **_His Light, Her Darkness Chapter 4_.**


	6. C5: The Metal Pony

**Chapter 5: The Metal Pony**

At the night time, Dragon Kick, Burnblast, Lightningblast and Tailtech spent whole day in search of Lance and his friends. They found nothing. They arrived at Warthorc Tribe Village after travelling through the long and wide barren wasteland. Despite the Warthorc Tribe's resistance and attacks on them, they had manage to defeat and subdue them all. They took a rest within the village.

Warthorc Villagers brought some fruits for Dragon Kick and his rescue team to eat. While Dragon Kick and his units ate some foods and resting, Tailtech surveyed the area and questioned the villagers if they had seen Lance and his friends.

An hour had passed, Tailtech returned to the shelter. He sat down with his team. They all turned and looked at him.

Tailtech sighed, "They were here. They've got the Venus Seed. They beaten and banished Po Kong."

"How? Only Master Tao and some Mystic Sorcerers can do that trick," Burnblast asked in shock.

Tailtech shrugged, "You tell me. They say that someone else was with them too. Her name was Zelda..."

"Zelda? Who the hell Zelda is?!" Burnblast demanded.

"Whoever she was, she helped and protected them. And more importantly, the children are safe from harm." Lightningblade said calmly. He sighed, "The children did well."

Dragon Kick nodded, "I just hope they're okay. Because the next fight they're facing at, it won't be easy or good. We have to find and help them."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement with Dragon Kick. They had to get some rests. They need all the strengths to find the children and help them to search and retrieve the cure ingredients. Hopefully to them, it was not too late...

* * *

On the next day, the sun rose up from the east as it shined and glowed brightly. Within the cave, Dragoking was sleeping while curled himself around for his masters and friends to sleepin in the middle. As the light shone right through the cave's entrance, it touched on his eyes, Dragoking moaned annoyingly as he raised his head up and shook off a bit. He roared wildly.

Everyone within the cave woke up at once. With their eyes of shock and fear, they yelped and screamed in fear. They got up and ran off in hiding. Cutie Mark Crusaders hid behind the rocks. Drake Trio hid underneath the dirt. Shiroi hugged Nyx tightly while hiding behind the pillar. Spike climbed up to the ceilings. Lance hid behind the rocks.

Dragoking growled in annoyance while having his eyes rolled over. Lance and his friends came out from hiding as they found out that Dragoking was the one who woke them up. They all sighed in relief while commented in annoyance about them being scared by their own pet. They all had their own breakfast to eat for the moment.

Everyone came out from the cave as they all readied to head off. They turned to Drake Trio as they wanted to say goodbye to the latter.

"Thanks for the help," Lance thanked calmly, "We're all owe to Grunt and Dragoking."

Boomer groaned in annoyance, "How come Grunt gets the credit?! And not to mention, that monstrous snake."

Dragoking hissed loudly and angrily while glaring at the nervous and worried Boomer. Rob chuckled a bit while in amusement.

Grunt smiled gently as he approached and hugged five Cutie Mark Crusaders passionately. They hugged him back. He smiled, "I am Grunt."

Rob sighed in annoyance, "He has the point. Grunt is the one who help Lance in dealing with Moa Sie. And not to mention, Dragoking defeat that monster. He becomes the King of Demon Serpentine." He hummed calmly, "Then again - when he was in danger, we gone to his rescue. After all, he's our bro. And of course, we did tried to save and help them."

Boomer smirked, "Point taken. That's all I need to hear."

Everyone sighed in annoyance while rolling their eyes in annoyance. They turned to the front where the road led them to the next destination: another barren wasteland.

"Well, then. We'd better get going." Lance said calmly, "We've got six more ingredients to get. And five days to go too."

Everyone nodded their heads. As Lance and his friends were about to move out, Drake Trio came to the front in stopping them from going off.

"Hey! Where're you going?" Boomer asked in shock and concern.

Rob nodded his head, "Why are you guys so persistent in going beyond the Demon Land so badly?"

"I am Grunt..." Grunt nodded his head in concern.

Nyx sighed, "Our family got infected by Dark Plague. And the only way to save them is to get eight ingredients. The only ones we have are Venus Seed and Poisonous Frog's Slime. We have six more to go. And we have little time to get it done."

"That's the reason why we have to go through all kinds of danger to get them no matter what," Spike said confidently.

Apple Bloom nodded her head, "We owe everything to our friends and especially our sisters."

"Yeah. They helped and saved us and Equestria so many times. We want to repay it back to them," Sweetie Belle agreed.

"That's more than than that. They're our family too," Scootaloo spoke up.

Drake Trio looked at each other as they had some thoughts for the moment. They nodded their heads in agreement. They turned to the front.

"Well, if you're going, then count us in," Boomer said confidently. Everyone but Drake Trio looked skeptical and concerns of what they heard. He continued, "It's the least we can do for saving our dragon butts from Mao Sie."

Rob nodded, "Besides you need some guide to get through the Demon Land. We've been here for longer than anyone else before."

"I am Grunt," Grunt said with a smile.

Everyone but Drake Trio looked skeptical and concern about letting the latter to join with the former. They weren't pleased and happy with what Drake Trio did before for leaving Lance to face Moa Sie by himself. Shiroi nodded her head. They all looked at her.

Shiroi explained, "We could use some help. I know what Boomer and Rob did was selfish, but they were afraid of Moa Sie. So we can't blame them." Everyone but Drake Trio thought for the moment before they nodded their heads in understanding. She continued, "Besides we could use more help on this journey other than the books. No offense, Nyx."

Nyx smiled while nodded her head, "None taken. But Shiroi's right. We not only need to find out more about Demon Land, but we could use some help to deal with more monsters."

As everyone had some thoughts of what Shiroi and Nyx had said, the girls were right. They need some helps to get through some difficulties across the Demon Land. They all nodded their heads in agreement. Drake Trio cheered happily and wildly. Lance and his friends packed all of their stuffs. They were ready to head off.

As they prepared to move out, Dragoking had his long neck in going underneath of all ponies in bringing them up. They all yelped in shock and surprise. With his head up, they all slide down on his long neck to the back. They all looked surprise and shock of what he did. Dragoking roared happily and wildly.

"Oh... I get it. He wants us to ride on him," Apple Bloom said happily.

"Wow... Really? I've always wanted to ride on Hydragoon." Sweetie Belle remarked happily.

Scootaloo smiled, "Me too. Rainbow Dash and others said it was awesome to ride on it. I can't wait to try on it."

"So, let's ride on him. I want to ride on Hydragoon," Jade exclaimed happily.

Boomer gulped, "I was hoping not to get involve with Hydragoon again." Drake Duo nodded their head in agreement with Boomer. He sighed, "Just great. The one creature I hate the most is now I'm riding on it..."

"You're not the only one..." Rob admitted before looked down.

Nyx smiled as she nuzzled on Dragoking's neck gently and passionately, "Thank you, Dragoking. You're the best."

"Yeah. If you hadn't come, I hate to see what happen next," Spike remarked.

Dragoking growled happily as he gave ponies and dragons a passionately and happily lick. They all giggled and chuckled happily in feeling his licking ticklish. Even Boomer and his gang had to admit that it was ticklish for them to take.

"Alright. We'd better get going," Shiroi reminded her friends.

Lance nodded his head in understanding, "Alright, Dragoking - Let's ride!"

Dragoking roared wildly as he raised his head up high while roared happily. He charged out at once, with ponies and dragons rode on his back. They were now heading to the next destination: Bull Badlands...

* * *

Upon entering the Bull Badlands, Lance and his friends looked around on the familiar yet interesting area they knew of from their back home. It was another barren wasteland. Unlike their previous journey on some sector of wasteland; it was filled with more canyons' mountains and rocks along with more cactus, lakes and some grassland in specific area. They were amazed and surprised by the landscape.

Scootaloo whistled in amaze, "This kinda reminds you on something; doesn't it, Apple Bloom?"

"Yeah... This place reminds us of Appleloosa and Dodge Junction," Sweetie Belle complimented.

Apple Bloom nodded her head, "Yes. Yes it, does." She sighed, "I miss home so much. I just hope my sister is okay too..."

Jade patted on Apple Bloom's back gently, "Don't worry, A.B. We'll get back home soon. Pinkie Promise."

Apple Bloom turned and smiled to her friends. She was in relief to have them with her. While Dragoking continued marching on the long wasteland of Bull Badlands; Lance, Nyx, Shiroi, Spike and Drake Trio had some discussion about the land.

"So, what do we know about Bull Badlands?" Lance asked curiously.

Rob cleared his throat, "As you have been all kinds of wasteland, this one is very different. This land was nutritious and healthy than any land before. But like every sector of Demon Land, it was ruled by the mighty yet terrified Demon Lord of Earth: Dai Gui."

Boomer scoffed before snorted, "I hate to admit it. That bull demon is a tough opponent to face with. Trust me, I've seen it. The last resistance commander tried to face with him, he got himself killed. And most of them surrendered to that monster. But Dai Gui ain't smart on planning. He's almost like Po Kong - a brute moron with no brains."

"So... Want to tell us how many more Demon Lords," Spike asked curiously, "I get the feeling it's gonna be more than just three."

Shiroi nodded her head in agreement, "Spike's right. I may have been Demon Land once, but I don't know more about other Demons."

"About Eight of them," Rob answered, making most of his friends looked shock and scared. He shrugged, "Well... It is true. Eight Demon Lords have their own land to rule. And of course, they're based on their specialty and nature."

Nyx gasped before reading the book, "Like Po Kong - she's the Ruler of Demon Jungle because of her Nature Power and her army was wild. And Xiao Fung, he controls the Wind but Insect Swamp is his control because of amphibians and insects. And if I have to guess correctly, Dai Gui controls the Earth and his minions could be more Earth-Type Demons."

Rob nodded his head, "You're catching on well. For a little one, you're quite a smart one."

Nyx smiled, "I learn from the best."

"So, any idea of who's Elite Commander are we dealing with?" Lance asked curiously.

Shiroi nodded her head, "From what we heard about Dai Gui, he could have someone stronger and powerful..."

Boomer sighed in defeat, "That part... Sorry. We actually never seen an Elite Commander. But I heard that he's not a Earth or Rock-Type Demon. He's a Metal-Type. And he's not just a Demon, he's a pony."

"Metal? And a pony?" Nyx asked curiously. She gasped in shock as she looked back at her Demon Encyclopedia, "Could it be... Could he be the rare Metal Pony?"

"What's a Metal Pony?" Spike asked curiously.

"I am Grunt..." Grunt nodded his head in agreement.

**_BOOM!_** Dragoking yelped in fear as he stopped on his tracking. As the more firecracker boomed, he roared in fear and wildly. Lance and his friends yelped in shock as well. Dragoking was forced in backing away from moving as he looked around of his surroundings in search on his enemies. Before he could do anything, the metallic chains emerged and trapped him tight.

Dragoking roared in anger as he struggled in getting out of chains. Lance and his friends came down from Dragoking's back. They all tried to break the chains off as hard as they can.

"Cease your resistance..." The computed yet high-pitched voice spoke. Lance and his friends turned to the front. They found a black metallic Pegasus with yellowish stripes, his mane and tail were short and spiky while his forehead had an emerald gem and emerald eyes standing before them. He continued, "Your only option for the situation is surrender. Surrender now... All shall be spared."

Lance and his friends looked worry and scared of what they were dealing with. They had new enemy to deal with.

Apple Bloom had her eyes narrowed in suspicious, "Who the hay are you?"

"You're with Dai Gui?!" Scootaloo demanded angrily.

Sweetie Belle groaned in anger, "And you want us to give Nyx up to your masters?! Forget it!"

Jade nodded her head, "Yeah! We won't go down without the fight."

Nyx gasped, "He's the Metal Pony. He must be Dai Gui's Elite Commander. That can't be good."

"Your personality of determination and persistence only amuse me. Princess's knowledge is impressive. I advise you to surrender Princess of Demons to me," The mysterious Metal Pony spoke firmly and calmly as his right hoof transformed into a canon-like. He aimed his at his enemies. He spoke, "I will not repeat the option. Surrender at once or death can your next option..."

Boomer groaned in annoyance, "The nerve of that Metal Pony?! Just who does he thinks he is?!"

"Well... He is a Metal Pony. Metal Ponies are known to be an intelligent beings on Equestria. And of course they're quite advanced warriors too. And not to mention, they're very rare too. That was impressive," Rob explained in amusing and interested.

Boomer huffed in annoyance, "I don't care! That guy thinks he can beats us! He's gonna freaking regret about it! Stupid Metal Pony!"

Boomer and Grunt roared wildly as they charged at the Metal Pony at once. Grunt swung his punch at Metal Pony, the latter rolled to the front. Boomer unleashed his blazing fire on his claws as he jumped up and stroke them at Metal Pony for eight times. Metal Pony dodged and avoided the attacks as he grabbed Boomer's right claw before he slammed the latter on Grunt to the ground.

Everyone from Dragoking yelped and squeaked in fear and concern of what they had saw. The Metal Pony was tougher than he looks. As the Metal Pony turned and glared at his enemies, he was readied to attack.

"Wow... He just took both Boomer and Grunt down like it was nothing..." Spike remarked in concern.

Jade nodded her head in concern, "Yeah... He's no joke now."

"What are we gonna do? We can't just surrender. How do we know if Metal Pony like him can be trusted?" Shiroi asked in concern.

Nyx sighed, "I think it's best that I-!"

Lance interrupted, "No! Surrender is out of option! No family and friends of mine surrender to that Bull Demon! No one! I'll fight with him..." Everyone looked concern and fear of what he had said. He armed himself with his Twin Dragon Swords. He whispered to his friends, "Get Dragoking out from his chains. If he ever tried to trick or I lose the fight, then we rode out quickly..."

Feared and concern for his safety, but his friends must agreed with his plan. They all nodded their heads. Both Boomer and Grunt quickly returned to their allies. Metal Pony had both his hooves changed into claws while his eyes became crimson. Lance armed himself ready to fight.

"I didn't catch your name. Who are you, Metal Pony?" Lance asked curiously.

Metal Pony had his eyes narrowed in anger and determination, "I am Metalgear. I am... Elite Commander for Demon Lord of Earth. I am the Supreme Warrior of Metal. I am... Defender of my Metal Ponies. I must defeat you and rescue them!"

Lance looked concern and worry of what he had heard. He wondered if Metalgear was telling the truth of fighting against him.

Metalgear charged in as he thrust his claws. Lance yelped in shock upon looking at the claws closed to his face. Lance deflected the attacks quickly before swiped his back leg on Metalgear's left hoof. Metalgear fell to the ground hard. Lance jumped up as he gave Metalgear a slam sword. Metalgear rolled to the right before swiping his leg at Lance's back legs. Metalgear then fired his **_Buster Canon_** at Lance. Lance quickly rolled over to his back. As Metalgear continued firing his **_Buster Canon_**, Lance blocked and deflected the blasts back at Metalgear's body for few times. Metalgear was weakened before falling down to the ground hard.

Lance smirked as he approached Metalgear, "That was easy..."

Metalgear looked up as he launched his **_Claw Capture_** on Lance's legs tight. Metalgear pulled his and swung Lance on the mountain walls for ten times. Metalgear then slammed Lance on the ground hard. Metalgear armed himself with his Claws in ready to attack.

"Arrogance is the miscalculation of your victory," Metalgear said proudly.

Lance groaned in annoyance, "We'll see about that!"

Lance got up and charged right at Metalgear who armed himself in ready to attack. They both swung their weapons at each other while dodging and avoiding the attacks quickly. Metalgear launched his **_Claw Capture_** on Lance's swords tightly. They both pulled theirs very hard and away while glaring at each other for the moment. Lance smirked as he loosened his grip while allowing Metalgear pulled his claws back. Lance was pulled as well. And before Metalgear could do anything, Lance kicked on the former's face to the ground hard.

As Lance was about to take the swords, Metalgear had his back legs in grabbing latter's neck and thrown him away to the front. Metalgear charged in as he struck and thrust his claws at Lance who dodged and avoided the attacks quickly while fought back at him. Metalgear thrust his claws at Lance's head who moved back while jumped and kicked Metalgear back hard. Metalgear withstood his fall before charged in. Lance hovered over and grabbed his swords. Both Lance and Metalgear battled with each other hard and quick. They then clashed at each other for the moment.

Lance flew to the sky at once. Metalgear followed the former as he activated his wings in flying. On the sky, both Lance and Metalgear charged in as they both swung their weapons at each other hard and quick while dodging them for few times. Metalgear had his claws transformed into his swords as he swung himself around for few times while charging straight at Lance who blocked the attacks for the moment. Lance's defense was broken as Metalgear thrust his swords right at Lance's stomach. Metalgear slammed Lance straight to the ground.

Nyx and her friends were breaking the chains off from chaining Dragoking. They did it. Dragoking roared wildly and angrily. Upon hearing the crashing, they turned and found Lance and Metalgear slammed on the ground.

Metalgear held Lance to the ground for the moment. Metalgear armed himself with his right sword in ready to defeat his enemy. Lance groaned in annoyance as he struggled in getting out. Lance used his tail in swiping at Metalgear's head before nudged him hard. Lance got up and grabbed Metalgear as the former threw the latter away from him. Both of them armed with their swords as they readied to attack.

"You fought well, Opponent Lance. Submit at once. Your valuable lives can be spared," Metalgear commented.

Lance hissed, "Not gonna happen, jerk. Can't let you get Nyx... She's my family. I won't let you take everything I know of..."

Metalgear sighed as he readied to attack, "I too don't want to do this..."

Lance and Metalgear cried wildly as they all charged straight at each other. SLASH, Lance and Metalgear stood still after they attacked. As the moment had passed, Metalgear fell to the ground. Lance breathed and panted heavily.

"I did it... I did it..." Lance remarked happily.

Nyx and her friends galloped towards Lance as they all commented and remarked happily to him. Metalgear slowly had his eyes opened in wide as he slowly getting up. While struggled and weakened, Metalgear armed himself with his Buster Canon. Lance and his friends turned and ready to battle, though they noticed and found Metalgear weakened and wounded during the fight.

Metalgear groaned painfully, "Must... Must fight... Must fight..."

Lance's team was about to attack, but he held his hoof high in stopping them. He asked, "Why? Why keep fighting? Is there something else you're fighting for?"

"Illogical yet strange - usual enemy like you would have taken the life of me and headed to the next area. Why do you show concern to me?"

"Because there's more to you than meets the eye. I've got to know why..."

Metalgear sighed as he deactivated his Buster Canon. Surprised by Lance's words reached the Metal Pony, his friends stayed their weapons down as they all listened to what Metal Pony's story...

"Very well... You did defeat me. I shall inform you. Thousand years ago, we the intelligent yet mightiest Metal Ponies were searching a new land for our settlement. We found a nutritious land to supply our energy and strength. But it was ruled by Demon Lord of Earth: Dai Gui. Former leader of Metal Ponies challenged him but lost and killed during the fight. We've been enslaved to Dai Gui's service while I was forced and made to work under him. My guardian had become Dai Gui's Pet. And none of us could oppose him..."

Everyone looked shock and concern of what they heard of. They all felt shame yet pitiful and concern for Metalgear and his ponies.

Metalgear continued, "We've devised many plans in gaining our freedom, saving the Guardian and defeating Dai Gui. But we've been thwarted. We have no will to fight but to submit him. And the only way I can free my ponies is to do the Demon Lord's biding. For centuries, I suffered shame of hurting other life forms but unable to betray my ponies. I've betrayed Metal Ponies' belief of hurting Life Forms unless it was necessary..."

Everyone remained silent as they all looked sorry and concern of what they had heard of. They felt sorry for Metalgear.

Metalgear sat down looked at his enemies, "I await for my fate. I had failed. I'm ready to die..."

Lance and his friends gathered around as they all had discussion of what they should do with Metalgear.

"What do you think?" Lance asked in concern.

"From his story, I feel sorry for Metalgear and his ponies. They suffered a lot under Dai Gui's tyranny rule. We have to help them," Nyx said.

Grunt smiled, "I am Grunt..."

Boomer yelped, "You can't be serious?! He could be lying to us! No way I'm gonna put mine to trust him!"

"I'm with Boomer. And how do we know we can trust him," Scootaloo agreed, "Rainbow Dash said that we trust somepony when they shown the truth to us."

"As much as I hate to agree, but I'm with Scootaloo too," Rob said in concern, "Metal Pony could be up to something. I just don't like it."

"But I think he's telling the truth." Sweetie Belle said in concern.

Shiroi nodded, "Yes... If he was a liar, then he should have set some ambushes or traps to trap us again."

Spike sighed, "I think we should help him. When ponies are in danger, we should help and save them. That's what Twilight and her friends always do."

Apple Bloom nodded her head, "Yeah. We have to help them. If Applejack were here, he would have help them than letting ponies died."

"I am Grunt..." Grunt nodded his head.

Scootaloo, Boomer and Rob groaned in annoyance as they reluctantly nodded their heads in agreement with their friends. They all turned to Metalgear as they readied to tell him of his fate. Metalgear remained firm and steady.

"Lead us to your ponies..." Lance spoke. Metalgear looked shock and surprise of what he heard. He continued, "Guide us to them. We'll help them get out. I promised."

"Do you mean it?" Metalgear asked in surprise and shock.

Nyx nodded, "Yeah. We're gonna help them."

Metalgear was in shock and surprise as he bowed down, "Thank you. Thank you so much! Now I'll have the chance to save my ponies!"

"Then lead us..." Lance ordered calmly.

* * *

As they had agreed, Metalgear guide and led Lance and his friends to the prison cells where his Metal Ponies were imprisoned and trapped within the base. Upon arriving on the next canyon, they climbed on the mountain to the top. Metalgear pointed down at the area. Lance and his friends looked down as they found the large mountains rounded together like a circle. They also found the metallic yet innocent Metal Ponies down there. They had found the Metal Prisons.

Thousands of Metal Ponies were trapped and imprisoned down there. They all looked tired, scared and worried like there was nothing they can do. The armored humanoid buffalo warriors were keeping their sharp eyes on the Metal Ponies. Among them was muscular yet giant crimson humanoid yet metallic gorilla warrior dressed in general's armor with cape; he was riding on Armorhide the giant metallic yet demonically humanoid dragon-like with wings and some-kind of Gem-Blasters.

The General Gorilla chuckled evilly, "That's it! Make sure these Metal Ponies do nothing to rebel us! Their plans have failed because I outsmarted them! Yeah! I am the true Elite Commander Crushkiller of Dai Gui!"

"Yes sir!" Buffalo Demon Warriors saluted.

The Buffalo Demon Warriors moved in as they all checked and made sure that none of Metal Ponies tried to rebel against Dai Gui.

Lance and his friends turned back as they all chatted and questioned of how they able to save Metal Ponies.

"Who was that?" Jade asked in concern.

Metalgear answered, "That is the true Elite Commander: Crushkiller. He maybe an ape, but he's not foolish. He was the reason why my Metal Ponies were unable to escape. He anticipated our escape plans. He outsmarted us. We've been Dai Gui's slaves forever..."

"Okay... That is low! They can't do that to those ponies! I'm gonna make them sorry!" Boomer exclaimed in anger. Everyone looked at him. He sighed, "Okay... I admit it. I was wrong not to believe in you. But can we focus on the mission?"

"Question - how? He knows everything from inside and out." Rob said in concern.

Lance smirked proudly, "Not all of it." Everyone turned and looked at him. He smiled, "I've got the plan to do it."

* * *

At the Metal Prison, Crushkiller and his Buffalo Demon Warriors were keeping their guards up while checking on their prisoners. They heard the blowing horn. They all turned and found Metalgear chained on Lance, Shiroi, Nyx, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike. Buffalo Demon Warriors cheered wildly and happily for Metalgear in achieving his goal again. Metal Ponies remained silent and quiet as they all were in shame and guilty to hunt and attack on another group of life forms.

As Demon Buffalo Warriors placed Lance and his friends near to the group of Metal Ponies, Crushkiller led Metalgear to his camp as they wanted to make some chats.

Metal Pony #1 sighed, "I'm truly sorry. Please accept our forgiveness."

Metal Pony #2 nodded, "Yes... General Metalgear didn't mean to harm you. It was us."

Metal Pony Female sobbed, "Please, don't blame him. We have uphold the tradition of our honorable clan to the end. Until now, we're nothing but Dai Gui's slaves..."

Lance shushed calmly, "Listen... We're not here because Metalgear captured us. We're here to help you."

Metal Ponies looked shock and surprise as they all turned and looked at Lance and his friends. Could they meant it?

"How?" Metal Pony #1 asked in concern, "You're prisoners now. We've tried everything - digging a hole way out, climbing up, flying to the sky or even drilling through the mountain. All is fail..."

Nyx smiled, "There's one thing you haven't tried. And this time, we can escape..."

Metal Ponies looked concern and surprise of what Lance and his friends had said. They weren't sure if they can make it or not...

* * *

At the office which was located above the prison cells, Crushkiller was chatting and talking with Metalgear who remained silent and firm. Crushkiller spoke proudly and happily of his pride and success.

"It was brilliant plan! For some centuries ago, I request Lord Dai Gui to let you become Elite Commander while me remained behind to keep an eye on Metal Ponies. The enemies will believed that you are the Elite Commander in letting them defeat you or get killed. When I see them, I crush them! This plan is foolproof!" Crushkiller exclaimed happily. He turned and looked at Metalgear, "But... I never thought you actually get them. Well done, Metalgear. Lord Dai Gui will pleased of it."

Metalgear sighed, "I'm still not proud of it..."

"Ah... Don't worry. As soon as I deliver the Princess to our Demon Lords, you and your ponies will be freed and do whatever you wanted to do."

"Do whatever I want? You mean like making me to become a merciless pony to harm the innocents. And above all, you want to make my ponies to be example as I am..."

"Yes... That way you will earn your own land. Everything will be yours. After all, you are an Elite Commander to destroy anyone from getting in your way."

"Like now?" Metalgear asked firmly. Crushkiller turned and found him aimed his Buster Canon at the former. He continued, "Coz there's one thing I wanted the most - end your bloody life. So my ponies can no longer be feared of you. They'll be freed and follow the tradition of peace!"

Crushkiller chuckled evilly, "Just as I expected. You're so predictable to think that you can defeat me. I'm more prepared for your rebellion. I expected more of this..."

Demon Buffalo Warriors charged in with their weapons armed and ready to attack.

Metalgear smirked, "You mean like having more friends from inside and out?"

"Huh?!" Crushkiller asked in shock.

**_BOOM! _**Crushkiller and his minions yelped and screamed in concern and feared as the office was shaken off and hard. They all looked concern and worry. Metalgear smirked happily. Something had happen...

* * *

"Charge! To battle!" Boomer cried wildly and happily.

Grunt and Rob cried wildly as well. Drake Trio were riding on Dragoking as they were charging straight to the Metal Prison. With the prison gate was destroyed, Dragoking launched his Dragon Flame at some Buffalo Demon Warriors. Most were killed by fire while others fled in fear and concern.

Grunt jumped and slammed four enemies to the ground. Rob charged as he swung his pole at his enemies while dodging the attacks from them. Boomer charged in as he fired his **_Dragon Flames _**at them while punching and kicking at his enemies quickly. Dragoking continued charging and attacking his enemies by firing his **_Elemental Powers_**, Stomping on them, biting and swallowing them up, and even swinging their long tail at his enemies as well.

With Dragoking roared wildly, Lance smirked as he took a chance in beating two Buffalo Demon Warriors out. He met up with Boomer who threw Twin Dragon Swords to the former. He charged and beaten them one-by-one. His friends charged and joined the battlefield.

Shiroi, Nyx and Jade launched their **_Unicorn Bursts_**, **_Hikari Strike_**, **_Lunar Shots_** and **_Chi Spell Strike_** at the enemies. Spike launched his **_Dragon Flame_** at them. Cutie Mark Crusaders helped and guided some Metal Ponies out to escape. However, some of them feel guilty and upset by their pasts of doing nothing or being shameful to their clan's name and tradition. They all shown their determination and anger as they cried wildly. They all charged into the battle. They all used their **_Claws Strike_**, **_Buster Shots_**, **_Sword Slash_** and more in defeating and attacking their enemies.

* * *

At the office, Crushkiller witnessed the battlefield. He was in shock and surprised. He was able to predict Metal Ponies' escape plans from inside mostly because they were his prisoners and hostages. He didn't expected some reinforcement to attack from both inside and out. He clenched his fists tightly.

Metalgear aimed his Buster Canon at Crushkiller, "It's over. Submit now! Your live will be spared."

Crushkiller turned and fired his Crystal Blaster at Metalgear's chest hard to the wall. He growled in anger, "I will not be beaten by some machines! Never will I be beaten by Metal Ponies! And I know who made this mess..."

Crushkiller screeched wildly and angrily as he broke through the window. He floated on air for 8 meters away. He then slammed on the ground hard. Metal Ponies cried in anger and wildly as they turned and charged at him. Crushkiller punched and shot his Crystal Blaster at his enemies while charging straight to his armored Armorhide. He rode it as he fired them at his enemies.

Buffalo Demon Warriors cried wildly as they all charged straight at Metalgear. He launched his Claw Captures on two warriors as he swung and slammed them right at some of Buffalo Demon Warriors one-by-one. He then threw them to the walls hard. Metalgear turned to the broken window as he broke and jumped out in chasing after Crushkiller.

* * *

Crushkiller rode his Armorhide in firing its Crystal Blaster at his enemies. Metal Ponies screamed in fear and worry as they all quickly hid from the attacks while firing their Buster Canons at him. He laughed madly and insanely in killing his enemies.

Lance and Nyx flew to the sky as they all charged straight at Crushkiller. The latter was about to fire his Armorhide in attacking. Shiroi launched her**_ Hikari Strike_** at him, followed by Jade's **_Super Beam_** and Dragons' **_Dragon Flames_**. Metal Ponies joined the fight as well in firing and shooting their **_Buster Canons_** at him as well. But at the same time, they also had to deal with Buffalo Demon Warriors as well. Dragoking charged in and rammed Armorhide hard as both monsters fought and attacked at each other hard and quick while dodging and avoiding from firing **_Blazing Fire_**, slashing claws or biting on each other.

Lance slammed Crushkiller to the ground as he thrust his swords at him. Crushkiller dodged them quickly for few times. The gorilla kicked Lance off before firing his Crystal Blaster at Lance who blocked and deflected the blasts away from him. Crushkiller dodged and avoided the blasts while firing his Crystal Blaster at Lance.

As soon as Crushkiller ran out of his Crystal Blaster's energy, Nyx quickly fired her Lunar Shot at his weapon before shots at his body five times. She was about to shoot another one. He took out his mace as he swung it right at her. She dodged and avoided the attacks for three times. He then slammed his mace on her head. She quickly blocked with her back leg in holding the attack. She then fired her Lunar Strike Blasts at his face. The gorilla withdrew before she slammed him to the ground hard. She then gave the hard Focus Punch on his face hard. He then kicked her flank in making Nyx off of him.

Crushkiller turned as he ready to slam his mace on her. Lance jumped and kicked him hard. The gorilla turned as he growled in anger. He prepared to attack the pony. Lance quickly flapped his wings hard in blowing the gorilla away from him for the moment. Lance charged in as he slammed his Dragon Strike Claws at the Crushkiller's mace hard for the moment. Crushkiller then slammed his punch on Lance to the ground hard.

Nyx jumped on Crushkiller's back as she bitten his head's hair painfully. The gorilla screamed in pain. Lance got up and punched on the gorilla's face hard for few times. Crushkiller blocked and deflected the attacks from Lance while trying to get Nyx off his head.

As Dragoking and Armorhide continued clashing their heads at each other hard, Armorhide fired his **_Gem Blaster_** at Dragoking's body hard. Armorhide then gave the Hydragoon a hard claw scratches for few times. Armorhide was about to gave another scratch but Dragoking grabbed it before rammed the former off. Hydragoon then fired his Dragon Flame on Armorhide's face for the moment. Armorhide then blocked the attacks for the moment. Armorhide was about to fire his Dragon Flame. Dragoking swiped his tail at Armorhide in knocking out to the ground. Armorhide was about to attack but Dragoking held the former tight to the ground. The Hydragoon snarled at the defeated metal Dragon.

Crushkiller, Lance and Nyx screamed in fear as they all fell off from Armorhide. They dropped to the ground hard. They moaned painfully. Crushkiller took his mace out as he readied to kill his preys.

"I will make you pay, insects! When I'm through with you, I'll take that princess to my master," Crushkiller snarled a bit. He held his mace up, "Even she's just a little pieces."

**_BANG! _**Crushkiller yelped in shock and pain. He looked down as he found a hole on his chest. He slowly turned his back and found Metalgear aimed his Buster Canon at him.

"No innocents can be harm again..." Metalgear snarled in anger. Crushkiller moaned painfully as he slowly fell on his back hard. He turned to the front as he shouted, "Elite Commander Crushkiller has been dealt with! Freedom is ours!"

Metal Ponies cheered wildly and happily in not only defeating Crushkiller and his minions but they had gained their freedom. Metal Ponies thanked happily to Lance and his friends for helping them. The latter welcomed them as they were doing their jobs.

Dragoking let Armorhide up from the ground. Metal Ponies were packing their stuffs up as they were all preparing to leave the Demon Land. Nyx, Spike and Shiroi gave them the map of getting out of Demon Land and headed to Equestria. Lance and his friends were about to move out. Metalgear approached to them.

"Thank you for helping me to restore my ponies' freedom, my friends," Metalgear thanked happily. Lance and his friends smiled and nodded their heads in accepting his thanks. He continued, "There's something I want to return you a favor. I shall accompany you on your journey."

"Really?!" Everyone asked in shock and surprise.

"You're kidding me?" Boomer asked in shock and surprise.

"Well, he did bested you, Boomer," Spike commented. Boomer growled in anger at him. He yelped, "Will you relax?! Yeesh... You're worse than Rainbow Dash. Besides, we could use some help."

"Yeah... Sure why not? You could help us." Lance said happily.

Metalgear bowed in relief, "Thank you."

"But what about the rest of Metal Ponies? Who's gonna help them?" Nyx asked in concern.

"Do not concern of them," Metalgear said calmly, "With Armorhide returns to us as our guardian, they should be fine in returning to home. Don't worry about them. They can handle it. You gave them what they truly require: courage..."

Metal Ponies and Armorhide nodded their heads in confident and agreement. Lance and his friends reluctantly agreed and allow them to go off. As the Metal Ponies and Armorhide headed off, Lance and his friends watched them off. They turned and were about to head off. They found a familiar ally in front of them.

"Zelda?!" Everyone but Metalgear asked in shock.

"Identification?" Metalgear asked in surprise.

"A friend of ours," Spike answered.

Nyx jumped and hugged Zelda tightly. The latter hugged back. Nyx exclaimed happily, "You're alright! We were so worried about you! How's your wound?! Where were you?! Did something bad had happen to you?! What were you doing here?!"

"Yeah, what you've been up to?" Scootaloo asked in shock.

"I'm okay. After the battle, I decide to repay you some debts. I was seeking for anyone who has the knowledge behind the Bull Badlands. And I found her." Zelda smiled as she moved her cape out. She revealed a shy yet worried cyan Alicorn-Lion hybrid with greenish mane and tail with stripes of blue, purple and pink. Zelda cleared her throat, "Everyone... This is Aurora Borealis. She was the child who has hidden from her enemies and knows behind the Bull Badlands."

Aurora waved gently as she spoke softly, "Hi..."

"Sorry? Can't hear you?!" Boomer asked loudly. Aurora yelped in shock as she hid behind Zelda's back. Spike slapped on Boomer's head. Boomer groaned, "What the hell was that?!"

"You were scaring her!" Spike explained.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Knock it off! She's just shy and scared. Reminds me of Fluttershy," Nyx explained as she and her friends came to Aurora. She continued, "Aurora, it's okay. You don't have to be afraid of us. We're not Demons. We're friends."

Cutie Mark Crusaders nodded their heads in agreement. Aurora looked reluctant and scared. She took a deep breathe as she came out and approach them. She then smiled gently. Cutie Mark Crusaders approached and hugged her gently. Aurora smiled as she hugged them back.

"But still... Why her? What can she do?" Shiroi asked.

Metalgear nodded, "Indeed. What knowledge can she possessed of what we do not?"

Zelda spoke, "She knows the location of your ingredient: Night Flower."

Everyone but Aurora and Zelda gasped in shock and surprise. Aurora knew the location of Night Flower?!

"Tell us... We'll get it done." Lance said firmly.

Zelda nodded her head as Aurora explained of what she knew about Night Flower. Their third ingredient was their next target to find and retrieve. Will they succeed?

* * *

At Insect's Swamp, the Mystic Rescue Team came by the area. They looked around the area as they found more dead giant Insects and humanoid Frog Warriors. They were all shocked and surprised by the event.

"They were here..." Tailtech said in concern. He then looked at his Tracker, "And if I have to guess correctly. They've got Poisonous Frog's Slime. They were heading to Land of Serpentine and then to Bull Badlands."

"I hate to admit one thing. Those kids got guts. I can give them that," Burnblast commented.

"We'd better find and get them. There's no telling how dangerous Dai Gui can be," Lightningblade said in concern.

Dragon Kick nodded his head in agreement, "Yes... I hope they're safe from danger. The Demon Lords are more powerful and dangerous as Dark Mystic Ponies. But not powerful as Dark Curse..."

Mystic Rescue Team nodded their heads in agreement with Dragon Kick's thinking as they all headed off to the next area. Hopefully they can find and met up with the children before bad or worse things happen...

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**References:**  
1\. **Metalgear** is based on **_Shard the Metal Sonic (Archie Sonic Comic Series)_**.

2\. **Crushkiller** is based on **_Pong Krell (Star Wars: The Clone Wars)_**.


	7. C6: A Dragon Legacy

**Chapter 6: A Dragon Legacy**

At the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom, Twilight and her friends were still on the patient beds. They moaned and groaned painfully as they all struggled in getting up from them. They tried to move their legs and hooves in getting up from the beds. Pegasus tried to flapped their wings. Unicorns and Alicorn tried their Magic. None of them but their bodies were working well.

"My magic... It's not working!" Rarity exclaimed in fear.

Twilight Sparkle gulped in concern, "Mine too... Not this again..."

"Not only that! My wings aren't flapping!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in upset.

Fluttershy nodded her head, "She's right... What's happening to us?"

"I don't want to be stuck on the bed! I don't want to stay on the bed!" Pinkie exclaimed and whined unhappily.

Applejack gulped in concern, "I've get the feeling that Dark Plague is making us weaker an sicker than before."

Everyone cried and remarked angrily of their position and conditions

Shadow Dragon groaned painfully as he knew what he had to do, "Dad... **_FATHER!_**"

Since the screamed from his son, Tao and his assistants came to the patient chamber as they all checked on Shadow Dragon and his friends in finding out what had happened. They explained to Tao and his assistants of how it happened when they woke up in the late afternoon.

Tao hissed in concern, "Aieyah! This isn't good... You're losing your strengths and abilities, my friends. Third day is happening..."

"Time is running out. Only four days to go before your fate..." Zecora spoke grimly.

Laxtinct gulped, "This is bad... Really bad..."

Everyone looked shocked and concerned of what Tao and Zecora had said.

"Oh boy..." Soarin said in fear and worry.

Rainbow groaned in upset, "Just great! First the sickness, then the kids went missing and now we're losing our strengths and skills?! What's next?! Our memories?!"

Pinkie and Cheese; shocked and scared, cried and sobbed in deep despair, "I don't want to be stuck on the beds!** I DON WANNA!**"

"Don't say that, Rainbow Dash! I don't want to lose mine!" Fluttershy sobbed and cried in tears.

Terrorcreep shushed gently while touching her hoof, "Don't give in, Fluttershy. We'll make it. Be strong. Don't give in."

"Vampire Pony got the point. We can make it. We can't give up yet. Not now, not tomorrow - we'll make it out," Aqua said confidently.

Blazefist nodded, "Yeah... We can do it. We've gotta hold on."

"But how long? I don't think we can hold it much longer..." Rarity said in concern.

"We will. Dragon Kick and the Rescue Team are on their way to rescue the children and get the ingredients," Shorty said calmly, "They can make it. They can..."

"You're right. It's not over yet. We've got hold on tight." Applejack said calmly.

"Hopefully it's a quick one," Caramel said in concern while looking at his skin were covering more of Chicken Poxes, "I can't stand on Chicken Pox!"

"Toughen up, kid. Stop being a whiner. It's not over yet," Saber said firmly.

Zecora nodded her head calmly, "Indeed. The fight with your disease continues till the children return to home safely."

Twilight nodded her head in understanding, "I hope the children are okay. I don't know what they have been doing lately."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "All we can do is wait... If Dragoking was with them, he can take care of them. After all, he's my loyal companion I ever trust since the day we met. He was like a brother and friend to me."

"Yeah..." Twilight smiled weakly, "Your relationship with Dragoking reminds me of Spike being my first friend and brother. But if he was my son, I would be proud to be his mother. I just wonder something else..." Everyone looked at him as she continued, "How did Spike ended up at Princess Celestia's castle in the first place? He had that wonder too ever since the Dragon Migration."

"Well... Now you mention it, I feel wondering about Spike's origin. Where did he came from," Rarity said curiously.

"I wish I knew..." Applejack said in concern.

Pinkie sighed, "Not even my Pinkie Sense can help..."

Tao sighed in defeat as he felt like that he should tell them about it before their fates. He turned and looked at them, "Twilight... There's something you need to know about it. It involved Spike's family..."

Everyone turned and looked at him as he began his explanation about Spike's family. They were in shock yet surprise of what they just heard of. Could it be true...

* * *

At the demonic European Castle-like with bull's horns, the brownish humanoid yet demonically Minotaur dressed in his yellowish Egyptian loincloth was sitting on his seats as he heard the latest news from his minion. The Minotaur growled and snorted in anger as he banged on his seat's handlers for few times. He roared in anger as he stood up. His Buffalo Demon Warriors screeched and yelped in fear as they quickly moved away from him.

"Unacceptable! Metal Ponies, Dai Gui's Pet, Elite Commander - **ALL GONE**! Dai Gui will not accept the defeat! **NEVER!** Dai Gui will have his revenge!" Dai Gui exclaimed in anger. He breathed heavily before he went gently. He turned and glared at his shivering and worrying minions, "Where are they now?! Dai Gui demands it!"

The Buffalo Demon Captain bowed down while shivering in fear, "We don't know, my lord!" Dai Gui growled in anger. He yelped in fear as he bowed down again, "But we have reports claimed that the pony children were searching for Night Flower."

"Flower? Grr... Dai Gui hates flower..." Dai Gui exclaimed in anger as he slammed his fist on the Buffalo Demon Captain to his death. He turned and glared at his minions. He growled, "Anything to report too?"

"There is, sir-" Demon Buffalo Warrior spoke up. Dai Gui turned and glared at him. He continued, "Reports coming from both Wild Tribe and Amphibian Units - They claimed that those fleshlings have retrieved both Venus Seed and Poisonous Frog's Slime. I have no idea why they're interested on scavenging hunts..."

Demon Buffalo Warrior #2 shrugged, "Who knows... It must be their injuries. Those things are rare to come by for these days..."

"Yeah?" Demon Buffalo Warrior #3 asked in annoyance, "How rare or dangerous the disease can be when you need those rarest and effective ingredients to combine?"

Dai Gui hummed calmly before gasped and yelped in shock. He slammed his fists on the handlers. His minions yelped in fear as they remained bowing down and silent. He spoke, "It make sense now... Now Dai Gui knows what they want..." He stood up at once as he gave the order, "Minions, prepare the defense on Night Flower Garden! No pony must get there!"

"Yes sir!" Demon Buffalo Warriors

Dai Gui hissed in annoyance. He held his hand up as he had his glowed in brownish in summoning seven portals. He spoke, "Brothers and sister... Dai Gui has the information to report..."

Tso Lan had his eyes narrowed in suspicious, along with his siblings as they all listened to what Dai Gui had to report...

* * *

After the 'Battle of Metal Prison', Lance and his team headed off to the next area of Bull Badlands while the Metal Ponies and Armorhide headed off to the Equestria for new settlement and home. Lance and his friends including Zelda and Aurora were sitting and riding Dragoking's back while Metalgear headed off in securing the road and area on the front.

Each time Metalgear went on recon while hiding behind the rocks or grass, he signaled his allies of moving out by blinking his crimson right eye to them. They then moved out.

Boomer growled in annoyance, "Remind me why we put that Metalhead as our recon?"

"Well, he did beat you," Spike joked before chuckled a bit. Boomer glared at him. He sighed in annoyance, "It's just a joke, Boomer. Will you relax? Metalgear knows about this place like his backyard. That would be cool enough for us to get the third ingredient."

"The little dragon got the point," Jade agreed, along with her nodding Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Boomer huffed in annoyance, "I still don't trust him. He's up to something..."

"What's with you? You've got something against him and his kind?" Rob asked curiously. Boomer growled in anger while looking away. Rob then looked at Boomer before turned to the scouting Metalgear as he put the puzzle together. He gasped, "Of course! You're jealous on him! You're upset that you couldn't beat the intelligent and toughest Metal Pony. "

"Yeah. And Lance beaten and kicked that metal tin flank of Metal Pony!" Spike exclaimed proudly. He yelped in concern as he turned to Metalgear, "No offense."

Metagear turned and bowed, "Your words have no meaning to insult me."

"I am Grunt," Grunt smiled.

Rob chuckled in amusement, "You've got that right. Boomer is jealous! Boomer is jealous! Boomer-!"

**"SHUT THE HELL UP, ROBBY!" **Boomer exclaimed in anger.

Boomer jumped and slammed both Rob and Grunt down as three of them had a big fight with each other. Spike and Cutie Mark Crusaders were in shock as they watched three dragons fighting with each other.

"Is it me," Apple Bloom asked in concern, "Or does this fight reminds me of something?"

Sweetie Belle nodded her head, "Yup. It does remind us of the fighting from Canterlot Castle Tour."

"You mean that was before Discord's breaking free?" Scootaloo asked curiously. Her friends nodded their heads. She turned to the dragons, "Those dragons... They sure love to fight with each other."

"Yeah... The dragons are known to be proud and stubborn. All they wanted is prove themselves that they're the toughest and strongest dragons at Equestria. But when it comes the scary parts, they're too stupid to admit that they're scared."

**"HEY!"** The dragons exclaimed in anger.

Nyx slide down Dragoking's back neck. She came to her friends. They turned to her.

"Hey, what's up?" Nyx asked curiously.

"Nothing unusual. Just Drake Trio got a fight with each other about trusting Metalgear," Spike explained. He turned to his adopted sister, "Say, Nyx - mind telling us what Night Flower do again? I kinda forgot about it."

Cutie Mark Crusaders agreed with Spike's questions. They also wanted to know what Night Flower do.

Nyx took a deep breathe before she smiled, "Okay... Night Flower is the rarest flower across the Equestria and even Demon Land. It helped and cured pony's most painful and dangerous mental disease into a better pony like being trauma, having PTDS, headaches, anger issues, disillusions or having nightmares. I could use that to cure mine."

"Why? Because of being Nightmare Moon?" Spike joked as Cutie Mark Crusaders giggled in amusement.

Nyx shrugged, "Something like that."

"I really wish I have some effective ingredient to shut those dragons up." Jade remarked in amusement.

Drake Trio growled in annoyance while glaring at Jade as the ponies laughed in amusement and happily. As Nyx and her friends were having some chats and fun; Lance, Shiroi, Zelda and Aurora were having some discussion on how they entered Dai Gui's Castle and also wondered of how Zelda found Aurora.

"Okay... We know where the Night Flower is, but the main problem is how?" Lance asked in concern.

Zelda nodded her head in understanding, "Yes... Dai Gui is brutal, mightiest and strongest demon among his brethren. But of course, he has no patience and intelligent with his enemies. He controls the Earth as his element. And he doesn't like flower and dragons."

"But why would he hates flowers and dragons?" Shiroi asked curiously.

"History claimed that Dai Gui was defeated by a young wizard: Starswirl the Bearded and Mystic Tao by using a golden flower and the very first dragon companion." Zelda giggled a bit before she continued, "At first, he thought it was just a joke. But because of the dragon's prowess and intelligent, Dai Gui was distracted and annoyed that he was unable to defeat him. With that, both Mystic Tao and Starswirl banished the Demon Lord of Earth."

Lance chuckled, "And he was pissed off."

Lance, Shiroi and Zelda laughed happily and in amusement. Aurora remained quiet as she stayed behind Zelda. Shiroi approached to Aurora as she held her hoof to the latter. Aurora quickly hid behind of Zelda's.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you," Shiroi said calmly.

Aurora remained quiet and scared. She then looked at Zelda who remained calm and gave a nod. She then came out from Zelda's back. She approached to Shiroi. Shiroi gently approached to her. Shiroi gave Aurora a passionate hug. Aurora gave Shiroi a nuzzle on her chest.

Both Lance and Zelda smiled happily upon looking at the event.

"So, how did you find her yesterday?" Lance asked curiously.

Zelda smiled, "During my recon on Bull Badlands, I was searching and looking for some help in finding the Night Flower. I came across Aurora. She's kinda scared and worried, and not to mention shy in making contact with any pony else. "

"Must be Dai Gui's Palace scared her off."

"Yeah... I tried to befriend her but she refused. She's still scared and worried of me. Just defeating some Demon Buffalo Warriors gain her trust and my friendship. She then told me about her being Dai Gui's slave in taking care of the Night Flower Garden. So..."

Lance gasped, "Aurora must have known about going into his castle. That's great!"

"But wait. You did said that Dai Gui hates Night Flower. But why would he kept them?" Shiroi asked in concern.

Aurora cleared her throat gently as she explained softly, "It's true. But the Demon Lords required them as their medicine to cure their mental problem. They haven't gotten over their defeat last centuries ago."

"That's good. Giving them a headache will be our perfect advantage to get what we need." Lance said proudly. Upon looking at something, he gasped as he pointed out, "Speaking of advantage, we've found it!"

Everyone but Zelda and Aurora gasped in shock and surprise of what Lance had said. Nyx and her friends climbed up on Dragoking's neck to the top as they all looked and found Dai Gui's Buffalo Castle. They all commented and remarked happily of what they were seeing.

Aurora approached to Zelda as she pointed the latter. Zelda turned and looked at Aurora as the filly Alicorn asked, "Are you sure it's good idea to put them at risk? Mother, I feared for Spike's safety. Because a dragon that face with Dai Gui is his father..."

Zelda sighed, "I know, dear. But don't worry. Leave everything to me. Nothing happens to them. I promised."

Aurora sighed, "I hope so..."

Everyone headed off to Dai Gui's Castle as they all prepared to get their third ingredient. Did Aurora referred Zelda as her mother? Weird...

* * *

Lance and his team had arrived at Dai Gui's Castle. They all came down from Dragoking. They hid behind the bushes as they all went through it. They then stopped as they all saw hundreds of Demon Buffalo Warriors guarding the entrance gate.

"Wow... There's a whole lots of Demon Buffalo Warriors," Spike commented in shock.

Jade nodded, "Yeah... it looks Dai Gui doesn't want anyone steal his Night Flower."

"Any bright ides of how to get in?" Shiroi asked in concern.

"We charge in," Lance said confidently. Everyone glared at him. He shrugged, "That's the best idea I've got."

"I do have," Aurora said. Everyone turned to her as she explained, "There's a back door of Dai Gui's Castle. And there aren't many guards too because it's always open for his siblings. And I assure you for that."

"Lead the way, young Aurora," Zelda spoke calmly.

Aurora nodded her head as she led her new friends to the back entrance of Dai Gui's Castle. Arriving to the back of Dai Gui's Castle, they spotted three Demon Buffalo Warriors guarding the back entrance. Lance took his Twin Dragon Swords out as he charged in and defeated Buffalo Demon Warriors.

Lance and his friends entered the back entrance at once.

* * *

Lance and his friends had entered Dai Gui's Castle. Within the building was more of cave's interior landscape. It was filled with more rocks, stones and yet it was dark and moist as well. It was unlike any castle's interior design.

"Wow... This castle was nothing like our home or Canterlot Castle," Nyx commented.

Spike nodded, "Yeah. It does suited Dai Gui well since he's Demon Lord of Earth. He likes dirt and stones."

"True... But do we know where the Night Flower Garden is," Apple Bloom asked in concern.

Aurora smiled as she turned to her friends, "I know the way. I was the slave here before I escaped. Follow me. We have to be careful too. Dai Gui might have his guards guarded the Night Flower Garden."

"I wouldn't worry of that," Lance said confidently, "I'll take care of the guards while you guys get the Night Flower."

Shiroi nodded her head, "Sure. You'd be careful too."

Lance smiled, "No worry. I'll be fine."

"Sure," Shiroi answered.

Zelda hummed in concern, "I wouldn't be worry of the guards. I'm more concern with Dai Gui. He could be nearby to Night Flower Garden." Everyone turned and looked at her. She continued, "He maybe not smartest Demon Lord, but he's well-prepared for his enemies."

Lance nodded his head, "No worries. The boys will hold Dai Gui as long as possible."

Zelda sighed, "Perhaps. But be weary of Dai Gui. He can be smart sometimes..."

Lance didn't understand why Zelda was worry about brutal Dai Gui being smart, but he knew not to underestimate his enemies. He had some experience from his time with his mother and Third Mystic War as well. He nodded his head in understanding.

He and his friends moved out as they followed Aurora in finding the Night Flower Garden.

After half-an-hour passed in walking through the stoned and rocky hallway, they arrived on the garden area which was located in the middle but outside of the castle. It was guarded by more of Demon Buffalo Warriors. Lance turned his friends as he nodded his head. They armed with their weapons. Shiroi and Zelda remained with Cutie Mark Crusaders, Nyx and Spike.

Lance, Metalgear and Drake Trio charged into the battlefield. Lance swung his Twin Dragon Swords at his enemies while dodging and avoiding the attacks from Demon Buffalo Warriors. Metalgear fired his Buster Canon at his enemies while blocking and deflecting the attacks. Drake Trio punched and kicked at their enemies while firing their Dragon Flames at them. For the moment had passed, they defeated all of Buffalo Demon Warriors.

Lance waved to his friends to come out. They then approached to the Night Flower Garden's Gate. They all awed in amaze while complimented and commented of how beautiful the pure golden flowers were. Lance, Shiroi, Drake Trio and Metalgear entered the gate.

"Don't you guys think this is too easy?" Rob asked in concern. Everyone turned and looked at him. He continued, "I can't help but to think that this could be-!"

The ground was shaking, causing everyone yelped in concern and worry. Before they could do anything, the ground created a sinkhole in dropping Lance, Shiroi, Metalgear and Drake Trio into it. They screamed in fear as they all fell to the deep ground hard. They moaned and groaned painfully.

"Lance! Shiroi! Guys! Are you alright?!" Nyx asked in worry.

Lance moaned, "Yeah... We're okay. Damn. That hurts."

"We must leave at once. Dai Gui could capture us any minute." Metalgear suggested in concern.

"Yeah! You don't have to tell me twice," Boomer agreed.

Before Lance and his friends could do anything, the sinkhole was closing from two sides. Nyx and her friends cried in anger and upset.

**"DAMN IT!"** Lance exclaimed in anger.

"We're trapped..." Shiroi said.

"Yeah, no kidding..." Boomer complimented sarcastically.

While Lance and his friends were trapped in underground, Nyx and her friends were on the top as they were all in shock and scared. Their friends were trapped.

"**LANCE! SHIROI! GUYS!** Damn it!" Nyx exclaimed in anger.

Zelda groaned, "This is the work of Dai Gui..."

"Including those guys?!" Scootaloo asked in concern as she pointed her hoof up at the ground.

The shadows emerging from the ground. They formed Shadow Crabs the muscular warriors with right crab's pincer and left scorpion stinger. They surrounded Nyx and her friends. Zelda, Nyx, Jade and Spike armed themselves in ready to fight.

The Shadow Crabs charged at them at once as they all swung their Pincer and Stinger at their enemies. Zelda deflected the attacks while piercing, thrusting and swinging her Long Sword at them. Nyx and Jade fired their Unicorn Bursts, Lunar Shots and Chi Spell Strike at them. Spike fired his Dragon Flame at them. Cutie Mark Crusaders and Aurora threw some hard rocks at their enemies.

For the moment had passed, the Shadow Crabs ceased from attacking. They stood still while glaring at them. Nyx and her friends remained firm and ready to fight. Before they could do anything, the rocks formed up and trapped them up. They groaned angrily as they tried to escape it. They then saw the horns from the ground coming through them like a shark. It stopped as it emerged from the ground in revealing Dai Gui.

**"DAI GUI?!"** Nyx and her friends exclaimed in shock.

Dai Gui chuckled evilly, "Welcome to my Castle... Do you truly think you actually came here and retrieve my Night Flower?!" Nyx and her friends remained silent and quiet as they all could was glared at him. He then turned to Spike, "We meet again, my niece and Spike..."

Everyone but Zelda and Aurora looked shock and surprise of what Dai Gui had mentioned.

"But... How?! How did you know my name?!" Spike demanded in shock, "And more importantly, you dared claim Nyx your niece?! She's a pony, for Celestia's sake!"

"I'm not stupid, traitor," Dai Gui snarled, "But I will tell you this. Nyx belongs to us. She's the Princess of Demons. As for you, traitor - I know you well because I know your father..."

"My-my-my father?!" Spike asked in shock. His friends but Zelda and Aurora were in shock and surprise of what they heard. He continued, "I have a father? How?"

"Your father's name was Spiketail. And he's the real traitor. He worked for his former master: Shendu the Demon Lord of Fire as his Elite Commander. We Demon Lords planned to take control of Equestria but he betrayed all of us. He informed those weakling of what we were planning right before the war begun. They wounded and defeated us. Because of him, we've lost the Demon War."

"My dad... He saved the Equestria... My dad is a hero?" Spike asked in shock and surprise. He sobbed in joy before he looked up and glared at Dai Gui, "Where's my dad?! What did you to him after the war?!"

Dai Gui chuckled evilly, "The last we heard that Spiketail was having his quality with his newly family. And I heard that they were having a newborn son. And we gave him a perfect gift for betraying us..."

Everyone gasped in shock and fear. Spike's family were killed.

"No... NO!" Spike cried in anger and despair before sobbed and cried in tears.

Nyx gasped as her eyes narrowed in rage and anger, "You-you killed Spike's family?! You kill them all!" Dai Gui smirked darkly. As her eyes narrowed in anger and rage, Nyx growled, "You! You monster! You'll pay for what you had done to my brother's family!"

Dai Gui chuckled evilly, "Your eyes... They have the Demons of Rage. As soon as I'm done with your friends, I'll deliver both of you and Spike to my siblings. We shall start the Demon War again."

"Not this time," Zelda commented, "Everyone hold your breathe!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike and Aurora held their breathe tight as Zelda levitated some smoke bombs. She threw them on the floor at once. The smoke emerged as it caused Dai Gui and his minions to be blinded and had hard time to breathe.

For the moment had passed, the smoke dispersed. Dai Gui and his minions found the imprisoned rocks were empty as Nyx and her friends were nowhere to be found. Dai Gui roared in anger.

"Ha! It looks you've lost them! Too bad for you!" Lance exclaimed happily from the underground since he and his friends heard of what happened.

Dai Gui growled for the moment before he smirked as he had some plan in his mind.

* * *

Dai Gui had ordered Shadow Crabs and Demon Buffalo Warriors in search and hunt on Nyx and her friends across the castle.

Nyx and her friends were hiding behind Supply Depot Storeroom. They taking some breathe from dealing with Dai Gui and especially learning the truth about Spike's family. Spike was sitting down and looking down as he had hard time to believe that he actually had a family before. His father was a hero.

"Spike? Are you alright, partner?" Apple Bloom asked in concern.

Spike sighed, "No, Apple Bloom. I'm not okay. I just can't believe it. I just can't. All my life... All the time I've keep on wondering of who am I, where I came from and what kind of dragon am I. Now, I know. My dad... My dad was Shendu's Elite Commander, but he helped and saved Equestria. He's a hero. But now... he and my mom are gone..."

"Spike... I'm sorry," Apple Bloom apologized, "I know how you feel. I have that kind before."

"Me too, Spike. I wish to comfort you well." Sweetie Belle said in pain.

"Yeah... Those Demon Lords are jerks! They're the ones who ruined your family. They're gonna pay for it." Scootaloo remarked angrily.

Nyx nuzzled Spike's face gently, "It's okay, Spike. Everything alright." Spike turned and looked at her. She continued, "I know you didn't get to meet your mom and dad, but you still got family. You've got Twilight, Owlowiscious, Shadow Dragon, friends and me. You've got family. Your dad would be happy to see you that."

Jade nodded, "Yeah. You've got everything you need."

Spike thought for the moment before smiled happily, "Thanks guys. You're the best."

Cutie Mark Crusaders gave Spike a warm yet passionate hug. He smiled as he hugged them back. Zelda and Aurora smiled happily in seeing them and Spike being together.

"Now that everything's alright. We should focus on saving Lance and others while getting the Night Flower," Zelda spoke up.

Aurora nodded, "Dai Gui held them as his hostage. But how?"

"There's a way to get them both while defeating Dai Gui," Zelda spoke calmly, "Here's how we do it."

Zelda explained to her friends of how they should able to defeat their enemies and saving their allies.

* * *

At the Night Flower Garden, Lance and his friends were still trapped on the ground - leaving their heads up for breathing and talking. Dai Gui was interrogating them of how Nyx could not remember about him and his siblings, along with who was behind of raising Spike.

"I will not ask again," Dai Gui growled in anger, "Who raised Spike?! How could Princess of Demon remembers nothing?!"

Lance growled, "Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you anything. Besides, Nyx and Spike are my family. And I won't sell them to you!"

"Agreed! I don't know why you and your Demon Lords are interested on Nyx and Spike. But I'm sure I won't sell my friend neither," Shiroi agreed angrily.

"You said it, princess," Boomer agreed.

"Yeah, in your face, buffalo!" Rob exclaimed wildly.

"Your interrogation is futile. We will not submit." Metalgear agreed.

Grunt nodded his head, "I am Grunt..."

Dai Gui growled in anger, "Very well... Death shall be yours..."

Dai Gui was about to stomp his feet. Some rocks knocked on his head for few times. He turned and found Zelda, Nyx, Jade and Spike standing by as they were ready to fight with him. Lance and his trapped friends were in shock and concern upon looking at their friends. They cried in telling their young friends in getting out from the place.

"So you came..." Dai Gui chuckled evilly as he clenched his fists, "Dai Gui shall be your executor. Dai Gui shall reunite you with your family."

Spike glared at Dai Gui, "I already have my own family. Now let them go, jerk!"

"Then die!" Dai Gui exclaimed wildly.

Dai Gui roared wildly as he and his minions of both Demon Buffalo Warriors and Shadow Crabs charged at their enemies. Zelda, Spike, Nyx and Jade charged into the battlefield. Zelda swung her Long Sword in slashing and defeating them one-by-one. Nyx and Jade fired their**Unicorn Bursts, Lunar Shots **and** Super Beam** at their charging enemies. Spike fired his**_Dragon Flame_** at them. The heroes dodged and avoided the attacks from his enemies.

Dai Gui launched his **_Punching Rock Fists_** on the ground hard in shaking Nyx and her friends to the ground hard. He charged in as he gave them a hard punch and stomps on them one-by-one. They dodged and avoided the attacks quickly while fired back at their him from various directions. Dai Gui roared in anger as he chased and fought them back. But at the same time, Nyx and her friends had to deal with his minions.

As Dai Gui and some of his minions continued fighting with Nyx and her friends, 20 Demon Buffalo Warriors and Shadow Crabs were guarding the prisoners. They yelped in shock as they felt a shaking beneath their feet. They looked down as they found some cracks. Before they could do anything, the ground cracked into a hole in allowing them to fall into them and to the ground hard.

Lance and his friends turned and found the guards were underground. They saw another cracking hole as it popped the emerging Cutie Mark Crusaders and Aurora. The younger ponies were the ones who trapped the guards. Cutie Mark Crusaders and Aurora helped and freed Lance and his friends from their imprisonment by using the hammer that Demon Buffalo Warriors had used.

Dai Gui's minions were defeated and knocked out. Dai Gui grabbed Zelda as he clenched on her tightly. Nyx and Spike flew up to the sky as they both fired their **Lunar Shots **and**Dragon Flame** at his face. With him yelped in pain, Zelda freed befroe she could stabbed her sword on his fist hard. He swung her away from him before slammed both Spike and Nyx to the ground. He was about to step on them. Jade launched her Super Beam at his face. Zelda, Nyx and Spike launched their **Wisdom Power Strike, Luna Shot **and** Dragon Flame** at his feet. Dai Gui fell to his back hard.

Zelda and her friends were about to finish Dai Gui off. Dai Gui hovered up and slammed them to the ground. He was about to punch them. Zelda threw her smoke bombs on his face. They quickly escaped from the fight.

Dai Gui growled in anger as he stomped his feet on the ground in summoning the Rising Stone Stairs. They charged straight at Zelda, Nyx, Jade and Spike. Before they could do anything, they had been lifted up to the top. He quickly summoned**_ Earth Thrower Storm_** at them. Zelda quickly blocked and deflected the attacks off with her Force-Field while Nyx, Jade and Spike fired their **_Unicorn Bursts_** and **_Dragon Flame_** at the attacks quickly. For the moment had passed, Nyx and her friends weakened as they all were exhausted and tired from fighting with Dai Gui.

Dai Gui approached to his enemies as he readied to finish them off. A sudden **_Mega Beam_**the greenish laser beam at him off. He turned and found Lance and his friends were freed and readied to attack.

Dai Gui roared in anger, "It doesn't matter how many you have, Dai Gui will defeat you all!"

Dai Gui roared wildly as he charged at them all. Cutie Mark Crusaders threw the stones at him hard and quickly. While he was being distracted, Drake Trio and Spike jumped and fired their **_Dragon Flames _**at his face hard. Shiroi, Nyx and Jade fired their **_Unicorn Burst_** at his stomach hard. Metalgear flew and rammed straight at his stomach in knocking straight to the walls. Metalgear flew off. Zelda and Lance charged in as they both jumped. They slammed their swords through his chest.

Dai Gui cried in anger as he grabbed them both. He threw them right at Drake Trio to the ground hard. Shiroi, Nyx and Jade fired their **_Hikari Strike_, _Night Beam_ **and **_Super Beam_ **at him. He summoned Earth Wall in blocking and deflecting the attacks. He then pushed his right at the unicorns off. Metalgear fired his **_Buster Canon_** at him from around the direction while charging straight at him with his **_Metal Claws_** for few times.

As Metalgear was about to give final strike, Dai Gui stomped the foot in front of him. Metalgear got slammed and knocked out. Drake Trio and Spike fired their Dragon Flames at the Demon Lord of Earth. Dai Gui turned as he summoned the **_Earth Thrower Storm_** at the dragons in knocking most of them out while Spike was thrown to the Night Flower Garden. Cutie Mark Crusaders were about to do something but he summoned Imprisoned Rocks in trapped them inside.

Dai Gui turned to both Lance and Zelda as they both charged in. He gave them a slamming punch but they both rolled over to the front. Lance turned and jumped on his back as he thrust and stabbed his swords on him for few times. With Dai Gui yelled in pain, Zelda swung and slashed her swords against Dai Gui's stomach for few times. As they continued swinging and striking their swords against him, he roared painfully. As Lance climbed up to the top, he struck the sword right on Dai Gui's head while Zelda fired at his eye. Dai Gui roared painfully and angrily as he grabbed and thrown Lance at Zelda to the ground. Before they could do anything, he slammed his fist on them hard. They were knocked out.

Dai Gui turned and grabbed Nyx tight on his grasp as he chuckled evilly.

"Victory is mine..."

Spike moaned and groaned painfully as he slowly get up. He turned and saw Nyx been captured by Dai Gui.

"NYX! NO!" Spike cried in fear, "Damn it! I can't let her take away. I've gotta help her!"

"Spike! Catch!" Aurora cried as she threw the Night Flower to Spike. She explained, "Use it! Use it against him."

Spike looked confuse as he glanced at the Night Flower. He then heard the voice, _"Late it maybe, but it shall bloom to defeat its dangerous enemy..._"

Spike gulped, "I don't know what the heck was that. But worth my time now!"

Spike got up and charged at Dai Gui. He stood and aimed the Night Flower at Dai Gui. He cried, "Dai Gui! Let my sister go, jerk!"

Dai Gui turned and glared at Spike upon looking at the Night Flower. He roared in anger, "I shall rip you apart!"

Dai Gui threw Nyx aside as he charged straight at the standing Spike. Before both of them could do anything, Night Flower glowed in golden. The flower fired right at Dai Gui. The portal opened. It then captured and dragged the struggling Dai Gui to it.

Dai Gui roared, "Dai Gui will have his revenge, Spike! He shall have one!"

With Dai Gui thrown into the portal, it closed down. Lance and his friends got up. They all came to Spike as they all cheered wildly and hugged Spike happily. They all commented and remarked of how bravery Spike had turned out to be.

Spike blushed, "I couldn't have done it without the voice. And I'm happy to have a family like you guys."

"Oh, Spike..." Nyx smiled happily as she gave Spike a warm hug.

Shiroi smiled, "We couldn't have done without Zelda and Aurora."

"Alert! Zelda and Aurora are missing!" Metalgear exclaimed in concern.

Everyone looked around of their surroundings. Both Zelda and Aurora were nowhere to be found again...

"They're gone... Again..." Scootaloo said in shock.

"Just like Blaze Leo," Sweetie Belle nodded in agreement.

Jade groaned in annoyance, "Why did Zelda keep on doing this? This is getting annoying."

"Ah, save your complaining, Jade," Apple Bloom snapped, "If it weren't for her, we wouldn't able to get three ingredients.

Shiroi nodded her head, "Apple Bloom's right. We've got the Night Flower. And we've got five more to get. And we're still here too."

"Yeah. We're still here. That's important." Nyx agreed.

Grunt smiled as he hugged both Boomer and Rob tightly and passionately. The latter sighed in annoyance. Everyone laughed happily yet amusement of what they were seeing.

"So, what's next?" Spike asked curiously.

Lance smirked, "We move out. Next ingredient to catch! Let's move out, everyone!"

**"YEAH!"** Everyone cheered wildly and happily.

Lance and his friends packed their stuffs up. They headed straight to the back entrance. They had Venus Seed, Poisonous Frog's Slime and now Night Flower. They had five more ingredients yet to retrieve...

* * *

As Lance and his friends got on Dragoking's back, they all left Dai Gui's Castle. Two familiar characters were hiding behind the bushes.

"They did it," Aurora said in surprise, "they did it. You were right, mother. Spike did it. Spike chose to live than the death."

Zelda nodded, "Yes... It's what his parents would wanted. They wanted him to be a great dragon hero and a friend. Spike uphold his family's legacy..."

"So, what is next? Should I return to my brother Blaze?"

"Yes, you should. I should keep an eye on them. The next challenge will not be easy..."

With Aurora nodded, she turned and disappeared through the greenish swirling portal-like. Zelda turned to the front. She looked and watched the young children heading straight out of Bull Badlands. The next journey was next...

_To Be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	8. C7: Labyrinth of Nightmares

**Chapter 7: Labyrinth of Nightmares**

After the **_Battle at Dai Gui's Castle_**, Lance and his friends rode on their ride, Dragoking. They all headed off to next area. They were heading straight to Hsi Wu's homeland called Skyland, home to all kinds of Sky Demons. And it was where they can find the Demon Wings. They spent nearly two hours in reaching the area but stopped by the Entrance Ground. They were hungry as they stopped for lunch.

Lance and his friends were having their own lunches while the rest have different taste. Dragoking nudged on Nyx's back gently while purred like a kitten.

Nyx shrugged, "Sorry, Dragoking. No meats." Dragoking growled in annoyance. She continued, "I didn't know that you would be following us. So, why don't you go and find your food first?"

Lance nodded his head, "We'll be here until you're done with your lunch."

Dragoking growled in disappointment as he gave both Lance and Nyx a whip by his tail. Dragoking then headed off while they both groaned in annoyance. Their friends laughed in amusement of what they saw.

As Lance and his friends continued having their own lunches, they always wondered about Metalgear and Drake Trio ate their foods.

"So, what kind of food you can eat?" Apple Bloom asked curiously, "Besides ours."

Metalgear took a bagpack out as he took some batteries out. Everyone looked at him and his batteries. Wonder what he does with them?

Metalgear launched two tentacles out from his back in attaching the battery's both positive and negative parts. STATIC! SHOCK! He was absorbing the electrical energies through his tentacles into his body. For the moment had passed, he threw the battery aside as he proceed to the next one. Everyone was in shock and surprised by his ways.

"Okay... Didn't wish to see that happen," Scootaloo commented.

Sweetie Belle nodded, "I didn't know Metal Ponies eat batteries. It's kinda weird."

"Actually, Sweetie Belle; it's not weird. It's one of their naturals. Metal Ponies require some electrical conservation energy in making themselves complete and ready for their next assignment." Nyx explained.

"Say what now?" Spike asked in concern.

Nyx grunted a bit, "Metal Ponies eat electricity energy."

"Ah..." Her friends nodded their heads in understanding.

Jade turned to Drake Trio, "So, what about you guys? I know dragons eat meats and some crystal-stuffs, but haystacks and grasses taste good too."

Drake Trio looked shock as they gave the disgusted and puked looks.

"No way we're gonna eat the greens. That taste the worst." Boomer said in disgusted.

With Rob and Grunt nodded their heads, Boomer smirked happily. Everyone then looked at Drake Trio as they all wondered how or what they ate their foods.

"So, what kind of food do you guys ate?" Spike asked curiously.

Boomer smirked as he gave a sound of snap. Grunt huffed happily as he headed towards the large log-like. The muscle dragon lifted the log up as it revealed the muddy yet sticky mud, along with several and more of insects-like. Rob took a giant leaf as he picked them up one-by-one. As soon as Rob collected the bugs on his leaf-plate, Grunt closed the log down.

The ponies and Spike looked shock and surprise of what they were looking at. They all knew and understand what the dragons ate for their meal times.

"Grubs," Rob answered happily, "The best course of dragons' meals."

Boomer nodded, "You'd never find them like these guys. They're the best!"

"I am Grunt," Grunt agreed.

Boomer took a long crimson worm-like into his mouth. He smirked before giving a belch. Rob launched his tongue in grabbing some flies and butterflies into his like a frog. Grunt took set of beetles into his mouth one-by-one.

Everyone looked disgusted and puked upon looking at the sights.

Boomer approached Spike with greenish beetle, "Try it, Spike. The beetles are the best taste."

"I don't know..." Spike said in concern. Before he could proceed, Boomer pushed beetles into his mouth. He took a bite on them slowly and gently. He hummed happily as he swallowed them, "Wow... I didn't know the bugs taste better! Great! Now, I don't have to worry about eating more gems."

Everyone looked shock and worry of what they were looking at. Spike actually ate the bugs?! That was no surprise for them to know.

"Now that's what I'm talking about it!" Boomer exclaimed wildly as he passed some of bugs to Spike, "Welcome to Drake Trio Brotherhood, brother!"

Spike stopped as he had some thoughts, "Brother... Sure wish I could have some dragons to live in Ponyville to talk with and have fun with..."

Nyx nuzzled Spike's head gently, "Come on, Spike. Just because Ponyville didn't have the dragons, doesn't mean we're not your best friends or family. You'd always have us."

"Yeah, Spike. If it weren't for you, Ponyville wouldn't be the best," Apple Bloom agreed.

Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Jade nodded their heads in agreement. Spike smiled happily as he hugged them back.

"Don't forget about us," Boomer exclaimed happily as he gave Spike a nudge, "Dragons gotta stick together."

Spike thought for the moment before he smiled and nodded his head. He and his friends chatted happily with each other.

"Strange it maybe..." Metalgear complimented, "How could a dragon like Spike befriend with ponies?"

Lance smirked, "That's easy, Buddy Metal. Twilight and her friends raised him and taught him about friendship. That's why he befriended with them."

"Why not dragons?"

"Yeah... Don't know about that part. But I remember Nyx told me about Spike finding more about himself when he goes for 'Dragon Quest'."

"Quite... simple and classic..." Metalgear commented.

Lance smirked as he nodded his head in agreement, "Has anyone seen Dragoking? I hope he's not going too far away from here."

_**ROAR!**_ Everyone turned to the front and found Dragoking returned to them. He gave a lick in wiping the dirt off from his mouth. He gave a loud belch while the feathers blown out from his mouth. He smiled happily.

Everyone laughed happily and in amusement in seeing how funny and happy Dragoking can be when it comes to his foods.

* * *

After the lunch, Lance and his friends left to Skyland. They were travelling across the long road with some beautiful yet nutritious forests-like. For nearly two hours, they came across the gate-like in front of them with giant walls of greens.

Both Metalgear and Grunt headed off in scouting the area. Lance and his friends had to wait for their allies return from the journey. Cutie Mark Crusaders and three dragons looked at the signboard as they all read it.

"_Labyrinth of Nightmares_? What the heck is that?" Scootaloo asked in shock.

Jade shrugged while she continued to read, "_Those who wish to enter the Land of Sky must overcome the Nightmares within you or be consumed forever. Beware of the guide or he shall lead you astray._ Well that seems friendly..."

"Tell me about it. I don't even want to imagine about it when it said nightmares..." Spike said in fear.

Nyx took a book as she explained, "Labyrinth of Nightmare is Hsi Wu's strongest fort in keeping his enemies from going in or out because it creates our deepest nightmares. And once we enter the labyrinth, we'll be facing ours. Once we face them, it's either we fight or get consumed. And above all, this labyrinth was guarded and protected by Hsi Wu's Elite Commander: Ghoul Keeper. Ghoul Keeper is not a friendly ghoul, and he'll make sure that all of us stayed in there forever..."

"Ghoul Keeper? Ooh! Sounds scary," Boomer mocked happily.

Rob whacked Boomer's head, "It will be if you don't control that attitude of yours, moron!"

"Why you! I'm gonna make you eat those words, Egghead!" Boomer exclaimed in anger.

Boomer and Rob punched at each other hard for few times. Everyone laughed in amusement and interested upon looking at two dragons fighting with each other hard and quick.

Lance and Shiroi turned to the front as they found both Metalgear and Grunt returned from their recon.

"I've brought unfortunate news. There is no alternate route in getting over the labyrinth," Metalgear explained in concern, "And the only way to get to Skyland is go through the labyrinth."

"I am Grunt," Grunt said in fear.

"Well, we've got no choice," Shiroi said in concern, "We have to get through it, even it means we have to face our worst nightmares."

Lance smiled gently, "It'll be fine. Trust me. We can handle it. Let's get moving."

Lance and his friends gotten up on their ride of Dragoking as they all entered the Labyrinth. As they all entered, the gate behind them closed at once.

The ghoulish skeleton-like with a crimson eye-ball dressed in purplish Grim Reaper's robe appeared from the gate. He chuckled evilly yet sinisterly. He turned to his back as he opened a small portal to Hsi Wu.

"Master Hsi Wu, the plans has gone swiftly as we had hope for." The Ghoul Keeper said happily.

Hsi Wu smirked, _"Excellent, Ghoul. Keep them occupied in the Labyrinth until all consumed by their own nightmares."_

"Yes, my master."

Hsi Wu's portal disappeared from sights. Ghoul Keeper laughed evilly as he slowly disappeared from sights.

* * *

As Lance and his friends travelling across the labyrinth, they found themselves lost within for nearly half-an-hour. And all they found the labyrinth was greenish grass of walls, along with misty fog...

"Is it me or the Labyrinth getting foggy than before?" Spike asked in concern.

Boomer snickered, "What's the matter? Scared?"

"As if! Just worry!" Spike protested.

Rob nodded, "Spike's right. This is not a joke. Ghoul Keeper could appear before us any minute..."

"Ha! I'm not afraid of that ghoul!" Jade exclaimed proudly.

Scootaloo smirked, "Yeah! If he wants to piece with us, he'd better do it now!"

"Like now?!" The sinister voice asked evilly. Everyone yelped in shock and worry as they looked around of their surroundings in search for the voice. They then looked up and found Ghoul Keep appeared from the sky. They yelped in fear. Ghoul Keeper chuckled evilly, "Whoops! Did I scare ya?!"

"Ghoul Keeper?!" Apple Bloom asked in worry.

"In the flesh," Ghoul Keeper said happily before chuckled evilly, "As a matter of speaking from fleshlings..."

Sweetie Belle squealed in fear, "I hope he's not hungry for us."

"What the heck are you up to?" Nyx demanded angrily.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to keep you here to get interested of my park until you get consumed!" Ghoul Keeper answered evilly, "Until all are gone, Princess of Demon and Spike shall return to their true masters."

**"NEVER!"** Nyx and Spike exclaimed in anger.

Shiroi held both Nyx and Spike tight together, "You won't take any of them without the fight."

Dragoking growled in anger as he roared at Ghoul Keeper. Ghoul Keeper yelped in shock and fear as he quickly drifted away from the Hydragoon.

Lance took his swords out as he was ready to fight, "I'm not letting you take any of them without the fight!"

"Option - guide us to exit or face consequence!" Metalgear said angrily as he aimed his Buster Canon at Ghoul Keeper.

"I think not," Ghoul Keeper exclaimed in anger as he held his scythe up. As it glowed darkly, he chuckled evilly, "I shall separate you all! Let's see if you can face them, you little insects!"

Before Lance and his friends could do anything, the ground was shaking very hard. They yelped and screamed in fear and worry of what they were dealing with. The mist became foggier as it slowly consume them all while the ground was shaking for the moment.

As the mist dispersed, Lance and his friends found themselves in different sectors of the labyrinth. They all muttered and chatted in fear and concern that they were in different areas: Lance and Shiroi on the northwestern sector, Nyx and Dragoking on the southern sect, Spike and Metalgear on western sect, Cutie Mark Crusaders on eastern sect, and Drake Trio on southeastern sect.

Ghoul Keeper appeared on the sky as he chuckled evilly and darkly, "Whoops! It looks like you've got separated!"

"Ghoul Keeper! What the hell did you do to us?!" Lance asked angrily.

Ghoul Keeper chuckled evilly, "Keeping things interesting by separating you from each other." Everyone chatted and muttered in anger at him. He continued, "And what kind of games we're playing is to find each other back at the Central Sect while finding the lost child?"

"Lost child?!" Spike asked in shock, "What's that supposed to be mean of that?!"

"Did you do something to him?!" Apple Bloom demanded angrily.

Ghoul Keeper chuckled evilly, "Nothing but giving a good taste of nightmare to him. Reunite with each other and save him before nightmares get to you."

"When we get out of this, we're gonna come after you!" Lance exclaimed in anger.

"I doubt of it..." Ghoul Keeper said darkly, "But better hurry. The child cannot hold his ground much longer. Good luck..."

Ghoul Keeper disappeared from everyone's sights. They all chatted and muttered in anger at him as they all wanted to kill him so badly.

Lance sighed, "Alright, Listen up! Meet up at the Central Sect! If you find the kid, make sure you keep him safe! No matter what happens, don't let the nightmares best you off!"

"Got it!" Everyone exclaimed in agreement.

Everyone headed off in finding the child and Central Sect, and hopefully for them to overcome their nightmares before they got consumed...

* * *

On the northwestern sector, Lance and Shiroi were travelling across the labyrinth. They looked around of their surroundings. So far, they found was walls of grasses and bushes, and sometimes a dead end. They kept on searching and looking way out to central sect.

Shiroi held Lance's hoof tight, "I'm scared."

Lance gently nuzzle her face, "It's alright. We can make it."

"But what about the nightmares? What if Ghoul Keeper said is true? What if... we get consumed then overcome them?"

"We'll overcome them. I promise you that, Shiroi. No nightmares scare us off that easily."

"But Lance... What if... What if we can't?"

"We can do it. We've make it too far. We can do it."

"But there's something I'm afraid the most. Something that I don't want to do. I don't want to hurt someone I cared and loved so much." Shiroi sobbed in great despair and hurt Lance was in shock. She continued, "I don't want to hurt someone I cared."

Lance was speechless and worried as he wasn't sure how he could help her. He gave her a warm hug, "Shiroi... Don't be scared. And don't worry about you 'hurting' someone else. Because it won't happen. I promise you for that."

"Lance..." Shiroi said in shock yet surprise. She smiled, "Yes... You're right. I won't hurt someone. Let's go find the child and our friends."

"Good... Let's go," Lance nodded his head.

Lance and Shiroi headed off in search of their friends and Central Sect of Labyrinth of Nightmares.

* * *

On western sect, both Spike and Metalgear looked around in search of Central Sect. Metalgear took the lead, Spike remained behind of him. Metalgear armed his Buster Canon at every direction in search of any intruder.

"Hey, Metalgear..." Spike asked in concern, "Have you ever dealt with nightmares before? Coz I did, it's not a cozy one."

"Never... I never encountered or had a nightmare symptom before," Metalgear answered.

"Dude... It's not a type of sickness. It's just something the ponies scared of."

"Isn't that considered 'symptom'?"

"No, it's not."

Metalgear huffed, "Admit that I'm right, Spiketail Jr. The nightmares are ponies' terrifying yet dangerous symptoms. There is no cure to save them from that symptoms." He sighed in annoyance, "Both dragons and ponies are not immune to it, but Metal Ponies are not. I'm proud to be that one."

Spike groaned in annoyance, "I can see why Boomer got some problem with you. You're one annoying robot alright."

"What's a robot?" Metalgear asked curiously.

Spike chuckled a bit, "It's just like you. That's what robot means, except it does have a mind and a heart of its own."

"I do not find it amusing..." Metalgear said dryly.

Spike sighed, "Never mind, Robopony. We'd better get going and find our pals. Hopefully, we don't get attacked by the nightmares."

Metalgear nodded, "Affirmative."

Spike and Metalgear headed off in search of their friends.

* * *

On eastern sect, Cutie Mark Crusaders were looking around of their surroundings in search for their friends. Like the rest, they found nothing.

Apple Bloom sighed in concern, "Girls... I'd never told you this but... I'm scared. I really wish Applejack was here."

Her friends were in shock and surprise of what Apple Bloom had said.

"Apple Bloom... There's nothing wrong to say anything like that," Sweetie Belle said calmly.

Scootaloo nodded her head, "Yeah, we're scared too. I also wish Rainbow Dash was here."

"Besides, Apple Bloom; what you did back at Bayou - awesome and amazing for picking a fight with the Chimera!" Jade said proudly.

Apple Bloom smiled, "Thanks. I appreciate of that too. But fighting with the nightmares-" She gulped in concern, "- totally a different thing. There's no telling of what we would be dealing with."

"We can handle it. No worries about it," Jade said confidently, "We've got nothing to worry about what we're dealing with."

Scootaloo nodded, "Yeah. We overcome most of our problems. Dealing with the nightmares won't be a problem. We can do it."

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Yeah. We can do it."

Assured by her friends, Apple Bloom smiled in relief as she and her friends headed off in search of their friends.

* * *

Drake Trio were looking around of the surroundings. Each time Boomer made the direction, they got lost or reach to the dead end. Both Grunt and Rob got annoyed by the attempts for five times. They came across the last corner to a dead end.

Rob groaned in annoyance, "This is the sixth time we make the wrong turn. Do you even have any idea how to get out of here?!"

Boomer groaned angrily, "Why don't you shut up?! At least, I'm leading my team! What could you have done, idiot?!"

"I would have analyze the situation than going off to nowhere, thank you very much!"

"Yeah, that sure takes some sweet time to get us lost, idiot!"

"Somehow I really wish that you would never been made as the leader! I only hope you had realize that with you as the leader, we'll be doomed!"

"Somehow I really wish you realized that without me, you are so lost!"

**"I... AM... GRUNT!"** Grunt exclaimed in anger as he held both Boomer and Rob high before slammed their heads in each other hard. Grunt let them go while sighed, "I am Grunt..."

"You're right. Sorry, buddy," Boomer said in concern.

Rob nodded, "Yeah... We'd better focus on the mission. Let's hope we can find them."

Drake Trio headed off in search of their friends.

* * *

On southern sect, Nyx was riding on Dragoking as they were searching and looking for their friends. Even with Dragoking's long neck, he was unable to find or search any of his allies. Dragoking growled in defeat and concern.

Nyx patted on Dragoking's neck gently, "It's okay, Dragoking. We'll find them. I promised."

Dragoking growled softly making her worried and scared. She sighed, "I know. You're right. This place... It scares me. Something about this scares me out. I don't know what it was. But I know one thing - truth about me." Dragoking gave her an odd yet concern look. She gently patted his head, "I guess worry you too much, didn't I?"

Dragoking gave her a long lick on her face. Nyx giggled a bit, "Yeah... I shouldn't be worry of it. Thanks, Dragoking. Come on. Let's find our friends."

Dragoking roared wildly. He marched off as he and Nyx searched for their allies and friends...

* * *

Ghoul Keeper watched the event as Lance and his friends searching through the labyrinth for both reunited and rescued the lost boy. They then arrived at the empty area. He smirked darkly as he waved his skeleton hand from right to left. The Labyrinth of Nightmare was covered by the greenish mist while Ghoul Keeper did was laughed evilly yet sinisterly upon looking at the event.

As the green mist affected Lance and his friends, their eyes glowed in black like something block them from looking at something. Nightmares had begun...

* * *

**(Lance's Nightmare)**

Lance found himself back at home, Ponyville. He was in shock and confuse of finding himself back at home. Before he could do anything, he found his father standing before him.

"Dad... You're alright?!" Lance asked in shock before he chuckled a bit, "Of course, you're alright. Listen, I need your help now, dad. Nyx, Spike and the rest got lost in the labyrinth. Maybe-!"

"Tell me, son..." Shadow Dragon said darkly, causing Lance to stop talking. He continued, "Tell me... Are you proud to be part of another family?"

"Another family? Dad, what are you talking about?!"

"Are you proud to have Nyx, Spike and Twilight with you? Are you really okay with what you have?"

Lance was in shock and worried as his father never asked him about having a new family since his mother's passing. He hummed in concern before answered, "Yes... I'm kinda happy and glad to have a new family. Mom told me to have a good life. I can't let her down now..."

"You already did..." Shadow Dragon said darkly. Lance was in shock and concern of what he had said. He then pointed at the floor. Lance turned and found dead Twilight, Spike and Nyx. He continued, "You lied to me. You lied to me! I trusted you to look after them. And you repaid her kindness by killing them?!"

Lance gasped in shock before he shook his head in denial, "I didn't do it. I didn't! I could never hurt them! I love them!"

"Liar! You're not my son! Die!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed in anger as he summoned Darkness Blade.

Shadow Dragon jumped and slammed his Darkness Blade on Lance's head. The son took both of his Twin Dragon Swords in blocking before kicking his father off. Shadow Dragon swung his Darkness Blade at Lance, who blocked and deflected the attacks for three times. Shadow Dragon swiped Lance's leg off before kicked the latter off to the walls hard. Lance was about to get up but Shadow Dragon slammed Lance to the ground before stomped the latter for four times.

Lance moaned painfully as he struggled to get up. Shadow Dragon kicked Lance off before glaring at him, "You disappointed me. You failed your mother. How can you be my son when you murdered the family who were trying to help you?"

"Dad... I didn't do it... Please..." Lance said weakly.

Shadow Dragon held his Darkness Blade up as he readied to kill Lance.

Lance sobbed in pain and despair, "Dad... don't... **DAD!**"

* * *

**(Shiroi's Nightmare)**

Shiroi screamed and squealed in fear as she looked at her hooves. They were covered by blood. She quivered and shivered in fear as she slowly moved back. She looked up and saw more dead bodies of both ponies and dragons.

"No... Not this! Anything but this! Nooooo!" Shiroi screamed in pain.

Shiroi gasped as she saw more ponies and dragons approaching them. They cried in anger as they all threw some rocks and stones at her. She screamed in pain and despair. As they continued throwing more rocks at her, her body and horn glowed in pure green. She gasped in shock.

"Noooo! No! No! Not now! Don't! I don't want to hurt anyone! I don't want to hurt anyone!" Shiroi screamed in fear and pain.

Dragons and ponies slowly moved away from her as she glowed brightly while screamed in fear and pain. **_BOOM!_** They all got blasted away from her. For the moment had passed, she found herself glowed in green. She gasped in shock. Shiroi looked and found something shocking and scary for her.

Shiroi saw thousands of innocent ponies and dragons killed and dead. She screamed in pain and fear as she held her head tightly.

"Nooooooooo! Not again! Not again!" Shiroi screamed in pain.

As Shrioi continued screaming, her body glowed in green again. She then launched multiple blasts in hitting and killing more innocent ponies...

* * *

**(Spike's Nightmare)**

Spike found himself at Ponyville. He was in shock and surprise that he returned home safely. As he looked around of surroundings, he found Mane Six standing before him. He was in surprise yet relief and happy to see them. He called them as he was about to hug them. But he was stopped by the force-field.

"Hey?! Twilight, what are you doing?!" Spike asked in concern.

"You're not welcome here..." Twilight said darkly. Spike gasped in shock. She continued, "You don't belong here, Spike..."

"What?! Why?! Why?!" Spike asked in shock yet pain.

"You're a dragon, Spike. You don't belong here. And above all, your family work for Shendu! I can't believe my assistant actually work for Shendu?!"

"No! That's not true! My dad risked his life to stop them! He risked everything! He'd never work for them!"

"Don't be a liar!" Twilight sighed, "I'm sorry, Spike. I can't let you stay. You belong with the dragons, not with us. It's time for you to go home."

"No! Ponyville is my home! I don't want to go away! I wanna be with you! You're my mom I ever had! Please!"

"I'm sorry, Spike. I really am. Goodbye..."

"Twilight, don't!"

Twilight unleashed the force field into a large state, causing Spike to thrown out from Ponyville. Spike screamed in fear as he pounded on the force field as he begged and cried for them to let him in. He screaming and crying in pain and despair.

"Twilight, let me in! Twilight, please! **TWILIGHT! TWILIGHT! TWILIGHT!**" Spike sniffed before cried in pain and despair, "**MOMMY!**"

* * *

**(Metalgear's Nightmare)**

Metalgear looked at himself. He was in shock as he found himself wounded and damaged. He struggled of getting up from the ground. But his mechanical hooves and wings were not helping him much. He groaned and moaned painfully while cried for help. No one was found to help him.

Metalgear hissed in pain, "So... is this how nightmares feels like? Damn... This is the worst... Death... I can't die now... I can't... My clan needs me... I can't die now... I can't now..."

* * *

**(Cutie Mark Crusaders' Nightmares)**

Apple Bloom screamed in fear as she found herself lost in the barnyard. She looked around of her surroundings while calling out for her family. For the moment had passed, she found no one but herself. Before she could do anything, she heard the roaring noise. She turned her back and found a same Chimera that chased her. The Chimera chased after her.

"Not again! Leave me alone! I haven't done anything wrong! Applejack, help me!" Apple Bloom screamed in fear.

Sweetie Belle found herself voiceless as she was unable to sing anymore. She tried to talk but nothing came out from her voice. She also found herself stood in front of the crowds. She yelped in fear as she can't talk of sing. They booed at her.

_'What's wrong with me?! Why can't I talk or sing?! Please, help me! Rarity!' _Sweetie Belle thought in fear.

Scootaloo screamed in pain and fear as she found her wings missing. It was worse enough for her to fly but lost her wings was most painful thing she ever had. Most of Pegasus left her alone as they all flew to the sky.

"Please! Don't leave me! Please help me! Don't leave me!" Scootaloo begged in pain before she cried and sobbed in despair, "Rainbow Dash... Please... Help me..."

Jade screamed in pain as she tried to offer her help to her friends but all denied her as they claimed that she can't be trusted and not reliable as well. She cried in pain and despair that no one trusted her as a team player.

Jade sobbed, "Why can't you trust me? Please... I can do anything... I can do anything..."

* * *

**(Drake Trio's Nightmares)**

Drake Trio screamed in fear as three of them were facing and dealing with their own nightmares.

On Boomer's Nightmare, Boomer tried to lead his team in getting out of the labyrinth. So far of his success, it was nothing but mislead and wrong direction.

"Come on, team! We don't have much time! We've gotta get out of here!" Boomer exclaimed in anger. He moved out. He turned back and found his teammates weren't making a move. He groaned, "What's your problem?! Let's move!"

Suddenly, both Rob and Grunt disappeared from his sights - leaving Boomer alone. Boomer yelped in shock, "Guys... Guys?! Don't leave me alone! Please!"

Rob's nightmare, Boomer led Rob to be the leader. By using his intellect skills, Rob was trying to figure it out of how to leave the labyrinth. He analyzed the situation carefully as he tried to solve the problem in getting out of labyrinth, but found nothing...

"It's no use... We're trapped..." Rob said in fear. Boomer and Grunt argued and shouted at him. Rob yelped in shock as he covered himself from arguing. He muttered, "Boomer's right... I'm no leader. I let anyone down..."

Grunt's nightmares, Grunt found his teammates went missing. He looked around in search of his friends. He roared in fear as he saw himself a blackish ooze emerging from the ground. It slowly formed the monstrous form of Grunt. He tried to beat and knock the monster out. He only manage to hit the shadow of his monster. As the monster disappeared from sights, Grunt found his two best friends were killed. Grunt gasped before he roared in pain.

* * *

**(Nyx's Nightmare)**

Nyx came down from Dragoking's back as she looked around of her surroundings on the empty area. She stopped. She saw her another-self inside the watery tank. She gulped in fear.

"What... How? Is this me?!" Nyx asked in fear.

Suddenly, the water tank opened in two. Nyx quivered in fear and worry as her another-self pony came out from it.

Nyx yelped, "Who are you?! What are you?!"

Her Dark Self smirked, "I am you... But not you..." Nyx looked confuse and scared of what her dark doppelganger had said. The Nyx's Dark Doppelganger continued, "I am the Princess of Demons. I am the Daughter of Lord Tso Lan. I am... Princess Black Yue of Rising Moon."

Nyx squealed in fear, "No! I can't be! I'm not a Demon! I'm not Tso Lan's Daughter! I'm Twilight's Daughter, not the Demon!"

Black Yue chuckled evilly, "Don't be delusional and foolish. You are not what you are meant to be. You are who you are supposed to be, not to be pretend to be with mortals."

"I am not! I'm a pony! I won't believe it!"

"Then, I'll open your eyes to see the truth! Return who you were meant to be, Yue!"

Black Yue jumped and fired her **_Dark Unicorn Burst_** at Nyx straight to the walls hard. Nyx shook her head. Black Yue fired more of **_Dark Unicorn Bursts_** at Nyx who dodged and avoided the attacks quickly. Nyx then flew off to the sky at once. Black Yue followed her. Black Yue continued firing her**_ Dark Unicorn Bursts_** at Nyx who fired her Unicorn Bursts at her.

As Black Yue and Nyx continued flying around while firing their **_Unicorn Bursts_** at each other, the dark doppelganger fired the **_Demon Night Beam _**at the latter. Nyx quickly fired her**_Night Lunar Beam_** back. But Black Yue's **_Demon Night Beam_** fired and shot it back straight at Nyx. Nyx was knocked out as she fell straight to the ground.

Nyx moaned painfully as she struggled in getting up. Black Yue held Nyx to the ground hard.

Black Yue laughed evilly, "Staying with the ponies makes you weak, my weaken form... You should have embrace the Demon when you have the chance, fools!"

Nyx yelped in shock as she shook her head in denial, "No!** NO! NO! **No! Noooooo! I'll never become the Demon! **I'LL NEVER!**"

With Princess Yue continued laughing evilly, Nyx struggled in getting out from her dark doppelganger and the truth of herself...

* * *

With Nyx struggled in getting off from her darkest nightmares, Dragoking growled in concern. He roared wildly and angrily as he feared and worried that he couldn't do anything to help his friends.

* * *

As Lance and his friends struggled in getting out of their own nightmares, Ghoul Keeper had watched the event from the sky. He chuckled evilly and darkly.

"Everything is going according to the plan..." Ghoul Keeper chuckled evilly, "Nothing can stop the plan..."

A sudden harmonic yet gentle music sounded. Ghoul Keeper yelped in shock upon hearing the music.

Ghoul Keeper growled in anger, "Who's playing the flute?! Goddamn it! Who's playing?!"

* * *

As Lance and his friends struggled in overcoming their nightmares, they all heard the harmonic yet gentle and calm music. Everyone gasped in shock and surprise as they all listened to the music.

As they all listened to the mysterious music, their hearts beating very hard yet quickly as if Lance and his friends were risen from their defeats. Their eyes glowed brightly as they readied to face and overcome their nightmares.

* * *

**(Lance's Nightmares)**

?:_ So far away  
To reach our distance  
Our Hopes are in Deep  
Hard to reach it_

Shadow Dragon was about to thrust his Darkness Blade at Lance. Lance quickly took his Twin Dragon Swords. He deflected his swords at Shadow Dragon's before kicked the latter off him.

"You're right about one thing..." Lance said painfully, "I didn't really like the idea of having new family. Because... I don't want anyone replaced my mother! But deep down, they're important! And I would never ever kill or lose them! I promise my mother that I'll protect them!"

Lance swung his Twin Dragon Swords at Shadow Dragon for few times, causing the latter struggle in fighting back.

"Ever since you and Twilight took me in, I've became so close to Nyx and Spike. They really are my brother and sister! I'll do anything to protect them! They're my important and precious! Even if I made new friends or gets a girlfriend, but I will never abandon them! And I know one thing about you... You're not my dad!"

Lance swung and slashed his Twin Dragon Swords at Shadow Dragon's chest hard. Shadow Dragon's body slowly dispersed into darkness. Lance breathed heavily before gave a long sigh. He dropped his swords to the ground. He looked to the front as the walls slowly cracked and shattered. It opened into a light...

* * *

**(Shiroi's Nightmares)**

?: _Yet never been lost  
As I feel the comfort  
I've not forgotten  
Moments we have shared  
So I know how close we are together now_

Shiroi screamed wildly. The scenes had cracks as it slowly spread across them. The ponies or dragons she 'killed' slowly dispersed into a light. Her body's glow of greenish slowly dispersed as hers glowed in bright white light.

"I buried the past because I'm scared of hurting someone..." Shiroi said painfully as she held and clenched her chest, "And trust me on this, I'm not afraid of it! My parents helped me to get up and overcome my sins! I conquered my darkness! I controlled that powers! I never hurt my friends or my family! Never again! NEVER!"

As Shiroi's body glowed brightly, she launched the multiple yet many Hope Light Beams across the darkness. The walls and screens slowly cracked and broken into pieces. The darkness became the light. Shiroi slowly yet gently landed on the ground.

Shiroi looked up, "I'll never let that happen..."

* * *

**(Spike's Nightmare)**

?: _Bonded so Pure  
Save me from Despair  
Soaring with you here  
Makes me more confident_

Spike slowly stood up as he touched his claws on the force field gently. As he clawed and clenched his tightly, the force fields slowly received some cracks. **_CRASH! _**The force field opened into the shape of door. He entered it as he approached to the Mane Six.

"You're not _Twilight or any of my friends_," Spike said angrily, causing Mane Six shock and surprise. He continued, "I know it because they were my family! I've known _Twilight and my friends_ so much since the day I was hatched and arrived at Ponyville! The 'Twilight and my friends' I know of could never have abandoned or left me alone! **NEVER**!"

As Ponyville slowly dispersed, Mane Six slowly transformed into ghouls. Spike continued, "I knew it. You really aren't them! I know it because Twilight promised that she would never leave me alone! I know that because she's my family! She never treated me differently! She never did! That's why I know you're fakes! You're my nightmares!"

Six ghouls disappeared from sights before the walls of darkness opened into the lights...

* * *

**(Metalgear's Nightmare)**

?: _Feeling alive  
For you I must thrive  
It won't be easy _

Metalgear sighed as he slowly laid down on the ground. He then looked up to the blue sky, "I'm... I'm not supposed to be afraid of the symptom. I guess... Metal Ponies are not immune to it because there's one thing we mortals and others have common. We are afraid..." He chuckled a bit, "Ironically, I always thought I'm not supposed to have one until... until now..."

Metalgear smiled, "To be honest... I've always wondered of what it means to have a heart. And now, I have. If I truly die again, I hope my friends can give me a proper funeral. That would be... nice..."

The walls of darkness cracked and shattered as it slowly turned into lights.

* * *

**(Cutie Mark Crusaders' Nightmares)**

?: _Open my heart  
For us to reconnect  
Our hearts are One  
Now I'm freed form Loneliness_

Cutie Mark Crusaders decided to overcome their deepest nightmares. They knew their best friends did the same thing before. Apple Bloom turned and faced against the Chimera. The Chimera roared angrily and wildly as she was ready to attack.

Apple Bloom huffed, "I faced you once before, I'll do it again. I'm not afraid of you! You'd think my family ain't here for me?! Think again! My family had and always been for me! I know that because my sister was always with me!"

Before the Chimera could do anything, she disappeared from sights. Apple Bloom sighed in relief.

Sweetie Belle struggled in singing as she continued and continued in singing for few times. She then screamed wildly. She gasped in shock. She smiled as she sang brightly, gently and harmonically. Everyone cheered happily to her.

"I did it... I finally did it..." Sweetie Belle said happily, "when talent shows come, I'm ready for it."

Scootaloo took the scooter up as she rode on it for few times. She followed and chased after the Pegasus by the use of her scooter. After few times in chasing them, she finally caught up with. The Pegasus and even Rainbow Dash commented of how fast and crazy Scootaloo gets. Scootaloo turned and found her wings returned to her.

Scootaloos sighed, "My wings may not be on best of flying. But it doesn't mean that I'm giving up. I still got my skills and scooter to help."

Her friends were in danger as they were hiking on the mountains. Jade charged in and helped them. Despite her powers weren't strong, she refused to let them go. With the might of hers, she pulled all of her friends up to the platform. They cheered and commented happily to her for helping and saving her life.

Jade smiled, "I'll keep on fighting. I'll keep on doing it because... They're my best friends."

The walls around the Cutie Mark Crusaders shattered into pieces as the light glowed brightly.

* * *

**(Drake Trio's Nightmares)**

?: _Lost can be Pain  
For us to bear it  
But a Hope lighted  
Now I feel protected. _

Boomer, Rob and Grunt looked around of their surroundings in search of each other. They found each other at the empty area. They turned and found the blackish ooze monster standing before them. They looked at each other for the moment. They all smiled. Despite how much they hated and argued at each other, they were still best friends.

Boomer and Grunt charged right at the monster while Rob remained behind as he tried to analyze the situation and solve it. As Boomer and Grunt dodged the attacks while fighting with the ooze monster, Rob took a Mega Gem Blaster. He fired it right on the monster's chest. It then exploded into pieces. They cheered wildly and happily upon winning the fight.

"Yeah... My teammates may nag me all they like," Boomer said happily, "But I'm always be there for them. They're my friends..."

Rob nodded, "Well... I'm not exactly a great leader but I'm always happy to help around. After all, I'm the smart guy..."

Grunt hugged both Boomer and Rob happily, "I am Grunt."

The Drake Trio chuckled and laughed happily together as the walls slowly shattered into pieces, with the light shined brightly.

* * *

**(Nyx's Nightmare)**

?: _Now that I know  
I can see the Light  
We share together  
That lasts us Forever  
Here with you, I finally can go home now..._

As Princess Black Yue readied to finish Nyx off, the latter fired her **_Unicorn Burst_** at the former's face hard. Nyx kicked Princess Black Yue off. Princess Black Yue roared in anger as she fired multiple **_Demon Blasts_** at Nyx, who remained still as she dodged and avoided the attacks. Nyx marched towards at Princess Black Yue. Before Princess Black Yue could do anything, Nyx punched on the former's chest two times. She then swiped the Princess of Demon's legs before kicked the latter off. Nyx charged in and slammed Princess Black Yue to the walls.

Princess Black Yue roared in anger as she got up at once. She then fired her **_Demon Night Beam_** at Nyx who fired her **_Night Lunar Beam_** back. As both sides clashed and pushed at each other, Nyx's powerful beam pushed back and shot straight back at Princess Black Yue out.

As Princess Black Yue struggled to get up, Nyx approached and stood before the weakened Princess of Demons.

Princess Black Yue breathed heavily, "Go ahead... Finish me... Fulfill your destiny, Yue. Be what you were meant to be..."

Nyx took a deep breath before she spoke firmly, "No... I'm not you, Yue. I am Nyx, daughter of Princess Twilight Sparkle and General Shadow Dragon. It's what I'm meant to be. I'm a pony, not a demon..."

"Fine then... Let's see how long can you stay as a pony, Yue..." Princess Black Yue said calmly.

The walls of darkness shattered into pieces while Princess Black Yue dispersed into darkness. Nyx smiled calmly as she stared and looked at the lights glowing brightly...

* * *

As Lance and his friends overcoming their nightmares, the greenish mist across the labyrinth slowly dispersed. It was replaced by the glowing white light. The Ghoul Keeper screamed in pain as he kept on hearing music and feeling his chest burning by the pure white light within.

"Nooooooooooo! It cannot end like this!" Ghoul Keeper screamed in pain, "Nooooooooooo!"

As Ghoul Keeper glowed brightly, so as the Labyrinth of Nightmares. For the moment since the light bathed the Labyrinth of Nightmares, it dispersed. The Labyrinth of Nightmare was cleared of the greenish mist.

With the mist cleared, Lance and his friends found each other at the open-field. There was no Labyrinth of Nightmare. They were in shock and surprise in seeing at each other. They charged at each other as they gave each other a passionate and happy hug while commented and remarked happily of seeing each other save and sound from the danger.

Lance hugged both Spike and Nyx tightly and passionately, "I'm glad to see you two safe."

"Hey! We're not the babies. We're the tough kids before you even met us," Spike commented confidently.

Nyx nodded, "Yeah, Lance. But thanks for thinking about us."

Lance chuckled a bit as he gave them a gentle pat, "Yeah, I know. But... I am your older brother. It's my job to make sure you guys are safe."

"Yeah..." Spike and Nyx agreed.

"We have one more objective to complete..." Metalgear spoke calmly.

Shiroi nodded, "The child. We have to find him."

"I am Grunt..." Grunt said calmly as he pointed out at the bluish Pegasus-Lion Hybrid with white spiky yet long mane. He spoke, "I am Grunt..."

"We found him..." Rob explained.

Lance and his friends approached to the blue Pegasus. The latter was crying and sobbing in despair yet pain and fear like something had scared him off. Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike approached and checked on him whether he was okay from the nightmare.

"Hey, you okay?" Nyx asked calmly.

The Pegasus cried, "No... I'm not okay. I'm scared. I'm scared." Everyone remained quiet as they listened to him. He continued, "I couldn't be brave. I wanted. But all I did was run away. I can never be brave. I let everyone down..."

Everyone looked at each other for the moment. They nodded their head in agreement as they turned to him.

"Listen, kid..." Lance spoke first, "I know you're scared and worried that you won't able to help everyone because of your scared. But in truth, admitting it means brave." The blue Pegasus turned to Lance as he continued, "I know it because I was scared too."

"Why?" The Pegasus asked curiously.

Lance continued, "I was scared of monsters and strangers. I don't know what to do. I never make any good friends. But that night, when my mom was attacked by a bugular, I couldn't bear to let it happen. I did unthinkable thing to do... I gone out and save my mom. He's tough, alright but in the end, she managed to knock him out in time..."

"Really?"

"You bet. You'll be brave. All you need is some help and training. That's what I've been doing since my foalhood. Trust me, kid. You'll be brave."

The blue Pegasus thought for the moment before he smirked, "Yeah... I'll try."

"I know you will, kid. So, what's your name?"

"The name's Ace Swift."

Lance patted on Ace's left shoulder gently, "Everything's a-okay now. Nothing to worry about."

"You know what worries me? The Ghoul Keeper and Labyrinth of Nightmares," Boomer said in concern, "What happen to it?"

Apple Bloom nodded, "Yeah... The last thing I remember was I'm having a terrible nightmares. And the next, I heard a music. It helped me to overcome it."

"Me too," Sweetie Belle agreed.

Scootaloo nodded, "Ditto too, man..."

"So, where does the song came from?" Jade asked in concern.

Metalgear shook his head, "I do not have the calculation or analyze of how the song of flute entered the area." He pointed at the front, "But I do know one thing. Ghoul Keeper has been defeated..."

Everyone turned to the front. They found the burnt and crisped corpse of Ghoul Keeper. They looked shock and surprise by it.

"What happen to him?" Spike asked in shock.

Boomer shrugged, "Maybe he got roasted by barbecue. It would be nice to taste it now."

Shiroi shook her head, "I don't think so. Ever since we came to the Labyrinth of Nightmares, I sense this place nothing but darkness and especially when we faced our nightmares. It was scary and painful. But because of the music and light, we overcome the nightmares. And everything became bright, no darkness."

Rob hummed calmly, "If that is true, then Ghoul Keeper is the source of this mess since he's the Keeper of Labyrinth of Nightmares. Without him, the Labyrinth is nothing but an empty shells."

"That's relief to hear it," Spike remarked.

Lance smiled, "Well, at least we've got out of it."

Lance and his friends exited the front. They gasped in surprise as they awed in shock yet amazed by the appearance. They saw the land was not a land, as it was filled with thousands of small floating island platform-like. Some were connected by bridges to the ground or to others, but others had some bouncy clouds. They all commented and remarked in surprise, amaze and shock of the landscape.

They heard the familiar song. They looked around in search of it. They turned to their left. They found a familiar character playing the flute. She stopped playing and turned to Lance and his friends.

"Zelda?!" Everyone but Ace Swift cried in surprise.

Zelda smiled beneath her scarf, "I see you have overcome the nightmares. I'm in relief."

"Was that you?! Were you the one playing the song?" Nyx asked in surprise.

With Zelda nodded, everyone awed in shock yet amazement by her answer. She continued, "I heard the cry. And I knew that all of you have entered the Labyrinth of Nightmares get to Skyland. But to defeat Ghoul Keeper, you require a great help. Thus, I gave you the Song of Harmony."

Everyone commented and remarked in surprise and amazement of what they heard from Zelda.

"Well.. Thanks for the help, lady," Boomer thanked.

Lance nodded, "Yeah. Thanks. But there's one thing I don't get it. How did I get over here if there was no other way to get to Skyland?"

Zelda smiled, "Now... That would be telling, my friends." Everyone but Ace Swift awed in disappointment and annoyance. She continued, "I believe we have another objective to accomplish: the Demon Wing..."

Everyone commented and agreed with each other of what Zelda had said.

Lance spoke, "Then, we'd better get going. Time is wasting..."

Lance and his friends got up on Dragoking's back while leaving both Metalgear and Boomer to recon on the Skyland. They were now searching and looking for the Demon Wing from Skyland, and above all, they had to be careful with the Ruler of Skyland...

* * *

At the Tower of Sky, Hsi Wu saw the event through his Crystal Ball. He screeched wildly and angrily. He took the crystal ball up and thrown right on the walls hard. It shattered into pieces. Both Demon Bats and Shadow Bats remained bowing to the ground.

Hsi Wu breathed heavily, "Think they've won? Think again... I'm not about to let them do what they want. I'm not going to let them near my pet!" He chuckled evilly, "Okay, Yue... It's time for Uncle Hsi Wu to play with you... Let's see what can you do, little girl..."

Hsi Wu did was smirked evilly and darkly. The event around Skyland was about to enroll...

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**References:**  
1\. '**_The Song of Harmony_**' was inspired by both **_'Roxas's Theme' _**and **_'Roxas's Theme Fanmake Lyrics' _**by **_'1BlueRozez1' _**from Youtube.


	9. C8: Soar to the Tower

**Chapter 8: Soar to the Tower**

At Hsi Wu's Tower of Sky, Hsi Wu and some of his Hunter Bats were heading straight to the golden demonic large bird cage-like. He took a spear from his Bat Hunter. He whacked it on the cage's bar hard.

**_SCREECH_**! The creature revealed to be a giant skeletal bat-like with four wings, his head was like a ptrenadon and his long tail-like. Bat Hunters yelped in fear and worry of what they were seeing and looking at.

"Lord Hsi Wu," Captain of Hunter Bat spoke, "Are you certain if it's wise to release your pet?"

Hsi Wu smirked, "Yes, Captain. And rest assure... My pet and I are gonna enjoy this hunt. If those brats did the hell of reaching here, I would be glad to fight with them. It would be fun..." He petted on his pet, "Wouldn't we, Cursed the Bloodthirsty Bat?"

Cursed screeched wildly and loudly as it was ready to attack. Hsi Wu opened the cage in allowing Curse to leave his cage. The demonic yet giant bat screeched wildly as he was ready to hunt his enemies.

Hsi Wu chuckled evilly, "Good boy." He turned to the front, "Let's ride, my warriors! It's time to see if they have what it takes to soar to my tower!"

He and his Hunter Bats screeched wildly and loudly as they opened their wings. Hsi Wu climbed up on his Curse the Demon Giant Bat. They flapped theirs as they all flew out to the sky. They were on the air in finding and hunting Lance and his friends.

* * *

Lance and his friends had arrived at the Skyland. As they looked around of the area, they found it different and strange place they ever been to. The land was covered by thousands and more of floating island platforms-like, along with more of cloudy or moody clouds. They came across three clouds above them, along with a floated island above them.

Spike whistled, "What kind of Skyland is this?"

"Yeah... It's like Cloudsdale except with some floating islands," Scootaloo remarked in amaze.

"Do you think Non-Pegasi can touch the clouds," Sweetie Belle asked in concern, "Because if we can't-!"

Apple Bloom nodded, "We won't able to take a flight on the sky."

Jade smiled, "Well, Mystic Ponies and Alicorns got nothing wrong with flying or touching the clouds."

Zelda approached to the first cloud. She jumped up on the first one. Everyone yelped in fear and concern. As she landed on the clouds, it was very solid and safe as well. They were in shock, surprise yet amazed to see it. She then jumped and bounced on the cloud for few times.

Zelda turned to her friends, "I believe it's safe to use the clouds."

"Wow... That is weird yet incredible," Rob commented in shock.

Boomer huffed, "I knew that." He then approached to the dark cloudy cloud, "Well, this one looks safe."

Boomer hopped over to the dark cloud as he landed on it. The dark cloud dispersed into nothingness. He screamed in fear as he fell off. Everyone gasped in shock as they galloped towards the edge at once. As soon as they reach it, both Rob and Grunt dived down at once. They brought Boomer back to the top. Everyone sighed in relief.

Zelda hummed calmly, "Just as I expected... The cleared cloud is secured for us to use it while the dark yet cloudy cloud is a trap."

Boomer screamed in anger, "You could have told me about it earlier, buddy!"

"So, what's our next ingredient to find?" Shiroi asked calmly.

"Demon Wing," Nyx cleared her throat as she held a book up, "Demon Wing proved to be a very effective and powerful medicine in healing and restoring ponies' abilities, strengths, movement and magic from whatever it caused them to lose it. But here's the catch, everypony - Demon Wing had to be from a Flying-Type Demon."

Everyone but Zelda and Ace Swift awed in annoyance and disappointment.

"That sounds highly difficulty..." Metalgear said in concern.

Apple Bloom huffed in annoyance, "How on earth are we gonna find it?"

"Well, we could give you some," Rob said calmly before he sighed as he looked at his wings, "But ours are dragon-type, not demon. Sorry."

"What's next?! Look around and ask some demons to give their wings to us?!" Boomer asked in annoyance, "That would be great idea?!"

Spike yelped in fear, "You mean them?!"

Lance and his friends looked up. They all yelped in fear and worry as they all were facing at the countless the bluish Shadow Bats with large wings and claws, Hunter Bats, some Terror Condors the skeletal yet demonic condors with a head of Ptrenadon and Hsi Wu riding his Cursed the Giant Demon Bat.

"It's them! The Wing Army!" Ace Swift exclaimed in fear.

Zelda narrowed her eyes in suspicious, "And Demon Lord of Sky, His Wu is here as well."

"Scans indicated the numbers of Wing Army," Metalgear spoke in concern, "We're outnumbered against the large numbers of them."

"Thanks for the big mouth, genius," Rob sarcastically complimented.

Grunt huffed, "I am Grunt..."

Boomer groaned in annoyance, "Shut up..."

Hsi Wu chuckled evilly, "Well, well, well... I'm impressed to see you all have escaped my Keeper of Labyrinth of Nightmares. I thought my Keeper would have kept you more 'entertained' at his labyrinth. I guess I expected too much of it." He smirked, "But matters not. I have you now, Yue..."

"**_YUE?!_**" Everyone but Zelda and Ace Swift asked in shock and surprise.

"Does anypony had any idea of what the hay that stupid bat's talking about?" Apple Bloom asked in concern.

Sweetie answered, "I'm confused as you are, Apple Bloom."

"Seriously? Yue? Who the hay is that?!" Scootaloo asked angrily.

Jade sighed in annoyance, "Demons are so hard to understand... They never make sense."

Knew her true identity yet in denial, Nyx ignored and hidden it behind as she shrugged, "I have no idea. I never heard of that name before."

Dragoking growled in disappointment as he glared at her. Nyx shushed at the Hydragoon. Hydragoon sighed in annoyance as he nodded his head in understanding. Lance and his friends looked up and glared at Hsi Wu and his minions.

"What do you want, Sky Demon Lord?!" Lance asked angrily.

Hsi Wu smirked, "Do I have to bother to answer when you had my niece and that little traitor with you? I demanded them return to me!"

Nyx growled in anger, "For the last time, I'm not gonna back to you! And I'm not your niece too!"

"And I'm not the traitor too!" Spike protested angrily.

Shiroi demanded angrily, "Why can't you leave them alone?!"

Shiroi, Ace Swift and Cutie Mark Crusaders came and hugged Nyx and Spike tightly to them. Lance, Drake Trio, Metalgear and Zelda armed themselves in ready to fight and battle with their enemies. Hsi Wu chuckled evilly and darkly.

"Simple... I give you my pet's Demon Wings along with Purest Seashell, Courage Flame Orb, Thunder Serpent's Scale and Dark Soul's Aura; in-return I want them back to me."

Everyone gasped in shock and surprise. Hsi Wu was willing to give Demon Wings to them? But they have to pay the price?!

Nyx and Spike thought for the moment. Time was running out, and they need the ingredients as once. They didn't want to give in but they left no choice. They all sighed in defeat. They were about to spoke. Their friends remained firm and serious as they readied to fight.

Boomer spoke, "Wanna hear our offer? Shut the hell up, freaking bat!"

"Sacrificing ally is insignificant. Possibility of your deal," Metalgear spoke logically yet scientifically, "**FALSE!**"

"Nyx and Spike are not going with you! And that's final!" Lance exclaimed in anger, "If you ever ask this one more time, I sure to my grandmother's wings that I'm gonna clip your wings out!"

"**YEAH!**" Everyone but Nyx and Spike exclaimed in agreement.

"When you ever learn, fools?" Hsi Wu spoke darkly, "We will not stop until my niece and the traitor belong to the Demon Lords. You can try to stop if you can!"

"Make us, freaking bat!" Lance exclaimed in anger.

Hsi Wu chuckled sinisterly, "Fine then... You ask for this... Wing Teleportation!"

Hsi Wu opened his large wings, along with his Cursed opened its. They flapped their wings hard and quick for few times. Lance and his friends struggled in holding and standing on their grounds. As for the moment had passed, they couldn't hold it much longer. They had been blown away from the ground. Hsi Wu chuckled evilly as he watched and seen his enemies blown away from him.

Lance and his friends moaned and groaned painfully. As soon as they got up, they found themselves been separated on different floating island. Lance, Shiroi and Zelda were on the southern lowered floated island, Metalgear, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Grunt were on eastern higher floated island. Boomer, Rob, Scootaloo and Jade Adventure were on western middle floated island. Nyx, Spike, Dragoking and Ace Swift were on northern floated island.

Once again, they had been separated from the group and relocated to a different location of Skyland. Skyland had four sectors of floated islands for big and small while on middle revealed to be the Tower of Sky.

**"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!"** Scootaloo asked in anger.

"Ah, come on?! Again?!" Boomer asked angrily.

Jade groaned in anger, "Enough with 'teleporting us to a different area'! That is so classic!"

"What gives?!" Nyx asked angrily yet annoyingly.

Everyone but Zelda complained and argued angrily yet loudly at Hsi Wu. Hsi Wu and his minions; on the sky, flying on the midair while looking at his enemies.

"What can I say? I love making challenges..." His Wu smirked darkly.

"What are your games, Hsi Wu?!" Lance asked angrily.

Hsi Wu smirked, "Simple game, boy. Find and reunite your friends at Tower of Sky." He chuckled evilly, "But here's the game - don't let us catch you before you could reach my tower. The game begins... Good luck..."

Hsi Wu and his minions flapped their wings as they all moved behind the clouds. They all disappeared from everyone's sights.

Lance and his friends looked at each other for the moment. They nodded their heads as they knew what they had to do now. They had to reunite and regrouped with each other at the Tower of Sky at once before Hsi Wu and his minions could catch them. They moved out at once...

* * *

Hsi Wu ordered all of his Hunter Bats and Shadow Bats in attacking his enemies. With the word had been given, his minions left and headed to their specific targets on all four islands: north, south, west and east.

Captain of Hunter Bats lowered his head down, "Master... Forgive my questioning... Why do you not retrieve your niece and traitor? And not to mention, why not finish the rest at once? Wouldn't it save the troubles?"

Hsi Wu chuckled evilly, "Why wouldn't it, Captain? After all, I told you that I have come to play with my niece. I want to play with her, just like before. Above all, my older brother did ask me to do some observation on her process. I too want it. This would be fun."

"I do not understand... She is your niece - Princess Yue"

"I know... But we have to learn more about her. And what is her relationship to others? And above all, what is Twilight Sparkle to her?"

"A weakness to make her surrender to us? That makes sense, my lord," Captain of Hunter Bats spoke interestingly.

His Wu smirked, "Yes, Captain. I'm glad you like it. Go forth and play with them."

"Yes, my lord," Captain of Hunter Bats nodded.

Captain of Hunter Bats flew off to the battlefield. Cursed screeched wildly yet unhappily. Hsi Wu petted his pet gently.

"Don't worry, my pet. You will have the chance," Hsi Wu said calmly, "You will have the chance..."

* * *

On the Southern Floated Island, Lance and his team walked through the tropical-like forest as they all pushed the grasses, leaves and bushes aside. They looked around of their surroundings in search of getting out of the floated island. As they continued travelling, they had some chats.

"I'm curious of one thing, guys," Shiroi said in concern. Both Lance and Zelda turned to her. SHe asked, "Who is Princess Yue? I never heard of that name before."

Lance sighed, "Me too. And I think I know who Nyx really is."

"Really? How, boy?" Zelda asked curiously.

Lance spoke, "For example, Po Kong called Nyx as niece, just like what three Demon Lords had called her. They all got interested in her. They're sending their best in getting her back, even if it means hurting us so badly." He hummed in concern, "There's the connection between Nyx and Demon Lords."

"You're not actually going to believe that Nyx belongs to them?!" Shiroi asked in shock yet disbelief.

Lance shook his head, "I didn't want to believe in it, but it's the truth. If I guess correctly, seven Demon Lords are her relatives. And if Nyx really is a demon, then someone is related to her blood and powers - Tso Lan."

Shiroi was in shock and pained, "No... It can't be true... Nyx isn't."

Lance sighed, "Let's face it. Nyx is a Demon and her father - her real dad is Tso Lan. I didn't want to believe it. But we can't ignored it..."

"Lance..." Shiroi said in concern.

Lance sat down as he glanced and looked at the puddle. He saw his own reflection playing a tag with Nyx happily while laughing. With a sigh, he looked away from the puddle. Shiroi approached and gave him a gentle and comfort pat.

Zelda sighed beneath her cowl, "Despite of the facts, then are you willingly to give up on her? If so, then why are you so protective and caring of a little demon." Lance and Shiroi turned and glanced at her. How could she?! She continued, "It's like Hsi Wu had said - surrender to her, then he will give what we required and go home. That's the matters."

Lance snarled in anger, "Now wait a second! I didn't said that!" Zelda glanced at him. He continued, "She maybe a Demon, but she's my family! She's important to me as anyone else I know of! I will never abandoned her! I will never give up on her! She's my sister!"

Shiroi nodded, "You said it, Lance! She's too important to me!" She sighed, "I admit it. I was afraid of her because of her eyes. But I get to know more about her. She's really a sweet and kind filly. And above all, she's my friend! I won't abandoned her!"

Zelda scoffed a bit before smirked beneath her cowl, "That's what I want to hear from a big brotehr and his girlfriend." Lance and Zelda looked shock yet surprise of what they heard. She continued, "Just because you learned the truth doesn't mean you have to give it up. Nyx had proven herself more pony than demon. Remember what true fact is..."

Lance chuckled a bit, "I guess you're right. Thanks for helping me realize, Zelda."

Shiroi nodded, "Yeah. But we should keep this a secret. The last thing I want is to hurt her and make her sad..."

"Agreed..." Lance nodded.

Zelda sighed, "I make no promises. If Nyx became aware of her identity, then we must. And above all, we must keep her reminded that she's still a pony."

Shiroi and Lance looked at each other for the moment before nodded their heads.

**_SWOOP! _**The arrows struck right at the tree trunks. The trio yelped as they dodged down the bushes. They looked up and found more of Shadow Bats and Hunter Bats armed with their bows and arrows. The latter were searching and hunting their three preys.

Lance, Shiroi and Zelda looked at each other. They nodded their heads. Lance armed his Twin Dragon Swords while Zelda armed her own sword and Shiroi readied herself with her horn glowing. They were ready to fight with their enemies…

* * *

On Metalgear's group from eastern higher floated island, he was leading Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Grunt in leaving the floating canyon island. Looking at the canyon had made Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle worried that they may get lost and tired from walking as well. They hated it much.

Upon reaching to the edge, they found some cloudy cloud, dark clouds and good-looking clouds. But in front of them was another island. With Apple Bloom on Metalgear's back while Grunt carried Sweetie Belle, the winged pony and dragon opened their wings in ready to fly.

Metalgear's team flew and glided straight to the next one. But they landed on another canyon island.

Sweetie Belle sighed in annoyance, "Just what we need - another floating canyon island?"

"Can it at least be something else?" Apple Bloom asked in annoyance, "The last thing I can't stand the most is getting lost..."

Grunt carried both Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle as he gave them a gentle hug, "I am Grunt..."

Sweetie Belle sighed, "Thanks for comforting us, Grunt."

"Yeah... For a big and tough dragon, you're really a kind and gentle too like a mother taking care of some babies," Apple Bloom complimented. She glared at the happy Grunt, "And I'm not a baby too, Grunt. It's compliment."

Grunt smiled and nodded his head as he hugged them passionately and gently.

Metalgear turned to his team, "We must not faltered. We must regroup with the rest. We cannot afford to be captured by our enemies."

Apple Bloom sighed, "Fine. But still we'll get through it. After all, we beaten three Demon Lords so far."

"Yeah. After he's banished, the Demon Wing is ours to take," Sweetie Belle said confidently.

Grunt nodded his head. Metalgear sighed in annoyance, "Beating Hsi Wu is not my concern. It's Nyx." Everyone looked confuse and concern as they looked at him. He continued, "Whatever the reason Demon Lords want with her, she's part of it..."

"I am Grunt?" Grunt asked in concern and worry.

"I'm saying... there might be connection between Nyx and Demon Lords..."

Apple Bloom shook her head in denial yet concern, "No... It's not true. I don't believe it! Those Demon Lords were telling the truth?!"

"No... It can't be true..." Sweetie Belle sobbed in despair and pained.

Metalgear sighed as he approached and patted the fillies' manes gently, "Yes, it's true. But we're not giving up on her." The trio looked at him. He answered firmly, "As fleshling's famous quote, no one gets left behind because everyone is a team."

Relieved and happy to hear what Metal Pony had said, the trio smiled and nodded their heads in agreement. They were not going to let Nyx be captured and returned to the Demon Lords.

**_SCREECH! _**Metalgear's team looked up and found more of Hunter Bats landed on the ground as they all armed their weapons and ready to fight. Both Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle got off from Grunt and ran behind of him. Grunt armed himself in ready to fight while Metalgear armed with his Buster Canon. They were ready to fight with their enemies and reunite with their comrades...

* * *

On western floating desert island, Boomer's team were panting and gasping for air and water as all of them were exhausted and tired from their long journey on the hot yet barren wasteland. Found some shades of some trees in front of them, they quickly headed to it. They hid below the trees. They all sighed in relief yet happy.

"Man… I'm so beat up," Scootaloo commented, "I hate dessert. It's always to hot."

Jade groaned in annoyance, "Tell me something I don't even want to know… Man, I'm so thirsty."

As Scootaloo and Jade drank their water bottles, Boomer and Rob were having some chats with each other about their next plans.

"So, what's next, egghead?" Boomer asked in annoyance, "The last thing we want is to get caught by that stupid flying bats!"

Rob sighed in annoyance as he explained, "The usual plan, of course, Boomer. We regroup with the rest of our friends and be ready to fight with Hsi Wu and his Cursed. We need the Demon Wings. But we'll be at disadvantage." Boomer gave a suspicious raised eyebrow at Rob as the latter explained, "We have both flying and magical advantages in dealing with them. But Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike and you don't have."

"What gives you the idea, pal?"

"You can't fly, so does Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Spike."

"Thanks for the tip, buddy... But that doesn't mean I'm going down without a fight. I maybe not a flyer, but I'm not a goner..."

"Yeah, I'm with Boomer. I maybe not at best on flying, but I've got some skills to knock that bat down." Scootaloo exclaimed proudly.

Jade nodded her head while crossed her hooves, "Yeah, so am I. We'll figure the way to bring him down."

Rob sighed, "Eavesdropping... Well, never mind of it. But okay - you ground units will figure something out on how to bring that crazy bat down while flyers and magicians will store him. And above all, we have to keep Nyx from falling to Demon Lords' claws."

"What makes you said that?" Scootaloo asked in concern.

Jade gasped, "Wait! You're not actually gonna believe of what those freaks had said?! No way! Not me! Not me!"

Rob sighed, "Let's face the fact, everyone. Whoever Yue was or why Demon Lords call Nyx their niece or something, it's fact that she was really from them. There's no doubt about it..."

Jade and Scootaloo looked down as they all had sad and concerned looks. They didn't want to believe of what they had heard.

Boomer huffed, "Whatever... Nyx maybe whatever Demon Lords think of her, she's still a pony I've befriended with. And no way am I gonna let some jerks like Demon Lords get her without the fight!"

Inspired by Boomer's speech, Rob, Jade and Scootaloo smiled and cheered wildly and happily as they unwillingly to let Nyx to return to Demon Lords or become a Demon.

**_SCREECH! _**Boomer's team turned and found more of Shadow Bats and Hunter Bats flying at them. They yelped in shock and fear as they quickly got up and headed off at once. Upon reaching to the edge, they quickly jumped off on the cloudy cloud. They got bounced to the next, then another and after the next.

Boomer's team continued bouncing away from the pursuing Shadow Bats and Hunter Bats...

* * *

On the northern beach-like floated island, Nyx's team were on Dragoking's head. He was walking through the sea in hopes of getting off the island. Her team looked around of their surroundings as they all found the island interesting and beautiful...

Spike whistled happily, "You've gotta admit one thing, everyone. This island ain't so bad... All of us could have great time together." He sighed in concern, "Sure wish Twilight and others didn't catch Dark Plague Sickness..."

Ace patted on Spike's back gently, "We'll make it. I promise."

Spike smiled a bit before he nodded his head. He knew there's still time to save his family. He turned and looked at Nyx. She was spacing out while looking at the sea. He became concern and worry about her ever since Hsi Wu called 'Yue' for some reason.

Spike approached and patted Nyx, "You okay?"

Nyx startled a bit. She turned and looked at him. She smiled weakly, "I'm okay. Sorry..."

"Is there something bother you? You know I can help you."

"I'm fine, Spike. Really."

Dragoking growled in annoyance. Nyx yelped in shock as she quickly shushed him at once. The last thing she want was making her family worry about her.

Spike crossed his arms, "Keep on lying - I'll keep on asking until you give in."

Nyx sighed in annoyance, "Fine... I know who Yue is..." Spike looked at her. She answered, "I'm Black Yue - daughter of Tso Lan."

"No way..."

"Well? Aren't you gonna scream or freak out of something? Like those Demon Lords had said before, I belong to them..."

Spike quickly hugged Nyx as he spoke calmly, "Don't say that, Nyx..."

"Why?" Nyx asked in shock and surprise.

"I don't care what those Demon Lords think of you. Nyx, you're my sister. You're not Yue or Tso Lan's daughter. If you were her, you would have done what Tso Lan wanted you to do. And now, you're sticking and fighting with us together till the end."

After some thoughts, Nyx smiled happily as she nodded her head in agreement, "You're right, Spike. I'm not Yue. But..." She sighed, "I was wondering how I related to them."

"Well... I just hope we don't get too goose bumps about the truth," Spike joked a bit, "I don't want to make my sister paranoid and worried."

Nyx huffed a bit, "Oh you... But thanks... And Spike, Pinkie Promise me that no one knows about it. Can you do it?"

Ace smiled, "Pinkie Promise... Whatever it was."

Spike hummed in concern while having his claws crossed before sighed, "Alright. But I've got some feeling that you'll have to tell them about it."

"I guess so..."

**_SCREECH! _**Nyx's team yelped in shock as they all looked up. They found more of Terror Condors, Shadow Bats and Hunter Bats coming towards them. They all launched and fired their arrows at their preys.

Dragoking roared wildly as he quickly headed off while Nyx and Spike fired their Unicorn Burst and Dragon Flame at their enemies, and Ace threw some peddles and rocks at them. They had to escape and reunite with their allies before they get caught...

* * *

As four teams from four directional areas battled and fought against some of Wing Army, they were trying to get off from the islands while reunited and regrouped with each other at the Tower of Sky before they get caught. They swung their weapons at their enemies while firing their magic and rocks on them. Upon reaching to the edge, they jumped and bounced on the cloudy clouds in jumping to another island while avoiding on dark clouds.

On Southern Tropical Island, Lance's team fought and battled against their enemies while escaping the battlefield. Lance flew up to the sky as he swung his Twin Dragon Swords at Hunter Bats while dodging and deflecting the attacks. Shiroi fired her **_Unicorn Bursts_** and**_Hikari Strikes _**at Shadow Bats. Zelda swung her Virtue Long Sword at both of them while blocked and deflected the attacks.

On Eastern Canyon Island, Metalgear's team continued in running away from the battlefield. Metalgear fired his **_Buster Canon_** and **_Hyper Emerald Beam_** at Terror Condors from the rear while Grunt fought in punching at Hunter Bats. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle stayed close to them both as they threw some rocks at their enemies.

On Western Desert Island, Boomer's team were running away from their enemies. As they got chased and closed by their enemies, Boomer and Rob turned and fought against them. Boomer swung and struck his punches on them while Rob whacked his pole on them. Scootaloo and Jade threw some rocks at them.

On Northern Beach Island, Nyx's team were trying to escape from their flying enemies. Nyx and Spike fired their **Unicorn Bursts, Lunar Shots, Night Beam **and** Dragon Flame** at the charging Hunter Bats and Shadow Bats. Ace threw some rocks at them. Dragoking fired his**_Mystic Dragon Flame_** and **_Water Torpedo Blasts _**at Terror Condors.

Hsi Wu watched and looked at the events. He smirked darkly upon looking on the event. He was expecting some challenges.

"Armor up, Cursed," Hsi Wu said darkly, "It's gonna be our turn to capture them. And this time, they're at my territory. Captain, return to Tower of Sky."

"Are you certain, sir? We can still capture them," Captain of Hunter Bats asked in concern.

"I'm sure... These fools won't go down so easily," Hsi Wu answered calmly, "After all, that's what I'm waiting for..."

Cursed screeched wildly. Hsi Wu and his minions turned and headed straight back to Tower of Sky at once...

* * *

Four teams were battling with their enemies while heading straight to the Tower of Sky. As the night closed by, four teams came from four directions as they all had arrived at the main entrance at the same time. They all gasped happily as they all were in relieved and happy to see each other. They all commented happily to each other.

**_SCREECH!_** Lance and his team turned to the entrance. They found more of Wing Army, along with Hsi Wu and his Cursed the Bloodthirsty Bat. They armed themselves ready to fight.

Hsi Wu chuckled evilly, "I hate to admit it. You did pretty well in getting together and reaching to this tower. Well done. But I'm not through with you yet..."

"Well, guess what, Hsi Wu? We're so through with you! Now give us the Demon Wing. Don't make us hurt you..." Lance demanded angrily.

**"YEAH!"** Everyone exclaimed in agreement as they all had enough with him and his game.

Hsi Wu chuckled evilly and darkly, "Come and get me, children."

With a snap from his finger, the door behind him opened and allowed Hsi Wu and his minions to enter. Lance and his team charged and chased after the Demon Lord of Sky.

As they all entered the Tower, the team gasped in shock and worried. They all were seeing the long way up to the top while having few platforms and some cloudy and dark clouds.

"Are you kidding me?!" Boomer and Scootaloo asked in shock.

Before the team could do anything, they got knocked out quickly by the wind. They moaned and groaned painfully as they looked up and found Hsi Wu and his minions on midair. They were ready to fight with their enemies.

"Ready for the Flight Battle? It's an interesting one of course," Hsi Wu said darkly and evilly.

"We'll see," Lance said firmly, "Get ready to get your wings clipped."

Rob spoke up quickly, "Fly Team and Magic Team - into the battlefield! Ground units and kids, figure the plan to bring that bat down!"

Boomer, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Spike and Dragoking awed in annoyance. Ace Swift sighed in relief. Lance, Metalgear, Nyx, Rob and Grunt readied their wings to fly while Zelda, Shiroi and Jade approached to the cloudy clouds as they ready to bounced on them.

Lance looked at Nyx, "Think you can handle this? If you don't like it, then you should stay put, kiddo."

Nyx shook her head in denial while showing her firm and determined eyes, "I'll be fine, bro. Besides, that stupid bat owe me for lying and separating from my friends."

Worried about Nyx learning the truth but he denied it as Lance turned and glared at Hsi Wu and his minions. He knew that he and his team had to get the Demon Wings for their family.

"Alright, stick with me, Nyx. I don't want you get caught by Demon Lord of Sky," Lance said firmly.

Nyx nodded, "Okay, bro. Let's get that Demon Lord!"

Lance, Nyx, Metalgear, Rob and Grunt flew straight at Hsi Wu and his minions. Shiroi and Jade jumped and bounced on the cloudy clouds to the first-leveled platform before proceeding to the next. Lance's team was now facing and battling with Hsi Wu and his Wing Army.

Hsi Wu chuckled evilly, "Let the Sky Battle begins!"

Hsi Wu screeched wildly as he jumped off and dived down. He rammed Lance down quickly. Both of them punched and kicked at each other's faces while flying up and down. Sometimes they knocked each other to the walls, fell to the platforms or got bounced off the cloudy clouds. They swung and clashed their swords and claws at each other.

Shadow Bats and Hunter Bats charged in as they battled with Lance's flying team. Metalgear fired his **_Buster Canon_** at them one-by-one while dodging and avoiding the attacks before used his **_Claw Strikes_** and **_Sword Slash_** at them. Rob swung his pole at them. Grunt punched at them. Nyx dodged and avoided the attacks before using her martial arts and magic against them. Shiroi and Jade fired their _Unicorn Bursts, Hikari Strike _and_ Super Beam _at them. Zelda jumped and bounced on the cloudy clouds while swinging and striking her Virtue Sword.

Dragoking fired his **_Mystic Dragon Flame_** and **_Water Torpedo Beam _**at Shadow Bats, Hunter Bats and Terror Condors but sometimes clawed them down, bitten them and whacked his tail on them down hard. Boomer and three Cutie Mark Crusaders threw some rocks at them. The latter group. avoided from being hit while knocking the former ones' heads hard and quick.

Boomer growled in annoyance, "Why oughtta-! Can't we do something about those bats?!"

"Nothing. Nothing we can do about them!" Apple Bloom said in concern, "Those Wing Demons are too fast and quick for us to catch up.

"And not to mention, they dodge and avoid us so quickly..." Sweetie Belle said in concern.

"There's gotta be something to knock them down! Catapult?! Arbalest?! Canon?! Anything?!" Spike exclaimed in concern.

Scootaloo groaned in anger, "I wish my wings weren't clipped!"

Sweetie Belle gasped, "Spike! Scootaloo! You're both genius!"

"I am?!" Spike and Scootaloo asked in shock yet surprise.

"How?" Boomer asked in shock, "I can't wait to hear some good ideas, genius!"

As soon as Nyx and her friends had defeated Wing Demon Army, they turned and encountered Cursed the Bloodthirsty Bat. It launched **_Wing Slash_** and **_Air Cutter_** at them. They quickly dodged and avoided the attacks quickly - Pegasi flew away and Unicorns jumped and bounced the clouds to another platform. They moved to the fifth leveled platform.

Metalgear fired his **_Buster Canon_** at it. Zelda, Shiroi and Jade fired their **_Unicorn Bursts_** at it from its back. Rob and Grunt punched and knocked the bat bat before flying pass it. Nyx fired her **_Unicorn Burst_** at it as well. Cursed screeched wildly as it screamed wildly and darkly at them. Their ears were damaged and knocked out by its **_Sonic Screech Wave_** as they struggled in overcoming its powers. While they struggled, Nyx had her horn glowed in bluish and purplish mixed as she launched her **_Night Beam_** at its face.

Cursed stopped from using its **_Sonic Screech Wave_**. Nyx and her friends recovered from the attacks. They continued battling and fighting with Cursed the Bloodthirsty Bat while dodging its attacks. Zelda jumped and gave Cursed a hard slash on his stomach. Shiroi and Jade fired their **_Unicorn_** **_Bursts_** at its stomach. Metalgear charged and rammed the monster to the walls hard before punching and kicking at it for five times. Cursed quickly fired **_Giga Storm Blast_**at him away. Grunt slammed a punch on Cursed down before Rob swung his pole at its head very hard to the top. Nyx launched her a powerful **_Night Beam_** to the top.

Cursed screeched in anger as it flew down and charged at its enemies. Nyx and her friends charged and battled with it.

On tenth leveled platform, Lance was fighting and battling with Hsi Wu.

Hsi Wu unleashed his **_Giga Storm Blast_** at Lance to the walls. The Demon Lord of Sky launched his **_Sky Claws_** at the young hero who dodged and avoided the attacks quickly. Lance quickly punched on Hsi Wu's face before kicked him off. Lance grabbed and rammed Hsi Wu to the eighth leveled platform. The young hero punched on Demon Lord of Sky's face and chest for ten times. Hsi Wu launched his Demon Screech on his face before grabbing Lance's face and slammed his to the floor hard for five times. Lance struggled before nudged at Hsi Wu's face hard.

Hsi Wu got up as he unleashed **_Hell Eye Blast_** at Lance who quickly deflected and blocked the beam blasts at once. Both of them quickly flew to the sky as they both swung their claws and blades at each other quick and hard while dodging and avoiding the attacks. They both then clashed at each other for the moment.

Hsi Wu chuckled evilly, "You're good, young Mystic Pony. But I'm afraid it's not good enough as any Mystic Ponies I have encountered. You're gonna have to do better. And trust me on this, my friend. I'll have Yue back to me."

Lance huffed, "Not if I stop you first, bat winged!"

Lance pushed his swords against Hsi Wu's claws away from him. Lance launched his **_Dragon Cross Strike_** at him. Lance then used his **_Zen Slash_** on him for five times. Lance then kicked Hsi Wu off. Hsi Wu then launched his **_Hell Eye Blast _**at his face. Hsi Wu landed on the walls as he pushed it in boosting his flight. Demon Lord of Sky gave Lance a hard punch before kicked and punched on him for few times. Lance landed on the platform. Before he could do anything, Hsi Wu grabbed and held him up. Demon Lord of Sky threw Lance off the platform and landed on the third leveled platform.

Nyx's team continued attacking Cursed with their magic and brutal force in defeating him. Cursed screeched angrily as it launched its powerful attacks: **_Storm Blow_**. They were blown away to third platform. They knocked Lance to the ground hard. They all moaned painfully as they struggled to get up.

Hsi Wu came to the fifth leveled platform in regrouping with his pet. They both watched and witnessed Lance's team struggled in getting up from the ground.

Hsi Wu chuckled evilly, "Finish them, my pet! Finish them! Feast all of them but leave Yue alive..."

Cursed screeched wildly. It dived down and charged straight at Lance's team as it was ready to feast on them.

**_CLAWED!_** Cursed screeched wildly and shock. Its tail was grasped by the demon claw-like. Lance and his team were surprise and shock. They looked down as they gasped in surprise and shock. They found Boomer, Spike, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Dragoking were using a strong ballista-like.

"We've got it!" Cutie Mark Crusaders exclaimed proudly and happily.

Spike whistled, "Good thinking, Sweetie Belle. Building a ballista with a rope and a claw help us caught that Bloodthirsty Bat. I didn't know that would work."

Ace Swift nodded, "And we've got him now!"

"Alright then - pull that bat down! **PULL**!" Boomer ordered wildly.

Boomer, Spike and Ace Swift on left side of ballista while Cutie Mark Crusaders were on its right side were ready. They turned the wheel back as hard and quick as they can. They were pulling Cursed the Bloodthirsty Bat down to the ground. Cursed screeched wildly as it struggled in getting off from the claw.

Angered to look at his pet trapped, Hsi Wu dived down. Lance's team jumped on him to the fourth leveled platform. They were punching and battling with Hsi Wu while screaming in pain, anger, rage and determinedly to win the fight.

As Cursed struggled in getting off the claw, Boomer's team struggled in bringing the monster down like they were playing a tug of war. As they struggled against each other, Dragoking came to the light. He pulled the chains down hard, causing Cursed the Bloodthirsty Bat down to the ground.

As Cursed screeched in anger, Dragoking stomped his claws on it while biting its wings and whacked his tail on it for few times. Boomer's team were in shock and concern as they watched Dragoking tearing the bat apart.

Dragoking fired his Mystic Dragon Flame on Cursed. Cursed screamed in pain as it struggled in getting out of fire. As the fire slowly died down, it revealed the dead and crisped form of Cursed. Dragoking roared wildly as he won the fight. Boomer's team cheered wildly and happily.

"Nooooooo!" Hsi Wu screamed in anger upon looking at the battlefield. He screeched in anger as he launched his powerful **_Air Strike Blasts_** in knocking Lance and his friends down to the ground. He growled in anger, "I will not lose! I will destroy you all! Cursed will be avenged!"

Hsi Wu dived down as he launched his powerful _Demon Screech, Hell Eye Blasts, Giga Storm Blast _and_ Air Slash_ at his enemies from the ground. Lance and his team were forced to hid below the platforms from the attacks. Demon Lord of Sky had gone mad and insane.

Zelda, Shiroi, Nyx and Jade fired their magic blasts at Hsi Wu but the latter dodged it and fired his _**Hell Eye Blast**_ at them. They dodged and avoided the attacks. Lance and his flying team flew to the sky as they readied to fight with him. Metalgear fired his Buster Canon but got blasted by Demon Lord of Sky's **_Giga Storm Blast_**. Grunt and Rob land their punches on him Hsi Wu launched his Air Slash on knocking them out. Lance swung his Twin Dragon Swords at him but missed as Hsi Wu fired his Demon Screech at the former hard.

Hsi Wu unleashed his **_Storm Blow_** at Lance and his team to the ground while firing his**Demon Screech, Giga Storm Blast, Air Slash **and** Air Cutter** at the area.

Sweetie Belle gulped in concern, "I think we make him mad..."

"Yeah... We did kill his pet," Scootaloo said in concern.

Lance growled, "We have to stop that Demon Lord before he could destroy us!"

"Yeah! How are we gonna do that?!" Boomer asked in concern, "Say 'we're sorry for killing his pet'? That sounds brilliant!"

Spike screamed in fear, "We're so dead!"

Sweetie Belle hummed in concern but heard the familiar voice, 'A harmonic music shall smite a Demon to his place...'

Sweetie Belle wondered what the voice meant before a glowing black glared at her. She turned and found a familiar music instrument from Zelda's bag. She gasped in surprise.

"That's it!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed in realization. She turned to Zelda, "Zelda! I need that flute now! It's our only way to stop Hsi Wu!"

Zelda nodded her head. She took her flute out from bag. Hsi Wu's Hell Eye Blast hit her large rocks hard, causing her to lose her flute to other side. Nyx and her friends tried to catch it but ended up on the outside where Hsi Wu continued his rampage across the area.

Metalgear and Boomer tried to go out but got frightened by the blast in retreating back to their hideout. Shiroi, Jade, Sweetie Belle and Nyx tried to use their levitation spell but got shocked and startled by Hsi Wu's Demon Screech. Everyone looked concern and worried that they won't able to get it when Hsi Wu's rampage continued.

Ace Swift looked scared and worried that his friends won't able to get the flute. But he didn't want to lose his friends to the monster. He took a deep breathe. He shown his brave yet determined eyes. He charged out while dodging the blasts and attacks from Demon Lord of Sky. He threw it to Sweetie Belle.

As the flute glowed in black colors, Sweetie Belle turned and glared at Demon Lord of Sky. She played her flute harmonically and gently. As the music played, Hsi Wu screeched painfully and wildly. He had his ears covered from hearing the music.

Hsi Wu screeched, "Who's playing the flute?! I despise the flute!"

As Sweetie Belle continued playing the flute, it fired the black light at Hsi Wu. The portal behind him appeared. Hsi Wu screeched in fear. The portal pulled Hsi Wu towards it. Lance and his team held to the ground tight from being sucked to the portal.

"No! I won't go back," Hsi Wu protested in denial as he flapped his wings in getting out from the portal. He snarled, "If I can get outside, then you haven't won yet!"

Lance and his friends looked concern and worry of what they heard of. They also wondered of how they will deal with him.

"I rethink that plan if I were you..."

Hsi Wu gasped in shock as he looked up. He saw someone on tenth leveled platform. He armed with his bow and arrow in ready to attack.

"You?!" Hsi Wu cried in shock.

"End of the line for you, demon," The stallion spoke firmly.

**_SWOOP! _**Two arrows struck on Hsi Wu's wings hard. Hsi Wu screeched painfully and wildly as he was thrown right to the portal. With him entered, the portal was sealed.

"Piece of cake..." Stallion spoke proudly and confidently. He turned and looked at Lance as the latter and his team came out from their hideout. He smirked, "I hope we meet again, Lance Justicestrike."

Stallion quickly jumped and bounced on the clouds to one to another platform. Upon reaching to the top, he disappeared from sights.

Lance and his friends reunited as they all commented and remarked happily to each other about winning the fight and defeating Demon Lord of Sky. Boomer and Grunt approached to the dead Cursed. They tore some of Demon Wings out from the dead bat.

"That's four down, four more to go," Boomer remarked proudly.

Grunt smiled and nodded his head, "I am Grunt."

Spike nodded his head, "Yeah... Not only that, we've gotta beaten and banished Hsi Wu. And it's all thanks to Zelda and Ace Swift."

Sweetie Belle smiled and nodded her head, "Yes. We're lucky to have them with us."

"Speaking of 'lucky'," Apple Bloom said in concern as she looked around of her surroundings, "Where are they?"

"They disappeared... again..." Scootaloo groaned in annoyance.

Jade shrugged, "Well, that's for her and Ace Swift. She help us but disappeared from sights after the fight."

"So, what's next?" Shiroi asked.

Rob nodded his head, "Yeah... It's getting dark now. I don't think we can proceed any further now. And we're also tired."

"I suggest we should rejuvenate and re-energize our strengths," Metalgear suggested, "By refill our systems, along with recharged ours as well. And above all, we should prepare some more supplies for our next journey."

Lance chuckled a bit, "I was thinking a same thing, Metalgear." He then looked up as he smiled, "Now that Hsi Wu's gone, his Tower of Sky is ours for eating, taking a bath and sleeping. Come on, let's go up now."

"Right!" Everyone agreed while nodded their heads.

As Lance's team jumped and bounced on the clouds of getting to the top, Dragoking clawed and climbed up to the top. They all ate their own dinner, packed more of supplies, taking a bath and having fun with each other. Two hours had passed, Lance and his team took a nap on Hsi Wu's bed and sofas for rest. Dragoking was sleeping outside and it was neared to Cursed the Bloodthirsty Bat's cage.

It was very long time they haven't had that time. Hopefully, by next day - they able to gather more ingredients...

* * *

On the southern distance from Tower of Sky, Zelda and Ace Swift were looking at the tower.

"Mother, did I great as Blaze Leo and Aurora?" Ace Swift asked happily and proudly.

Zelda smiled as she gently patted on Ace's mane, "You sure did, my child. Well done. You finally overcome your nightmare. You regain your lost courage and confidence. You're just like your great grandfather."

Ace blushed, "Thanks. I was trying my best as Blaze Leo."

"So, what's your next game, Zelda," The firm voice spoke. Zelda and Ace turned to shadowy yet mysterious stallion. He continued, "So, tell me - who is this Lance Justicestrike? What's so special about him? He's nothing like his father."

Zelda smiled beneath her cowl, "I'm sure you'll find out soon. And please be sure that you don't make things too difficult."

Stallion huffed, "Please... I'm not a team player. I can handle with the problem without a team." Zelda glared at him for a moment. He nodded, "Don't worry, I won't give them problem. But I won't promise of how things went."

Zelda nodded, "Good enough... I'm counting on you."

Stallion nodded, "I'd better go now. Don't want to be late for my intro..."

The mysterious stallion turned and galloped at once. Ace Swift hummed in concern as he didn't like the stallion. He turned to Zelda.

"Are yous sure it's good idea," Ace asked in concern, "I don't like it..."

Zelda spoke, "It'll be fine. I know it..."

Who was this mysterious stallion that helped Lance and his team in banishing Hsi Wu?

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	10. C9: Fiery of Friendship Within

**Chapter 9: Fiery of Friendship Within**

Dragon Kick's Rescue Team had arrived at the Land of Serpentine and battled with Demon Dragon Warriors in the evening. With the Metal Ponies' arrival, they had forced their enemies to withdraw.

During the evening, Metal Ponies helped and healed Dragon Kick's team from injuries while setting the camps for rests. They gave the nutritious vegetables and foods to Dragon Kick's team. They also informed the latter about Lance and his team. Dragon Kick's team sighed in relief as they were happy and relief to hear the latest news.

"It's a great relief to hear they're safe from danger," Lightningblade said calmly.

Burnblast nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah. Gotta say... Those kids got some guts in beating a Hydragoon, Crushkiller and Dai Gui. And not to mention, they've managed to free Metal Ponies from Demon Lord of Earth's grips."

"It is true. There is no deny on it," Tailtech nodded his head in agreement but he sighed in concern, "It's still feel terribly reckless, though it was safer than going to east route. That could have lead the underground cavern to Shendu's Dragon Domain. I don't want to imagine of the danger they faced with..."

"I agreed." Dragon Kick nodded his head, "If I have to guess correctly, they may have defeated Hsi Wu and gotten the fourth ingredient - Demon Wing."

Burnblast chuckled wildly, "That's great to hear it! If they get four more, then it's our game."

"Still," Lightningblade said in concern before sighed, "there will be more dangers and challenges ahead for them to fight. And I feared that both Spike and Nyx may find something they will not like..."

Dragon Kick sighed, "As soon as the sun rises, we'd better catch up with them. And hopefully, they're still safe from danger. I can't stand on losing Jade. What was she thinking?! How could she take this risk?!"

Tailtech nodded his head, "Agreed. And don't worry. We'll catch them."

Dragon Kick looked at the smiling yet calmed Tailtech before he looked at confident Burnblast and calmed Lightningblade. He nodded his head in agreement. A Metal Pony came and gave some foods to them for eating. Dragon Kick's team turned to both Metal Pony Elder and some of them for more information about what Lance's team did so far...

* * *

On the next morning, the sun rose from the ground. Lance's group woke up. They took the bath and had a breakfast. They then packed all the supplies and foods for their next journey. They all headed down to the ground by bouncy clouds while Dragoking clawed and climbed down.

Lance's group climbed onto Dragoking's back. They were all ready to move out. They then traveled to the next land in hopes to retrieve the next ingredient.

They had spent 2 hours in traveling the long yet empty road to the next land. They had arrived at the new land called Thunder Armored Domain. Lance and his team looked around of their surroundings as they found it more darker and metallic than before, above all the atmosphere was gloom and dark yet rainy and stormy...

"Wow... Never seen or been this place before in my life," Boomer commented while looking at the area, "I wonder why clouds are getting darker and scary."

Rob shrugged, "Well, this is called Thunder Armored Domain because it was ruled by Demon Lord of Thunder: Tchang Zu. As long he stayed and ruled the domain, the thundering clouds will keep on going. And it's not a happy ending too."

_**BOOM!** _Cutie Mark Crusaders screamed in fear and worry. Grunt hugged them passionately and gently as he make them some comfort and calm down. They sighed in relief before smiling at him for making a comfort for them.

"Hey Nyx," Lance called as his adopted sister turned to him. He asked, "So, what's the next ingredient from this sad land."

Nyx looked through her Demon Encyclopedia, "The next one we're looking for is called Thunder Serpent's Scale. A very dangerous but effective too when it comes to ponies' paralysis. It'll gives him or her some shocks but it will get rid of whatever paralyze you."

Spike hummed in concern, "Grandpa Tao did say that third day will make them paralyze. I'm not if it's temporary or forever."

"Either way," Lance said calmly, "We're gonna fight with the Demon Lord of Thunder. And it's not gonna be easy for us to deal with."

Shiroi sighed, "Hopefully, we don't get into some sticky situation."

**"ALERT! AMBUSH UNIT INCOMING!"** Metalgear exclaimed in shock as he had both his hooves turned into Buster Canons, "Be ready!"

Dragoking snarled in anger as he was ready to fight. Lance jumped down and armed with his Twin Golden Swords. Drake Trio, Shiroi, Nyx and Spike came down as well in while leaving Cutie Mark Crusaders were on Dragoking's back. Everyone was ready to fight with their enemies.

They heard the battle cry. They looked up and found 50 of armored Demon Thundering Reptilian Warriors charging at them. 10 of them were riding the Cragadiles while most were on the foot. Lance and his team were ready to fight with their enemies. The Reptilian Warriors were closed on the young heroes.

**_SWOOP!_** 10 Reptilian Soldiers got killed by the shots of arrows. Another set of arrows shot on 10 remaining raiders. One arrow shot to the ground while beeping like a time bomb. It exploded in blowing 15 of them out. The last remaining warriors were in shock and feared as they turned and quickly ran off. They ran as far away from Lance's team. A flying canister-like shot straight to them. Upon receiving the impact, they got blown into pieces.

Lance's team were in surprise yet shock and dumbfound of what they had saw. They thought that they were about to fight but they instead stay put.

Jade was stunned in asking, "Ugh... What just happen?"

"If you want to live and survive it," The firm yet strong and serious voice called. Everyone yelped in surprise as they looked around of their surroundings. He continued, "then you best by ready for anything..."

Everyone was in shock and concern as they all remained firm and ready to fight whoever it was.

"Okay... So who the heck was that? And not to mention, who saved our hides?" Boomer asked in concern.

"That would be me."

**_CLING-CLANG! RUSTLE!_** The leaves were falling down on Lance and his team. They were in shock and surprise by it. They then looked up and found a shadowy figure holding some kind of rope as the latter was sliding down. Upon slammed and landed on the ground, he slowly got up. Lance and his team armed themselves ready to fight, knowing it could be enemy or neutral.

He revealed himself to be a dark crimson Unicorn with orange spiky yet short mane and tail dressed in his a darker red arrow mark on black sleeveless suit-like, his hooves were covered by hoof-gloves and worn a black mask. His flank had golden phoenix-like wielded both gem gear-blaster and crimson bow. He was holding his crimson bow.

Spike whistled in amaze, "That's some entrance..."

"Who are you?" Nyx asked in concern and worry.

"Red Arsenal," The stranger spoke firmly yet seriously, "The Arsenal Archer..."

"Um... Can't say we heard about you before," Scootaloo said while shrugged.

"I am Grunt?" Grunt spoke as he stared and looked at Red Arsenal. The latter was irritated and annoyed. He continued looked at the armored Megaton Canon-Blaster, quiver of arrows and Diamond Sniper. He continued, "I am Grunt..."

"I know your name, genius." Red Arsenal remarked irritatingly.

Rob cleared his throat, "Actually, Grunt was commenting you. He's got some limited verbs. I've gotta say you sure equipped. Maybe too... too equipped. No wonder you were called as Red Arsenal."

Red Arsenal scoffed a bit, "That's a laugh. Mind telling me of who you really are?" Lance and his introduce themselves to him. He nodded his head in understanding before he continued, "Okay, then. Now tell me - why are you here?"

"We're looking for the cure ingredients," Sweetie Belle answered.

Apple Bloom nodded her head, "Yeah. We need eight of them to save our friends and family from Ponyville. They're very sick."

"Status updated - We have retrieved four ingredients yet four more to seek out," Metalgear stated.

Red Arsenal raised his left eyebrow up while looking at them, "Really? You came all the way here to get them? You can't be serious."

"It's the truth, Red Arsenal," Spike insisted, "And now, we're looking for Thunder Serpent's Scale."

Red Arsenal looked surprised, "You don't say. Last I heard, it was kept on the tight and secluded spot. I can lead you there."

Lance smiled, "Perfect! Let's go."

As Lance and his team were about to move, Red Arsenal held his right hoof in stopping them. He spoke, "I never said about bring the rest with you. I just need you only, Justicestrike."

"Why?!" Cutie Mark Crusaders asked in shock and concern.

Red Arsenal narrowed his serious eyes, "One, this place is not for some kids. And second, you kids could slow us down easily. And third, you could easily get caught by the enemies. And I am one pony will not hesitate in firing my arrows at either them or hostages."

Dragoking growled in anger while hissing at Red Arsenal as he didn't like what the latter had said to both his masters and allies.

"Oh yeah? What about us? What are we to you, Red?" Boomer asked arrogantly.

Red Arsenal looked at Drake Trio, Shiroi and Metalgear. He huffed before commented, "I hate to admit it. The Metal Pony is a perfect and strategic arsenal in fighting thousands of front units. That white Unicorn looked tough enough to fight. I could use some smart and muscle like two dragons." He then glared at Boomer, "As for you, you hardly put any effort."

"**_WHAT?!_** Why I outta-!" Boomer exclaimed in anger as he was about to attack held by both Rob and Grunt. He cried, "Let me go! Let me go!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Boomer," Rob said in concern, "And trust me - don't embarrass yourself!"

Grunt nodded, "I am Grunt."

Shiroi approached and spoke calmly, "Please. We have been through lots of dangers and we overcome it. And believe in me, these foals and Spike are not defenseless."

Lance nodded his head, "Yeah, thanks for your worries about them. But they'll be safe with me. I promised to my dad that I'll keep them safe."

"Should I care for your opinion, Justicestrike? Let me give you a hint, kid," Red Arsenal said dryly, "You don't have what it takes to protect everyone and especially your own family."

Lance groaned in anger as he was losing his cool when Red Arsenal insulted him about protecting his family. Lance pulled his Twin Dragon Swords out as he charged at Red Arsenal. Everyone tried to stop as he jumped and held his swords up high. He slammed it right at Red Arsenal!

**_CLANG!_** The sound of metal surprised Lance and his team as they found the young hero's swords did not cut deeply on Red Arsenal's right-hoof.

"What the?!" Lance asked in shock.

"Warning! I'm detecting metal from his right hoof!" Metalgear stated in concern.

"Now you tell me?!" Lance asked angrily.

Before Lance could do anything, Red Arsenal's right hood slowly transformed into a small Gem Revolver. The latter fired Lance off before taking the swords out. Lance groaned in annoyance as he tried to punch on Red Arsenal but dodged it four times. Red Arsenal quickly grabbed Lance's head as the former thrown the latter hard and high yet away from him.

Lance was thrown right at his friends. They helped and checked on him as they hoped he was okay. Red Arsenal approached as he threw Twin Dragon Swords at them. Red Arsenal armed his bow and arrow at them.

Dragoking growled in anger before roared wildly as he charged at Red Arsenal. The latter had his horn glowed in darker crimson aura as he summoned the force-field. It deflected Dragoking's charge. The Hydragoon hissed in anger as he attacked again at the force-field for few times.

Red Arsenal smirked. As Dragoking launched another attack, Red Arsenal jumped and hovered over it before landed on the ground. Dragoking suddenly had crimson blinking on his body. He roared in anger as he was about to attack. Red Arsenal held the detonator controller out. Everyone stopped from what they were doing.

"Call off your pet," Red Arsenal ordered angrily, "Or he can say goodbye now!"

Metalgear nodded his head, "Arsenal's right. Scans indicates Explosive Detonators have been attached on Hydragoon."

As Shiroi helped the young hero up, Lance groaned in annoyance, "Okay, okay. Dragoking, stand down now." Dragoking looked shock yet concern but upon looking at his master's looks. He hissed in upset while glaring at Red Arsenal. Lance turned and looked at Red Arsenal, "Do you mind now?"

Red Arsenal smirked, "Not at all." As Red Arsenal approached Dragoking, he deactivated all detonators. Dragoking remained still yet calm but glared and snarled at him. He continued, "I hope my demonstration snap you out to reality. Because no matter what you did, everything's not fine."

Lance's team didn't like what Red Arsenal did to Lance and Dragoking yet they had to admit of his skills, strengths and resourceful. But they also felt like there was something more to him than meets the eye.

Shiroi spoke first, "Red... Did something happen to you? Was it something had make you... angry?"

As soon as Red Arsenal removed all the detonators from Dragoking, he turned and looked at Lance's team. He spoke, "Lots of them. I'd never forget that very day..." They all looked at him. He continued, "It happens four years ago. I met someone from the Royal Guards. He inspired me to be a hero. And so I joined them to be the best archer across the Equestria. That pony became my mentor. He trained me. It was great day..."

Boomer yawned, "Isn't there gonna be sad or tragic?"

Rob whacked Boomer's head hard while shushed, "Quiet!"

"After years of training, I finally join the army and ready to fight besides with my mentor. But instead, I was promoted to be drill sergeant. I was furious and angry about training the rookies. So I left the Royal Guards." Red Arsenal sighed while looking down, "And that was my biggest mistake."

"What happen?" Spike asked in concern.

Red Arsenal looked up and gave them his firm and serious face, "I went to Demon Land to defeat at least one Demon Lord. I want to prove that I can be more reliable and effective. But I got captured by Elite Commander." Everyone was in shock as he continued while lifting his right hoof up, "They tortured me. They amputated my right hoof. And the worst of it, they experimented me. They were trying to control the ponies by having more metal mind spell within their bodies."

"What happen next?" Spike asked in concern.

Red Arsenal continued, "The last thing I remembered was trapped inside the cryo-containment pod. And the next, I woke up and found myself lost at Thunder Armored Domain. Someone saved and freed me. But left me 'Cybernetic Hoof' for the replacement. But I know one thing to do. I lost everything. It has taken away from me. I want revenge. I'll do anything to make them pay."

Lance's team was in silent for the moment as they heard his story very much. It reminded them so much of it.

"I'm gonna guess that it didn't go well," Lance asked in concern.

Red Arsenal nodded, "You've got that right. Revenge is a long way to accomplish but the satisfaction-" He lifted his Cybernetic Hoof up while smirked proudly, "- is quite better than revenge. It's quite exquisite I've gotta say. It's a good exercise for me to use this. So I can take down my enemies without second thoughts."

Dragoking lowered his head before Red Arsenal as he looked at the latter's eyes for the moment. He bowed before him. Red Arsenal was shocked yet surprised, along with Lance and his friends.

"Dragoking... acknowledge you..." Lance remarked in shock before he continued, "Your story reminds all of us about my dad's struggle and pain. He did want to prove to Mystic Ponies that he was part of them but he chose and love my mother." He sighed, "He suffered heavily and almost lost himself for a revenge."

Shiroi approached to Red Arsenal as she spoke, "We're very sorry for what had happen to you. We really do."

Nyx nodded her head, "Yeah... I know how it feels to be taken away from your family. I've been there before. Demon Lords are now after both me and Spike."

Spike nodded his head, "But that doesn't mean we're gonna let them catch us because our family needs us. We'll be back home."

"By my calculation, by having more quantity and quality to our group, we have possible chance in surviving," Metalgear suggested calmly.

Rob hummed calmly, "Well, Red Arsenal shown to be well-trained and experienced archer. And not to mention, he's quite resourceful too. We could use that."

Boomer yelped in shock, "You're not seriously bring him into our group, are you?"

Lance hummed calmly before he looked at his friends, "Well, I'm okay with it. Anyone else?"

Almost Lance's team agreed by raising their hoofs or claws up. Boomer ignored it before Grunt nudged on his shoulder. The crimson dragon growled in annoyance as he raised his claw up in agreement. It was settle...

Red Arsenal looked shock yet surprise as he spoke, "Now hold on a minute! Don't I get to say about it?"

"Well you said that you don't want us to be in danger," Jade giggled a bit while shrugged, "So it looks like you'll be hanging with us till the end."

Red Arsenal sighed in annoyance, "Fine. Just so you know, I'm not a team player. And trust me on this, Justicestrike - I'm more on the solo player."

Lance smirked before nodded his head, "We get it. So, then - shall we?"

Red Arsenal looked at Lance's group. It surprised yet shocked him to see a group of two teenage Unicorn and Pegasus along with five fillies, a baby dragon, three teenage dragons, a Metal Pony and a Hydragoon. He didn't like it yet he saw them something special and effective.

Red Arsenal smirked, "Sure - lead the way, Justicestrike."

With Red Arsenal joined Lance's team, they moved and marched out as they were heading straight to the Palace of Thunder Armored Domain to retrieve their targeted ingredient...

* * *

Dragon Kick's Rescue Team and Metal Pony Colony woke up as they all had breakfast and packed all of their stuffs and supplies. They were preparing to move out again.

Dragon Kick and Tailtech helped Metal Ponies of how they escaped the Demon Land while leading them straight to Ponyville. Lightningblade gave the Metal Pony Elder and Metal Pony Captain a map. Both sides said goodbye to each other before they left.

Metal Pony Colony left and headed straight to the Equestria. Dragon Kick's team continued searching and looking for Lance's team before bad things could have happen.

* * *

Lance and his team continued walking through the ruins and moody of Thunder Armored Domain. They also armed themselves in ready to fight and attack as they all felt like they've been watched by their hidden enemies from trees, hills or rocks.

Spike gulped in concern, "We've been watched. And I really can't stand on the ambush. They always freaks me."

"Me too, Spike," Nyx admitted in concern, "But how do we find our enemies? They could be anywhere. They could strike us at anytime."

Shiroi held Nyx tight to her as she comforted the little one, "It's okay. We won't let them get you or Spike. I promise, Nyx."

Lance and his team nodded their heads in agreement. Nyx smiled in relief.

"You wouldn't have to worry about the spies or ambush," Red Arsenal said calmly. Everyone looked at him as he held the detonator remote controller. He pressed it down. **_BOOM!_** The trees, hills and stone were covered by the blazing fire which shock and surprise Lance and his friends. Reptilian Warriors fell to the ground or came out from their hiding as they all screamed in pain and agony before their deaths. He smirked proudly, "I took care of them."

Boomer groaned in annoyance, "You could have told us about it, Jerksenal!"

"Yeah! You could have us killed by your deto- whatever it was!" Scootaloo complained.

Jade nodded her head angrily, "Yeah! That was not funny, buddy!"

Red Arsenal scoffed, "That's the least of our concern. Be grateful that we don't have to deal with Tchang Zu's Ultimate Weapon."

"Ultimate Weapon?" Lance asked in shock, "What is the Ultimate Weapon we're dealing with, Red Arsenal?"

"Not what, Justicestrike," Red Arsenal replied firmly and darkly as he had his eyes narrowed in anger, "It's who. And trust me. He doesn't have a conscience to think. His name is Deathface."

Before any of Lance's team could ask, the explosion was sounded from a far. Everyone yelped in shock and surprise. They looked around of their surroundings in search of the source. They saw the black smoke coming out from the west. They all headed straight to it.

After passing the hallway of dead forest, they came out from the forest. They all gasped in shock as they saw the destructive and devastated site of barren wasteland yet its atmosphere was more darker and fouler than factory's pollution smokes. It had more of burnt marks. Lance's team commented of how terrible the battlefield was.

They heard some screaming in anger. They saw the giant metal gate on the west site. They quickly hid behind the debris and ruined of walls, barricades, fences and towers while crawling and approaching to the front. Upon reaching it, they hid behind the large debris as they all took a peek on the front. To their surprise, they saw the grayish Earth Pony with spiky blazing crimson mane and short tail and his Cutie Mark was armored Chakram with fire icon within. He armed with the Chakrams in ready to fight.

"Come on, Deathface!" The Earth Pony exclaimed in anger and wild, "Come on out now, so I can kick your freaking butt! Get out now, metal freak!"

"What the-?! Is that the pony?" Spike asked in shock.

Shiroi nodded her head, "It is, Spike. But is he crazy?! Is he trying to get himself killed?!"

Upon looking at the Earth Pony, Red Arsenal groaned in annoyance, "I shouldn't have known it was him. That idiot always gets himself killed."

"You know him?" Lance asked in shock.

Red Arsenal nodded his head, "Yeah. That guy's name is Steel Blaze. And unlike you, Justicestrike; he doesn't have his own cause. That idiot thinks he's the fighter champion of the world. And not to mention, he wants everyone to 'get memorize' of him. What an idiot if he thinks he can beat Deathface!"

Boomer shrugged, "I don't know. I think I like this guy."

Nyx gasped as she shushed her team, "Guys, I heard something. Something's coming out from the Gate!"

Lance's team looked up as they saw the gate opened in two. They saw the metal humanoid titan demon with the black screen of crimson scarred face. He was armed with left Gatling Diamond Blaster and right pincer claw. He slowly came out from the gate.

Cutie Mark Crusaders yelped in concern, "What is that thing?!"

"Warning! Scans indicate that the enemy is advanced danger and equipped with strong weapon," Metalgear said in concern.

Rob gulped, "Now that's Arsenal..."

"Who is he?" Lance asked in concern.

"That's him - Deathface," Red Arsenal spoke firmly, "Tchang Zu's Ultimate Weapon but also Elite Commander. And trust me on this; he's the real monster. He's ruthless, emotionless and heartless. Like I said before, he has no conscience. And he's the one who defeat me and tore my hoof apart! He's the one I want!"

"Oh my god," Shiroi said in concern, "Steel Blaze gonna get himself killed by that monster!"

"We've gotta do something now," Boomer exclaimed in concern.

"Don't waste it. Steel Blaze won't ask for any help. He's a stubborn as the mule. So save it," Red Arsenal said sternly as everyone was in shock of what he had said. He continued, "I tried to get him out of here. But he won't listen. He's an idiot."

Everyone was in shock and concern of what Red Arsenal had said. They turned and looked at the battlefield. They all watched the battle between Steel Blaze and Deathface. The fight was about to start...

"It ends now!" Steel Blaze exclaimed in anger.

Steel Blaze activated the chakrams in unleashing the blazing fires. He charged in as he swung his right side on top but blocked by Deathface's both arms. The fighter pony stroke on the left but the machine titan blocked with his rifle. Steel Blaze struck his right on right side but Deathface deflected the attack off before rammed his rifle on the fighter off.

Deathface fired his Gatling Diamond Blaster at Steel Blaze. The latter dodged the blasts while rolling away from it. He then headed to the front. He unleashed the **_Blazing Glory Blasts_** at the machine titan. Deathface summoned the Force-Field Spell in blocking and deflecting the blasts.

Steel Blaze went around of the monster while firing Fire Strike Shots at him. As the fight continued firing his Fire Strike Shots, Deathface armed his Pincer Claw and launched it right on the fighter. The machine titan swung his grappling claw of fighter pony on right, left and up-to-down for few times. Deathface threw Steel Blaze right on the walls hard.

Deathface charged and rammed straight at Steel Blaze. The fighter pony dodged to his left before the machine titan rammed on the walls. Deathface turned and ready to fight but Steel Blaze struck his **_Dragon Blaze Slash_** at the former for 10 times. Deathface grasped his Pincer Claw on the fighter pony as he threw the latter to the ground hard. Deathface stomped on Steel Blaze's face for three times. Steel Blaze struck his right chakram on Deathface's chest hard before kicked the latter off.

Steel Blaze was about to attack but got blasted off by Deathface's Gatling Diamond Blaster. Steel Blaze fell to the ground hard. The fighter pong got shot by his chest as he moaned painfully. Everyone looked shock and concern of what they were seeing.

Lance groaned in anger, "We've gotta help him now!"

Lance was about to go but stopped by Red Arsenal as the latter replied, "Don't waste your time. He won't listen to your reason. And trust me, he doesn't want help."

Lance was in shock, along wit his friends. They couldn't abandon him. They couldn't but how could Red Arsenal said it...

Deathface chuckled calmly, _"Predictable... Predictable... Predictable..."_

Steel Blaze groaned in annoyance, "Predict this, damn machine!" He swung his Chakram at Deathface's chest hard. He coughed a bit, "I won't stop until I get what I got lost to you and your damn master!"

_"Pathetic..."_ Deathface said darkly as he armed his Gatling Diamond Blaster at Steel Blaze,_"Perish..."_

As Deathface was about to fire his rifle, Lance charged in as he rammed at the machine titan out. He armed his Twin Dragon Swords in ready to fight. Everyone was in shock and surprise of what they saw. They quickly came out from their hiding and headed to Lance's and Steel Blaze's position. Lance's team checked and helped Steel Blaze.

Deathface narrowed his angry eyes, _"Intruders... Experiment... Located..."_

Lance's eyes narrowed in anger, "You've got that right. You'd better pick somebody's on your own size, Deathface..."

_"Annoying... Annoying..."_ Deathface said darkly as he armed both Gatling Diamond Blaster and Pincer Claw, _"Princess... Must... Retrieved... Targets... Must... Destroyed..."_

"Like hell I would," Lance exclaimed in anger.

"Justicestrike, don't!" Red Arsenal exclaimed in anger.

Lance charged in as he swung his Twin Dragon Swords at Deathface but the latter dodged and avoided the attacks quickly and sometimes blocked and deflected them off for twelve times. Lance slammed his on top of Deathface but grabbed by his neck from the latter. Deathface slammed Lance to the ground hard. Deathface punched on Lance's face hard and harder for many times. Deathface grabbed and thrown Lance to the front.

Deathface used his Gatling Diamond Blaster in firing straight at Lance who blocked and deflected the blasts. Lance charged straight at Deathface as he tried to use his **_Zen Slash_** on the latter. The machine titan used his pincer claw in deflecting and blocking the strike for six times. As Lance charged from his back, Deathface swung and slammed his rifle on the former to the ground.

When Lance fell to the ground, he had his swords dropped to the ground. As he was about to reach them, Deathface jumped and slammed on them to pieces. Everyone was in shock and feared.

"No... NO!" Lance shouted in denial.

Everyone gathered around on Lance's position as they ready to fight and covered him from attacks. Deathface armed with his small canon-like again. He targeted right at Lance's team. The canon slowly charging up like it was ready to fire.

_"Target... Eliminated..."_ Deathface said darkly.

"Hold your breathe!" Red Arsenal exclaimed.

Red Arsenal threw some smoke bombs on the ground. As the black smoke emerged, Deathface fired his Death Canon at the targets. With the blast blown the smoke away, Lance and his team was nowhere to be sights. Deathface looked around the surroundings. He turned back as he found some footprints on the ground which led to the dead forest.

_"Return... Duel... Me..."_ Deathface said darkly and cruelly.

* * *

At the dead forest area, Lance's team and Steel Blaze were taking the break while recovering from the shocks and attacks. Everyone asked each other if they were okay. They all answered 'they're okay and fine'. But not for Lance...

Lance looked at his broken Twin Dragon Swords. Its blades were shattered. He sighed in defeat. Red Arsenal approached and glared at Lance.

"You shouldn't have fight with him," Red Arsenal said dryly.

Lance glared at Red Arsenal, "What am I supposed to do? Just leave Steel Blaze to die?! I don't think so. I won't turn my back on him!"

"Well, you should, kid." The voice said dryly. Everyone turned and looked at Steel Blaze in approaching to Lance. He continued, "And by the way, he's right. I don't need help. If you hadn't come, you wouldn't lose your swords..."

"That's not important. Your life is! I can't just let you died!"

Steel Blaze punched on Lance's face to the ground, "Well, I didn't ask your help, kid! So, stay out of it! And I really mean it! I'm going back. And this time, I can win it."

Everyone but Red Arsenal was in shock of what Steel Blaze had said. He wanted to go back and fight with Deathface? Was he serious?! Steel Blaze turned as he was about to move out. Lance yelled angrily as he jumped and pounced on Steel Blaze to the ground. Lance punched on Steel Blaze before the latter kicked him off. Both Lance and Steel Blaze punched and kicked at each other hard and quick for few times.

Nyx's team were in shock and agony while Red Arsenal looked pleased and interested on it. They all watched on the fight between Lance and Steel Blaze.

Steel Blaze gave Lance an uppercut before the latter swiped the kick on Steel's legs hard. Steel tripped Lance to the ground hard before he got up and stomped on the latter's head. Lance rolled over to the front. Steel charged in to give Lance some punched but kicked off. Lance got up and punched on Steel's face for three times before rammed Steel off. Steel quickly kicked Lance's face hard. They both got up and glared at each other for the moment.

Lance and Steel Blaze continued punching and kicking at each other's while blocking and deflecting for few times. For the moment had passed, they both looked tired and exhausted. They gave the final punches right on each other's faces. After the punches, they growled and sighed in pain as they all fell their backs on the ground.

"I hate to admit, kid," Steel Blaze panted, "You really got some guts."

Lance panted, "Thanks... But I need to know. Why? Why do you want to be a champion? Why do you have to fight with Deathface so badly? And don't you ignore me again..."

Steel Blaze sighed in defeat as he lost the fight to Lance. He spoke, "Deathface took my sister..." Everyone gasped in shock and surprise. He continued, "Her name was Alyson Joy. She was kinda like yours, kiddo. She and I were playing at the park everyday, but suddenly - a black portal appeared. It took me and her to this stupid land. That's where I met him. I tried to fend him off but I've lost. And he took her..."

Everyone and even Red Arsenal were in shock yet surprise and pity for Steel Blaze of trying to protect his sister but ended up being defeated.

"So, that's why you keep fighting with him? But why lied to any of us?"

"Because if I did, no one cared to help. I ask some help to save a kid but no one cares. So, I have to rely on myself to win the fight. I tried my best to beat Deathface but ended up beaten. I couldn't save her until I heard about you and your gang from three days ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah... The way you handle and fight with four Demon Lords, wow - that was awesome and cool, dude. It gave me some hope to fight back. And of course, I want to see if you're really the one. Good job."

Lance smiled, "Thanks." He got up as he helped Steel Blaze up from the ground. his team approached and gathered around him. He continued, "If we want to save your sister, we need to work together. Right, everyone?"

"Yeah!" Lance's team exclaimed proudly and happily.

Red Arsenal sighed in annoyance, "Yeah... I guess so. But you owe me lots of favor for saving your flank, idiot."

"As if," Steel Blaze scoffed, "And you sure you can handle the fight without the weapon, kid? It was very special to you, wasn't it?"

Lance sighed as he picked his broken Twin Dragon Swords up, "Yeah, it was. It was given to me by a Griffin Blacksmith. I owe him very much. I don't know if there's a way to repair my swords."

Everyone hummed as they were thinking of how to repair Lance's damaged swords.

Steel Blaze smirked, "I know someone who can help us."

Lance's team all looked at him with their shock and surprise looks of what Steel Blaze had said...

* * *

Deep of the dead forest, it was ancient Japanese Blacksmith's Workshop. Someone was working inside the shop as he was hammering and working on making swords. He was a Griffin but very unlikely as well. His head and body was a black haired white lion with eagle wings and his face had an eagle's beak. As he continued working on weapons, he heard the whistle. He turned back and found Steel Blaze smiling at him.

Blacksmith Griffin chuckled a bit, "Well, if it isn't my fiery friend? How're you doing? Don't tell me that you've lost the fight again."

"Um... Yeah... You've got that right, Comet Star," Steel Blaze admitted sheepishly before cleared his throat, "But there was someone else need help."

"Who?"

"Them..."

Steel Blaze turned and shown Lance's team before Comet Star. The blacksmith griffin was in shock and surprise to see some ponies coming to Demon Land. Lance and his team explained to Comet Star of what had happen. Lance shown his broken swords before the griffin. Comet Star sighed in concern of what he heard. Everyone looked worry and concern of what they heard. They knew bad news is coming.

"Bad news is... The Twin Dragon Swords are beyond to repair," Comet Star said grimly. Lance looked down before sighed in concern and upset. He continued, "But there's some special swords I've been keeping for a long time."

"Really?" Lance asked hopefully yet concerned.

Comet Star nodded his head as he picked Twin Dragon Sabers up. Everyone sighed in relief to hear that Comet Star have new swords but Lance wasn't sure of having his swords replaced. The blacksmith griffin turned to his shop's back in search of the weapons.

For the moment had passed, Comet Star returned to them. He had two swords covered by the cloth. He opened them for everyone to see. They all awed in surprise and amazed. Comet Star held the strong Asian Katana's blackish handler with golden dragon and European Sword's whitish handler with blossoming flower.

"This is _Oblivion Dragoon Blade_," Comet Star explained while holding blackish sword before hold the white one, "And this is _Oathkeeper Blossom Blade_. Both of them are made of Light and Darkness Stones. Oblivion Dragoon Blade is the most effective and strongest sword to fight its enemies from Darkness Stone while Oathkeeper Blossom Blade is made of pure mystic magic to dispel the evil spirits or spells from Light Stone. And above all; when you wield them together, you'll be unbeatable."

"Whoa..." Lance's team said in shock and amaze by Comet Star's swords.

Comet Star gave both swords to Lance as the latter looked at them carefully. While he was amazed and surprised by them, but he felt saddened and pain to see his swords to be replaced. He didn't want to replace them...

"Is there something wrong?" Comet Star asked in concern.

Lance shook his head, "It's nothing. It's just that..." He sighed, "Twin Dragon Swords were given by my old friend from old times. He was the best blacksmith for giving me them without the fee. He told me that they chose me for a reason. And... And I let them destroyed..."

Comet Star nodded his head, "I understand. But I assure you one thing, Lance. Twin Dragon Swords had been upgraded..."

"Evolve? What do you mean by that? You told me that my swords are beyond repairs."

"Yes. But I'd never say it's beyond upgrade. You see; both Oblivion Dragon Blade and Oathkeeper Blossom Blade were actually Twin Dragon Swords' Upgrades. It's my ancestor has been working for."

"Wait- what?!" Lance asked in shock. His team was in shock and surprise as well. He asked, "What do you mean?! And who was this your ancestor?"

Comet Star smiled, "Paul Williams is my ancestor - the very same one who had given you Twin Dragon Swords." Everyone gasped in shock and surprise of what they heard. He continued, "He knew that you'll seek new swords out. And thus, he worked so hard to find both Light and Darkness Stone in merging together with the blades. When the time comes, both of them can finally fuse together with your swords."

Lance looked at both Oblivion Dragon Blade and Oathkeeper Blossom Sword. He was in shock and surprise by it. He sobbed and cried. His team came and checked on him to see if he was okay or not. He had tears of joy of having his old friend - Paul Williams prepared the special yet upgraded swords for him to use. He was thankful.

"Thank you so much, Paul..." Lance thanked happily. He then looked at Comet Star, "And thank you too. I'll treasured them as much as I can. I'll keep these upgrades safe."

Comet Star smiled, "I'm sure you did..."

Lance sheathed both Oblivion Dragon Blade and Oathkeeper Blossom Blade. He turned to his friends. He smiled proudly.

"Alright, everyone - let's get ready for round two."

* * *

Lance's team including Comet Star returned to the battlefield. They found Deathface waiting at the Metal Gate as if he was expecting to return to them. And they were ready to face him. They came towards him. They stopped as they all glared at him. Lance and Steel Blaze were ready to fight for the second round.

_"Surrender... Now..." _Deathface said darkly.

"As if," Steel Blaze scoffed as he armed himself with his Blazing Chakrams, "We're gonna finish what we had started."

Lance nodded his head as he unsheathed both Oblivion Dragon Blaze and Oathkeep Blossom Blade, "Yeah! And this time, we're gonna knock you out, Deathface!"

Steel Blaze smirked as he pointed his hoof at his head, "Got it Memorized?"

_"Extermination..."_ Deathface said darkly.

Deathface aimed his Gatling Diamond Blaster at both Lance and Steel Blaze. He fired his rifle at them. Both Lance and Steel Blaze blocked and deflected the blasts before charging straight at him.

"You'd think they can win," Red Arsenal asked curiously, "I wasn't sure if Deathface can handle both but I doubt it goes well."

Nyx huffed, "Don't be too sure. Lance can win. And he will again."

"Go kick his ass, Lance!" Boomer cheered and cried wildly.

As Lance's team cheered wildly for Lance and Steel Blaze, the latter fought and battled with Deathface who blocked and deflected the attacks quickly. Deathface quickly launched his grappling Pincer Claw at Steel Blaze but missed as the latter launched his **_Blazing Glory Blasts_** on the former's chest for few times. Lance jumped up and slammed his swords on Deathface's back head to the ground.

Lance was about to thrust his swords down. Deathface fired his jet booster in escaping before getting up. The machine titan fired his Gatling Diamond Blaster at both Lance and Steel Blaze. Lance deflected the blasts quickly. Steel Blaze threw his chakrams at Deathface but the latter dodged. His chakrams turned around like a boomerang as they charged and struck the machine titan's head hard. Lance flew straight to Deathface as the former swung his swords hard and quick at the machine titan for few times.

As Lance was about to launch his **_Dragon Cross Strike_** on Deathface, the latter launched his Pincer Claw on the former straight to the ground hard. Deathface was about to fire his rifle at Mystic Pegasus. The blasts were hitting straight at Lance but Steel Blaze came and blocked the blasts. But the fighter pony received the shots. Steel Blaze groaned and moaned painfully before falling to the ground. Lance was in shock and concern. Deathface was about to fire his rifle again.

**_SWOOP!_** The arrow struck right at Deathface's rifle. It exploded, causing the machine titan to lose its rifle. Both Lance and Steel Blaze were in shock and surprise. They turned and found Red Arsenal armed with his bow and arrow.

"Mind if I join the party?" Red Arsenal asked in amusement.

"Be my guess," Lance replied.

Steel Blaze smirked, "I'm gonna be the first one to finish him. Got it Memorized?"

Red Arsenal nodded his head. He continued firing his arrows straight at Deathface who swung his pincer at them to pieces. But three to five hit on his chest before they exploded. Deathface fell to the ground hard.

As soon as Deathface got up, he saw both Lance and Steel Blaze charged at him. They both struck their weapons at him. The machine titan blocked them with his only pincer. Lance quickly swung his Oathkeeper Blossom Blade and Steel Blaze swung his left chakram on the machine's legs before they kicked him off. They swung their weapons at him hard. Steel Blaze rammed at Deathface's chest hard before they both pushed at each other hard and quickly for the moment.

With Steel Blaze's smirk, he quickly grabbed Deathface's pincer before unleashing the blazing fire on his chakram. They were burning and melting the pincer into liquid. Steel Blaze kicked the latter off. Lance charged in as he unleashed his **_Zen Slash_** at Deathface for ten times before Oathkeeper Blossom Blade's **_Dawn Blade Stroke_** and Oblivion Dragon Blade's **_Night Curse Strike_** on him off. As Deathface was thrown away from them, Red Arsenal used his Cybernetic Arm into **_Arsenal Canon_** as he blasted the machine titan's chest hard. Deathface was damaged and wounded badly.

Lance's team cheered and cried wildly in seeing them winning the fight. Deathface stood up and glared at Lance, Red Arsenal and Steel Blaze. He summoned his Death Canon with it quickly charging up. Red Arsenal charged up his Cybernetic Arm, along with Steel Blaze did to his Blazing Chakrams and Lance did to both Oblivion Dragon Blade and Oathkeeper Blade.

Deathface fired his Death Canon out while the trio fired their special attacks - Red Arsenal's **_Oblivion Destroyer Beam_**, Steel Blaze's **_Blazing Mighty Strike_** and Lance's **_Twin Dragon Hyperbeam_**. Both sides had clashed for the moment. Nyx's team cheered wildly for the trio. With their cheers and their determination, the trio cried wildly and determinedly as they shot their trio blasts straight at Deathface's chest out - leaving him a hole. Deathface fell to the ground...

Lance's team cheered wildly and happily upon winning the fight. They came together and commented to the trio. Lance, Red Arsenal and Steel Blaze smiled proudly.

"Glad to see that metal freak go down. But not bad for the stubborn fighter," Red Arsenal remarked before scoffed, "Not that you can beat my resourceful and intellect that easily."

Steel Blaze scoffed, "You stick with your brains. I stick with my brawn. Got it Memorized?"

"Guys... It's our teamwork that win the fight," Lance insisted calmly before Red Arsenal and Steel Blaze looked at him. He smiled, "Got it Memorized?"

Both Red Arsenal and Steel Blaze chuckled a bit, "Yeah, got it."

Shiroi hugged Lance tightly and passionately, "I'm so glad to see you alright. You're an amazing, Lance!"

Metalgear nodded his head, "Your performance had never cease to amaze me, comrade. I'm proud to be your teammate."

"Thanks," Lance said happily. He turned to Comet Star, "Thanks for giving me the upgrades, Comet Star. I couldn't have done it without you."

Comet Star blushed while having his lion's hair scratched, "Aw... Don't mention it. I did what my ancestor would have wanted. After all, I'm just a Blacksmith."

"but it's awesome," Spike insisted happily, "The way Lance did with his new swords - that was so amazing! And not to mention, Red Arsenal and Steel Blaze are kinda cool."

"Thanks," Red Arsenal and Steel Blaze thanked proudly.

"That's one Elite Commander down," Nyx said proudly before Lance patted on Nyx's mane, "And now we can go save Alyson and get the Thunder Serpent's Scale!"

"Yeah! We're ready for the next challenge!" Cutie Mark Crusaders cried wildly and happily.

Boomer scoffed, "The next fight is gonna be mine. And I'm gonna show you all that I won't go down easily without the fight."

"I am Grunt..." Grunt said in annoyance while shaking his head.

Rob sighed, "You could said that again, Grunt... He still don't get it."

_"Foolish ponies..."_ The computerized voice said darkly and sinisterly. Lance's team turned and found Deathface was still function. He continued while coughing, _"Defeating me will not bring you more success. Your journey is a failure. The further and deeper you go, the more death you shall experience..."_

Steel Blaze huffed in annoyance as he armed his blazing chakram at Deathface, "Don't know what you were talking, but bo-ring!"

**_BOOM!_** Deathface's head was exploded by Steel Blaze's Blazing Glory Shot. With the Elite Commander's defeated, the Metal Entrance slowly opened in two. They were now seeing the large yet demonically English Castle-like, with more thundering cloud shooting its lightning out for few times.

"Looks like this is our next stop," Red Arsenal said firmly and seriously.

Lance nodded his head, "Yeah... But we're ready. No matter what Tchang Zu throw at us, we can handle it. Let's go!"

Lance's team marched off as they all heading straight to Tchang Zu's Thundering Palace. They were ready for the next battle to fight with Tchang Zu and retrieve the Thunder Serpent's Scale...

_To Be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**References:**  
1) _**Red Arsenal**_ is VISION-KING's OC which was based on **_Roy Harper (DC)_**. But unlike VISION-KING's OC, he was the combination of both _**Red Arrow (Clone) **_and_** Arsenal (Original)**_. He will be based more on Red Arrow's personality and abilities, along with Arsenal's abilities. And his story will not be same as the Young Justice Character's Story.

2) **_Steelkick_** was **_Steel Blaze's_** original name due to him being based on **_Axel/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)._**

3) **_Deathface_** is based on **_Deathfacer (Ultraman Dyna's Franchise)_**.

4) **_Oblivion Dragon Blade_** and **_Oathkeeper Blossom Blade_** are based on **Oblivion **and**Oathkeeper Keyblades (Kingdom Hearts Franchise).**

5)** Paul Williams **is named after late **_Paul Walker_** and **_Robin Williams_**.


	11. C10: Spirit of Teamwork

**Chapter 10: Spirit of Teamwork**

As Lance and his team continued marching towards Tchang Zu's Thunder Palace, they had been watched by their suspicious enemy.

At the Throne Chamber, a purple humanoid scaled reptilian warrior dressed in his metallic warrior's armor who was sitting down on his black throne chair. He was watching at the crystal ball that revealed the event. He growled for the moment before he roared wildly and angrily. He shot his Lightning Strike out to the ceiling. The ceiling's broke into pieces and rubbles before falling to the ground. He was none other than Tchang Zu the Demon Lord of Thunder.

Tchang Zu panted heavily for the moment. He then took a deep breathe. He then sat down on his chair. He then patted on his large armored and muscular crocodile-like with long fang had a twin-long tails. It growled wildly and calmly.

"Down, my pet... Down..." Tchang Zu said calmly as he turned to the golden birdcage. He took it down from the a hanging pole. He turned to the front, "Captain!"

Reptilian Captain came in and bowed before Tchang Zu, "Lord?"

"Prepare the troops..." Tchang Zu said darkly and cruelly, "I shall challenge them. I shall bring my niece back to me. And above all, those who stand in my way shall be paralyze or shock to the death... Wouldn't you say, Leviathan?"

Leviathan roared wildly as it was willing to go and fights it enemies.

"As you wish, my master. We shall do our best to avenge Commander Deathface! They shall pay for their treachery," Reptilian Captain said firmly.

Tchang Zu nodded his head as his eyes glowed in red. The ground formed some shadows as they emerged and formed together into a humanoid armored Samurais. They all bowed down before Demon Lord. Tchang Zu stood up from his seat as he marched out.

"They shall face the wrath of Tchang Zu," Tchang Zu said darkly and ruthlessly, "All shall feared my wrath..."

While holding the birdcage, Tchang Zu approached the entrance. He gave it a hard kick in opening them. He then moved out at once. Both Leviathan and Reptilian Captain followed their master at once.

Inside the covered birdcage, there was someone inside. The pony revealed to be a female pony. She looked worry and scared as she knew and felt that bad things were about to happen.

"Steel Blaze..." She said meekly yet scared.

* * *

Upon arriving at Tchang Zu's Thunder Palace, Lance and his team left Dragoking behind. They entered the palace. They looked around of their surroundings. The metallic hallways was filled with trophies of animals' heads and illustration of Demon Lords. They found it darker, terrifying and scary place to go than the last four places they had been.

"Here we are... Tchang Zu's terrifying palace," Comet Star remarked in fear before gulped, "I forgot how much I hate the haunted house like this one. It creeps me out a lot..."

Spike gulped, "Hopefully we can get what we need for and get out of here as soon as possible. I can't stand on this place."

"Because of the trophies Tchang Zu had?" Boomer asked in annoyance. He looked up and found an empty frame. He yelped, "Yeah... We'd better find Thunder Serpent's Scale now."

"Question is..." Rob said in concern, "Where? And above all, we should also rescue Steel's sister too."

Grunt nodded his head in agreement. He looked down and found Cutie Mark Crusaders looked terrified and scared by the interiors and surroundings. He helped and held them tight to him gently and passionately. They all looked at him as they all smiled happily and relief.

Red Arsenal shushed quietly at his 'allies', "Quiet! We can't let Tchang Zu know we're here."

Shiroi nodded her head, "Got it. Let's move quickly."

Lance's team walked on the stairs to the second leveled. They looked around of their surroundings as they all armed their weapons in ready to fight their enemies.

"Any sign of our enemies or Alyson, Metalgear?" Lance asked his Metal Pony who turned and shook his head calmly. He nodded his head while sighed in relief. He turned to Steel Blaze, "Hey, Steel - how you're holding up?"

Steel Blaze groaned in upset, "Not good, Lance. I'm still worried about her. Tchang Zu still got her. And there's no telling of what he might do to her. And I can't even do a thing for her! Got it Memorized?"

Lance patted on Steel's back, "Don't worry, we'll get her back no matter what Tchang Zu had for us. He won't scare us that easily."

Steel Blaze smiled back at Lance, "Thanks, buddy. I owe you twice now. And when we get my sister back from that monster, I'll get your Thunder Serpent's Scale for you. And trust me, Lance - I'll get it for you."

Lance smiled while nodded his head, "Thanks buddy."

"Great plan - but except one shock flaw." Red Arsenal remarked sarcastically before stood before Lance's team. He spoke firmly, "We're dealing with Demon Lord of Thunder."

Boomer scoffed, "So what? We handled four Demon Lords - the fat Nature mountain-sized lady, a Wind bag toad, a bull-headed Earth creep and creepy Sky Bat guy."

Rob cleared his throat, "Technical speaking - we weren't around during Po Kong and Xiao Fung battles."

Grunt nodded his head, "I am Grunt."

Red Arsenal sighed in annoyance, "You're missing the point. Tchang Zu is not an easy opponent to deal with. His element packs of 10 to 20 million volts. He can shoot and destroy anything or anyone with one hit." He took some of yellow prism-shaped gemstones to his comrades but Metalgear. He explained, "You're gonna need these to survive the attacks. They come in quite handy."

"What are they," Shiroi asked curiously.

"Electro Gems," Red Arsenal replied, "They are quite resourceful tool in collecting and storing the electrical energy surges. And above all, they also prevents the attacks from bad storms. Of course, you might realize that these can be used for home's electric city."

"That's quite some useful item," Nyx commented in amazement.

Scootaloo giggled in amusement along with her friends. She remarked, "Yeah... We kinda wondered how we store the electrics for our home."

Jade nodded her head, "You betcha. Glad to have that with us."

Spike took a look on the gem as he smiled, "I wonder what do they taste like?"

Red Arsenal cleared his throat, "I wouldn't recommend that. Trust me, baby dragons are not ready for this like giving a child caffeine. They'll go nuts and crazy when they got charged up."

Apple Bloom giggled in amusement, " Kinda makes us think of Pinkie Pie."

"When she eats too much of candies?" Sweetie Belle asked in amusement.

Scootaloo rolled her eyes while giggled, "Boy, did she had to bounce all around Ponyville?"

"Think it might last long when we're against Tchang Zu?" Lance asked in concern.

Red Arsenal shook his head, "Not likely. The moment those Electro Gems got vibrated, it means that they're overloading. And when that happens, they explode." He smirked proudly, "Unless you're resourceful as I am."

Steel Blaze huffed, "And you're saying that, so we can use Electro Gems like a bomb?" Red Arsenal smirked and nodded his head. Steel Blaze chuckled, "Nice..."

Lance nodded his head, "Can't wait to try."

As Lance and his team headed off, Red Arsenal held his hoof in stopping Metalgear from heading off. The Arsenal Archer had a chat with the Metal Pony.

Red Arsenal gave the shinning silver stone-like to Metalgear, "You're gonna need this one."

Metalgear took it as he examined on shinning silver stone, "What is this?"

"It called Volt Storage. They're quite rarest ones among the gems. They are in good use for Metal and Cybernetic-Type Species by evolving their assaults and capacities into their advanced levels. And I'd say it impress me well."

"What about you? Do you not install it in your artillery weapon?"

Red Arsenal smiled, "Don't worry. I'm fully prepared. When opportunity is open, we'll step in. For now, standby until the right time."

Metalgear nodded his head as he placed the Storage Volt into his opened chest before it closed back into one, "Understood..."

Red Arsenal and Metalgear headed off and met up with their allies at once. Lance's team continued searching for both Alyson Joy and Thunder Serpent's Scale.

* * *

As Lance and his team continued their search on Tchang Zu's Palace Ballroom, they found it darker and scary atmosphere while it was deserted and emptied. They also found it uncomfortable of coming to the place.

"Okay... That's creepy..." Boomer commented in fear.

"You'd tell me, dude," Scootaloo said in concern, "Something tells me that we've been expected."

**_BOOM!_** Everyone yelped in concern and worry as they all quickly armed their weapons in ready to fight. The lights turned on by the fire lighted up. They were surrounded by Reptilian Warriors, Thunder Dino Officers, Cragadiles and Shadow Samurais. Their enemies were armed with their swords, spears, pikes, maces, axes and scimitars.

"It looks like we've been expected," Lance said firmly.

Red Arsenal narrowed his anger yet annoyance eyes, "And now we've been invited to his party. Just what I need - a surprise party."

Metalgear had his eyes transformed into red siren-like, "Warning! Detecting massive electrical energy source at the are!"

"One guess of this game," Comet Star commented in concern, "Tchang Zu."

"Welcome, mortals..." The snarling yet darkly voice spoke calmly yet aggressively. Lance's team looked up and saw both Tchang Zu and Leviathan stood on the balcony. Tchang Zu snarled, "I've been expecting you all and especially the return of my niece, traitor and the experiment."

Red Arsenal narrowed his angry eyes, "Tchang Zu..."

Cutie Mark Crusaders yelped in fear as they all shaken and quivered in fears of what they saw - a giant Reptilian Warrior. He scared and frightened them very much. And even for some dragons were afraid of him. Lance, Shiroi, Metalgear, Steel Blaze, Red Arsenal and Comet Star remained firm and serious as they armed their weapons in ready to fight.

Tchang Zu chuckled a bit, "It appears I have some to fear me. Good enough... I believe you are here for something important." He hummed calmly before smirked, "You were here for both Thunder Serpent's Scale and the little puppet..."

Lance's team gasped in shock and concern of what they heard, and especially of how he knew what they were doing. Leviathan roared wildly before he stomped his two feet on the ground hard. It snarled calmly and quietly. Tchang Zu gently patted on the demonic crocodile.

Tchang Zu brought the covered cloth of cage on the balcony's handler. Someone quivered and whimpered in fear within the cage. Lance's team looked surprise and shock by the girl's voice, along with the surprising Steel Blaze. He removed its cloth. The cage revealed the yellowish Unicorn filly with black short mane and tail. She looked scared and worried as she looked at below.

The unicorn gasped, "Steel!"

"Ali!" Steel Blaze cried before activated and unleashed his burning Chakram, "Bastard! I'm gonna get for you that!"

Lance held Steel Blaze for the moment before he spoke, "Alright, Tchang Zu. What's your game?! How did you know why we were here?"

Tchang Zu chuckled evilly, "Ever since you defeated both Po Kong and Xiao Fung, their minions had informed us of what you had been stealing - Venus Seed, Poisonous Frog's Slime, Night Flower and finally Demon Wing. You were seeking the Dark Plague Cure. I wonder who did it to your precious ones?"

Spike groaned, "Mind your own business, buddy!"

"And not to mention, let that filly go! You'll be so sorry, freak!" Boomer exclaimed in anger.

"And above all," Red Arsenal said darkly as he aimed his bow and arrow at Tchang Zu, "I'll make you suffered for torturing and experimenting me!"

Tchang Zu chuckled evilly, "We shall see... But question remains which one is important - the filly or my pet's scale? You can't choose both, unless you're willing to give Princess of Demon to me. Perhaps, I can be persuaded."

Everyone snarled in anger and furious of what Demon Lord of Thunder had said. He was bargaining both Alyson's Freedom and Thunder Serpent's Scale to them for Nyx's return to him. They were extremely annoyed and furious by it and especially Steel Blaze.

"Please! Go for the Thunder Serpent's Scale! I'll be fine!" Alyson cried in upset. Everyone was in shock, and even Steel Blaze. She continued, "I'll not let anyone to risk someone for me! Get the scale!"

Steel Blaze groaned in anger and upset as he stomped his right hoof on the ground. He couldn't stand on it. He knew his sister was very kind and selfless but he didn't want her to risked her lives for other. Then again, he didn't want to risk others for his. He sighed in anger as he had no choice.

"The answer is no!" Lance said firmly and darkly. Steel Blaze turned and looked at him. He continued, "How dare you make us choose?! If you want me to choose, I choose all. I promised Steel Blaze to get his sister back. And I will. At the same time, I'll get that scale and keep Nyx out of you damn claws!"

"That's right! No ponies sacrificed! And trust me, I won't let anyone use hostages as the bargain!" Nyx exclaimed in anger.

**"YEAH!"** Lance's team exclaimed in agreement.

Steel Blaze and Alyson Joy were in shock yet surprise and happy to hear that someone like Lance and his team to be selfless and determined like them.

"Guys... Thanks a lot," Steel Blaze thanked in relief.

Comet Star whistled wildly, "Now that's what I call a true hero."

Red Arsenal sighed in annoyance as he remarked sarcastically, "Compassion... But yeah, no one sacrificed for one option."

"That's your final?" Tchang Zu asked curiously. Everyone turned and glared at him. He chuckled darkly, "I'm impressed yet completely foolish... Wipe them out!"

Reptilian Warriors, Thunder Dino Officers, Cragadiles and Shadow Samurais roared wildly as they all charged straight at Lance and his team. They fought and battled against the enemies in pure determination and quickly.

Lance swung his Oblivion Dragon Blade and Oathkeeper Blossom Blade in using **Zen Slash, Dragon Cross Strike **and** Samurai's Zen Strike** at Thunder Demon Army. Shiroi fired her**Hikari Strike, Unicorn Bursts **and** Sacred Light Beam** at them. Nyx fired her **Lunar Shots, Night Beam **and** her Martial Arts Skills** at them. Spike fired his _Dragon Flame _and_Dragon Shots_ at them. Boomer punched and kicked at them. Rob swung his pole at them quickly and swiftly. Grunt punched and kicked at them while protecting the Cutie Mark Crusaders who threw some rocks at them. Metalgear used his **_Buster Canon_** at his enemies while slashing his **_Metal Claw_** and **_Sword Slash_** at them. Red Arsenal fired his arrows at his enemies while using his Cybernetic Hoof in punching them off. Steel Blaze swung his Chakram at them with his **_Dragon Blaze Slash_** and fired his **_Blazing Glory Blasts_** at them. Comet Star dodged and avoided the attacks before he punched and kicked them off.

As the battle continued, the trio from balcony watched the event. Tchang Zu and his pet looked pleased and amusing of watching the event. Alyson looked worry and scared of the event.

Tchang Zu huffed in annoyance, "The time is up. Leviathan, unleash your **_Paralyze Shocks_**!"

Leviathan roared wildly as he jumped to the ground and approached his preys. Alyson cried and called her friends of watching out from the attacks. Lance and his friends turned to their backs and found Leviathan approaching them. Leviathan launched his twin tails straight at Lance's body, followed by Rob, Grunt, Spike, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. The remaining team dodged and avoided the attacks.

Lance and his stung friends fell to the ground hard as they were unable to make a move. His team were in shock and freaked out as they checked on their friends. As Leviathan pulled back, Tchang Zu dropped and landed on the ground while holding Alyson Joy in her cage.

Nyx growled in anger, "What... What did you do to my friends?!"

Tchang Zu chuckled evilly, "You're looking for Thunder Serpent's Scale? You're looking at one. He can paralyze his enemies but un-paralyze them as well. In-return-!"

"Will you shut up about giving Nyx up?! The answer is still no!" Shiroi exclaimed in annoyance.

Steel Blaze nodded, "We'll get that scale back by hard way! And don't worry, Ali - your big brother's gonna save you."

"I know you will," Alyson said calmly, "Keep your friends safe!"

"What are loyal friends you truly are..." Tchang Zu remarked in amusement before snarled, "If it weren't so annoying! Finish them!"

Thunder Demon Army roared and cried wildly as they all approached to Lance's defeated team. Lance's team knew that they might not able to survive the attacks much longer.

**_BOOM! _**The smoke emerged from the ground as it all covered Lance and his team before Thunder Demon Army charged and jumped into the black smokes. Thunder Demon Army battled wildly and hard while screaming and crying wildly. As the smoke dispersed, it revealed the defeated Thunder Demon Army.

Tchang Zu roared wildly and angrily. Leviathan snarled in anger with his master as well. Alyson sighed in relief as she was happy to see her brother and friends escaped the battlefield before they could get killed.

* * *

Lance and his friends were at the empty storeroom, along with the familiar ally of theirs...

"Thanks, Zelda... We owe you one," Nyx thanks happily to Zelda.

Zelda smiled beneath her cowl, "You're most welcome, my little friend." She turned and looked at Lance and his stung friends as she asked, "How are they?"

Shiroi checked on Lance, Rob, Grunt, Spike, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo in seeing if they were okay. carefully before she sighed in concern, "It's not good. They're still okay and breathing, but they're paralyzed."

"So, how long these effects lasted?" Jade asked in concern.

Apple Bloom sighed in concern, "Hopefully, for a while. I can't stand on looking at them like this. It makes me... bad for not helping them."

Metalgear checked on his right hoof's scanner which shown crimson colors on ponies' bodies. He sighed, "Unfortunately, it is. Unless we get the scale, they'll be like forever..." Nyx and her friends sighed in defeat and upset. He continued, "We must retrieve the Thunder Serpent's Scale. And above all, we must rescue Steel Blaze's sister as well."

Steel Blaze nodded his head, "You've got that right, buddy. Tchang Zu's gonna pay for that!"

"Yeah," Boomer agreed, "No one messes with my brotherhood!"

"Then, let's start the plan," Red Arsenal said firmly and seriously, "We need to take out their leader. When he's down, so as his army. We should lured him all the way to the small empty and narrowed chamber. It's a perfect place for us to set an ambush. And once we've dealt with him, then-!"

"Hey, Jerksenal!" Boomer exclaimed in annoyance, causing Red Arsenal turned to him. He continued, "since when did we agree to make you as the leader?!"

Metalgear hummed calmly before nodded his head, "Red Arsenal is a logical choice to be leader. Then again, Boomer has the valid point. We never had a leader before since... Lance was the only one to be the leader. "

"You bet," Steel Blaze nodded his head calmly, "I follow Lance's rules, not your rules, buddy. And besides I owe him a favor, not you. Got it Memorized?"

"If there's no leader, then someone has to be," Red Arsenal said in annoyance, "Someone with intellect, courage and resourceful should be the leader. Like me. And of course, I just have to make sure you loose canons don't get loose, idiot!"

"And you weren't?!" Boomer argued angrily before scoffed, "At least, I'm not one dragon who hides behind the blocks to fire his arrows. Fighting with them head on is what I do best. That's the leader I should be!"

"True. But with loyalty and compassion should be the one," Steel Blaze disagreed before smirked and pointed at him, "And I'm the pony for that job!"

Metalgear sighed in annoyance, "They're not enough to become the leader. With highly intellect and powerful species should be the leader. A Metal Pony is perfect example to be a leader. And trust me, I'm a perfect candidate to be one."

"AS IF!" Red Arsenal, Boomer and Steel Blaze exclaimed in annoyance.

Four members among the Lance's Team argued at each other. The paralyzed Lance and his friends looked worry and concern, despite them being paralyzed including their allies. They were getting annoyed and concern by the argument.

"STOP IT!" Nyx exclaimed in annoyance. Everyone turned to her. She continued, "It doesn't matter who's in-charge of the team. The most important thing is that we should help my friends and Alyson. We need to get her and Thunder Serpent's Scale!"

Apple Bloom nodded her head, "Yeah. Besides we need to work together to settle this problem. So, who's with us?!"

Red Arsenal, Boomer, Metalgear and Steel Blaze remained quiet for the moment. They all huffed in annoyance and looked away from each other. Nyx and Apple Bloom sighed in annoyance of what they were looking at.

Red Arsenal huffed, "Well, if no one wants to follow me, then I'll be fine on solo."

"Fine for me! I can handle the fight without you ponies!" Boomer agreed.

Metalgear sighed, "Both of you are impossible to cooperate. However, a debt to Master Lance must fulfilled. I must defend Nyx and Apple Bloom. It is my priority."

"Me too," Steel Blaze nodded his head, "And besides, I owe it to Lance for helping me kick Deathface's butt off. And trust me, I'm not gonna abandon it without the fight."

"Fine for me. See ya. I'll get them by myself," Red Arsenal and Boomer exclaimed before they headed off, "I'd never know why I have to team up with the likes of them."

"Well, we'd better get going," Steel Blaze suggested.

Metalgear nodded his head, "Indeed. We must retrieve Thunder Serpent's Scale and rescue Alyson Joy. And above all, we should be alert of Tchang Zu."

Nyx sighed, "This is not what I had hope for this team."

"Tell me about it," Apple Bloom said in concern as she turned to Zelda and Comet Star, "You wouldn't mind helping us into dealing with the problems?"

Zelda and Comet Star nodded their heads in agreement. Nyx turned to Shiroi, "Can you look after them? We'll get back here as soon as possible."

"Leave it to us, pal," Jade said calmly.

Shiroi nodded her head, "I will. You'd be careful out there."

Nyx nodded her head as she and five members headed off to find both Thunder Serpent's Scale and Alyson Joy. Both Boomer and Red Arsenal had their separate ways to accomplish their jobs. Shiroi remained behind to look after her paralyzed friends.

* * *

Red Arsenal continued traveling across the upper level of Thunder Palace in search for either Alyson Joy or Thunder Serpent's Scale. When encountering his enemies, he fired his arrows at them. Sometimes he punched them off with his Cybernetic Hoof. He had arrived at the Tchang Zu's Throne Chamber. He armed himself with his Cybernetic Hoof's Gem Revolver at any sign of his enemies.

Upon entering the throne chamber, he saw the birdcage in front of him. He opened it and revealed Alyson Joy. She gasped in shock yet relief and surprise upon looking at him.

"It's you! You're with my brother! You and others are coming here to save me!" Alyson Joy exclaimed in relief and joy.

Red Arsenal sighed, "If your brother wasn't stubborn and idiot. 'We' would have been here."

"What do you mean? Did my brother had problems with you or others?"

"Hmm... You could say something like this. But yeah."

"You do realize that fighting alone with your enemies can be dangerous?"

"I'm okay with it. Besides, I'd prefer the solo. Having a team means I have to foalsit them. I don't like it. And of course, I don't like one that ignore my plans and reason."

"Still... Having them makes you stronger." Alyson admitted, "Yeah, we might have some argument but at the end, we've always be friends and team. We'll overcome everything."

Red Arsenal had some thoughts of what Alyson had said. He sighed, "Fine... I guess you could be right about it. Hold on - I'm getting you out."

Red Arsenal cracked the lock out in freeing Alyson from her birdcage. They turned to the front and found more of Thunder Demon Army standing before them.

"Scrap," Red Arsenal said in concern, "Can you fight, kid?"

"Yeah..." Alyson Joy nodded her head, "They don't call me Steel's Fiery Sister for nothing!"

Red Arsenal and Alyson Joy charged straight at their enemies. Red Arsenal fired his Gem Revolver at his enemies while punching and kicking them off. Alyson Joy dodged and avoided the attacks before punched and kicked them off.

* * *

Boomer returned to the Ballroom as he hoped some of his enemies remained at it. As he entered the place, the little dragon looked around of his surroundings in search of his prey. So far, it was nothing. He armed himself in ready to fight with whoever it was he dealing with.

Suddenly, he heard some soft yet calm growling. Boomer slowly turned to the front. A Leviathan roared wildly while spitting its slimes right in front of him. Leviathan growled calmly. Boomer shook the slimes off his back before he scoffed.

"Was wondering where you've been hiding..." Boomer smirked, "Got you now..."

Boomer roared wildly as he charged straight at Leviathan who fired his **_Lightning Blasts_** at him. He got shocked and zapped by the attacks. He fell to the ground hard. He moaned and groaned painfully as he slowly got up from the ground. He charged straight at it. It fired**_Thunderstruck_** at him. He jumped and hovered over before landed on Leviathan.

"Giddy Up, crocodile freak!" Boomer exclaimed wildly as he punched on Leviathan's head hard for few times.

Leviathan roared wildly as he hopped and galloped around while Boomer held it tightly like a wild cowboy doing a rodeo. It used its tail fired some **_Lightning Arrows_** at him. He got himself struck and shocked. He fell to the ground hard. Leviathan was about to stomp on Boomer who quickly rolled over in escaping the attacks.

Boomer threw **_Fireball Strikes_** at Leviathan's face. It roared wildly as it charged straight at him. He rolled over to its back. He took the metallic spear-like.

"Aieyah! Kung Fu Dragon's in the house," Boomer exclaimed wildly as he whirled his spear, "Get ready to get your flank kicked!"

Boomer roared wildly as he charged at Leviathan. He swung and struck his spear at its body for few times. It fired its tail of **_Lightning Arrows_** at him. He whirled his spear and deflected them at it for few times. It tried to gobble Boomer up but he jumped back. He then fired his**_Dragon Flame_** at its mouth. Leviathan roared painfully before firing another **_Lightning Blasts_** at Boomer to the walls hard. Leviathan used its tail in grabbing Boomer tight before slammed him down on the ground hard for few times. It then threw him back to the walls again.

Leviathan roared wildly as it charged straight at Boomer. Boomer hop over and thrust his spear on its head hard. Leviathan screeched wildly and painfully. It stroke its **_Paralyze Strike_**at him but missed as it stung on its head. Leviathan screeched wildly before landed on the ground hard.

Boomer huffed as he danced happily, "Oh yeah. I maybe small, but I'm the best fighter. That's what you get for messing with the wrong dragon! Boom!" He cleared his throat, "Well then, I'd better get the scale now. And of course, finish it off. And of course, I hope I say sorry to them. And hopefully, Jerksenal says he's sorry too!"

Boomer took his spear as he approached to paralyzed Leviathan as he was ready to finish it off.

* * *

At the large deadly and dark Game Chamber, Nyx's team encountered Tchang Zu before them. He launched his **_Lightning Strikes_** at them. They dodged and avoided the attacks from them. They hid behind the statues and metallic statues. Metalgear and Steel Blaze fired their**_Buster Canon_** and **_Blazing Glory Shots _**at him for few times. He was not affected by their attacks as he continued firing his Lightning Strikes at them for few times. They dodged and hid behind the rocks.

Steel Blaze charged in as he swung his blazing Chakrams at Tchang Zu's body hard for ten times. Tchang Zu grabbed his neck tight as he gave Steel Blaze a choke for the moment. Metalgear charged in and rammed him off. As Metalgear was about to unleash his **_Buster Canon_**, Tchang Zu grabbed and thrown him to the ground hard. He was about to stomp on Metalgear. Nyx fired her **_Night Beam _**and Apple Bloom thrown her rocks at Tchang Zu's head. Zelda charged in as she pierced her sword on his chest hard. Comet Star grabbed and brought Metalgear back to the group.

Tchang Zu slapped and thrown Zelda off to her group. He then launched his **_Lightning Curse_**on them. Nyx and her friends used their Electro Gems in absorbing the electrical energies for the moment. He than thrown his **_Thunderbolt Shots_** at them. They dodged down. Nyx, Metalgear and Steel Blaze shot their powers at him. Zelda, Comet Star and Apple Bloom kept their heads down.

Tchang Zu roared, "Surrender now... You have no hope in winning this fight. You'll never survive the Wrath of Thunder!"

"Okay... Maybe splitting up wasn't good idea," Steel Blaze commented in shock, "We could use some serious firepowers to beat him up."

Metalgear nodded, "Indeed. We do required some distraction as well."

"That's what we were trying to do!" Nyx exclaimed in annoyance.

Apple Bloom nodded her head, "Yeah! That's what teamwork does. Without that, we're so dead! And if we do make it out, four of you can forgive and forget! It's getting crazier!"

"FINE!" Steel Blaze and Metalgear agreed.

"We must defeat Tchang Zu first," Zelda suggested.

"We could use some helps right about now!" Comet Star exclaimed in concern.

**_BOOM!_** Tchang Zu roared painfully. He slowly turned his head back. He found an arrow shot straight to him. He grabbed it at once. The arrow shot the foams out on his face. As Demon Lord of Thunder struggled in getting the foam off his face, the familiar trio coming towards Nyx's team.

"You're alright! I thought we'd never see you guys again!" Nyx exclaimed in relief.

Apple Bloom nodded her head, "Yeah. Where were you?! And what you've been doing?!"

Red Arsenal scoffed, "I've got what the hothead pony need..."

Steel Blaze looked at Red Arsenal as the latter turned and pointed his head down. Steel Blaze looked down as he gasped in shock and surprise.

"Ali?! You're okay!" Steel Blaze asked in shock yet surprise. He came and hugged Alyson tightly and passionately, "Sweet Celestia... I thought I'd never seen you again."

Alyson sniffed, "Me too. I'm glad you found some help. I thought you'd never make it back..."

"Yeah..." Steel Blaze turned and looked at Red Arsenal, "Thanks. I really owe you one, this time. And sorry too for not asking your help."

Metalgear nodded his head and bowed, "You have our gratitude, Red Arsenal."

Red Arsenal scoffed, "Yeah, no biggie. And sorry for trying to be a leader. I just want to help."

Boomer nodded his head, "Yeah, me too. I also talk nonsense. But I did a good favor for you all." He took a bag and revealed some Thunder Serpent's Scales to his friends. They all gasped in shock and surprise. He continued, "I maybe small, but I'm the best fighter."

"You took down the Leviathan all by yourself," Red Arsenal asked in shock and surprise. Boomer smirked and nodded his head. Red Arsenal whistled, "Wow... Now that's the effort."

"I'm glad that everyone's forgiving." Nyx said happily, "Glad's that over."

"Yeah. Now let's get back to others now," Apple Bloom suggested.

"Not if we deal with him first!" Comet Star exclaimed in fear and worry.

"Get ready!" Zelda commanded.

Tchang Zu freed himself from the foams. He roared in anger and fury. He turned and looked at his enemies. He found Boomer's bag. Tchang Zu roared wildly and angrily, "You killed my pet?! You killed my Leviathan?! **IMBECILES!** You'll pay for killing both my lieutenant and pet! **_Electro Destroyer!_**"

Tchang Zu unleashed his giant Electrical Ball as he fired straight at Nyx's team. They quickly hid behind the rocks at once. He continued firing his Lightning Strikes at them. Boomer took his Electro Gem in absorbing them. Both Red Arsenal and Metalgear fired their explosive arrow and **_Buster Canon_** at his chest. Steel Blaze threw his **_Chakram Boomerang_** at his face for four times. Nyx and Alyson fired their Unicorn Shots at his face. Zelda, Comet Star and Apple Bloom charged and rammed the Demon Lord of Thunder off.

Tchang Zu roared in anger as he grabbed both Zelda and Comet's necks. He thrown them right at Metalgear and Red Arsenal down. He was about to attack Apple Bloom. Boomer punched his face hard before punching on his chest quickly and hard for few times. He then slapped Boomer to the walls hard. Steel Blaze fired his Chakrams in **_Glory Blazing Shots_** at Demon Lord of Thunder for few times. Tchang Zu shot his **_Lightning Curse_** on Steel Blaze for the moment before kicked the latter off. He turned and fired his **_Lightning Curse _**on Apple Bloom who quick used her Electro Gem on it. For the moment had passed, Electro Gem vibrated. She quickly threw it at Tchang Zu's face hard giving him a explosion.

Tchang Zu roared angrily as he threw his **_Thunderbolt Shots _**at them. Apple Bloom, Boomer and Steel Blaze quickly got and ran away from him. Red Arsenal and Metalgear fired their**_Hyper Emerald Beam_** and **_Oblivion Destroyer Beam_** at him off. Nyx's team continued firing their magic spells and rocks at him for the moment. Tchang Zu roared angrily as he launched his Terror Thunderstorm at them. They were forced to hid behind the debris.

The ceiling broke into pieces as they fell upon them. Nyx's team hid and held themselves tight on the debris. During the debris falling, a castanets dropped to the ground near to Apple Bloom. It surprised and shocked her.

_'Let spiritual unity help you to unleash your mystic moves,'_ The voice spoke calmly.

Apple Bloom gasped, "It can't be..." She turned to her friends as she called, "Everypony! I've got the Mystic Banishment Item! It's the Castanets!"

"Then, what are we waiting?! Start banishing that freak!" Boomer exclaimed wildly.

"We can't now," Nyx exclaimed in concern, "His lightning could hit us quick before we could banish him off!"

"A distraction would be a perfect strategy," Zelda suggested calmly, "One could require Tchang Zu's focus on him than others."

A lightning struck on the debris, causing Comet Star yelped, "Well, someone had to start or something! Coz my feathers are gonna get burnt sooner or later!"

Red Arsenal smirked proudly before looked at worry Metalgear. He gave the latter a nod, "Time for Secret Weapon."

"What secret weapon?" Apple Bloom asked in concern yet surprise.

"You're about to find out. Boomer, Steel Blaze, Metalgear - with me. We're gonna distract him as long as we can."

"Hey! I didn't sign you up to be a leader!" Boomer exclaimed in fury.

Steel Blaze looked worry yet suspicious, "So, what exactly are we gonna to distract him? And you'd better hope it's not your loose canon plan. You almost got me killed when you tried to save me."

"You want to start again?!" Red Arsenal asked in annoyance.

Steel Blaze and Boomer glared at Red Arsenal while the latter glared back at the former. Nyx and Apple Bloom sighed in annoyance.

"For my mother's name, stop arguing! We have to work together!" Nyx exclaimed in annoyance. Four male heroes sighed in annoyance as they nodded their heads in agreement. She sighed, "Thank you. Whatever you have in my mind, Red Arsenal; do it now!"

"Do not worry," Metalgear said calmly, "Electro Gems can help us to hold him down for a while. But make it count to defeat him."

Red Arsenal nodded, "Above all, get clear and ready the Castanet to banish that monster out." Nyx's remaining team looked concern and worry of what he was thinking. He smirked, "Don't worry, I've got some surprises for him. Move out!"

Boomer muttered in annoyance, "You'd better you're right, buddy."

Red Arsenal, Boomer, Metalgear and Steel Blaze charged in as they all attacked Tchang Zu while Zelda, Comet Star, Nyx, Apple Bloom and Alyson Joy quickly went further away from him. They continued attacking and knocking him hard and quick. Boomer slammed his spear on Demon Lord of Thunder's head before Metalgear punched the latter's face before kicked him off. Red Arsenal and Steel Blaze launched their Explosive Arrow and Blazing Glory Shot at him for few times.

"Mock him now!" Red Arsenal ordered, "What's the matter, Tchang Zu? Can't take out the amputated pony like me? Oh boy, you're really useless."

Boomer chuckled wildly before he swung his spear on Tchang Zu's legs hard, "Yeah! You can't even catch me when your pet got killed!"

"Yeah," Steel Blaze nodded his head in agreement while firing his Blazing Glory Shots, "No wonders you got behind of Demon Lord of Water, Fire and Moon."

"Words had hurt you a lot, didn't they?" Metalgear joked.

Tchang Zu roared angrily, "You will suffer! **_Terror Thunderstorm Destroyer!_**"

Tchang Zu shot his powers right to the top in summoning the black clouds. They then launched and fired **_Terror Thunderstorm Destroyer_** at Red Arsenal's team. They quickly hid and dodged the attacks before they shot their attacks at him back. When one of the lightning hit their overloaded Electro Gems, they threw them at Tchang Zu before he got exploded for the moment.

Tchang Zu roared in anger, "You were all fools to challenge! Now suffer!"

"Think again, partner!" Apple Bloom shouted as she played the castanets while dancing wildly, "As Mexican Donkey's says 'Adios, Evil Demon'!"

Tchang Zu gasped, "Castanets?! HOW?!"

The castanets glowed brightly in navy colors as Apple Bloom continued playing them while dancing. She then aimed them at Tchang Zu. He glowed in navy color. The portal appeared from his back. He gasped in shock as he was pulled back. He held the door's both sides tight.

"NO! I will not allow! I will not go back without finishing you off!" Tchang Zu roared in anger.

"Nope... It's goodbye time... NOW!" Red Arsenal exclaimed wildly.

Both Red Arsenal and Metalgear glowed brightly. Red Arsenal's normal Cybernetic Hoof slowly transformed into advanced, armored and strong Blaster Canon while Metalgear slowly transformed into a horse's body-shape with spikier and strong armored body and wings. Everyone gasped and awed in amazement and surprise of what they saw.

"You- You tricked me!" Tchang Zu exclaimed in shock yet fury.

"Fire and hole! **_Heavy Artillery Blast!_**" Red Arsenal exclaimed wildly.

**_"Mega Buster Canon!"_** Metalgear fired his Armored Canon at Tchang Zu.

Tchang Zu got struck by both Heavy Artillery Blast and Mega Buster Canon. He screamed in anger as he was shot straight to the portal. It then closed down. Red Arsenal's armored hoof transformed into his normal Cybernetic Hoof while Metalgear transformed back into his normal form. Nyx's team surrounded them as they all praised and cheered for the latter.

"What was that?" Apple Bloom asked in surprise.

"That's some arsenal," Steel Blaze commented.

Boomer sighed before nodded his head, "I hate to admit it. But good job."

Red Arsenal smirked, "Thanks. And for what we did - it's called Volt Storage. It works for Metal-Type Species. It give us some powered boast to beat them."

Metalgear nodded, "Indeed. Red Arsenal's Plan works well. We owe it to him."

"I guess. Now we got fifth Demon Lord banished but we got fifth ingredient get," Nyx smiled in relief, "Three more to go. And above all, we can save Lance and others."

"Speaking of banish," Alyson said in concern, "Where're Zelda and Comet Star? They're gone!"

Everyone but Red Arsenal gasped in shock as they found her and Comet Star missing. They groaned in annoyance as they hated Zelda's disappearance acts. They wished she stopped doing it...

"Does it matter? We've got what we need. Let's go." Red Arsenal said firmly.

No argument with Red Arsenal's statement, everyone agreed as they all headed off and returned to the storeroom.

* * *

Nyx's team returned to the storeroom. They gave Lance, Spike, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Grunt and Rob some Thunder Serpent's Scale as the stung ones got electrocuted and shocked for the moment. They all gasped in shock and surprise. They but Red Arsenal jumped on their friends and commented of how relief they see their friends able to move and talk. The latter commented that they were relief and happy too.

Lance's team exited Tchang Zu's Thunder Palace. They climbed up on Dragoking's head as they all headed off to the next area.

"By the way, Nyx and Apple Bloom - Nice going," Lance commented, "I heard some argument from those four. I thought they're gonna get you all killed if they keep on like this."

Nyx smiled, "But I've manage it. And I'm glad those four work well."

Apple Bloom nodded her head, "Those stallions and dragon are hotheaded."

Lance shrugged, "Well, I hope they get each other killed. Somehow, I wondered how dad handles his team."

"Yeah, what about my mom? I wondered how she handle hers." Nyx asked curiously.

Lance chuckled a bit, "I know one thing for sure. We always had each other's backs till we get the job done."

Nyx nodded her head in understanding, "No argument there. We still got three more to go. I can't wait to finish this."

"You and me both, Nyx," Lance agreed.

As Lance and his team continued headed off, both familiar characters stood on the hill watched the event. They both smiled calmly and gently.

"You'd think they'll suspect you?" Comet Star asked curiously.

Zelda huffed calmly, "No... Not yet. But I'm sure when their journey's over, I'll reveal everything to them. The test is almost complete."

"The next fight won't be anymore easier."

"Agreed. But I'm sure they'll overcome it. They'll always do."

"So, going to meet up with her? I just hope she's okay. She's so rebellious like you."

"Oh sure... I'm such a bad mother. Don't worry. I'm sure they'll open her eyes. And hopefully, she won't fall for a wrong colt again."

Comet Star sighed, "Okay then, sweetie tiger. Take care. I'd always love you."

Zelda smiled beneath her cowl, "I too, honey. I'd always do..."

Lowered her cowl down for a moment, Zelda and Comet Star gave each other a long passionate and gentle kiss. Were they both related?

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**Reference:**  
1) **_Leviathan_** is based on **_Leviathan (Myth)_** and its other counterpart: **Leviathan (Yu-Gi-Oh!), Leviamon (Digimon) **and** Leviathan (Gears of War Franchise)**

2) _**Alyson Joy** _is named after **_Alyson Stoner_** and her voice-over character - **_Xion (Kingdom Hearts Franchise)_**.

3) **_Metalgear's Upgrade_** is based on **_Metal Sonic's Overlord Mode_** but more to **_Megaman X's Armor Modes_**.


	12. C11: Under the Sea

**Chapter 11: Under the Sea**

During the afternoon, Tao and his two assistants went and checked on Shadow Dragon, Twilight Sparkle and their friends to see if their healths have improved or not. As they were checking on their patients, Laxtinct came across to two familiar characters.

As Laxtinct held the notepad up and checked, he spoke calmly, "Good day to my brother and his girlfriend. How are you today? I hope it has proven than before."

"Who are they?" Blazefist asked in concern yet confuse.

"Huh?" Laxtinct asked in concern before he chuckled a bit, "That's a good! Yeah, you got me. That's a good one, Blazefist."

"But seriously! Who are you and them too?! And more importantly, who are we?" Aquastroke demanded angrily.

Shocked and surprised by Blazefist's and Aquastroke's response, Laxtinct's chuckles slowly turned into shock expression. As he slowly had some thoughts, he began to realize of what was going on. He quivered and shrieked in fear and worry. His friends are losing their memories.

But Blazefist and Aqaustroke were not the only ponies to lose their memories, but the rest who got caught by the Dark Plagues were too had been affected as well. Tao and Mighty Heart were in shock and concern as well of what they were witnessing.

Tao looked concern and worry as he stared and looked at the confused and worried Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle. They asked so many questions of how and what was going on. Tao took a deep breathe before he turned and looked at his assistants.

"Get Icy and my Chi Spell Books! We have to restore their memories at once! And above all, we have to slow down the plague as well!"

"Yes sir!" Laxtinct and Mighty Heart exclaimed in agreement.

As Laxtinct and Mighty Heart quickly headed off at once, Tao turned and looked at the window as he had some thoughts and hopeful wish.

"Children... Dragon Kick... Hurry... We have two more days before it's time..."

* * *

Lance's team were going to the next area called Dark Sea. It was filled with pure darkest sea, with city and palace located in its depths. But there was some healthy land and ponds before it.

Lance and his team decided to take a break. Cutie Mark Crusaders were playing on the water. Shiroi and Alyson joined in the water as well. Lance and his team were on the land. Dragoking was sleeping on the ground. Boomer and his brotherhood were searching for more bugs to eat.

"Thanks for saving me, my friends. Thank you very much. It was very brave of you to fight Tchang Zu. I'm impressed." Alyson thanked happily to the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"We're happy to help our friends," Apple Bloom said happily, "And thanks for the comment."

Scootaloo nodded her head, "Yeah. I'd say that was some tense fight you and Nyx had."

"We're sorry that we got paralyzed by Leviathan," Sweetie Belle apologized.

Nyx hugged both Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, "Ah, don't worry about it. But as long you're alright, that's important for us to know. I'm just glad that the whole group are together."

"Hmm... Speaking of together," Jade said curiously, "Do you think we should let Ali join our Crusaders since she doesn't have a Cutie Mark?"

Four Cutie Mark Crusaders looked at Jade before looked at Alyson who smiled nervously yet bashfully. They then had some thought before they smiled and nodded their heads in agreement with Jade's suggestion. Five Cutie Mark Crusaders turned and looked at Alyson.

"Alyson Joy," Apple Bloom spoke, "We Cutie Mark Crusaders would like you to join our group."

Alyson gasped in surprise. Sweetie Belle nodded her head, "That's right. The reason we ask is because you don't have the Cutie Mark."

"So, We Cutie Mark Crusaders have to stick together to save one and another. And not to mention, we get loads of adventures and fun. And best of all, we can find our own Cutie Marks."

Nyx nodded her head, "So, would you like to join our group?"

Alyson smiled, "Yes! It's yes!"

"Then, welcome to our club!" Jade cried happily, "Now for the ceremony - **WATER SPLASH PARTY!**"

Cutie Mark Crusaders squealed and screamed happily as they all played and splashed the water at each other. They were all having fun together.

Lance had discussion with Red Arsenal, Metalgear and Steel Blaze for their next plan of getting the ingredient.

"Okay, what do we know about Dark Sea?" Lance asked curiously while looking at Dark Sea area from Demon Land's Map.

"Bai Tza's Ocean Palace is located somewhere beneath the sea," Red Arsenal said firmly as he pointed the location on the map, "It's a terrifying and dark place to go. We'll be dealing with Bai Tza's Underwater Minions and even herself. It'll be disadvantage to us to beat them."

"Not to mention, I hate water," Steel Blaze muttered in anger. Lance, Red Arsenal and Metalgear turned and looked at him. He replied, "I can't swim. And above all, it exhausted my fire out. I really hate that..."

"Instead of entering the water, we could use electrical attacks on our enemies. It's a perfect strategy," Metalgear suggested calmly.

Red Arsenal nodded his head before spoke up, "That would be interesting if it's hard for us to lure them up to the sky. And trust me, I tried. Those monsters are very intelligent. They're hard to predict and deal with."

Metalgear sighed in concern, "My apology..."

Lance sighed, "Well... We don't have much a choice now, do we?"

Red Arsenal sighed, "Nope... We just have to fight with them. It's hard but we can handle it."

"I guess so..." Lance chuckled a bit.

"So, what's so special about Purest Seashell?" Steel Blaze asked curiously.

Metalgear replied, "According to the Sea Legend, Purest Seashell is purest and powerful healing seashell. It dispelled all the poisons, diseases and parasites from body and bloods being controlled or poisoned. And here's the interesting one, it also restored the losses of bloods and our moistures as well."

"Good point," Steel Blaze whistled, "I could use that for my facial."

"So, what's our next move?" Red Arsenal asked curiously, "We should get moving now."

Lance chuckled a bit as he turned and galloped towards the pond. He jumped and dived into it, "Rest and Relaxation! I could use that for the next fight!"

Shiroi giggled in amusement, "Oh you! Heads up, Mystic Boy!"

Shiroi splashed the water right in front of Lance's face. Cutie Mark Crusaders and Alyson giggled and laughed in amusement at him. He smirked as he splashed the water back at both Shiroi and other fillies. They all gasped before laughed happily as they splashed the water right in front of him.

As Lance and the fillies continued splashing the water at each other, the splash threw right at four dragons. Boomer yelped in fear as he quickly jumped back while holding his leaf bag of bugs tight. Other three Dragons got wet by the watery splash.

"Hey! Watch it! You know I hate water!" Boomer exclaimed in anger.

"You're having fun without me! No way I'm gonna miss this one!" Spike exclaimed wildly and happily.

"I am **GRUNT!**" Grunt exclaimed happily.

Spike and Grunt charged in as they all jumped and dived into the water. Lance and the fillies got splashed by the water. They all laughed happily as they all swam around or splashed the water at each other.

Boomer groaned in annoyance, "Are those two serious?! They're dragons. We hate water!"

"Technically, they're both sky and wood dragons. And thus, it means they enjoy water much," Rob explained calmly before he chuckled uneasily, "Then again... We're both hate them much."

"Great..." Boomer muttered in annoyance.

"Is he serious about it?!" Red Arsenal asked in annoyance.

"By the looks of it, he is," Metalgear replied, "Then again, we do require some rejuvenation and re-energize to our strengths. It will boast our morales as well. After all, we've been fighting and battling with our enemies for far too long..."

Red Arsenal sighed, "Point taken." He turned and looked at Steel Blaze, "What about you? Aren't you going home? You got your sister back."

"Nah... I'll stick around for the moment until we get the rest of ingredients. I made a promise to Lance that I'll get them for him. He helped me. You helped me. I owe you guys some favors," Steel Blaze replied, "Besides, I've got Ali wanna stay around. She's making some new friends."

"Hmm... He does make a valid yet excellent and loyal point," Metalgear commented in amazement.

Red Arsenal sighed, "Yeah, sure... I'll scout ahead. I had to make sure no spies spy on us."

"Yeah. You do that..." Steel Blaze said calmly, "Besides, I could use some bath. Here I go!"

Steel Blaze cried wildly as he jumped up and dived into the water. Steel Blaze, Lance and the fillies laughed happily as they all played and splashed the water at each other. Dragoking was napping for a moment. Metalgear turned to the map as he studied and worked on Dark Sea's geography. Boomer and Rob had their own lunch to eat.

As Lance and his friends were taking a break, a shadowy figure was watching the event. He looked shock and surprise of it.

"So, that's Princess Black Yue?" The calm yet sissy voice asked in surprise. He then smirked in please and joy, "Good... She's my ticket to bring my fame back..."

Dragoking growled a bit as he slowly had his head up and looked at the shadowy figure. The mysterious figure quickly ran off from the Hydragoon's sights. Dragoking looked suspicious as he had his eyes narrowed in anger and suspicious.

Who was he? What does he wants with Nyx? And was he working for Demon Lords?

* * *

After their relaxation, they packed up their stuffs. They got on Dragoking's head, with Red Arsenal regrouped. They continued marching in search of Dark Sea.

Suddenly, a familiar harmonic yet calm music was played. Lance's team found Zelda. She was sitting on the rock while playing her harp. They quickly climbed down from Dragoking and approached her at once. She stopped as she slowly turned and looked at Lance's team.

"Aw... My dear friends, welcome. I've been expecting you," Zelda said calmly and gently.

"Expecting us? Are you serious?!" Boomer asked in annoyance, "First, you helped us but then you disappeared. That's kinda annoying, you know!"

Spike whacked Boomer's head, "Knock it off, Boomer. Don't be rude. Sorry about it. He got irritated."

"So, what you've been up to, old wise lady?" Nyx joked a bit before everyone laughed in amusement.

Even Zelda giggled in amusement for a while, she cleared her throat, "Well now, my little filly... I was waiting for my little friend to return here."

"And who would that be?" Lance asked curiously

**_RUSTLE!_** Everyone turned to the right sides. They found a navy Hybrid of filly Unicorn and Lion's paws and long tail with Twilight's mane and tail of cyan and pinkish stripes coming out from the bushes. She smiled happily.

"Hey. Did I miss the party?" The unicorn asked curiously.

"And who is this? She's cute," Shiroi asked curiously.

Alyson giggled in amusement, "I'll say. She's like a little lion. Well, if she wasn't a pony."

The little unicorn groaned in annoyance. Zelda chuckled in amusement, "That is Midnight Moonlight. A special and treasured filly I had in my care."

Nyx whistled in amazement, "Is she your daughter?"

Zelda smiled beneath her cowl, "As matter of speaking, she is. I sent her to scour and learn more about Dark Sea, so we can be prepared. Above all, we need some 'help' to reach Ocean Palace."

Midnight sighed in annoyance, "Zelda, I already found a help before I left. He's really helpful."

Zelda sighed, "Midnight, did you not hear my order? I told you to find someone who knows about the Dark Sea? Why have you not found someone?!"

"Because he's the one who knew about that place. Besides, we can't trust any of Bai Tza's Minions. They could lead us to a trap. But he... He was different. He never work for Bai Tza."

"And you willing to take the risk? Have you learn nothing of trust the right one, my child?"

"I do! And I am! He's the one we should follow."

"No! We're not trusting him! We're gonna find a right help!"

"Why are you so stubborn, Zelda?! He likes me! And I like him! Why can't you accept him?!"

"Enough! I will not have you to date with him! My word is final!"

Everyone but Red Arsenal was in shock and concern. They had never seen how angry Zelda was, and she was too overprotective to Midnight Moonlight. That was tense.

Midnight sobbed, "Why can't you understand me?! You're very selfish mother-figure I ever had!"

Zelda groaned in annoyance, "Coz he drunk like a crazy mare! He got involved with some bad history of some legal issue! I will not have a daughter to get into a trouble! Do you understand me?!"

Both Zelda and Midnight gave a deadlock glare at each other for the moment.

"Hey, babe? Is everything alright?" The gentle voice asked gently. Everyone turned and found a teenage unicorn colt with blond curly mane, and his Cutie Mark was a microphone, sunglasses and rock symbol. He looked around as he asked, "Who's the newbies?"

Midnight Moonlight huffed in annoyance as she trotted off to her boyfriend, "Nothing. Everyone, this is my boyfriend - Belieber."

"Belieber? As in the 'The Believer Belieber'?" Sweetie Belle asked in shock and surprise.

With Belieber's nodded, Cutie Mark Crusaders awed in amazement and shock. Apple Bloom whistled, "Wow... I'd never thought I would be seeing a famous superstar here."

"But what were you doing here?" Scootaloo asked curiously, "The last I heard was that you went missing when you were heading to Manehatten, some months ago."

Belieber sighed in shame, "It was painful to remember... I was on my way to Manehattan, and then the portal came out of nowhere. It grabbed me! I ended up at Dark Sea. Bai Tza forced me to her work, but I escaped."

"How exactly? You've gotta tell us!" Jade asked in excitement.

"I... I can't... It's too much..." Belieber said painfully before he cried and sobbed in tears.

Everyone looked pitiful and concern of how struggled and painful Belieber was to be trapped at Demon Land. Zelda and Red Arsenal looked suspicious and annoyed as if they were not convinced. Dragoking wasn't as well. Something off with Belieber's story...

"It's okay. We get it," Lance said calmly, "So, you'd think you can help us find the Purest Seashell?"

Belieber wiped his tears off before took a deep breathe, "Yeah sure, no problem. I can do that. I'll get you the Purest Seashell. I know the way to Bai Tza's Palace."

"Are you sure? Can you handle this?" Shiroi asked in concern.

"Shiroi's right," Nyx agreed, "You've been traumatized by Bai Tza's capture and torture. And I think it's best that we'll go ahead without you."

Boomer nodded his head, "Yeah, we'll take care of Bai Tza by ourselves."

"Hey... You're talking to 'Believer Belieber'. I can handle it," Belieber said arrogantly before headed off, "Come on, ponies. We've got to move."

"Come on. Let's follow him," Midnight ordered proudly.

Reluctantly to agree with Belieber's confidence, Lance's team but Lance, Red Arsenal, Shiroi and Zelda moved out in following while the latter slowly marched out as they all chatted softly yet quietly as well.

"What was that about, Zelda?" Lance asked in concern. Zelda turned and looked at him. He continued, "I'd never seen you so upset and angry."

Shiroi nodded her head, "And not to mention, your accent... seems to be off and different."

Zelda yelped in concern before she spoke calmly, "I apologize of my behavior. I didn't mean to do that. I'm just worried for her. I couldn't bear to let her be blinded by colt's false charm. And whenever I got angry, my voice went off on Southern's Accent."

"I see... But don't worry," Lance said calmly, "If Belieber did cause some problems, we'll look after her."

Shiroi nodded her head, "I agreed. After what you did for us, it's the least we can do for you."

Zelda looked surprise before she smiled, "Thank you so much, my friends. I'm in your debt." With Lance and Shiroi headed off, she turned to Red Arsenal who looked suspicious and angry. She spoke calmly, "I believe you know something about that boy my dear daughter has taken 'interest' in."

"Yeah..." Red Arsenal replied firmly and seriously, "I knew him. And I don't think he's helping us."

"Agreed. But we have to be prepared for any traps Bai Tza had planned. She could set the traps anywhere and anytime."

"No worries... I have my way to interrogate my suspicious 'ally'..."

"Alright..." Zelda nodded her head in agreement.

With the plans settled, they set off at once and met up with Lance's team at once.

* * *

At Ocean Palace, the armored demon merman-like was standing before the large Dark Water Pool-like and its front was the throne chair-like with ocean designs. It was guarded by both heavily armored strong humanoid Turtles. The water pool slowly turned into dark crimson blood. The dead merman slowly emerged from the sea depth to the surface. The Turtle Guards took the dead merman out from the pool.

As the merman was removed, the pool bubbled as if something was emerging from the pool. As soon it emerged, it revealed to be greenish demonic mermaid with several tentacles-like hairs and a small fin on her head worn the bluish and white suit-like fish scales. She hissed calmly.

"What is it, my servant? You're interrupting my lust..." She hissed darkly.

"Forgive me, Mistress Bai Tza," Demon Merman Soldier calmly spoke and reported, "I've brought the important message - he's leading them to us now."

Bai Tza hissed in please, "Excellent... Soon, my little niece... Your memory shall be restored. And soon... the world of mortal will serve the Demons..."

* * *

As Lance and his team continued traveling through the forest, they had arrived to the edge of river or a large ocean-like. They but Belieber, Zelda and Red Arsenal awed in shock yet surprise and amaze of what they were seeing. While the ocean was dark and evil, they couldn't help but to comment of how large and vast the ocean was.

"Straight ahead to the end - it's where Bai Tza's Ocean Palace located. It's under the depth," Belieber replied calmly.

Midnight nodded her head in agreement, "That's right, everyone. I've been there once. I saw it with my own eyes. There'll be more warriors. But no worries. As long as they weren't aware of our arrival, we can swim and sneak around the guards. We can use the palace's back door to get in."

"You've got it. I escaped by that area. And they won't suspect it, and neither Bai Tza does."

"So, let's head off now."

Zelda looked concern and worry of the plan provided by her 'surrogate' daughter and her 'crush', "I do not think we should sneak around-!"

"Good idea. The quicker we are, the better we avoided fighting with Bai Tza or any of her minions," Lance said calmly yet agreement.

Shiroi nodded her head in agreement, "Agreed. Plus, I could use some practice of swimming."

"Me too," Nyx agreed, "Besides I've always want to swim on the ocean." She gulped, "Though I wasn't expected to swim in Dark Sea."

Cutie Mark Crusaders, Metalgear, Steel Blaze and Dragons agreed with Lance, Shiroi and Nyx's plan. But Zelda and Red Arsenal refused the idea. But the former's favor were higher than the latter's. Lance's team agreed on sneaking around the palace.

Zelda sighed in concern, "Very well... We shall sneak around the enemy but this is the sea, not the land. It would be hard for us to sneak around them to the palace's back entrance."

Red Arsenal nodded his head, "Then, we'd best be careful of entering that palace. Remember - those monster are highly intelligent to deal with. And not to mention, we have to be careful with Bai Tza as well."

"Is she dangerous?" Shiroi asked in concern.

Red Arsenal nodded his head, "Yeah... There was a legend behind her home. Before Dark Sea, there was a village for the gargoyles only called Gargoyle Village. It was peaceful for the grounded and sky Gargoyles for long years. But Bai Tza the Demon Lord of Water and her Water Demon Army came. And it is said that she destroyed the village with one strike - her Rising Terror Tsunami. Gargoyles were forced to leave and escape their village and sought for a new land to stay..."

Apple Bloom gasped, "Whole... Land?!"

"But... That's Crazy!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed in shock.

Scootaloo gulped, "Poor Gargoyles... How could Bai Tza do this?!"

Red Arsenal sighed, "Bai Tza couldn't careless of innocents or lands. As long as the sea remained, her kingdom remains."

"Even so..." Nyx said firmly, "We still have to get the Purest Seashell!"

"I understand. But all I'm saying is be careful of our enemies. They shouldn't be underestimated," Red Arsenal warned firmly.

Red Arsenal's warning had made Cutie Mark Crusaders scared and worried, and even Boomer and Rob feared of them as well.

Zelda turned and looked at Red Arsenal, "What of you? Are you and Metalgear ready for this task?"

Red Arsenal scoffed, "Don't worry. My Cybernetic Hoof is 100% waterproof. I've got nothing to worry."

"Metal Ponies are too waterproof and not a single drop of water shocked our system and circuit," Metalgear said calmly.

"That's good," Lance said in relief before turned to Steel Blaze and dragons, "And you guys?"

"I can handle it!" Spike said confidently.

Grunt smiled, "I am Grunt..."

Steel Blaze sighed, "Sorry, guys - I'm not going to the sea. I hate water to sock my flames. If that happens, I won't provide some helps."

"Brother... Are you sure? We could use some help," Alyson asked in concern.

Steel Blaze patted Alyson's mane, "I'll be fine, kiddo. Just make sure that you stick with them at all times, got it?"

Alyson smiled, "Got it."

"I'm out too. I'm staying away from the water," Boomer agreed.

"I think we'll stay behind to keep the lookout," Rob suggested, "That way we can help and rescue you guys, and of course we can push our enemies away."

"What about you, Dragoking?" Lance asked curiously. Dragoking gave Lance a lick before giving Nyx, Shiroi and others but Belieber that he was willing to go. He smiled, "Okay, then. Let's get some gears. We need to breathe under the sea."

Midnight smiled, "I have some gears."

Lance's team but Steel Blaze, Boomer, Rob and Dragoking took the breathing masks with small oxygen sided tanks. They wore them onto their mouths. They all jumped and dived into the water as they all headed straight to Bai Tza's Ocean Palace. Dragoking followed them as well.

"You'd think they'll be okay," Boomer asked in concern, "I'm kinda worry and guilty of leaving them head on."

Rob smiled, "I'm sure they'll be fine. After all, we've manage to reach here. If we get this one, then we can proceed to two more ingredients."

"Yeah... I guess..." Steel Blaze said before he sighed, "I wonder... If Belieber said is true, he sounded like he was faking it."

"What do you mean?" Rob and Boomer asked in concern.

Steel Blaze hummed, "Could he be lying?"

* * *

After diving into the depths of water, Lance's team followed both Midnight Moonlight and Belieber. They looked around of their surroundings. They were all shocked and feared as they witnessed the destruction fields of all Gargoyle Village. It was nothing but ruined. They all felt pity and sorry of the Gargoyle Village they saw.

As much pitiful Lance's team felt for the village, they had to move out while hiding from their enemies. They saw more of Demon Water Army coming and patrolling the area. They consisted of Demon Mermaid Soldiers, Demon Turtle Guards, blackish mutated humanoid Shadow Squids and some rode on giant armored Crabs, Eel Hounds and riding the Shark Mounts. They were all led by the greenish female humanoid demon mermaid with fins-like ears and eight tentacles dressed in her water armor suit and armed with demonic gauntlet as she was riding the giant armored demonic blue squid with sharp long strong paws.

"Wow... There's a lot of Water Demon Army," Nyx commented in shock and feared.

Spike gulped, "For the first time, we're seeing a lady as an Elite Commander..."

"Yeah... And she means business too," Apple Bloom remarked in fear, making Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Jade and Alyson nodded their heads in agreement. She asked, "Who is she?"

"That's Mizuku," Midnight explained seriously, "She is Bai Tza's Elite Commander of Water Demon Army. And trust me on this one, she means business. She'll take anyone's youths to make her beautiful and graceful. And the worst of all about her, she absorbs everyone's ability."

"That can be good," Metalgear said in concern, "And what of Bai Tza's pet?"

"Calamaro," Red Arsenal replied, "Legend says that she's the one who devoured anyone or anything that trespass her master's home. It is said that she controls the sea as her master had. We have to be careful of this one. She's tough."

Dragoking growled in annoyance yet anger as he tempted to fight. Lance held his Hydragoon Companion from attacking as they were here to sneak into the palace in getting the Purest Seashell, not to fight.

"Alright, everyone," Mizuku said firmly, "Mistress's order, make sure that no mortals or landers dare to enter her palace. I want a full clean sweep. Patrol the area!"

"Yes, Commander!" Water Demon Army saluted.

Water Demon Army split up and looked around of the areas in keeping their eyes out for the intruders. Lance and his team knew that the had to move out at once.

"We'd better go now. We can't stay here," Lance said in concern.

Shiroi nodded her head, "Yeah... We can't let them see us."

Everyone agreed with both Lance and Shiroi's plan. Lance and his team were swimming and passing the Water Demon Army, they tried to avoid from being captured and spotted by their enemies. Each time Water Demon Army came and checked on the area, Lance's team hid under and behind the debris and villages from being spotted and found. And sometimes they grabbed and killed the patrolling unit when the latter got closed to their locations.

During sneaking around the Water Demon Army, Red Arsenal noticed Belieber had stopped for the moment as he was panting before wiping some off from his head like there was a sweat, Belieber told them to head on because he was wiping the sweats off. Red Arsenal narrowed his eyes in suspicious as he suspects something funny from the famous celebrity.

After avoiding from detected by Water Demon Army's watch, Lance's team had arrived to the back of Bai Tza's Ocean Palace. They had manage to reach it from being detected. They smiled happily of their success in reaching the location. However; Lance, Shiroi, Nyx, Zelda and Red Arsenal felt that the task was too easy.

Before they could do anything, a shadow loomed over the castle's back walls. Lance's team gasped in shock and worry of what they saw. They turned to their backs as they saw Water Demon Army had surrounded them.

"Well, well, well," Mizuku asked in amusement, "What do we have here, boys?"

"Intruders! Spies! Kidnappers! Imbeciles! Princess Yue has return to us!" Demon Water Army responded wildly.

Midnight gasped, "How?! How did they know?!"

"I don't know! I thought it worked well! They shouldn't have found us that easily!" Belieber exclaimed in 'shock'.

Red Arsenal hissed, "I told you that these Water Demon Army are intelligent! They've been expecting us from the beginning!"

"That is right, experiment..." The sinister female's voice said darkly. Everyone turned to their back and found Bai Tza and her minions stood before them. She continued, "Do you really think you can sneak around my empire that easily? You're more foolish than any Centaurs I've encountered. Mizuku has anticipate your movement."

"Is that-?!" Shiroi asked in concern.

"You've got it, girl," Mizuku smiled proudly, "Mistress Bai Tza is standing before you. I suggest you surrender to milady at once if you value your lives."

Calamaro squealed wildly as the Water Demon Army armed their weapons at their intruders. Lance's team armed themselves in ready to fight and attack their enemies.

"If we say no?" Lance asked suspiciously.

"Kill them! And bring Yue to me now!" Bai Tza ordered angrily.

Water Demon Army screeched and cried wildly as they all swam and charged right at Lance's team. The latter battled and fought against the former hard and quick. Lance launched his Oblivion Dragon Blade and Oathkeeper Blososm Blade with **_Zen Slash_ **and** _Dragon Cross Strike_** at them. Shiroi, Nyx, Jade and Alyson unleashed their **Holy Light Beam, Night Lunar Beam, Super Adventure Blast **and** Giga Light Blast** at them. Grunt and Spike punched and kicked his enemies while defending Cutie Mark Crusaders. Metalgear fired his**_Buster Canon_** and Red Arsenal fired his Cybernetic Hoof's **_Gem Revolver Blast_** at them. Zelda and Midnight launched their Unicorn Bursts at them while protecting Belieber from danger. Dragoking fired his **Hurricane Wind Beam, Mystic Dragon Flame **and** Frozen Curse Beam** at them. Bai Tza launched her **_Water Torpedo _**in knocking and distracting Lance and his team injured and distracted before they continued fighting.

As Lance's team were distracted in battling with Water Demon Army, Mizuku kicked Calamaro's nudge as they charged straight at the former. Mizuku fired her crossbow gauntlets at them. As Lance and his team were distracted, the arrows hit the backs of Shiroi, Nyx, Spike and Alyson as they screamed in pain. Mizuku jumped and swam straight to her targets. She gave them **_Spine Movement Block_** on their backs in knocking them out. Calamaro grabbed and wrapped four of them under her tentacles tight.

Nyx screamed wildly, **"LANCE! HELP!"**

Lance and his team turned and found their four members had been captured. Before they could do anything, Calamaro screeched wildly as she and her master: Bai Tza fired their **_Water Torpedo Beam_** at them. Lance's team were thrown and blown away from Ocean Palace. They all screamed and panicked.

* * *

On the grounded land, the trio were waiting for Lance's team return. They spotted the bubbling bubbles on the water as they all watched what happen next. They all felt something not right from the Dark Sea.

**_SPLASH!_** Lance's team was thrown up to the sky for the moment. The latter screamed in fear and worry as they all fell straight down. The trio screamed in fear as they were trying to run off but knocked at each other's head. Lance's team slammed and rammed to the trio to the ground. They all moaned and groaned painfully.

For the moment had passed, they slowly got up from the ground. They all breathed calmly and slowly. Steel Blaze, Boomer and Rob were all shocked and feared of what had happen. Steel Blaze groaned in anger before punched on the tree's trunks hard.

"Damn it! I should have been there! I should have been there!" Steel Blaze exclaimed in anger.

"We'll get our friends. We'll get them, Steel," Metalgear comforted calmly.

Apple Bloom hummed in concern, "I still don't get one thing. How did they know we're heading to the back door? We've sneaked them."

"Yeah... It's like they actually set this up for us," Scootaloo said in concern.

Sweetie Belle turned to Midnight Moonlight, "Midnight, you and Belieber told us that no one will suspect us from using the back door."

"Yeah, they'll be too busy on checking the front." Jade said in concern.

Midnight nodded her head, "It was. They really were so focus on the front. And they didn't even notice me or Belieber from coming to the back."

"Yeah, they shouldn't have notice us. It's weird, right. I guess we should have double check on more information about the area," Belieber said in 'concern', "And we should have set some baits to make sure they don't follow us."

"So what else you've been hiding," Red Arsenal asked seriously and angrily as he glared at Belieber, "It's time you tell us the truth."

"What do you mean, Red?" Boomer asked in concern.

"Do you know something?" Lance asked in concern yet suspicious.

Red Arsenal narrowed his eyes in suspicious as he continued, "We've been watched by someone else when we take a rest. If Belieber really is Midnight's crush, why did he return to our group very late? And above all; when we were hidden while moving to Ocean Palace's Back Door, I noticed Belieber was slowing down. He claimed he was tired, then wipes his sweats off. There was no water because we're under the water! They didn't actually figure our plans out. Belieber gave the Water Demon Army a signal of our position!"

Everyone but Zelda and Dragoking gasped in shock and surprise. They then growled in anger and rage as they all glared at the nervous Belieber.

"Is this true?!" Cutie Mark Crusaders demanded angrily.

Grunt growled in anger, **"I AM GRUNT!"**

"I agree, Grunt," Rob agreed, "Don't make us impatient."

Boomer growled in anger, "Start talking, asshole! I'll make you hurt, pretty boy!"

Belieber gulped in fear as he slowly moved back while quivered and shivered in fear. Everyone remained staring and glaring at him.

"Come on. I really was sweating! I really am! Do you know how tired it was when we were swimming under the sea?" Belieber said in concern while having sweats coming off.

Metalgear narrowed his eyes in suspicious with crimson eyes, "Your statement is false..."

"Kid... Tell me now," Steel Blaze snarled before his mane blazed up like blazing fire, "Don't make roast you!"

As Belieber squealed in fear, Midnight Moonlight shook her head in denial, "No! It's not true! You can't be serious! Belieber is not a bad pony! He's not-!"

"Midnight, that's enough." Zelda said painfully and regretfully. She took the newspaper out from her bag. Belieber gasped in shock and feared of what he had saw. She thrown it to Lance and his friends. She sighed, "I didn't want to do this. But Belieber had proven me otherwise. I'm sorry, sweetheart."

Lance and his team read the Zelda's newspaper. They read the article as they all gasped in shock. They continued reading:

_**'Mr. Belieber is not a Believer'** \- Belieber is not what you thought of since the very day he started his singing career! His pride, egotistical and selfish led his downfall. What you knew and believe in him is unbelievable. 10 interesting facts he is not perfect:_

1\. He peed on the janitor's bucket - What is wrong with this kid?! He dare to pee on the bucket of mopping soap. We need that to clean the floor, not to make it smelly

l_ike Diamond Dogs!.  
2\. Colonial Ponies get Free GAS?! - He claimed he's a descendant Colonial Pony and doesn't need to pay for gas. That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard. Has anyone ever heard there is no such thing called 'free money'. Honestly. Even a foal can tell the difference.  
3\. Drunken Race - Drunken Belieber stole Mystic of War's Red Hare for showing his skills that he can ride the dragon. Prove, yes. Stealing a God Pony's Dragon is_ _unacceptable!  
4\. Logo flanked! - Everyone knows that stepping on Delta Gears' Logo with legs is unacceptable because they're Princess Celestia's Elite Squadron. Above all, they're not so keen of anyone trying to be funny with them. He should be warned of it!  
5\. Monkey Abandoned - Belieber had a monkey adopted from Fluttershy. He claimed he care and loved her but chose to abandoned her when he had forgotten to bring his pet document. He abandoned her for world tour. That is the worst owner. Rainbow Dash is better in taking cares of hers than him!  
6\. Princess Iris Crystal as Belieber?! - 'Truly inspiring to be able to come here. Crystal was a great princess. Hopefully she would have been a Belieber'! That was the most_ _offense and disrespectful manner we ever heard. Everyone knew of her history and purpose to the world. And what he wrote?! For himself, not for the better world! Unacceptable behavior and disrespect to Princess Celestia's First Daughter! At least Princess Blueblood has more manners and understanding than him!  
7\. Disrespect Crystal Pony's Flag - Everyone knew that kicking the flag is disrespect to the Crystal Ponies. They threw the flag to celebrity to wear as an honorary member. But unlike Belieber, he kicked it like kicking the can!  
8\. Bodyguards carried Belieber on Great Walls?! - One of the most embarrassing_ _moment in celeb's life by asking bodyguards to carry him on walking the walls. He should learn from Azure Phoenix for treating his generals with kindness than servants.  
9\. Spits on FANS?! - Now that's the most disrespectful thing you ever did to some groups for supporting and defending him. Wow... Treats them like garbage. Girls must have love him...  
10\. Attitude - His attitude is a perfect example to teach the world not to become him. He takes no responsible for his action. He acted he cares for the world, think again..._

Still think Belieber is a believer? Think again, everyone. And please, choose the right celeb.'

Everyone turned and glared at Belieber as he gulped in concern and nervous. Midnight was heartbroken yet shock of what she was seeing. Everyone surrounded him as they make sure that he wasn't trying to be funny. Lance approached to Belieber.

"Start talking," Lance demanded firmly and angrily.

"Why?" Midnight asked in shock and concern.

Realize that his actions has been dug out, Belieber groaned in anger as he screamed, "Fine! You're right! I did those bad things?! Do you want to know why?! I'll tell you why! I want to be perfect! I want the world respects me! Do you have any idea of how much problems I get to become famous?! But Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force gets to be be famous for one day! They get treated well while me I get just some girls! How can I be the only one to get so little and be treated so bad?! #$ the Royal Sisters and Mystic Ponies for siding them! I was ruined! Stupid gods!"

He then snickered, "Then, a portal appeared before me when I was traveling to Manehattan. She told me that she'll help me get to be famous, in-return I help her. What would be a great Belieber's way to do by selling that stupid Nightmare Moon to Bai Tza! And Belieber is on his way to become the King!"

**_PUNCH!_** Belieber was thrown to the ground hard. Lance screamed in anger as he jumped on the latter. Lance start punching on Belieber's face for many times. Everyone watched the event. Red Arsenal smiled in amazement and enjoyment while others remained silent.

After some punches, Lance stopped as he breathed heavily. He then looked at his hooves before at Belieber's bloody and swollen face. He gasped in shock and concern. He realized that beating him won't make anything better. And above all, Lance was not a monster like Belieber. Lance stood up while glaring at him.

"You're not worthy of everything..." Lance said darkly, "My family and friends did it for ponies, not for fame. That's what makes them special and better."

As Lance turned and walked away from Belieber, Midnight approached to the latter. Before he could do anything, Midnight punched his face very hard to the ground. She huffed in anger as she muttered angrily to him.

Lance and his team gathered in planning of how they rescued Nyx, Shiroi, Spike and Alyson.

"Okay, what's the plan," Lance asked firmly and seriously, "We can't afford to wait..."

Everyone agreed with Lance's concerns. Red Arsenal turned and looked at the wounded Belieber. He smirked darkly as he had some plans for Belieber.

* * *

Nyx moaned painfully as she slowly opened her eyes. As she was about to move, she was stuck like something chained her. She looked around as she found herself chained to the dark pool. She also found herself trapped in Bai Tza's Throne Room. In front of her, it was pinkish shiny seashell. She recognized it well - Purest Seashell! It was guarded by four Shadow Squids.

Before Nyx could do anything, she looked up and found Bai Tza slippering towards her.

"Bai Tza..." Nyx said in fear.

Bai Tza chuckled evilly as she gently patted Nyx's mane, "My little niece... I'm so honored to have you back. Welcome home, child..." Nyx shivered and quivered in fear. Bai Tza sighed in pain and sad, "Oh Yue... I'm truly sorry for you to be suffered by the hooves of mortal ponies and especially Twilight Sparkle. We're truly sorry to see you to be brainwashed. No matters, I shall ease your pain. Then, we can go and see your father..."

"Pain?! What are you talking about?! I don't want your pity! And above all, where're my friends?!" Nyx demanded angrily yet frightfully.

Bai Tza smiled calmly as she kissed Nyx's forehead. She moved to the front of her. She raised her claws up in summoning some dark aura flowing water-like. Nyx yelped in fear.

"Do not worry of the persecutors," Bai Tza said calmly, "They will bother us. I shall help you to retrieve your memory, Yue. **_Dark Water Memoirs Restore!"_**

Bai Tza shot both the dark current water tornado-like right at Nyx's mouth. She screamed in fear while struggled in overcoming them. The dark water slowly entered her mouth like she was forced to drink them all.

Each time Bai Tza wasted her **_Dark Water Mamoirs Restore_**, she launched another. And each time the dark water stopped from entering her mouth, Nyx moaned and coughed painfully as she tried to recover from the attacks. As Bai Tza continued pouring more Dark Waters into Nyx's mouth, her eyes and mane glowed darkly like something dark was happening...

* * *

At the dungeon; Shiroi, Alyson and Spike screamed painfully as if they had been tortured. Mizuku's gauntlets were absorbing their auras into her body. Her body slowly removed the old lady's cracks and reeks-like into moisture and beautiful face.

Mizuku smiled darkly, "Yes... Give me more. More! With your beauty and ability, I shall be the most beautiful mermaid of the world's sea!" She then glared at the weakened Shiroi, Spike and Alyson, "Give it up... You have no hope to defeat me. Princess Yue will return to us!"

"No! We can't! We've... gotta... help her!" Shiroi struggled painfully.

Spike nodded his head, "Nyx! **HANG ON!**"

As Shiroi, Spike and Alyson struggled to overcome Mizuku's **_Dark Magic_**, Alyson's horn sparkled a bit. As the filly yelled, she shot a small lightning at Mizuku's body. Mizuku screamed in pain before she was thrown right to the walls hard. Shiroi, Spike and Alyson got up from the ground as the aura Mizuku had stolen slowly returned to them.

The trio stood before the weakened Mizuku as they ready to fight and finish her off. The sea witch groaned in anger as she slowly got up. Mizuku summoned transparent greenish swords.

"I will not let one to escape me. I cannot let you interfere mistress's work!" Mizuku defied.

Shiroi's eyes narrowed in anger, "Then, we'll have to force you to be defeated!"

Shiroi launched **_Hikari Strike_** on Mizuku but deflected. Shiroi continued firing **Unicorn Bursts **and** Hikari Strikes** on her but deflected by her for few times. Spike jumped and launched his **_Dragon Claws_** on her, but she deflect him aside. Alyson launched her **_Thunder Strike_** on Mizuku's body for the moment. Shiroi fired her **_Hikari Strike_** at Mizuku for few times. As Shiroi fired her **_Hope Light Beam_** at Mizuku, but the latter used her gauntlets in absorbing the powers before fired back at the trio.

Mizuku charged in as she swung her swords at them quickly but the latter dodged and avoided the attacks quickly for few times. Shiroi fired her **_Unicorn Burst_** at the sea witch's blocking swords. Spike and Alyson fired their **_Dragon Flames_** on her. Mizuku fired her**_Hydropump_** at them back in knocking them out. Shiroi charged in and fired her **_Unicorn Bursts_** at her to the walls. Shiroi charged in as she was about to attack, Mizuku grabbed and slammed the latter to the walls for 10 times. She then threw the latter to the ground before punching on her for few times. Mizuku then grabbed Shiroi's head in absorbing the latter's youth.

Spike jumped and pulled Mizuku's head tightly while firing his Dragon Flame on her head as the latter struggled in getting him off of her head. Alyson healed Shiroi's body before helped her up.

"We have to defeat her at once. And we have to get to Nyx. There's no telling what Bai Tza was doing to her," Shiroi said in concern, "Any bright ideas? Coz fighting with her makes her stronger. And not to mention, she absorbs our youth and abilities."

"Absorbs huh?" Alyson gasped, "I've got it! Here's how it goes!"

Mizuku cried wildly as she unleashed her **_Sonic Wave Attacks_** on Spike's ears, causing him to fall to the ground. She turned and spotted Shiroi smirked proudly. Shiroi stuck her tongue at Mizuku. Mizuku growled in anger as she charged right at Shiroi. As Mizuku was about to grab her, Shiroi dodged to the front while Alyson lifted the electrical rod up.

As Mizuku touched the electrical rod, it gave her a powerful electrical shocks. Her gauntlets got magnetized to the rod. Alyson and Shiroi launched their **_Electrical Spells_** on it in giving her more electrical shocks. Mizuku screamed in pain for the moment. She then used her powerful force in bringing Shiroi to her. As Mizuku grabbed and strangled Shiroi's neck tightly, the latter fired her **_Lightning Spell _**on the former for long. With the electrical attacks stopped, Mizuku closed her eyes as she let go of Shiroi and fell to the ground hard.

"Is she dead?" Spike asked in concern.

Shiroi sighed calmly, "Yes, she is. Come on, we have to get Nyx out of here at once!"

With Alyson and Spike nodded in agreement, the trio headed off at once.

* * *

Lance's team but Metalgear, Drake Trio, Dragoking, Belieber and Steel Blaze went back into the Dark Sea. They headed straight to the Ocean Palace, and it was heavily guarded by more of Water Demon Army and Calamora. Calamaro screeched wildly and angrily as she and the Water Demon Army swan and charged straight at them. Lance gave his team a serious nod, and they nodded theirs. They separated and charged at their own enemies.

Lance, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Zelda swam right at Calamaro. Cutie Mark Crusaders made some funny faces and hitting their flanks at Calamaro as she charged and chased after them. Each time they escaped her grasps, Lance and Zelda charged in and swung their swords on her for few times. Two warriors turned and swung their swords at the charging Water Demon Army. Red Arsenal fired his Gem Revolver at Water Demon Army one-by-one, but sometimes he punched and knocked them out and mostly he used his **_Machine Crystal Blaster_** in defeating them. Midnight fired her **Unicorn Bursts **and** Spell Strikes** at them back.

As Lance and his team turned and battled Calamora, she fired her black ink sprays at them. They all dodged the attacks at once. Red Arsenal charged in and punched on Calamora's face hard but she grabbed him before slammed him to the depth's ground hard. Lance and Zelda swam and charged at her. She swung her tentacles at them hard and quick but they dodged and avoided the attacks before they attacked and fought on her head and tentacles for few times. Calamora screeched in anger as she launched her **_Water Torpedo Beam_** on them away. Cutie Mark Crusaders charged and knocked on her head for few times while making their faces at her.

Calamora screeched in anger as she unleashed her Sonic Screeches on them, causing four of them turned to deaft. They got caught and grasped by her tentacles. As they screamed in pain, Lance and Zelda charged in and cut their tentacles off. Midnight grabbed them and led them to safety. Red Arsenal launched his Heavy Explosive Arrow right on her face. As her face was scarred, Calamora screeched in anger.

Before she could do anything, something knocked on her head. Calamaro looked up and found Belieber got chained. Calamaro screeched in anger while Belieber screamed in fear. He was being pulled up. Lance, Zelda and Red Arsenal nodded their heads as they gave last strokes in punching at her. They turned and swam to the surface. Calamora followed them to the top.

* * *

On the surface, dragons and two ponies were on the ground waiting for Lance's team returned while they were fishing? Grunt growled seriously. They turned and looked at their friend. They looked at each other. They narrowed their serious and determined eyes as they pulled the fishing rod up high. It's time!

**_SPLASH!_** Lance, Zelda and Red Arsenal jumped off high while Belieber came late. Calamora jumped up as she gobbled him up into her mouth. She was about to swallowed Lance's team up.

**"NOW!"** Steel Blaze cried.

Steel Blaze launched his **_Blazing Mighty Strikes_**, Metalgear and Dragoking fired his**_Electrical Thunder Surge_** and Drake Trio fired their **_Dragon Flames_** at the screeching painful Calamora. It slowly got burnt and electrocuted her as it slowly received the burnt marks. She fell to the sea hard. Calamora was defeated. And treacherous Belieber was killed.

The trio returned to the sea while Cutie Mark Crusaders and Midnight Moonlight returned to the surface. Everyone cheered wildly and happily as they won the battle.

"It works! That saves our energy for one big fish!" Boomer exclaimed proudly.

Rob cleared his throat, "Technically, it's called Cephalopod."

Steel Blaze scoffed, "Doesn't matter! The most important thing is that we used fire and electric on right time and right target. And that stupid Belieber got what he deserved!"

"Affirmative," Metalgear agreed, "Instead frontal assault, lure it to the surface prove effective without creating casualties. Red Arsenal's plan works well."

Red Arsenal smirked, "Thanks. But we couldn't have done it, if it weren't for Cutie Mark Crusaders' insults, Lance and Zelda's skills to make it angry and mad."

"Thanks!" Cutie Mark Crusaders and Midnight thanked happily.

Zelda turned to Lance, "It is time, Lance."

"Yeah. Shiroi. Spike. Alyson. Nyx. Hold on. We're coming," Lance said determinedly as he and his friends were preparing to head off...

* * *

As Bai Tza continued pouring her **_Dark Water Memoirs Restore_** on Nyx, Demon Lord of Water stopped the attacks. The black filly coughed painfully while spitting some waters out. Nyx breathed heavily as her eyes and mane glowed darkly and blown like a wind.

Bai Tza smirked, "Almost there... Soon, Princess Yue, you shall return to us!"

"Get away from her, you bitch!" Shiroi's exclaimed in anger. Bai Tza gasped in shock while Nyx smiled in relief as they turned and found Shiroi, Spike and Alyson stood before them. She snarled in anger, "Let her go now!"

Bai Tza hissed in anger, "I do not know how you defeated my Elite Commander, you will not defeat me! I will not let you interfere my work to save her!"

"Save her! You're killing her!" Alyson exclaimed in anger, "It's unacceptable!"

"Yeah! You'd pick the wrong friends to mess with!" Spike agreed.

Shiroi nodded her head, "Everyone, charge! Let's defeat Bai Tza for good!"

With Spike and Alyson cheered wildly, they and Shiroi charged at Bai Tza. Demon Lord of Water launched her **_Hydropump_** on them at once, but Shiroi rolled over to the front. She jumped and punched Bai Tza to the ground. She tried to punch on her, but Demon Lord of Water grasped her tail on the unicorn. Bai Tza thrown Shiroi away. Bai Tza launched her her**_Dark Water Balls_** at them but they dodged and avoided them. She then used her **_Water Torpedo_** at them. They got washed away from her to the walls for the moment.

As the trio struggled in getting over the attacks, Nyx struggled but manage to fire Lunar Shots on Bai Tza's back. Bai Tza got distracted. Alyson fired Unicorn Burst on her off before Shiroi charged and rammed her off hard. Spike jumped and fired his Dragon Flame on her. Demon Lord of Water dodged and avoided the attacks before giving him hard tail slaps. She then fired Dark Water Balls on him. Bai Tza turned and fired her Water Spear Strikes on Alyson. The filly quickly summoned Force Field in blocking and deflecting the blasts. Bai Tza grasped her tail on Alyson's neck before thrown right on Spike's body hard. Shiroi charged in while firing her Unicorn Bursts at her. She dodged and avoided them. Bai Tza swung her slaps on Shiroi hard to the latter's duo friends.

Spike jumped and gave her a **_Dragon Claws_** on her head for few times, but Bai Tza's tentacles grabbed and thrown him off to the walls. She charged in as she gave him a very hard fish's tail slap to the ground for five times. Alyson charged and fired her **_Thunder Spell Strikes_** on Bai Tza for few times but missed. Demon Lord of Water charged in and fired her**_Dark Water Balls _**on the filly but the latter deflected the attacks by her force-field before firing her **_Light Arrows_** on Demon Lord of Water. Bai Tza got injured but thrown Alyson to Spike by grasping fish's tail. Bai Tza and Shiroi fired **Dark Water Balls **and** Hikari Strikes**at each other for few times. Demon Lord of Water fired her Water Torpedo on Shiroi right at Spike and Alyson.

Bai Tza turned and fired her **_Dragon Tsunami Strike_** on trio for the moment. As they struggled in overcoming the tsunami, Shiroi growled in anger as her eyes glowed in white. She unleashed Celestial Blade in cutting the tsunami in halves. She slapped Demon Lord of Water's face hard, causing the latter growled and slapped the former hard. Two women slapped at each other like two cats fighting over the fish.

As Shiroi and Bai Tza continued battling, Demon Lord of Water used her tail in grabbing the white unicorn to the ground hard. Bai Tza was ready to unleash her **_Water Torpedo_**. Spike and Alyson jumped on her as they pulled her tentacles and punched on her head.

As Shiroi slowly recovered and gotten up, she spotted the bluish gourd in front of her. It glowed in light blue colors.

_'Let the Water Gourd rescue your black filly...'_

Shiroi nodded her head as she stood up and took the gourd up. She turned and faced against Bai Tza after the latter knocked Spike and Alyson to the ground.

"It's over now, mortal!" Bai Tza exclaimed in anger, "I'll have Yue return to us! We shall finish what we have started for a long time!"

Shiroi's eyes narrowed in determined, "I don't think so! Say goodbye!"

Shiroi held the gourd up as it glowed brightly in light blue. It then fired at the screaming Bai Tza. The portal appeared behind of her. Bai Tza was pulled into the portal while struggling in escaping it.

"Mark my word! Yue will return to us! She will bring destruction to Equestria! She will avenge us," Bai Tza exclaimed wildly before she was thrown into the portal.

Shiroi and Alyson struggled but helped Nyx freed from chains. Spike took the Purest Seashell. Lance and his team charged through the door as they found the smiling fours supposed 'hostages' stood before them. Lance's team was in shock and surprised yet relieved to see them safe from danger. They all commented to Shiroi's team safe from danger. Lance hugged Nyx tightly.

"Are you alright?" Lance asked in concern, "Did Bai Tza hurt you?"

Nyx sobbed and nodded her head, "I'm fine... But Shiroi got Bai Tza banished. And best of all, we've got the Purest Seashell."

Shiroi nodded, "Agreed. We've got two more ingredients to get. Our journey is almost done."

"Yeah! I can't wait for it! I can't wait to get back home!" Spike agreed.

Nyx gasped, "Wait! What happen to Zelda, Midnight and Belieber?!"

Lance smiled as he patted Nyx's mane, "Don't worry about Zelda and Midnight, they're having some relationship to reconcile. And for Belieber, we're not gonna be worry about that fake again."

"What happen?" Nyx asked in confuse and concern.

Lance smiled, "I'll explain. Come on, we'd better go. We're almost there. And we're gonna finish this up for good!"

**"YEAH!"** Lance's team exclaimed in agreement.

* * *

On the surface area, Zelda and Midnight Moonlight were on the top as they were reconciling.

"Mother... I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Midnight exclaimed while sobbed in pain and despair as she hugged Zelda, "I'm really sorry, Mother! I promised you that I'll never ever date with a jerk like him again."

Zelda sighed as she hugged Midnight, "I know dear... I know... But I'm glad you come back to me. And I'm sorry for telling you about him because he was your biggest star."

"It's okay... It's okay... But you don't hate me, right?"

"Nope... I'll always love you, your brothers and sisters. Always..."

Zelda and Midnight sobbed in tears of joy as they hugged and nuzzled on each other gently and calmly. With Bai Tza and her Water Demon Army defeated, Lance and his team had retrieved Purest Seashell. They have two more to retrieved. The journey continued...

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**References**:  
1) This chapter is heavily based on **_Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Episode 47 - Sandshrew's Locker,_** but with few differences.

2) As if you don't know who **_Belieber_** is?! I'd never and ever like him or any of his songs. Full of bullshits and nonsense. Satisfy you enough for his perfect death?

3) The Newspapers Lance and his friends had read are based on _**WatchMojo**_**_'s Top 10 of why_ Justin_ Bieber Hated._**


	13. C12: Memorable Moments

**Chapter 12: Memorable Moments**

After Bai Tza was defeated, Lance's team left Ocean Palace as they all headed straight to the surface area. Upon reaching to the surface area, they marched and leave the Dark Sea as they headed to the next area for the last two ingredients.

As Lance's team continued marching through the barren wasteland, Nyx was taking a nap for the moment. She was exhausted and tired during her struggles against Bai Tza's Dark Water Memoirs Restore. While she was sleeping, she moaned and groaned painfully as something bad on her mind...

* * *

_**(Dream/Flashback Moment)**_

At Bai Tza's Throne Chamber, Nyx screamed painfully while gobbled as she was forced in drinking the **Dark Water Memoirs Restore**. Her mane and tail blown and glowed darkly. While she struggled, she came across some feint memories that she had never seen before.

_Nyx saw herself training with her Demon Minions. She was studying on Spell Books. She was spending her time with some Demon Lords during her spare time. She then went out in venturing the Equestria while disguised herself as the filly. She sometimes battled with her enemies and monsters in improving and increasing her strengths. She saw herself flew straight to Luna's mouth. And she saw Luna's reflection transformed into the maniacal laughing Nightmare Moon._

Nyx was in great shock and feared as Bai Tza slowly ceased her spell. Nyx coughed out loudly while spitted some out. She then breathed heavily as she was recovering from drinking the Dark Water.

Bai Tza smirked darkly, "Soon, your lost memories will return and forget of the present. You can finally come home, Yue..."

Nyx groaned in pain before snarled in anger, "My... name... is... **NYX!**" She looked up and glared at Bai Tza. She moaned painfullu as she struggled in getting out from the chains, "I... don't care... how many times you tried... poison me... I won't forget... of who I really am!"

"Denial of reality," Bai Tza chuckled evilly yet darkly, "But matters not... Your lost memories will restore and chain back to you. And soon, you will know what you're meant to be - Daughter of Demon Lord of Moon! But first - **Reality Vision Bubble!**"

Bai Tza created the dark bubbly water bubble - Reality Vision Bubble on Nyx's face. Upon making contact with it, she was in shock, feared and scared as she witnessed something that will scarred her life forever.

Nyx saw herself fighting and battling with Mystic Ponies and Royal Sisters before killing them with ease. She then led Demon Army in invading both Equestria and Mystic Realm while leading them in killing her enemies. She challenged and defeated all the warriors among them. And the worst she did - she killed all of her friends and her own family.

Nyx was in great shock and feared as her tears flown and came down on her face, "No... No... NO! NO! NO! NO! Noooooooooooo! **MOMMY! DADDY! SPIKE! LANCE! GIRLS! EVERYONE! Noooooooooo!**"

Nyx screamed in pain and fear as her horn glowed brightly before shot out and even blinded Bai Tza's eyes. Everything went white...

**(End)**

* * *

"Nyx... Nyx... NYX, wake up!" The gentle voice called.

Nyx gasped in shock as she quickly woke up at once. She looked around as she found herself that she was still with her friends. She realized it was a dream... Nyx sighed in relief.

"Hey, you're okay?" Lance asked in concern since he was the one who woke her up.

Nyx sighed, "I'm okay. Just having some bad dreams..."

"You know you can tell me or any of us," Lance said calmly, "We're your family and friends. We'll always be there for you. You know that. You know I'd always keep an eye on you and Spike. Come on - what's on your mind?"

Touched by her brother's concern and caring, but Nyx looked away as she refused to tell him. In fact, she refused to tell anyone about it. Lance remained silent as he continued looking at her. Shiroi joined looking at her, followed by Spike, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Drake Trio, Steel Blaze, Metalgear and Red Arsenal. Dragoking stopped his march as he wanted to listen as well.

"Please, Nyx... Tell us," Shiroi begged as she nuzzled Nyx gently, "We want to help you. Not because you're just my friend's sister, it's because I care for you."

"Me too, Nyx," Apple Bloom agreed, "If Applejack acts a sister to Twilight, then I should act like a sister to you. We're family..."

"Yes. We're together. We've overcome the impossible possible," Sweetie Belle said.

Scootaloo smiled, "We're a team. And we stick together till the end."

"Whatever you had, we'll help and solve it," Jade said calmly.

Boomer patted Nyx's back, "Hey, we've got your back. And trust me, we won't let those jerks get away with it."

"Count on me too. I'm willing to help as well," Rob said calmly.

Grunt patted Nyx's mane gently and kindly, "I am Grunt..."

Metalgear nodded his head, "I agreed, Grunt. Do not fear of what question or doubt you to speak. You have nothing to worry. You have our supports and assistance."

"Yeah... Besides," Steel Blaze smiled, "I owe you a lot. And it means I'm gonna help you, just like what your brother did for mine. Got it Memorized?"

Alyson smiled happily, "Please, Nyx. You need help. We're gladly to help you. You don't have to be afraid of whatever scares you."

Red Arsenal sighed in annoyance before smirked, "I hate to admit it but... I also care for your welfare as well. It's best you should tell. Telling is better than hiding it."

Nyx was in shock yet surprise, relief and happy. Seeing everyone looking at her, thinking of her, caring of her and encouraging her made her be brave and not to fear her dark identity. They were truly her family and friends, like Twilight's thoughts of hers. Tears slowly came out from her eyes, she cried in joy and relief of it.

Spike nudged Nyx's shoulder, "It's time, Nyx." Dragoking growled and nodded his head slowly since he had Lance's team on his head. He smiled, "Even Dragoking agreed to this too..."

Nyx smiled and nodded her head. She wiped her tears off before looked at them. She took a deep breath and release it, "Guys... I know... I know who I really am. My real name... My real name is Black Yue. And I'm really Tso Lan's Daughter..."

Everyone remained silent and quiet for the moment while Nyx remained still and looked at them. She knew the truth will scared them to fear and hate her. No one wants to befriend with a Demon like her. She knew it well. It reminded her of her darkest past when she became Nightmare Moon.

Before Nyx could say anything, she gasped in surprise. She saw Lance, Spike, Shiroi, all Cutie Mark Crusaders and Grunt hugged her. She was in great surprise and shock.

"I-I don't understand," Nyx said in surprise, "I thought you all going to fear and hate me because I'm really a Demon. How could you still think me as a friend?"

Lance, Spike, Shiroi, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Grunt departed from hugging Nyx as they all explained their own reason to her.

"Silly girl," Apple Bloom said happily as she gave Nyx a pat on her mane, "We're friends and family. And we'd always love and care for you so much."

"She's right. You're still with us, Nyx," Jade agreed.

Sweetie Belle nodded her head, "Just because you're a real demon, doesn't mean we're not your friends."

"Yeah. Those Demon Lords can mess up with us or you," Scootaloo said confidently "But they can't mess up with our friendship."

Alyson nodded her head in agreement, "Yes. You help us. You defend us. And therefore, you're our friends, always."

Grunt smiled as he gave Nyx a gentle nuzzle, "I... am... Grunt..."

"Nyx, we all kinda knew about it before you tell us." Shiroi said calmly. Nyx was in shock as she looked at everyone who nodded their heads in agreement. She continued, "It happens when we encountered Demon Lords. We didn't want to believe what they had said, but we've accepted it."

Metalgear nodded his head, "Indeed. However, the truth is - you are you, not Black Yue."

Steel Blaze scoffed, "What the Metalhead is trying to say is you don't have to be Black Yue, because you are the pony we know since we met."

"Yeah. I don't give a damn thing about what you did in the past," Boomer agreed before scoffed, "But I'll be sure to give a damn to anyone who wants to take you away without the fight!"

Rob nodded, "Don't worry, Nyx. We are here for you no matter what."

Red Arsenal smirked, "They're right, kiddo. You're Nyx, not the Princess of Demons. You should follow your own heart and be yourself. It's because that's who you really are."

Lance nodded his head as he gave Nyx a hug, "You'll always be in My Heart. And you'll always my sister. And no matter what happens, I'll protect you till the end of our lives..."

Nyx was inspired and touched by everyone's comments and encouragement. Once again, she had tears coming off and flowing down on her cheeks. She cried in joy and happily. She nodded her head in understanding.

Spike nudged Nyx's shoulder, "See? I told you so. This is just like what Twilight did to her Human friends."

"Yeah... You're right, Spike. Thanks," Nyx said happily, "Thank you, everyone."

Dragoking roared wildly and happily, making everyone chuckled and smiled happily. They were in relief to see Nyx being happy and not worry about her dark identity anymore. They all chatted and commented happily to her.

Lance's team had arrived to the forked road. On left road, it led to the crisped and burnt forests while on the right one was the dead and dark forests. They had to choose and find the ingredients. But none of them were worry, scared and concern about which way they went due to them able to collect six ingredients. Red Arsenal remained firm yet vigilant.

Lance smirked, "We're almost there, guys! Let's go and get two more ingredients!"

**"YEAH!"** Lance's team cheered wildly and happily.

Red Arsenal scoffed firmly, "Overconfidence is gonna be our quick downfall..."

Boomer groaned in annoyance while having his eyes rolled over, "Seriously?! Wanna ruin our parade?"

Red Arsenal sighed in annoyance, "Why are you so thick?! Do you even know who's next are we facing?" Everyone was quiet for the moment. He answered, "They're Demon Lords of Fire and Moon! That's who!"

"What's the big deal about them," Steel Blaze asked in confusion.

Boomer scoffed, "We've defeated and banished six Demon Lords! We can handle with them both and get the ingredients. And then, we all can go home!"

"It won't matter," Red Arsenal remarked firmly, "Both of them are worse to deal with. Whatever path we maybe on, we might have one shot."

"I do not understand of your statement," Metalgear said in concern.

Red Arsenal pointed left road, "That leads straight to Mount Dragoon Volcano. It's where Demon Lord of Fire lives..."

Spike gulped in fear, "Shendu!"

"The one that Spike's father once served before the betrayal?!" Nyx asked in concern.

Red Arsenal nodded his head, "And it's where your next ingredient is - Courage Flame Orb. But we have to be careful of that place too. It is a volcano. But that's the least of our worries. Shendu is. He's the second most powerful Demon Lord to Tso Lan."

Everyone remained silent and quiet for the moment as they recalled of what they had been through. They never thought that they had come so far yet they had to face more dangerous than before.

"Uncle Dragon Kick told me about Shendu. He's a bad day to him," Jade said in concern.

Red Arsenal nodded his head, "Shendu is no ordinary dragon especially he has some unusual abilities in his sleeves..."

"I thought he controls only fire," Lance said in surprise.

Red Arsenal shook his head, "Not only that, but he holds 12 different magical powers. Some gives him the advantage to defeat us."

Cutie Mark Crusaders quivered and shivered in fear and concern upon hearing of what Red Arsenal had said. Grunt hugged them closed to him as he tried to make some comfort for them.

"How will we face him," Alyson asked in concern.

Red Arsenal remained calm yet firm as he answered, "We need more of capable fighters now. And this time, we can't bring the fillies or baby dragon to that area..."

**"WHAT?!"** Cutie Mark Crusaders asked in shock and upset.

Spike groaned in annoyance, "Aw, come on! Are you serious?!"

"I am serious," Red Arsenal said firmly while glaring at them, "What happens if your friends had turned into your enemy?" Everyone was in shock and concerned of what he had said. He continued, "Shendu has one specific yet dangerous power. One hit will turn anyone into its opposite-self. If you're good, then you'll be evil..."

Everyone but Red Arsenal was in shock, concern and feared of what Red Arsenal had said. They became worry and scared of what Red Arsenal had said.

"Is that even possible?" Rob asked in shock.

Shiroi said in concern, "If that is true, then Shendu would mostly target on-!"

Lance gasped, "Nyx and Spike!" Everyone but Red Arsenal was in shock and feared again. He continued, "We can't let that happen! We've come here too far! I won't allow it!"

Steel Blaze nodded his head, "You've said it. We'll just have to watch out of his attacks."

Red Arsenal sighed, "I knew you would say that. But ask yourself this - are you willing to take this risk? Because if that happens; we'll be fighting with Nyx and Spike, not Shendu..."

Asked by Red Arsenal's question, Lance was in dilemma, shock and concern to answer that. Everyone remained quiet for the moment as they all looked at him. They all wondered of what was his answer. They all hoped it's good one.

"Can..." Lance sighed as he was unable to answer it now, "Can you give me some time to think this through?"

Red Arsenal nodded in understanding, "Alright... But for now, we'll march to a safe area. We should camp for the next day. The last battle had taken a toll on our strengths."

Lance nodded his head in understanding and agreed with Red Arsenal's plan. As Dragoking marched on the road to Mount Dragoon Volcano, everyone remained quiet as they all had their own thoughts to think and especially what Red Arsenal had said about Shendu and his power to turn 'good into evil' ability.

Nyx looked at Lance who was quiet and looked at the dark sky. She looked worry and concern for him. She knew hers and Spike's life would be in grave danger when it comes to face with Shendu, but she prayed to him not to let fear bother him. Spike came and made some comforts to Nyx. But for Lance, can he take the chances?

At Friendship Rainbow Kingdom, everything was fine and quiet. Within the patient chamber, Twilight and her friends looked normal and healthy again. Tao and his assistants were checking on them as they wondered how the former managed to regain their lost memories and be healthy. Twilight and her friends wondered the same thing as well. How?!

"How is it possible? I was sure that today is where you begin to lose your memories," Tao said in shock and surprise, "I haven't perform any spell to restore them..."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "I too wish of that..."

"Nyx..." Twilight answered calmly. Everyone turned and looked at her. She continued, "Nyx restore our memories and heaths."

"How?" Tao asked curiously.

Twilight closed her eyes as she took a deep breathe as she explained of how she and her friends managed to be healthy and have their memories restored.

* * *

_I don't know how... All I know is that all of us are losing our memories. And I can feel pain in my body and heart like something lost within me. And I feared my life... All my life I have spent to the end with my friends and family would have been nothing... Until..._

**(Earlier afternoon...)**

As Twilight and her friends looked confuse and lost of who they really were or they meant to do, Tao and his assistants were researching and looking for some answers to help them to restore the former's memories and slow the Dark Plague down.

A bright light shot entered the window. It stopped in the middle. Everyone looked up and glanced at it. The light burst and shone brightly as it glared at everyone's eyes. Tao, Mighty Heart, Laxtinct and Icy covered their eyes from the light while Twilight and her confusing friends looked at it. Their eyes were wide-open as if something had open their eyes.

For the moment Twilight and her friends looked at the light, it vanished mysteriously. Tao and his assistants turned and looked at their patients. They all wondered what had happen to Twilight and her friends.

"Twilight? Shadow Dragon?" Tao asked in concern.

Twilight turned and looked at Tao, "Tao?"

Tao gasped in surprise, "You remember me! How?!"

"Nyx..." Twilight answered calmly, "She saved me..."_  
_

* * *

Both Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force nodded their heads in agreement with Twilight's story. They too had the same story as hers. Nyx had help and save them from danger.

Tao hummed in concern, "If I have to guess correctly, Twilight - she had some kind of ability to restore your health. If that never happens, you and your friends would have been lost..."

"We would have..." Twilight said in concern.

Shadow Dragon sighed, "But will that be strong enough to dispel the Dark Plague from our bodies?"

Mighty Heart sighed, "Unfortunately, no. It only weaken the effects temporarily. By tomorrow, there might be another yet dangerous effects of Dark Plague to come. There's no telling of what you all be dealing with."

Upon looking at Twilight and her friends' shock and feared expression, Tao nodded his head grimly yet concern, "Yes... All we can hope is for Lance, Dragon Kick and the rest get the ingredients at once before the last day..."

Twilight and her friends were in shock yet concern of what Tao had said. Despite saved from the sudden shock of losing memories, they were still in grave danger. Tao and his assistants looked pitiful and upset to see them in despair. Time is running out...__  
__

* * *

At the Tower of Sky in late afternoon, Dragon Kick's Rescue Team looked around from four floated islands in search of Lance and his team. So far, they found nothing. They all regrouped at the tower. They headed straight to the top for rest again since they were exhausted and tired for traveling without stopping.

"We have to find them soon. We have to," Tailtech said in concern.

Lightningblade nodded, "Agreed. We only have two more days. If we do not find those children, then we may have failed the mission. Our friends... They'll died."

"Don't worry," Burnblast said calmly and confidently, "We'll find them. We'll get them home. Believe me, they'll get through it. After all, they were the family of Mane Six, and especially that kid is Shadow Dragon's son."

Dragon Kick sighed, "I'm not worry about them getting the ingredients. I'm worried if they can defeat Shendu and Tso Lan. They're both powerful and strong, and also dangerous. They could do something terrifying and scary to get both Nyx and Spike to them. What if they failed?"

"They won't," Burnblast said confidently, "They can overcome them. They can do it."

Lightningblade nodded his head, "Lord Burnblast is right. Lance and his friends have been through so many dangers. They can overcome it."

"Yeah," Tailtech agreed, "But if we want to get to them, we have to get up and find them as soon as possible. We have to meet up with them. We can't afford to waste the time."

Dragon Kick thought for the moment as he nodded his head in understanding, "You're right. We should get some rest now. By tomorrow morning, we'll march through Thunder Armored Domain, Dark Sea and Mount Dragoon Volcano to Dark Moon Palace. That place is the last mission for Lance's team. And we have to be there."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and understanding with Dragon Kick. They had to reach to Dark Moon Palace and helped Lance's team to defeat their enemies before anything could gets worst. For now, they all now eating their dinners and rest for a day.__  
__

* * *

At the Netherworld, Po Kong was sleeping on a giant floating island for she was sleepy and tired since she and her brethren were trapped within another realm.

"Sister Po!" Hsi Wu called. Po Kong snorted out like a pig as she was waking up from her sleep. Hsi Wu landed on the small floated island before her, "Nice to see you up, Po Kong."

"Dinner time?" Po Kong asked curiously yet hungrily.

"Meeting time," Hsi Wu replied, "Sister Bai has been banished here. It looks like she failed to retrieve our little niece."

Po Kong hummed in disappointment, "I see... Let us begin..."

Hsi Wu turned to his back as he called, "Over here!"

Dai Gui roared wildly as he hopped and bounced over the floated islands one-to-another before landed on the rocks. Tchang Zu shot his Lightning Strikes at the rocks while moving the rocks he's standing towards the end where he stopped at once. Xiao Fung blew his wing out like a balloon losing its air and flying uncontrollably before landed on the ground. Bai Tza flew and slithering across the Netherworld's atmosphere before landed on the rocks. Two portals opened and revealed to both Tso Lan and Shendu. All Demon Lords have been gathered.

"Let us begin the meeting," Tso Lan said darkly yet calmly. As everyone remained silent, he spoke darkly, "I'm truly disappointed. You were all defeated and banished by mere children. And neither of you have managed to awaken her true self."

Six Demon Lords bowed down before Tso Lan, "Please forgive us!"

Bai Tza lifted her head up and looked at both Tso Lan and Shendu, "Brother, I may have failed to bring Yue to us. I did one achievement - restoring her lost memories. But there is more to her. While she accepted her darkness, yet she still chose the light over darkness. She's rejecting your legacy, Tso Lan."

Hsi Wu hissed, "True... Yue proved to be more resistant and persistent in protecting her so-called family and friends. She's quite a stubborn like you and her very first 'own' mother."

Dai Gui growled in anger, "We should never had chosen Twilight Sparkle's blood as Yue's means of defense against Elements of Harmony!"

Tchang Zu hissed, "Indeed... She's accepting being pony than demon. This is unacceptable!"

"Not only that," Po Kong said in concern before looking at Shendu, "Tell me, Shendu - what makes you think that Spike would join us?"

Xiao Fung nodded, "Indeed... Why? What so special of the son of traitor? He was raised by ponies. And therefore, it's impossible for him to join our group."

"True... But nevertheless," Shendu said calmly and darkly, "Spiketail had served me for a long time. Since I had trusted him so much, I gave him my demon blood. Therefore, both him and his son are one of us."

Tso Lan sighed, "It is true then, Shendu. But there is one thing I mostly concern of. Though I have plans for Yue, but I have none for Spike. What will you do?"

Xiao Fung nodded his head, "Indeed, how will you achieve it?"

Bai Tza hissed, "I agreed. It is impossible for you to bring him to us."

"I have a way to bring both Spike and Nyx to join us," Shendu chuckled evilly yet darkly, "And one of my power can bring them to us. I suggest you postpone your plan first until if it failed."

Tso Lan raised his eyebrow up, "Is that so? Do explain, Shendu. I would like to hear it before I could sent my Elite Commander off."

Shendu smirked as he explained his plan to his Demon Lord brethren. All of them smirked darkly upon listening what Demon Lord of Fire had planned. They were all agreed with him...__  
__

* * *

As Lance and his friends had arrived on the remote area, they set their camps. Shiroi and Cutie Mark Crusaders built and set the tents up. Drake Trio Brotherhood and Spike made some firewoods and fire torches. Dragoking and Metalgear were guarding the area. Lance, Red Arsenal and Steel Blaze scoured the area in search for more foods. The camp was set and the duo brought the food back to camp safely.

The evening had reached its peak. Everyone enjoyed eating their dinner while chatted with each other. Dragoking enjoyed his own meats since Lance and Steel Blaze were forced to hunt and kill the poor animals such as deers, chickens and cows for Hydragoon eating. But for Lance, he wasn't eating as he was wondering of what he should do for both Nyx and Spike when they come to face Shendu.

"Hey, you're not eating?" Steel Blaze said in concern. Everyone looked at Lance who snapped out from his thinking. He continued, "Something bugging ya?"

Lance shook his head at once before smiled awkwardly, "It's nothing. I'm fine. I'm just... tired."

Red Arsenal looked at Lance, "Okay, Lance; spit it out. Is there the reason why you're spacing out? Or a better sentence - are afraid of something? Are you worry about Nyx and Spike?"

Lance groaned in annoyance as he stood up at once. He exclaimed in anger and upset making his friends shock and worry, "I'm not worry of anything! And above all, I told I need more time to think! Now if you don't mind, I need some time alone..."

Lance galloped at once while leaving his friends alone. Shiroi, Nyx and Spike stood up and followed him while leaving others behind. The rest turned and glared at Red Arsenal who shrugged in not aware or understand of it.__  
__

* * *

At Friendship Rainbow Kingdom, Tao and his assistants helped in feeding the food to Twilight and her friends. Despite they were a bit healthy and mobility, they all were upset and disappointed. By tomorrow, they feared that they will be sick and painful as well as may faced some deadly sick. They weren't sure if they can overcome it or not.

Tao and his friends decided to leave Shadow Dragon and his team alone. They wanted their friends and allies to have their own moments with each other. There was no telling of how much time they had left...

Aquastroke slowly got up from her bed as she approached to Blazefist. She nudged him to move aside, "Mind if I join in?"

Blazefist smiled as he moved slowly to aside while allowing her to sleep on it. They both smiled and sighed in relief. He said calmly while slowly looked at her, "Guess we never thought we would end up like this... I really wish we would have more time together..."

"Me too. I wish I could be... more feminine for you to love with. If we weren't argue a lot from the old days, we would have our own family by now. Sorry for not being a perfect wife."

"A perfect wife? You are a perfect wife the way you are. Like I said before; I don't care how much argument we had, we've always be together."

"Blaze..." Aquastroke smiled before kissed his lips passionately for the moment. She smiled, "I know it's not appropriate time but I want to make best of this when we had the chance. I just want this to be remembered."

"Aqua..." Blaze asked in surprise. He then smiled, "Sure why not? I haven't had this since our own duty to performs. It's quite a long time since our best friend's exile."

As Blazefist was about to kiss on Aqua's lips, she quickly push and held him to the bed's mattress. She smiled as she lowered down kiss on his lips. And he kissed her lips back while they both hugged together.

Cheese Sandwich approached and sat on the bed with Pinkie Pie. They both laughed and giggled happily while looking at each other's eyes. They all sighed while looking at each other.

"Pinkie..." Cheese sighed in defeat, "I really wish that you and I could have spent more time together as birthday party partners. Because if we do, think of the whole world think of us? It would be the best blast!"

Pinkie giggled, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I sure wish we could do that by now, instead being sick and ready to go to heaven. So many things to do and so many places to go to make everyone smile. But so little time..." She sniffed in upset, "We might not gonna make it out alive."

Cheese grabbed and held Pinkie tight to him. He smiled, "No... We might not. But with you, I'm gonna spend all my time to party till our time. And let's not waste it, okay?"

Disappointed and upset, but Pinkie chose to smile, "You're right... Let's not waste it. Beside, it's my first time to party with you. Let's start now."

Cheese and Pinkie giggled for the moment before they kissed for a long passionate. They then nuzzled on each other's face while hugging for the moment.

Fluttershy sobbed in upset and sad. Suddenly, she felt something touching her flank. She slowly turned her back. She found Terrorcreep was sleeping beside her but facing to the front. He wasn't looking at her for some strange reason. She was about to call him but she heard him sighed in pain and upset. What was going on with him?

"Terrorcreep?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

"Have you..." Terrorcreep sighed in defeat, "Have you ever felt of what it was like to touch the light?" Fluttershy remained quiet as she was in confuse. He continued, "I'll tell you, Fluttershy since you're my angel. I felt that warm yet calm light before. It was from my mother. She gave me the light. It was amazing and beautiful. I was so proud to have that."

Fluttershy smiled happily to hear it. Terrorcreep grunted in pain which shock her as he continued, "But that was destroyed by my own father! Because of him, my mother and I were exiled from her clan because of him defying the Mystic! And my mother... She died of hunger and droughts. But for me... I was rescued and adopted by Snaptrap, my half-uncle. I spent my life till the very end before my rebirth and yet I never had a light with me..."

"Terrorcreep..."

"Even I was reborn as Mystic Pony under Earth Sovereign Kingdom, I still do not touch the light. I never had or will to reach it. Until... Until I met you."

"Me?"

"Yes, Fluttershy... And to be honest, I wasn't sure if I was happy or dislike it so much. But I know one thing for sure... I found a light. For the first time, I finally touch it. You show me your kindness and strength. You helped me find it because you are my light, Fluttershy."

"Terrorcreep..." Fluttershy said in surprise before she smiled as she hugged him, "You're my light as well. You shown me your strength and bravery. Because of that, I improved... a little bit. But as long you're there for me, I'm getting stronger. I want to return to you a favor. I want to make a love together."

"Fluttershy..." Terrorcreep said in shock and surprise before he smiled, "If that's what you wish, I would be honor. But it will be a bit different than what you expected."

Fluttershy giggled, "I can handle it..."

Terrorcreep helped and lifted Fluttershy up as he covered her with his bat wings. She smiled as she followed his example. They both then kissed on each other's lips passionately and gently while nuzzling on each other for the moment.

Shorty came and checked on Rarity if she was okay or not. Before he could do anything, she pulled him down on her bed and looked at him. They both looked surprise and shock as they did was staring at each other for the moment. They then kissed on each other's lips for the moment while touched on each other's bodies.

Shorty stopped at once, "What I'm doing?! I'm not supposed to-! I'm not supposed to-!"

Rarity stopped him talking with her hoof as she explained, "I know what you're talking. But this is the right moment to do it. I may not have time to see any of family, but you - I will have time. And to be honest, I couldn't be happy to do it. After all, you're my boyfriend. You're better than any boys I had..."

"Rarity..." Shorty sighed as he smiled, "I am honored. And please tell me if it's painful for you to handle."

Rarity giggled, "I can do it."

Shorty and Rarity continued kissing on each other's lips while touching and nuzzling on each other's bodies gently and passionately.

Rainbow and Soarin sat on the bed together. They both looked at the ceiling as they wondered what would happen next. They remained calm and quiet for the moment. They then sighed in upset. Rainbow Dash then sobbed and cried in sad and pain. Soarin was about to ask but he got hugged by her.

Rainbow sobbed and cried in pain and despair, "I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die. I don't want to. I've got so many things to do. So much to do with my family, friends, Scootaloo, Tank and you. So much to do..."

Soarin sighed, "I know. I want to spend time with you. I'm sorry."

Rainbow sighed, "It's not fair. Why? Why can't we just enjoy our lives? Why..."

"I know what you mean. But nothing we can do about it," Soarin said pitifully and painfully before looked at her, "If we don't make it out, Rainbow - I want you to know that you're the best mare I could ask for."

"Soarin..." Rainbow said in shock and surprise. She had some thoughts before she smiled, "Yeah. Thanks for cheering me up. We won't be alive much longer."

Soarin sighed, "I know. But it's best we make best of it, Dashie-Sweetie."

Rainbow smiled happily as she kissed Soarin's lips at once. Soarin chuckled in mumbling as he kissed her back. They both then nuzzled on each other's bodies before kissing on them before the lips. They all enjoyed it very much.

Applejack was sleeping near to Caramel. They both remained quiet while looking at each other. They both sighed in defeat and upset.

"Caramel... Be honest with me," Applejack asked while blushed, "Do you hate me of how I treat you?"

Caramel gasped, "No! Of course not! I'd never hate you. You're my somepony special. I could never do that to you. You know that. You're my sweet apple to my heart... And I especially love your family. They're the best. I wish I could have mine like yours."

Applejack smiled while crying in joy which make Caramel scared and worried. She jumped and hugged him tight, "Good... I'm glad to hear someone said that. If he really does said that, then he's my sompeony special. And you're the pony." She sighed, "I sure wish I could see Apple Bloom one last time."

Caramel sighed as he hugged her, "I know, A.J. I know it's inappropriate, but I want to do it. I want this to be my best moment with you."

Applejack sniffed, "That's what I'm thinking. Let's start."

Caramel was about to kiss, but Applejack took the chance deeply, passionately and gently. Caramel smiled as he kissed her back. Caramel kissed on her belly to the top. Applejack giggled as she kissed on his neck before nuzzled on him before they kissed on lips.

Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle kissed on each other's lips passionately and gently for the moment. Twilight sniffed and cried out. Shadow Dragon stopped upon looking at her.

"Twilight, what's wrong," Shadow Dragon asked in concern.

Twilight sniffed, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make you worry." She sighed, "I can't believe this is how it ends. I just don't want to die! I just don't want to! I... I... I want to be together - all of us... I've made promise to Iris that I'll look after her son. I don't want to die..."

"I know, Twilight. I know... I don't want to die too. I just started to have my friends and family back to me. And above all, I just have you to love with. Because I can finally move on to be who I really am..."

"I know... But it's not fair. Why? Why must we suffered when we just started on something new? Why?"

"I don't know... But I do know one thing. It doesn't matter because we'll always be together. It maybe short but it doesn't mean we should give up. Our time may come but we have to make the best of it before time has come, got it?"

Twilight thought for the moment before she smiled and nodded her head, "Yeah, you're right. I don't want to die now. But there's no telling of it if they can make it back. But I'll make best of it with you till the end. I've got to have faith..."

Shadow Dragon smiled and nodded his head in understanding. He then kissed on Twilight's lips while hugging her tight, passionately and gently towards. They both then nuzzled on each other for few times while kissing on lips and bodies as well.

As the couples had their great time with each other in making the best moment they had, Saber Dragoon looked annoy since he was the only pony who didn't have a lover. He sighed, "Get a room, guys. Seriously..."

Tao and his assistants saw what had happen. They chuckled and decided to leave it at once. They wanted the couples had their time with each other...

* * *

On Lance's side, Lance was sitting on the edge while looking up at the black sky. He sighed in pain and upset. Shiroi, Nyx and Spike came to his side. They sat down near to him. They all looked at him as they wondered of what was wrong with him.

"Nyx and Spike won't turned into evil, you know that," Shiroi said in assurance, "They're strong as you, Lance."

Lance sighed, "I know. But... What if Red said is true, I might not able to save them. I don't want to lose them again, not after what had happen during the fight with Bai Tza. Seeing her taken away from me, I felt I'm irresponsible and angry at it. It's reminds me of my mother's passing. It makes me pain..."

"Lance..." Nyx said in sad before she approached and nuzzled him gently, "You won't lose any of us because we'd always be there for you till the end. We'll overcome what Shendu had in his sleeves. We'd always do."

Lance looked worry as he was about to speak. He was nudged by Spike's arm, "Nyx's right. We've come to here too far. We can handle it! We can overcome it! We're gonna finish this journey together as a team and family."

"You've got it, Spike. If you think about leaving any of us behind, I won't forgive myself to see your or any of my friends to be sacrificed to achieve the goal! I won't."

"So, please! Don't give up now. We're gonna finish this together..."

"Nyx... Spike..." Lance said in shock and surprise. As he had some thoughts, he smiled, "You're right. And I finally make my decision. We'll all go together to end this journey."

"Yeah!" Nyx and Spike cheered happily.

Shiroi smiled and giggled a bit, "See? Nothing can stop us. We are one as a team, like a family. We'll finish this till the end, together."

Lance smiled as he slowly turned to Shiroi, "Shiroi, I want to give you something." Before Shiroi could ask, Lance kissed on her lips. Spike and Nyx looked surprise and shock by it. As Lance continued kissing, Shiroi smiled as she returned him a kiss for the moment. They departed from kissing as they looked at each other. He spoke, "Sorry... I didn't mean to do that."

Shiroi smiled as she shook her head, "I'm okay with it. I actually like you. I've wanted to kiss you when we're done our journey. But this will do."

"So, will you be my girlfriend?" Lance asked before yelped in nervous and concern, "I mean if you don't mind about it. If you say 'no', then I'm okay with being 'friends'. After all, I'm just-!" Shiroi kissed on his lips again for the moment. She departed again. He sighed, "I'll take it a 'yes'."

Shiroi giggled, "Eeyup. Come on, we'd better meet up with others."

Lance smiled, "Yeah. Let's go. It's time to let them know my decision."

Lance and his three friends stood up and turned to their back as they all headed back to the camp.__  
__

* * *

The rest of Lance's team had their own moments to think and wonder because the journey was almost over. What would they do next?

Boomer sighed, "So... After this fight, what are we gonna do? I mean I don't think these ponies need us anymore if we finish it."

"True... And to be honest," Rob said in concern, "I really don't know. For the first time - we finally free from our prison."

Grunt nodded his head, "I am Grunt..."

"Yeah... We've got no home. We've got no family. And above all, who would accept dragons like us?" Boomer asked in concern and upset.

Concern of what Boomer had said, he then looked at Grunt and Cutie Mark Crusaders were playing a tic-tack-to. Rob sighed before he smiled, "That's where you're wrong, Boomer. These ponies... They actually do crae for us, and especially Spike. I think they're our home and family..."

Boomer turned and looked at Grunt and Cutie Mark Crusaders playing with each other. He smiled, "Yeah... You're right. I think we did."

On Cutie Mark Crusaders' side; while they were playing with Grunt on tic-tack-to, they also had chats.

"Girls... May I ask you something," Alyson asked curiously, "After this, what will you do next? What do Cutie Mark Crusaders do?"

Apple Bloom smiled, "I'm glad you asked, Ali. As you can see, being Cutie Mark Crusaders means to find our special talents. And it was for only blank flanks. And of course, it's for girls only."

Sweetie Belle nodded her head, "But everything change when Nyx allow Twist to join in. Because of her, we change the rules. And we even allow her to stay with us too. Dinky Doo and Pipsqueak join our group as well."

"Yeah," Scootaloo smiled, "The whole thing about it is to help each other to find what our Cutie Marks are. Some ideas are not that good for us, but we've always have our fun together."

"Not only that," Jade smirked, "We stick together in against any bullies want to mess with us. Watch out!"

Touched and inspired by her friends' words, Alyson smiled, "Wow... Do you mean it?" Cutie Mark Crusaders smiled and nodded their heads. She jumped and hugged her friends tightly, "Thanks, girls. When we go home, I want to be with you till the end."

Cutie Mark Crusaders smiled as they all giggled happily. They tickled on each other for few times. Grunt smiled and chuckled a bit.

Red Arsenal, Metalgear and Steel Blaze had some chats about their decision of what they should do next.

"So, what are you going to do next?" Steel Blaze asked curiously before he sighed happily. He turned and looked at Alyson Joy and her friends played happily. He smiled, "After this fight, I think I'm gonna move her and me to Ponyville. At Manehattan, she doesn't have much friends. But with those girls, they're perfect for her. All I want... is her smile."

Metalgear sighed, "A noble sentient's heart and cause, Steel Blaze. I do want to protect my clan, but I felt like... I want to know more about sentient's culture. They intrigue me well. And I wish to learn more about them. If I can lead them to Ponyville, we can make some settlement close to the place. I can observe about them. Perhaps, that's my next schedule after the journey."

Red Arsenal smirked, "For a Metal Pony, you sure got some interesting hobby. But for me, I'm going back to Royal Guards. And hopefully, they allow me to become the soldier than being a drill sergeant. I've deserve it."

Steel Blaze smirked before patted on Red Arsenal's back, "I'm sure you do, buddy. You deserve it."

"Affirmative," Metalgear nodded his head.

Dragoking growled in surprise as he and his allies turned and found Lance and his trio friends returned to the fire camp. They all asked Lance if he was okay. And what shock and surprise them was seeing Lance and Shiroi held their hooves gently and passionately like couples.

"I'm okay. And yes, Shiroi and I... starting to date from today onwards. But that's not why I came back," Lance said calmly. He took a deep breathe as he spoke firmly, "I've finally make my decision. We're going to finish this journey together no matter what happens. No one gets left behind."

Everyone but Shiroi, Nyx and Spike gasped in surprise and shock by his answer. Instead of being upset and worry, they all smiled proudly yet relief. They nodded their heads in understanding.

**"YEAH!"** Everyone agreed with Lance's decision.

Red Arsenal smirked, "I figure you'd say that. So, we'll go together to end this journey for good. And we better watch our enemies too. They're gonna put a great fight for us to deal with."

Lance smiled, "Thanks, guys. I owe you all for good. And by the way, I've got something for you all to enjoy." He took a bluish cooler box out from Dragoking's back. He revealed them some of cyan ice-cream. He smirked, "These are called 'Sea-Salt Ice Cream'. Trust me, I tried them before. They're good. I thought these will make a great toast for us to finish our journey together."

Everyone thought for the moment as they all smiled happily. They nodded their heads. They took the Sea-Salt Ice-Cream as they ate them. The girls awed and giggled happily of its taste while the boys coughed a bit upon eating it. Steel Blaze hummed happily as he continued licking them.

They all sat on the logs together - Lance was sitting on top and middle log with Shiroi lying on his shoulder, Steel Blaze and Red Arsenal laid on tree's trunk, Metalgear sat on log's right side, Spike and Drake Trio were sitting in left side of log, and Nyx and Cutie Mark Crusaders sat down near to the couples. As Lance and his team enjoyed eating and licking their ice-creams, they looked up at the sky. The night was amazing and great for them to enjoy. It was a beautiful night with moon and stars. They all wondered yet prayed that they would make it out alive from Demon Land.

"Whatever happens, we won't die. We'll finish the journey together. We'll make it out," Lance said calmly, "And I'm happy to meet you all."

Everyone smiled, "So do I."

After Lance and his friends finished their ice-creams, they all went to bed. They need all the strengths and energies they had to survive the next fight with both Shendu and Tso Lan..__.  
__

* * *

5 hours later after midnight...

"Wakey, wakey, boy..." The sinister voice said darkly.

Lance moaned painfully as he slowly woke up. He gasped in shock and fear as he found himself standing on the stoned bridge above the pit of shadowy pool. His surroundings was dark and eerily mountains and forests. He looked behind him was dead yet burnt forest while the front too had burnt forest. His friends were nowhere to be found.

Lance looked up and found a dark purplish Unicorn with long spiky mane and tail and his Cutie Mark was crimson demonic eye with shadowy monster's. He also held the stoned disk-holder with five slots on his right hoof. He smirked darkly.

"Welcome, Lance Justicestrike," The stranger said darkly and evilly before snickered, "My name is Bakura Curse the Elite Commander of Tso Lan's Dark Demons. And welcome to your Duel Monster. And this will be your graveyard."

Lance gasped in shock and worry. He then snarled in anger, "I don't know what's going on, but I'm gonna figure it out. When I did, you're dead meat, asshole..."

Bakura did was smirked and snickered evilly and darkly, "I can hardly wait... Our duel will commence soon..."

Whoever he was, Lance had to be ready to fight and kill him. And hopefully, he can find and rescue his friends before everything will be lost...

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**References:**__  
__1) This chapter wasn't meant to be part of it. But I felt it's important to show the character's thoughts and moments to someone they cared, and especially Nyx's revealing of who she really was from the start.

2) **_Bakura Curse_ **is based on _**Bakura/Zorc (Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise)**._


	14. C13: Dragoking's Roar to Victory

**Chapter 13: Dragoking's Roar to Victory**

Lance was in both shock and worry as he encountered the mysterious pony who claimed to be Tso Lan's Elite Commander. And above, his surroundings was filled with darkness and even beneath the stoned bridge was too filled with deep abyss of darkness. He was scared. But it was the surroundings. Something important made him worry and scared.

"Well? I'm still waiting..." Bakura said calmly while snickered darkly.

Lance turned and glared at Bakura, "Where're my friends?! What have you done to them?!"

"Oh... Care for others than yourself? Such selfless," Bakura commented calmly. Lance continued glaring at him. He snickered, "Very well... I put all of your friends in deep sleep. And where they are? Now that would be telling..."

Lance groaned in anger, "I'm warning you... If you lay a finger on them, I'll kill you!"

"If you want them so badly, all you had to do is play a game with me," Bakura said calmly, making Lance angry yet suspicious of him. He continued, "There are eight guardians guarding and keeping their prisoners in their bay. If you can defeat them, you can save them in time. However, if you died, then both Princess and a traitor belong to us."

Tempted to kill him at once, but Lance knew that his friends need him first before anything else could happen. And above all, he had to rescue both Spike and Nyx at once before bad things could have happen.

Lance sighed calmly, "Fine... I'll follow your rules. I'm ready..."

Bakura snickered evilly, "Did I forget to mention something important, boy. You require a companion to guide and help you in battling them. Without it, you cannot enter and fight."

Lance was in shock and worry as he recalled. He was the only one alive and standing here while the rest of his friends were captured. Dragoking was with them not. Without him, he could not enter and save his friends.

"He has now..." The familiar calm voice called. Lance gasped in surprise as he turned to his back. He found both Zelda and Dragoking coming towards him. She smiled, "He has both of us now."

"Zelda! Dragoking!" Lance called happily. Before he could do anything, Dragoking licked on his face for few times making the former laughed happily, "Okay! Okay! Stop it! Glad to see you too, boy!"

Dragoking stopped his licking as he gave Lance a gentle nuzzle softly. Lance patted Dragoking's head gently. Lance, Dragoking and Zelda turned and glared at Bakura Curse.

Bakura Curse huffed, "So, you are Zelda - the one who meddled and interfered my master's plans and works. I'm surprise to see you here..."

Zelda smiled beneath her cowl, "What can I say? I'm bound to help poor unfortunate souls. Since Lance had not only his companion but an advisor, he can enter. But as long I do not interfere the battles, everything will be fine. I can only advise him. Is it fair?"

Bakura smirked darkly, "Fair enough. You may proceed. I hope the're alright, or who knows what bad things may have happen to them. Till we meet again..."

Bakura disappeared in darkness. The trio remained quiet while looking at the front as they wondered of what happen next.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Lance asked in concern.

Zelda shrugged, "Who knows? All we can do is do our best to find and rescue them. There's no telling of what or who the Guardians are we dealing with. They could be dangerous or powerful to fight."

Lance sighed, "I know. But they need us now. Let's go..."

The trio crossed the bridge as they all headed straight into the burnt forest along with some dark auras. Hopefully they can find and save their friends from the monsters in time.

* * *

The trio continued marching through the burnt forest in search of their comrades. As they continued marching, they noticed something different of the forest. They came across by the greenish, flourish and nutritious forests. They turned their backs and found the Burnt Forest before turned to the front. Strange yet mysterious...

"Something's not right..." Lance said in concern, "What game is Bakura playing with?"

"I have no idea. But it's not a good one either," Zelda said in concern.

Dragoking growled softly yet furiously like something had attracted its attention. Lance and Zelda looked at him for the moment. Before they could do anything, they heard the little girls' screams. They turned to the front as they recognized it well.

The trio headed off to the front. They came to the greenish yet open-space area. They looked up and found three Cutie Mark Crusaders. The latter were holding on the tree's top branch tightly while screaming in panic and fear.

"Somepony! **HELP!**" Apple Bloom screamed.

Sweetie Belle squealed in fear, "Please! We need help!"

"Do something!" Scootaloo cried in fear, "We can't hold much longer!"

"Apple Bloom! Sweetie Belle! Scootaloo! Hang on, we're coming!" Lance called out as he and his two companion charged off at once. But they stopped at once as they saw something shocking and surprising to them. He spoke, "It can't be... That's impossible!"

The trio stood before the greenish monster plant was none other than Shocktrap. She screeched wildly and angrily as she swung her vines at her preys from the tree. Cutie Mark Crusaders screamed in fear while smacking and hitting the vines off from them.

"How?! She was killed! We killed her!" Lance exclaimed in shock yet stun.

Zelda hummed in concern, "I do not know. Whatever it was, we must rescue your friends first."

Lance nodded his head as he and his two friends charged at Shocktrap. Before they could do anything, Dragoking charged and rammed Shocktrap to the front. She then held him for the moment as her vines and tentacles launched and grasped him under his vines. He roared wildly as he fired his Mystic Dragon Flame at her but she dodged down and fired her **_Poison Spit_** on his face. He roared in pain before shaken it off. He has two heads out from both sides as his took a bite on her weeded yet main shoulders while his main head fired on her head. She screeched in pain. She fired back her Crimson Poison at his **_Mystic Dragon Flame_**.

As both Dragoking and Shocktrap continued battling with each other, Lance and Zelda climbed on the vines while charging straight at the plant monster. As the vines charged and attacked, the duo fought back quickly in cutting the vines into pieces. Upon reaching to her head, they jumped and struck their blades on her left eye. She screeched in pain. Dragoking's main head took a bite on Shocktrap's left shoulder hard.

Shocktrap launched her small vines in attacking them both. The duo fought back for 10 times. The small vines grabbed them both. Shocktrap had her vines squeezed tightly on Lance, Zelda and Dragoking's two heads. The trio screamed and screeched in pain.

As the trio struggled in getting out from Shocktrap's vines, Cutie Mark Crusaders looked worry and concern. They looked at each other for the moment. They all nodded their heads in agreement. Scooterloo got on her scooter which hers attached to two ski-boards. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle jumped on the board. Scootaloo charged off at once while they both skied.

As the Cutie Mark Crusaders rode and slided on the vines, they took and threw some rocks at Shocktrap. She screeched in anger as she launched more of her vines in attacking and lashing on them hard and quick. They dodged and avoided the attacks quickly while continued riding around her body and throwing rocks at her for many times.

One rock threw straight on her left eye. Shocktrap screeched in pain as she squeezed her grips on the captured ones while her three vines grabbed Cutie Mark Crusaders on her grips. Shocktrap launched her vines in grabbing and tightening her vines on Dragoking's main head tight.

As her grips continued strangling and tighten Lance and his team harder, Dragoking growled in pain as he slowly turned and glared at Shocktrap. As he tried to fire his **_Mystic Dragon Flame_**, she gripped his mouth tight and harder. Lance groaned painfully as he took his sword out as hard as he can while getting out from Shocktrap's grip. Lance screamed wildly as he quickly threw his Oathkeeper Bloom Blade at her left eye before threw Oblivion Dragoon Blade at hers again. With them thrust her left eye, Shocktrap screeched painfully.

Dragoking's main head released and fired his Mystic Dragon Flame on her face hard and quickly. Shocktrap screeched wildly and painfully as her head slowly melting away.

For the moment had passed, she melted into dust. Lance and his friends screamed in fear as they all fell from midair straight to the ground. Dragoking's two heads lifted up as Lance and his friends landed on theirs. They all sighed in relief. They all slided straight down to Dragoking's back as his two heads slowly submerged back to his body. Lance summoned his Oblivion Dragoon Blade and Oathkeeper Blossom Blade back to him.

As his heads submerged into his body, Dragoking roared wildly. Shocktrap was defeated.

Lance asked, "Is everyone alright?" Everyone answered calmly. He sighed in relief, "Where's the rest?"

"No idea. When we woke up from our nap, Shocktrap appeared and attacked us," Apple Bloom said in concern. She sighed in relief, "That was scary..."

Scootaloo nodded her head, "How did she came back alive? I thought we melted her away for good."

Sweetie Belle gulped, "Yeah... What's going on? And where's our friends?"

"That's what we're going to do next," Zelda answered calmly, "Find and rescue them from what guardians we may faced."

Lance nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah... Let's go."

Dragoking roared wildly as he marched off at once in search and rescue their missing friends. Shocktrap's body slowly turned into a greenish yet ghostly light-like. It disappeared into nothingness...

* * *

As Lance and his friends wandered through the forest, they came across to jungle forest slowly changes as if its theme shifted to another. It revealed to be a swamp's forest-like. They all looked in concern and worry as they wandered through it.

Suddenly, the screaming of fear and wild was sounded. Lance and his team looked at each other as they knew who was that. They quickly headed off at once. They charged into the opened-space area with brownish swamp. They looked up and found Drake Trio were fighting and battling the Demon Insects. They then looked up and found Eno-Omnium which was sticking above the forest. She screeched wildly and angrily as she ordered all of her minions in attacking the dragons.

"Come on! You want some more?! We eat you guys for breakfast!" Boomer exclaimed wildly and happily as he swung his Boom Drake Spear at Giant Ants to the ground. He pulled and teared the ant's leg. He bitten and chewed on it. He spitted it out, "You see that?! You'd better let us go now before we'll eat you alive!"

"Yeah! Better do the easy way before you get your kind hurt!" Rob exclaimed in agreement while swung his pole in deflecting and knocking the sting shots and blasts back to the Wasps and Hornets, in knocking the flying insects down.

Grunt roared wildly and angrily as he punched and kicked Armored Hercules Beetles and Ants to the ground hard.

"Come on, we'd better help them now!" Lance ordered firmly.

Lance charged at the battlefield as he swung his twin swords at the Demon Insects. Zelda joined in the fighting while firing her **_Unicorn Bursts_** and **_Magical Sealing Spell_** at them. Cutie Mark Crusaders were riding Dragoking while throwing some rocks at the Demon Insects. Launching five heads out, Dragoking charged and stomped on them while firing his**_Mystic Dragon Flames_**, **_Electrical Thunder Surge_** and **_Frozen Curse Beams_** at them. He sometimes took a bite on them.

As Lance and his friends continued fighting and battling with Demon Insects, Eno-Omnium fired her Acids at them. They quickly dodged the attacks at once while Zelda fired her**_Unicorn Bursts_** and Drake Trio fired their **_Dragon Flames_** at her for few times. Lance charged in as he swung his swords at her legs and arms while dodging the attacks from her. Eno-Omnium screeched in anger as she launched her stingers at them. They quickly dodged and deflected the attacks at once. But at the same time, they had to deal with her drones.

As Lance and his team continued battling with the raging Eno-Omnium and her minions, Dragoking charged in as his heads fired his **_Mystic Dragon Flame_**, **_Electrical Thunder Surge_** and **_Frozen Curse Beam_** at her. She screeched painfully before fired hers back at him. He dodged the attacks quickly. He jumped off and landed his claws on legs. His heads bitten and grabbed hers legs and wings tightly. He slowly pulling her out yet tearing her apart. She screeched in pain as she launched her acids on his head. As she continued firing her acids, another head of Dragoking emerged out and fired his **_Hydro Canon_** on her face before launching his **_Electrical Thunder Surge_**. Eno-Omnium screeched painfully as she got electrocuted to death.

With Eno-Omnium's death, Dragoking's heads submerged back into his body. He roared wildly. Lance and his team cheered wildly and happily that they defeated the Queen of Demon Insects.

Lance asked, "You dragons okay?"

Cutie Mark Crusaders jumped and hugged him, Grunt smiled as he hugged them back, "I am Grunt..."

"Yeah... Thanks for the save. I could have taken him down," Boomer said proudly.

Rob sighed in annoyance, "You did not. But thanks anyway. And now we have whole weeks of bugs to eat."

"You bet! So, what's next, chief?" Boomer asked proudly.

Lance turned and looked at the opened entrance, "We find our friends. Let's move out, guys..."

Lance and his friends gotten up on Dragoking's back as they headed off to the next area. Queen Eno-Omnium and her Demon Insects' body slowly transformed into purplish light-like. They disappeared from sights.

* * *

Like before, Lance and his friends found the forest's scene of swamp was changing. It was burnt and crisped forest like entering the Mount Dragoon Volcano's area. They were all getting concern and scared yet they were suspicious about the forest. Something was wrong with it.

"Somepony help me! Somepony!" The feminine voice screamed in fear and worry.

Lance gasped, "Shiroi! It's Shiroi! We've gotta help her now!"

"Hold on, lover boy! We're on it!" Boomer exclaimed in agreement, "Whatever it was, it better be prepared to meet its end!"

Dragoking roared wildly as he galloped and charged at once. They were in hurry to rescue Shiroi before she could get killed.

Lance and his friends came to another opened-space which was filled with mountains of rocks and burning ground. They gasped in shock as they found Moa Sie the scarred Hydragoon chasing after Shiroi who fired her **_Hikari Strike_** and **_Sacred Light Beam_** at him for few times. The Hydragoon launched his three heads at once.

"Are you kidding me?!" Boomer asked in shock, "Do we have to deal with that?! Really?!"

"Will you stop complaining?! Shiroi need us!" Scootaloo reminded Boomer in annoyance.

"We've gotta help her now!" Apple Bloom exclaimed in concern.

Sweetie Belle nodded her head, "And I think Dragoking will take care of him."

Lance patted Dragoking's long neck gently, "You're ready?" Dragoking roared angrily. Lance smirked, "Then, let's go! I'll cut his heads, you fired that monster's heads."

Zelda nodded her head, "The rest of us will go and rescue Shiroi at once."

Dragoking roared wildly. Zelda and her team climbed down at once while Lance and Dragoking charged at once.

Moa Sie's third head launched out as he tried to gobble Shiroi up. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle threw some rocks at him while Scootaloo charged in towards at Shiroi. Scootaloo grabbed Shiroi before headed off at once. Drake Trio jumped before the third head as they gave him a hard slam

Scootaloo grabbed Shiroi's hoof before flapped her wings hard in charging and running away from him. Moa Sie charged in at once as he tried to attack them. Drake Trio jumped and punched on his heads hard before they landed on the ground and ran off. Moa Sie roared in anger as he charged and chased after them.

As Scootaloo, Shiroi and Drake Trio tried to ran away from Moa Sie; Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Zelda covered them by firing their rocks and **_Magical Seal Spell_** on the monster. Moa Sie's heads were closed in ready to feast upon them, Dragoking charged in and rammed him to the walls hard. Dragoking was about to fire his **_Mystic Dragon Flame_** but Moa Sie quickly kicked the former off before firing **_Electrical Thunder Surge_** at him off.

Both Dragoking and Moa Sie roared wildly and angrily at each other. They charged in and battled with each other hard and quick. Dragoking swung his claws on Moa Sie's third head hard before rammed him off hard. Moa Sie roared in anger as his second took a bite on Dragoking's second. Dragoking swung his fist in knocking Moa Sie hard before firing his**_Electrical Thunder Surge_** on the latter for the moment. Moa Sie fired his **_Earthquake Destroyer_** on Dragoking's head. Moa Sie launched seven more of his head out and bitten on Dragoking's three heads hard.

Seeing Moa Sie taking the bait, Lance climbed up on Dragoking's neck to his head. He jumped up and flew. He swung his swords in decapitating and cutting all six of them. Just as Lance was about to cut the last one's head, Moa Sie's main head dodged down and gobbled Lance up. Moa Sie swallowed Lance up into his throat.

Lance muttered in annoyance, "I really hate that!"

Dragoking roared in anger as his three heads fired **_Mystic Dragon Flames_** on his enemy's six decapitated heads. His third head bitten on Moa Sie's last head before tearing his apart. His second head swooped and scooped Lance up. His main head fired his flames on Moa Sie's last head. Without any of his heads, Moa Sie fell to the ground in dead.

After his head submerged, Dragoking roared wildly. Lance climbed down from Dragoking. Lance and his friends cheered wildly as they all embraced with each other especially Lance and Shiroi hugged each other happily.

"That was the close call," Rob commented in concern, "I'd never want to piss another Hydragoon again."

"I am Grunt," Grunt agreed.

"Me too," Cutie Mark Crusaders agreed.

Lance kissed Shiroi's lips for the moment. He departed and asked, "Are you alright? Did that monster hurt you?"

Shiroi shook her head gently, "No... I'm fine for now. You came in time. Where exactly are we?"

"I do not know," Zelda said in concern, "Something tells me that Bakura didn't just set the game for us to find and save our friends. He's up to something."

Shiroi nodded her head, "Yeah... Like how did Moa Sie came back from the dead? We killed him."

Lance hummed in concern, "I don't know... But we'd better find the others now. When we're done with rescue, I'm gonna have some words with that jerk."

Lance and his team moved out again to find their friends. Moa Sie's body transformed into reddish light-like which disappeared again.

* * *

Lance and his friends continued passing through the corridors of forest. But like before again, the forest transformed into hard stoned forests. They became suspicious and worry about it. They had to be firm and ready for their next enemy. Upon arriving to the open-space area which was filled with loads of mountains and rocks, they spotted Metalgear firing his Buster Canons at the giant stoned minotaur-like.

As Metalgear firing his **_Buster Canon_** at the Minotaur Warrior, the latter slammed his punches on the former. Metalgear dodged and fired his Buster Canon at the Minotaur for few times. The Minotaur stomped his feet on the ground in summoning the pointy rocks up from the ground. Metalgear quickly dodged the attacks while dashed off to the back of Minotaur. He jumped and gave the minotaur a multiple **_Sword Slashes_**. Metalgear was about to land, the minotaur turned and whacked him to the mountain's walls hard. Metalgear moaned painfully as he struggle to get up.

As the minotaur was about to kill Metalgear, Dragoking charged and rammed him to the walls. The minotaur roared in anger as he punched Dragoking off. Dragoking rammed his head on the minotaur off. Dragoking summoned his three heads off and attacked the minotaur.

Lance and his team came and checked on Metalgear while asking him about the minotaur and why not his Metal Guardian.

Metalgear moaned painfully as he explained, "That's... Dai Gui's Pet - Terracurse the Minotaur. And the reason why he was replaced with mine was he died some time ago." He groaned painfully, "But be carefully, he's strong as his master. He cannot be underestimated."

Lance nodded his head, "Got it." He turned to Shiroi, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Zelda, "You guys look after Metalgear while the rest of us takes care of the Minotaur. Come on, let's go!"

Lance and Drake Trio charged off at Terracurse. Terracurse and Dragoking continued battling with each other. Dragoking's two heads took the bite on the minotaur's two arms hard. Terracurse rammed his head on Dragoking's head before grabbed the latter and slammed him to the ground hard. Terracurse stomped his feet on Dragoking's body hard and painful.

Lance flew straight up and thrust his twin swords on Terracurse's back hard. Rob flew up and dropped Boomer off as he slammed his Boom Drake Spear on the minotaur's head. Grunt charged and rammed the monster's right leg while both Zelda and Shiroi fired their Unicorn Bursts on the left leg. Terracurse fell to the ground hard. Lance and Drake Trio jumped up and attacked the minotaur's head and back for few times.

Terracurse screeched in anger as he got up at once. He turned and stomped his feet on them as hard and quick as he can. Lance and Drake Trio dodged and avoided the attacks from the minotaur. Shiroi, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Zelda threw more rock at Terracurse, in order to buy more time for Lance and Drake Trio to escape.

As Terracurse was about to stomp on them, Dragoking swung his tail on the former before firing his **_Hydro Canon_**, **_Spike Splinters_** and **_Metal Bullets_** at him. Terracurse roared in anger as he punched and swung the attacks off before charged in. Dragoking was about to attack, Terracurse punched on the Hydragoon's guts. With him formed with hardened stone armor, the minotaur grabbed and strangled Hydragoon's neck tight. Dragoking responded the attacks by launching his two heads bitting and chewing Minotaur's arms hard. Despite that, Terracurse continued strangling and choking Dragoking.

Lance and his team tried to knock the minotaur off from hurting and killing Dragoking but Terracurse ignored. Before anything could have happen, Metalgear fired his **_Hyper Emerald Beam_** on Terracurse's back hard. Dragoking's main head fired his Electrical Thunder Surge on Terracurse's head for the moment. As Dragoking ceased from firing his **_Electrical Thunder Surge_**, Terracurse fell to the ground hard. The minotaur was defeated.

After his heads submerged down, Dragoking roared wildly. Lance and his team helped and healed Metalgear from his deep injuries. They asked him if he was okay or not.

"I am fine. Thank you for your concerns," Metalgear thanked gratefully.

Lance smiled, "No problem. Just glad to see you alright, buddy. Have you seen any of our friends?" Metalgear shook his head in shame and upset. He sighed in anger, "Damn it."

"We'll get them back. We can do it," Shiroi said calmly.

Lance smiled in relief as he nodded his head. He and his team headed off at once to find the rest of their friends at once. Terracurse's body slowly transformed into yellowish light-like which disappeared, like the rest.

* * *

On the middle floated island with the some clouds, Red Arsenal fired his **_Gem Revolver Blast_**at his target. It then flew down and blew him off and away from it. It then flew up to the sky. Red Arsenal groaned painfully as he armed his bow and arrows at his target. It revealed to be the Cursed the Bloodthirsty Bat. It flew down as it launched its **_Sonic Screech Wave_** at him. He was blown away to the edge of the floated island.

As Cursed flew down and ready to fire its **_Giga Storm Blast_**, it got blown away by **_Storm Gale_**. Cursed blown away from the area. It screeched in anger as it saw Lance and his team had arrived at the area. Dragoking charged at Cursed as he fired his **_Mystic Dragon Flame_**,**_Storm Gale_** and **_Electrical Thunder Surge_** at it. It dodged the attacks while firing its Demon Curse Beam at him. Lance and his friends helped Red Arsenal up as they asked if he was okay.

"Yeah... I'm okay," Red Arsenal said firmly before groaned painfully, "Damn it! We've gotta bring that monster down! It's too fast for me to take a shot."

"That's one thing to do," Boomer smirked proudly.

Cutie Mark Crusaders screamed happily, "We're gonna built the Balista! We're gonna build the Balista! We're gonna build the Balista!"

Lance nodded his head, "That's right. Drake Trio, help them out. The rest of us - let's distract it as much as we can!"

Drake Trio and Cutie Mark Crusaders started in building the Balista, Lance and his team charged off and attacked Cursed.

As Dragoking jumped and tried to bite on Cursed, it flew down and blown its **_Giga Storm Blown_** at him to the island's edge. As it was ready to attack, it got its back exploded. It turned and glared at its enemy: Lance and his team.

Cursed screeched in anger as it turned and flew straight down towards them. It then launched its Sonic Screech Wave at them. They dodged to the front at once. Zelda and Shiroi fired their **_Unicorn Bursts_** at its back while Metalgear and Red Arsenal fired their **_Buster Canon_** and **_Arrow Explosive_** at its as well. Cursed screeched in pain as it turned and charged straight at them. Lance charged straight at it. As Cursed launched its **_Demon Curse Beam_**, Lance jumped and hovered over its head. He landed on its head as he thrust and pierced his swords on it for few times.

Cursed screeched in pain as it shook its head while flying around. It then went down to knock him off. Before it could do anything, Dragoking rammed his head on it up high before firing its **_Earthquake Destroyer_** at it while Lance landed on his head. Lance and his friends armed themselves in ready to attack.

Cursed screeched in anger as it launched its **_Sonic Screech Wave_** at Lance and his friends. They screamed in pain while holding their ears tight. With them pinned down, it charged down and fired its **_Demon Curse Beam_** on the ground. It charged straight at them.

**_CLAWED!_** Cursed screeched in fear and anger. As it turned, it found its claws got caught by the Balista's Claw as Drake Trio and Cutie Mark Crusaders turned and pulled the wheel of ropes back hard in bringing it down. It screeched in anger as it tried to get off from the claw. Lance and his team came and helped their friends in bringing it down.

As the Cursed was close to the ground, Dragoking bitten on Cursed's back hard before he slammed it straight down on the ground hard. He then bitten the wings off before firing his**_Mystic Dragon Flame_** on it. Cursed was turned into crisped yet ashes. Dragoking roared wildly while everyone sighed in relief and grateful.

"About time you got here," Red Arsenal said in relief, "Don't know how long I can take with that bat. I thought it was killed..."

Lance nodded his head, "Come on. Let's go. We've gotta find Jade, Steel, Ali, Nyx and Spike. Then, we'll deal with Tso Lan's Elite Commander."

"Bakura Curse?!" Red Arsenal asked in shock. Lance nodded his head as he and his friends turned and looked at him. He knew something about Bakura Curse. He continued, "That damn pony! We have to be very careful with him! And trust me - he's no ordinary fighter. He can create illusions and summons any monsters - dead or alive, to fight his enemies. I can't believe we were easily caught by him."

"Yo, Red! You wanna piss off, then piss that Elite Commander off," Boomer exclaimed in annoyance.

Metalgear nodded his head, "Boomer Bang has the valid point. Bakura Curse had caught us off guard when we were asleep. We must move at once. We must find our friends and defeat him."

Red Arsenal sighed, "Fine. But Bakura Curse is mine to take when he's down. He owe me for putting an illusion on me."

"Fine. Let's go." Lance said firmly.

Lance and his team headed off again in search of their friends and allies. Cursed the Bloodthirsty Bat's body slowly transformed into blackish light-like. It disappeared like the rest of the monsters.

* * *

In the dark yet thundered area with the dark pond, Steel Blaze fired his Blazing Chakrams of **_Might Glory Shots_** at both Calamora and Leviathan. Jade and Alyson were hiding behind the rocks. Leviathan fired his **_Lightning Blasts_** while Calamora fired her **_Water Torpedo Beam _**at him. He yelped in shock as he quickly hovered and jumped back of the rocks.

"Okay! Seriously need some plans now!" Steel Blaze said in concern.

"How?!" Jade and Alyson asked in concern and worry.

Leviathan fired more of his **_Lightning Arrows_** and Calamora fired her **_Ice Beam_** at Steel Blaze and his team while approaching to their enemies. Before they could do anything, they heard the roar. They looked up and found Dragoking falling from midair. As soon as he landed on the ground, he swung his tail at them away from him. Dragoking roared wildly and angrily.

Lance and his friends checked on Steel Blaze, Jade Adventure and Alyson Joy if they were hurt or not. They replied that they were fine. Lance turned to the front as he armed with his Oblivion Dragoon Blade and Oathkeeper Blossom Blade.

"Let's finish this..." Lance said firmly, "Shiroi, Zelda - keep your eyes on Cutie Mark Crusaders. Everyone charge!"

Lance and his team charged straight at both Leviathan and Calamora while Shiroi and Zelda remained behind in looking after Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Dragoking launched his six heads up as they fired **_Mystic Dragon Flame_**, **_Earthquake Destroyer_**, **_Electrical Thunder Surge_**, **_Hydro Canon_**, **_Gale Storm_**, **_Metal Bullets_** and **_Frozen Curse Beam_** at both of Leviathan and Calamora. Both monsters blocked and deflected the attacks from his attacks. As soon as Dragoking ceased the attacks, Lance and his team charged and attacked them. Lance, Metalgear, Red Arsenal and Steel Blaze attacked Calamora while Drake Trio deal with Leviathan.

Metalgear and Red Arsenal fired their **_Buster Canon_** and **_Machine Crystal Blaster_** at Calamora's head for the moment. She screeched in anger as she slammed her large tentacle on them both but missed when they dodged the attacks. Both Lance and Red Arsenal charged in and jumped onto her as they both pierced and thrust their weapons on her head. Both Meatlgear and Red Arsenal fired their **_Hyper Emerald Beam_** and **_Oblivion Destroyer Beam_**on Calamora's head for the moment. She screeched in anger and pain as she launched Tsunami Twister in washing them off from her. She then fired her Hydro Canon at them. They all quickly dodged while attacking her but dodged from her tentacles attacks. Red Arsenal fired his arrow on Calamora's left eye before he got knocked straight to the walls hard. Metalgear charged in as he punched his **_Electrical Fists_** on her for few times before got washed away by her **_Bubble Beam_**. Lance and Steel Blaze jumped and landed their weapons on her head before they got caught by her tentacles.

Boomer jumped on Leviathan's head as he whacked his Drake Boom Spear on the latter's head for few times. Leviathan roared in pain as his tail grabbed Boomer and gave him**_Electrical Shock_** for the moment. He then threw Boomer off. Leviathan fired his Lightning Arrows at Rob who blocked and deflected the blasts away while charging and swinging his pole on it for few times. Leviathan remained firm and strong before firing his **_Lightning Blasts_** on him off. Leviathan charged in as he prepared to gobbled both Boomer and Rob up. Grunt charged in and held its mouth tight for the moment. Boomer and Rob got up as they both charged in and attacked him from the back. Leviathan screeched in anger as it launched its twin tails in grabbing both while giving them a shock.

Shiroi, Zelda and Cutie Mark Crusaders watched the battlefield with great fear and concern. They were about to attack.

Dragoking swung his tail on Leviathan's body hard before grabbed him and thrown on Calamora's head hard. He then fired all of **_Elemental Attacks_** on them for the moment. They both fired their **_Water Torpedo Beam_** and **_Thunderstruck_** at him. For the moment, their blasts clashed and pushed each other hard. Leviathan prepared his **_Paralyze Sting_** while Calamora prepared her **_Ink Spit_**. Dragoking quickly swung his tail on Leviathan's legs, causing him to paralyze Calamora while her **_Ink Spit_** on his face. As they both screeched and screamed in anger of getting up, Dragoking fired his **_Elemental Attack_** on them both. They both got destroyed.

All six heads submerged down, Dragoking roared wildly. Everyone came to the round and chatted happily to see each other here. They all were in relief. They turned to the front was darken corridor of forest. They knew what they had to do now...

"Hang on, Nyx and Spike; we're coming," Lance said calmly. He turned and noticed Dragoking's condition. He looked tired yet painful and pale since he had lots of scratches and burnt marks from some previous battles. He asked, "Dragoking... Take a break. We'll take care of the rest. You deserve it."

Dragoking roared wildly as he stomped his claws on the ground while shaken his head at the forest. Everyone was in shock by his reaction. He would rather fight to save his masters than wait to rest.

"Dragoking..." Lance said in shock yet concern. As he had some thoughts, he sighed before showing his determined and firm eyes, "Alright. We'll go together to save them. Ready everyone?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement as they all marched off at once. They were now on to find Nyx and Spike, and defeat Bakura Curse. Both Leviathan and Calamaro slowly transformed into Navy Bluish and Cyan Bluish lights before they disappeared from sights.

* * *

Lance and his friends passed through the dark forest as they had arrived on the stoned bridge area. It was where Lance, Zelda and Dragoking start their journey to find and defeat the Guardians while saving their friends. They looked up and found Nyx and Spike chained to the ground while Bakura standing before them. Nyx and Spike gasped happily in seeing their friends alive.

**"BAKURA!"** Lance cried in anger as he armed himself with his Oblivion Dragoon Blade and Oathkeeper Blossom Blade, "Let them go now!"

"Not... yet..." Bakura said weakly and painfully, "You think you've won?! Think again! You may have defeated my souls but we're not through yet!"

"What's with him?" Boomer asked curiously, "What does that jerk mean 'my souls'? He has nine lives or something?"

Metalgear gasped in shock, "Lance! The monster we defeated - they were part of him! The reason why the monsters were alive was Bakura had summoned them through his souls. And if they were killed, they would affect him effectively and powerfully. He'll be killed."

Red Arsenal smirked as he held his bow and arrow in aiming at his enemy, "A perfect way to finish him off for good..."

Lance held his sword in stopping Red Arsenal from attacking He turned and glared at Bakura Curse, "Last chance, Bakura. Let them go, and I'll let you live. All of your masters' pets and commanders are dead. You're the last one! Give up now!"

"Never..." Bakura said darkly, "I have... one last trick... I summon you - Skull Reaper!"

Bakura screamed in anger as his body glowed darkly yet purplish. The dark light circle appeared before him as the giant deadly and demoniacally mantis's skeleton-like with twin giants scythes and four arms and four legs dressed in his purplish Grim Reaper's Robe with demonic wings appeared before his enemies. He had his third blink in purple before screeching wildly and angrily. Everyone gasped in shock and feared.

"So, tell me..." Bakura said darkly, "What will you do next when options are out?"

Everyone was about to attack but again Lance held his sword to stop them from moving. He spoke firmly, "I'm gonna end you... for good. Both you and your Skull Reaper can go to hell!"

Dragoking lifted Lance up on his head. He looked at Hydragoon's serious and firm face. Lance nodded his head in understanding. Dragoking roared wildly.

Bakura smirked, "Good enough. This will be our final duel..."

"Let's Duel!" Lance and Bakura exclaimed wildly and angrily.

Both Dragoking and Skull Reaper roared wildly as they both charged at once. They both had clashed at each other for the moment. They both tried to push each other off. Lance and Bakura jumped as they both swung theirs swords and scythe at each other for three times before jumped back on their own monsters. Skull Reaper used his four skeletal hands and punched on Dragoking's stomach. Dragoking fired his **_Mystic Dragon Flame_** on the reaper's face for the moment before swung his tail on Skull Reaper to the ground hard.

Dragoking held Skull Reaper to the ground. Bakura Curse was about to attack but Lance slammed his swords on the former to the ground hard for the moment.

"Guys! Go! I'll hold him off!" Lance called out, "There's no telling if he's an honorable one like the rest of his pals."

"You heard him! Move out now!" Red Arsenal exclaimed firmly.

Red Arsenal and his team charged and crossed the bridge at once. Seeing his enemies crossing the bridge, Bakura screamed in anger as his body glowed darkly. He unleashed his **_Dark Spectra Destroyer_** on both Lance and Dragoking off. He had Skull Reaper to get up. The mantis reaper screeched in anger as he swung and slammed his twin scythes on Red Arsenal and his team.

Dragoking launched his tongue in grasping his enemy's scythe. Both him and Skull Reaper struggled for the moment. Red Arsenal and his team quickly headed off at once to the end of the bridge. They helped and freed Nyx and Spike from their prison.

Dragoking summoned his second head in firing the Electrical Thunder Surge on the mantis reaper's head. Dragoking swung his tongue on Skull Reaper's scythe in striking the latter's stomach hard. He then rammed the mantis reaper off before swung his tail on Skull Reaper down hard. He was about to fire his **_Mystic Dragon Flame_** but Skull Reaper launched his**_Souls Attack_** on his face. Dragoking got pushed back as Skull Reaper swung his left scythe on Dragoking's legs in falling down. Skull Reaper turned and fired **_Hellfire Curse_** on the Hydragoon for the moment. Dragoking used his tail and whacked Skull Reaper to the bridge's end. Dragoking fired both **_Mystic Dragon Flame_** and **_Electrical Thunder Surge_** but Skull Reaper fired his **_Demon Curse Spell_**. Both got clashed and deflected off.

Bakura summoned his **_Dark Spiritual Ghosts_** in attacking his enemies. Lance quickly jumped up and flew towards his enemies as he swung his twin swords at them with swift and hard. Bakura slammed his scythe on Lance who blocked it before kicked him off. Lance was about to attack, Bakura unleashed his **_Underworld Strikes_** on Lance for few times. Lance got knocked to the ground hard. Bakura charged in as he slammed his scythe on Lance but deflected off. Lance got up at once.

Both Lance and Bakura swung their swords and scythes at each other while blocking and dodging them for few times. Lance then launched his **_Dragon Cross Strike_** while Bakura launched his **_Terror Curse Strikes_**. They both swung their attacks at each other hard and quick for few times. They had the clash for the moment while glaring at each other.

Both Lance and Bakura had their weapons glowed as they deflected and dodged back at once. They charged in. Lance unleashed both **_Dawn Blade Stroke_** and **_Night Curse Strike_** while Bakura unleashed **_Reaper's Curse_**. Both sides charged and clashed their blades at each other for the moment. They got exploded causing both ponies to jump back and knocked towards their own pets.

Dragoking had Lance up on his head. Before they could do anything, Bakura cried wildly as he and his Skull Reaper charged in. They were about to unleashed their **_Hellfire Curse_**. Dragoking charged in. He slided down before slammed his tail on Skull Reaper to the ground hard before firing both **_Mystic Dragon Flame_** and **_Electrical Thunder Surge_** on both Bakura and Skull Reaper, who turned and fired **_Spiritual Curse Beam_** back. They both glared at each other for the moment.

"It looks like we're even match," Bakura said darkly before he chuckled evilly, "But... Only one of us can leave the bridge."

Lance nodded his head, "Yeah..." He then looked at the stoned bridge. He sighed in defeat, "There's one thing we can do about this... And it ends today!"

Before any of them could ask or do, Lance jumped up high as he unleashed his **_United Transcendent Sword_** on the bridge hard, followed by Dragoking's powerful **_Earthquake Destroyer_** on the bridge. The bridge cracked as it slowly broken into pieces.

Bakura and Skull Reaper gasped in shock and feared. Before they could do anything, Lance jumped up and thrust his Oblivion Dragoon Blade and Oathkeeper Blossom Blade on his chest hard before unleashing his **_United Transcendent Sword_** on him hard. Dragoking fired his **_Elemental Attack_** on Skull Reaper. They both got exploded into pieces.

Before Lance and Dragoking could do anything, the bridge destroyed and collapsed while they both fell into the pit. They both screamed in shock and fear. Lance's team gasped in shock before cried and called their names. They came to the edge. They looked down and found Dragoking clawed on the walls while Lance held tight on his pet's mane.

"You guys alright?!" Steel Blaze asked in concern.

"Yeah..." Lance called back, "We're fine."

Dragoking climbed up to the top. Everyone sighed in relief as they came and embraced both Lance and Dragoking while crying happily. They were all safe from danger. Zelda, Steel Blaze, Alyson Joy and Sweetie Belle used their magic in healing his injuries while Shiroi, Nyx and Spike helped and patched on Lance's injuries. Drake Trio, Red Arsenal and Metalgear were on patrol.

"Seriously, Lance - enough with stunts," Nyx said in annoyance while healing his injuries, "You almost give me a heart attack."

Spike nodded his head, "Yeah! Not cool! We already had enough in seeing someone get hurt."

Shiroi sighed in annoyance, "Are you always so reckless? You really need to be careful. We're at the Demon Land. We can't afford to lose someone important."

"Sorry..." Lance chuckled nervously, "It's an old habbit. I just didn't want to take the risk of losing someone I cared."

"Thanks for caring of us. We owe you and Dragoking a lot," Steel said happily as he patched Dragoking's injuries. He asked, "Think that Bakura's coming back to haunt us?"

Red Arsenal headed to the edge and looked down as he found both of dark purplish and blackish mixed light slowly coming out from the pit. They both disappeared from sights. Other than two souls, the area slowly changed and transformed into the hardened rocks with some burning lava. Everyone was in surprise and shock by the landscape's changes. They were back to Mount Dragoon Volcanic.

Red Arsenal smirked, "He won't be back for another monster tricks."

Boomer sighed in relief, "Good to hear... I so had enough with fighting monsters. I'm exhausted..."

"Affirmative," Metalgear agreed, "And above all, we also had defeated Elite Commanders as well. Only Tso Lan and Shendu are left to deal with."

"Then, let's move out." Lance said in confidence as he slowly got up while recovering from his injuries, "It's time to finish our journey for good. We've got two more days to go."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement while Dragoking roared wildly and happily.

Zelda smiled, "I'm glad to hear that, my friends. We must go at once. Time is running out."

Lance smiled, "Let's move out now."

Lance and his team got up on Dragoking's back as they all headed off to Shendu's Palace. They were ready to finish their next journey for both Courage Flame Orb and Dark Soul's Aura...

_To Be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**References:**  
1\. This chapter was meant to be a **_'Yu-Gi-Oh!' Franchise_** for Duel Monsters style, but finding it a bit hard for me to do. But doing with **_'Kaijudo' Franchise_** was effective and good enough for it.


	15. C14: A Great Sacrifice

**Chapter 14: A Great Sacrifice**

At Shendu's dark yet demoniacally dragon palace-like, Shendu was siting on his Throne Chair. The black portal appeared before him. It revealed to be Tso Lan himself.

"Brother..." Shendu said calmly.

Tso Lan had his eyes narrowed in anger, "Shendu, it is time. Bakura had failed his mission. It is time for yours to make."

"Do not fret, Tso Lan. It will be done."

"Do not underestimate these fools, and especially Yue. She's more intelligent and determined as her blood mother and adoptive father. I want her back in one piece."

"Do not worry, Tso Lan. As I had explain the plan before, I will be victorious. Both Spike and Nyx will return to us for good."

"You better hope so. Or else, my plan will initiate," Tso Lan said darkly and evilly, "Mine are ready. Just need them to come to my palace."

Tso Lan's portal disappeared from sights. Shendu smirked darkly as he turned to the front. Shadows emerged from the ground as they all formed the blue humanoid in black ninja suits, along with some Demon Dragon Warriors coming from side doors. They all bowed down before him.

"The time has come..." Shendu said darkly, "Do whatever it takes to bring them to me. And kill the rest of her 'companions' and especially 'elder brother'."

Shendu's Minions bowed down to the ground in agreement. They then stood up and turned to the door as they all headed off at once. With them left, behind Shendu was two dark crimson eyes glaring while snarling.

"Patient, my warrior... You'll have the chance. And trust me, they will not escape us that easily."

* * *

Lance and his friends spent whole morning in reaching to the Mount Dragoon Volcano's Dragon Palace. They all stood on the mountain's edge before the burning river of lava and some hardened and stronger black rocks-like. They all looked up and glanced at the palace.

"This is it. Shendu's Dragon Palace," Red Arsenal said calmly yet firmly, "It also where Courage Flame Orb held."

"And what does it do? Gives ponies some fire-breathing powers?" Boomer asked curiously.

"Doubt of it," Nyx replied calmly as she continued, "Courage Flame Orb is the special and very rare antidote in healing pony's every organs like heart beating, lung's breathing, brain's functioning and muscles' mobility. And special bonus to it - restore the heats."

"So, what's the plan? Break in and attack? That sounds great," Steel Blaze said proudly.

Boomer smirked, "Count me in. I'm so about heads on and break them down."

"But it is illogical as well," Metalgear said in concern, "Charging prove to be ineffective as more opportunities for enemies to attack us - Ambush, Traps and Strength in Numbers. We must be cautious yet we require the strategy and guidance to that area."

Zelda smirked happily as she looked down and found two shadowy figures approaching them. She smiled, "And we have both."

Everyone turned and looked at her as they wondered of what Zelda had said. She pointed to the front as two shadowy figures approached and stopped before them. They both revealed to be a dark brown feline-unicorn mare-like with black mane and another was light brown wolf-Earth Pony mare-like with brown messy mane with light and dark green stripes.

Zelda cleared her throat, "Everyone, these are Shadow Cat and Flower Dog."

"Nice to see you all." Flower Dog said calmly before howled happily, "I'm so happy to meet you all in pony. I heard a lot about you. That was pretty amazing of you."

Shadow Cat bowed down as she spoke calmly and gracefully, "Greetings, everyone. I'm honored to meet you all. I especially like your Red Arsenal. He's such a handsome one."

Red Arsenal groaned in annoyance, "Don't seduce me. I'm not your type." He cleared his throat, "Okay, now we've got the guide and help. But can we trust them. The last time we had a guide, he led us a trap."

Zelda smiled, "Do not fret, my friends. They can be trusted. I met them for sometimes ago before today. I heard that they got lost when they traveled to South. I searched of them for sometimes until today. I was relief now. Since they know about Shendu's Palace well, we could use this as the advantage."

"Good... I've got the plan," Lance said calmly and firmly. Everyone looked at him. He spoke, "We're gonna split up into two teams."

**"WHAT?!"** Everyone asked in shock.

Lance explained, "I'm gonna head to the entrance to distract the enemies and Shendu as long as I can. And Red Arsenal will lead the rest to the back door of palace. Get the Courage Flame Orb! And we can all go to Dark Moon Palace to finish this."

"What?! Are you serious?! I thought you said-!" Red Arsenal said in shock.

"We're not taking the risk anymore. Shendu probably be ready for us. We've gotta be careful on this situation. In order to get the ingredient, at some hold and distract Demon Lord of Fire for long. That's the only way to save our time and get to Dark Moon."

"But Lance... It's too dangerous," Shiroi said in concern.

"I'm with her. I don't think it's good idea for you to fight him all by yourself," Steel Blaze agreed.

Lance groaned, "I have to! This is better than let anyone else drag into a trap."

"Dude! Why are you so stubborn?!" Boomer exclaimed in annoyance, "That's our department!"

"Yeah! What is wrong with you?! It never stop any of us from going to the palace! And we won't stop now! We can do it! We all can do it!" Nyx exclaimed in upset and angry in seeing how stubborn Lance had become. She exclaimed, "We're gonna stick together, just like what you had plan!"

"Why are you so persistent in doing this?!" Boomer asked in concern.

Lance groaned in upset as he exclaimed, "I can't lose any of you!" Everyone was in shock as they listened to him breathing heavily before continued, "I can't... Not after what had happen from that morning. I can't risk it. I can't risk Nyx or Spike be turned by Shendu's power. I don't want to fight with my own family."

Everyone was in silent again as they all had some thoughts for the moment. Shiroi came and hugged Lance in making him some comfort. Nyx and Spike came hugged him as well.

Shiroi spoke calmly, "We understand. But you need some helps to deal with them. You can't do this all by yourself. Just like what Red Arsenal and Metalgear had said, they could be ready for us with ambushes and traps."

"Then, count on me," Boomer exclaimed proudly.

"I'm all burn out. Got it Memorized?" Steel Blaze smirked.

"Allow me to assist you as well," Metalgear spoke calmly and firmly.

"You might need some advice and help," Zelda spoke while nodded her head, "You might need some help to deal with him."

"I'm going too. I know the traps well. And I can get rid of them for you," Shadow Cat purred calmly.

Dragoking roared wildly like a Tyrannosaurus Rex roared for victory. Lance was surprised to see three friends and a pet were willing to help him to hold Shendu and his minions off for long.

"We're going too!" Cutie Mark Crusaders exclaimed proudly.

"No..." Lance answered firmly. Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped in shock. He continued, "All of you and Spike are going with Red Arsenal, Shiroi, Rob, Grunt and Flower Dog to the back. We're not taking the risk. Get the ingredient and get out. We'll hold him off as long as we can." Nyx was about to argue. He spoke at once, "That is your big brother's order, Nyx! No argument!"

Nyx sighed in defeat as she hated to see Lance's angry face. Nyx sighed, "Fine... Come back alive. And I mean it!"

"Good..." Lance smiled before giving Nyx a pat on her mane. He turned and looked at Red Arsenal, "Think you can handle it?"

"Don't worry about it. We'll get the ingredient out," Red Arsenal said firmly, "You just plan on how to get out from there before get yourselves barbecued."

"Got it. Let's go," Lance said firmly.

Lance's team got split up into two teams. Lance's side consisted of Boomer, Metalgear, Steel Blaze, Zelda, Shadow Cat and Dragoking while Red Arsenal's was Shiroi, five Cutie Mark Crusaders, Nyx, Spike, Rob, Grunt and Flower Dog. They went in separated ways. Lance's team headed to Shendu's Palace Gate while Red Arsenal's head to the back. And their battle with Shendu has begun...

* * *

Lance's team had entered Shendu's Dragon Palace. They armed themselves in ready to fight with their enemies. They then marched through the long yet large hallway with demonic Chinese design. They looked around of their surroundings in search of them but found nothing. It was too quiet...

"Okay... This is so serious... This quiet place always scare me off..." Boomer said in concern.

"Tell me about it," Steel Blaze agreed, "I don't see any guards. Think they're napping?"

Shadow Cat shook her head, "Doubt of it. Shendu never lets his guard down easily. But there's definitely an ambush up ahead. I can smell them..."

"I have no doubts of it," Zelda agreed.

Lance armed his Oblivion Dragoon Blade and Oathkeeper Blossom Blade tight, "Keep your guards up. They could set the ambush by any-!"

"Enemy incoming!" Metalgear exclaimed in shock.

**_SCREECH!_** Lance and his friends looked up and found some hundreds of Demon Dragon Warriors and Shadow Ninjas charging straight at them. The former were ready to attack.

"Looks like we've got their attention," Boomer commented in amusement.

Steel Blaze scoffed, "Yeah. Good timing as well. I hope our buddies can get the ingredient ASAP."

"Yeah, me too," Lance agreed, "Let's hold them as long as we can, and especially Shendu. Let's take care of them for good!"

Lance and his friends charged to the battlefield. Both Lance's team and Shendu's Demon Dragons charged straight at each other. They both clashed and fought against each other hard and quick.

Lance swung his Oblivion Dragoon Blade and Oathkeeper Blossom Blade at his enemies while using **_Zen Attacks_**, **_Dragon Cross Strike_** and **_Twin Sword Slashes_** on them. Zelda swung her sword at them while firing her **_Magical Seal Spell_** on them. Shadow Cat launched her **_Shadow Claws_** at them hard and quick. Steel Blaze swung his Blazing Chakram while firing his **_Mighty Glory Shots_** at them. Metalgear fired his **_Buster Canon_** at them while swinging his **_Sword Slashes_** at them. Boomer charged in as he swung his Boom Drake Spear and firing his **_Dragon Flame_** at them. Dragoking charged in as he stomped on them, swinging his tail at them and firing his **_Elements Attack_** on them.

Lance's team handled the situation well while hoping their friends can get the ingredient in time and escape as well...

* * *

Red Arsenal's team continued traveling around Shendu's Palace. They also had to keep their eyes out on their enemies because Shendu's Minions were guarding it well or some may set the ambush and traps for them.

"So far... No sign of our enemies," Nyx said calmly. With Cutie Mark Crusaders nodded their heads in agreement, she continued, "It's a good thing. But it makes me worry sometimes."

"I know what you mean. But we won't let them get you. I promise." Shiroi said calmly.

Nyx smiled in relief as she gave Shiroi a nuzzle on her leg. Shiroi smiled as she patted Nyx's head gently.

"So Flower Dog, are you sure that Shendu won't notice us coming from the back?" Red Arsenal asked suspiciously, "Coz the last guide helped us got caught in their traps. I'm also pissed off..."

"I can't be certain..." Flower Dog admitted, "But I do know this is our ticket way in. And above all, if I were your enemy, I would have alerted them from the start."

"Hmm... You make a good point. But still, it's best that we should be look out."

"Yeah... I know what you mean. Shendu could set the ambush or traps by that area. We should remained vigilant and alert of the attacks."

"Indeed..." The dark voice spoke evilly. Red Arsenal's team yelped in shock and feared as they looked up and found Shendu stood before them. He chuckled evilly, "A perfect gift for me - the return of Spiketail's Son and my niece Yue. Welcome home!"

"Damn it! He knew we were coming from the start! We've been set up!" Red Arsenal exclaimed in shock and worry.

Rob gulped in fear, "Is that who I think it is?"

Grunt gulped, "I am Grunt..."

Spike gulped and quivered in fear, "Shendu..."

"I am... the Demon Lord of Fire. I am... the Apocalypse which legends speak. I am... for once and for all... your Executioner!" Shendu roared wildly as he had his claws clasped in summoning the ball of sun's energy lights, "Combustion!"

Shendu fired his Combustion Ball at Red Arsenal and his team. They quickly dodged and avoided the attacks. _**BOOM!**_ The ground was left with burnt mark. Red Arsenal's team was in full of shock and feared of what they saw.

Shiroi gasped, "Sweet Celestia! We could have been killed!"

Grunt roared wildly as he charged straight at Shendu. He was about to slam his punch on Demon Lord of Fire. He suddenly got hovered from the ground.

"Fools! I possessed the power of Levitation, Shendu remarked darkly as he held his flipping gesture in front of Grunt, "And the Strength. Begone!"

Grunt got flipped as he was thrown straight at Rob to the ground hard. Both of them moaned and groaned painfully. They both slowly got up from the ground while moaned painfully.

"Are you kidding me?!" Cutie Mark Crusaders asked in shock.

"Now... Return what is ours!" Shendu demanded angrily.

Red Arsenal hissed in anger as he armed his bow and arrow, "Go to Hell. Rob, Grunt, go find Lance! Warn him about Shendu! We need some help right about now!"

"Right! Come on, Grunt!" Rob exclaimed in concern. Grunt growled in anger as he stood himself and ready to attack. Rob gasped, "Grunt, are you crazy?! You can't do it! You're too hurt!" Grunt roared wildly. Rob sighed, "Okay... I get it. Just hold on tight. I'll get help!"

Rob quickly headed off at once while Red Arsenal and his team armed themselves in ready to fight their enemies. Shendu roared for the moment.

"Your friend has made a wise decision to leave than challenging me. You should learn of that, Destroyer X..."

"First of, My name is Red Arsenal and not Destroyer X," Red Arsenal snarled in anger, "And second, I send for reinforcement, not running. So shut up!"

Red Arsenal fired his three Explosive Arrows at Shendu's head but got blasted by Shendu's yellowish beams-like. Another arrow passed through and hit the Demon Lord's chest, but it exploded. Shendu had a hole on his chest. Red Arsenal's team cheered happily while himself remained firm and serious Demon Lord of Fire chuckled evilly while they were in confuse shock about it.

Shendu's chest slowly merged together in closing the hole. Red Arsenal's team gasped in shock and feared.

"What the?! What was that?!" Apple Bloom asked in shock.

"That should have kill him! Red hit his chest and heart!" Jade exclaimed in shock.

"How did he do that?!" Scootaloo asked in shock.

"What you seen are my sub-powers - Combustion, Levitation, Super Strength, Heat-Beam Eyes, Healing and Immortality but the best of power is-" Shendu roared wildly as he make a move and disappeared from everyone's sight. He knocked Red Arsenal's team out to the ground. He then appeared before Red Arsenal's back, "Speed!"

Shendu was about to punch Red Arsenal down, but the latter dodged before firing his Megaton Canon Blaster in sending the flying rocket-like to the former. Demon Lord of Fire's eyes glowed in crimson. His body disappeared from sights.

Red Arsenal armed himself with his bow and arrow to fire at his enemy. Instead, he got himself kick right on his comrades. The glowing lights appeared before emerging the form of Shendu. Red Arsenal was about to attack but got blasted by Shendu's Heat-Beam Eyes in injuring Red Arsenal.

Flower Dog snarled in anger as she blocked Demon Lord of Fire from marching. Grunt and Shiroi joined in. But instead, Shendu fired a beam at both of them. Three of them dodged to the front. The beam hit the rocks in turning into cats. They continued dodging the beams from Demon Lord of Fire. Before they could do anything, he came before them in one second. He then punched them to the ground.

Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike were about to move but instead, they both got levitated from the ground. Demon Lord of Fire had his eyes, mouth and claws glowed and blazed in fire as he was ready to attack. They all stopped of what they were doing as they knew that they can't take the risk. They then stand down.

Red Arsenal groaned in anger, "Go ahead. Do your worst..."

Shendu chuckled evilly, "No... I have special use for you. You will deliver a message to the rest of your allies..."

* * *

At the Dragon Palace's Hallways, Lance and his team had defeated Demon Dragons and Shadow Ninjas' Ambush. Everyone sighed in relief from the battle.

Steel Blaze sighed, "Well, that was fun."

Boomer sighed in exhaustion, "Yeah. Something that doesn't make me so difficult to deal with these guys. Otherwise, I'd be killed."

"That was just minimum difficulty," Metalgear answered calmly.

"Easy?!" Lance asked in shock as he then looked at the ambush carefully, "Yeah... This is too easy... They didn't actually sent reinforcement or setting the traps off. Shendu didn't even come too. Something's not right."

**"LANCE!"** Rob's voice cried. Everyone turned and found Rob running towards them. He breathed heavily before took a deep breath and released it, "Bad news! I've got some bad news! Shendu's onto us! Shendu's fighting with them now! You've gotta come and help us now!"

In shock and feared yet anger, Lance ordered, "Come on! Let's go! We've gotta help and save them at once!"

"Too late... Too late..." Red Arsenal's voice said painfully. Everyone turned back and found wounded Red Arsenal, Grunt and Flower Dog struggled and heading towards them. He continued, "Shendu took them. He said if you want them back, you have to fight and challenge with him."

Flower Dog sighed, "I'm sorry. If only I had been aware of it from the start, they wouldn't have been caught."

"It's not your fault, it's mine," Lance said firmly. He turned to the front as he hissed in anger, "I'll get all of them back. And I'm gonna kill that Demon Lord if he lay a claw on them!"

As Lance was about to leave, Zelda held him from moving, "You can't! You're not ready!"

"Give me one Nightmare Moon's Damn Reason of why."

"Like I had said before," Red Arsenal explained painfully, "Shendu has 12 different powers. And trust me on this, he defeated us easily. We need to know what and how they work. If we charged in and attack, we'll be dead for good. So far, we only know 10 of them."

"Combustion, Levitation, Super Strength, Heat-Beam Eyes, Healing, Immortality, Super Speed, Invisibility and Shape-Shifter Ability," Flower Dog listed them down.

Boomer nodded his head, "And don't forget about Opposite Changer or something. Only two of them we don't know."

"Great... Shendu could be the problem now. But we can't wait now, our friends need us!" Steel Blaze exclaimed in concern, "We have to save them now."

"I'm with Steel about this. I'm not leaving any of my friends behind." Lance agreed.

"You won't," Zelda said calmly as she took a Chinese Zodiac Encyclopedia. She gave it to Lance and his friends, "This will help you to defeat him. And I'll give you something useful to defeat Shendu for good."

Metalgear nodded his head, "It's wise we need to plan more strategy before we proceed to the battlefield. Battling with Shendu will not be easy."

Lance thought for the moment before he sighed in defeat, "Alright. You win. So what do you have in mind, Zelda?"

Zelda nodded her head as she explained about the plan in defeating Shendu to Lance and his friends. And hopefully, they were ready to fight with their enemies.

* * *

At the Palace's Throne Chamber, Nyx and Spike were chained to the ground while her rest of friends trapped inside the cage behind them. They all stood before Shendu sitting on his throne chair. His Shadow Ninjas and Demon Dragon Warriors were guarding the whole area. Both Nyx and Spike struggled in getting out from the chains.

"Let us go! You'll be sorry when my brother come and beat you up to the ground, buddy!" Nyx exclaimed in annoyance and anger, "So let us go!"

Spike groaned as he tried to move his claws, "Yeah! What she said! We'll never join you, Shendu! Never!"

Shendu chuckled evilly as he approached and patted theirs heads gently, "Oh... My little Demon Children... You have been manipulated by these fools for far too long. And do not fret, you all will be freed from this burden. No longer will you be burden to be good, but to return of whom you were meant to be."

"No!" Nyx exclaimed in denial, "I won't go back to be Black Yue! I am Nyx! I am Alicorn Pony, not Demon! I'm not a monster! I'm not!"

Spike exclaimed in anger, "Yeah! I don't care of what you're gonna do! I won't turn my back on my friends and my family!"

Shendu's eyes glowed in dark as he snarled, "I'm not asking your permission, children. I'm trying to save you from this poisoned Light. Tiger Talisman: Darkness Overtake!"

Shendu's Blackness eyes fired straight at Nyx and Spike. They screamed in pain while Shiroi and Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped in shock. The trapped ones screamed and cried in shock and fear for their friends.

"Nyx! Spike! Nooooooo!" Shiroi screamed in fear.

Shendu chuckled evilly, "Yes... Yes... Submit to who you were meant to be! Return to us now!"

As Shendu's Tiger Talisman zapping and shocking Nyx and Spike, the latter had their eyes transformed into darker yet devilish and demoniacally crimson eyes with serpentine iris-like while having their teeth turned into fangs. Everyone watched the battlefield in shock and fear as they witnessed Nyx's and Spike's sudden transformation into... Something dark yet sinister and evil...

* * *

After went through some studies and understanding about Shendu, Lance and his friends headed off in search of Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike and Shiroi. But they also fought and battled against the charging and attacking of Shadow Ninjas and Demon Dragon Army. They looked around of the place for nearly an hour in search for their friends and allies.

As they came to the fifth level of Dragon Palace, they all had arrived at the throne chamber's door. They all took a deep breathe before they opened and marched into it. They found Shendu sitting on his Throne Chair, along with cage of Shiroi and Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"So you have come..." Shendu snarled in amusement before chuckled, "I thought you might have forgotten about them."

"Shendu, let them go now!" Lance demanded in anger.

Shendu smirked, "I do not think so. If you want them, you must defeat me. Only then can you get them."

Lance snarled for the moment before he took a deep breathe, "Fine... But you better keep your word, jerk or I'll kick your ass."

"Fine by me..." Shendu agreed.

Lance turned and talked with Zelda, Steel Blaze, Boomer, Red Arsenal and Metlgear. He spoke, "That Demon Lord is up to something. Whatever happens - get them out while I'll hold them as long as I can."

Red Arsenal nodded his head, "Alright. But watch yourself."

As Lance's team stand down and remained back, Lance headed to the front. The ground shaken as its scenery changed into the scene of gladiatorial stadium-like. Lance's team were on top seats, along with Shendu and his prisoners. As Lance armed himself with his Dual Blades, he noticed something different on the cages. He was in shock and worry.

"Where're Nyx and Spike?!" Lance demanded in anger.

Shendu smirked, "Right in front of you, dear boy..."

The door below his platform opened in two. Everyone watched as two shadowy figures slowly emerged from it. They all gasped in shock and feared. They couldn't believe in their own eyes. They saw the blackish Alicorn mare with crimson demonic eyes, flowing and magically mane and tail dressed in cyan yet demoniacally and hardened steel armor and helmet, and a giant purple teenage dragon with strong wings. They all snarled and growled for the moment before they roared wildly.

"What the hell-?!" Boomer asked in shock.

"Error! Error! Error! Nyx and Spike had been corrupted!" Metalgear exclaimed in shock.

"**SHENDU!** What the hell did you do to them?!" Lance demanded in anger.

"Restore their true-selves. Quite admirable if I do say so myself..." Shendu said darkly yet amusingly, "Now... Yue and Spikekiller - Destroy your 'false' brother!"

"Nyx! Spike! DON'T!" Lance exclaimed in shock and feared, "Remember who you are! You're not the demons!"

"Nyx? There is no Nyx," Yue said darkly, "I am... Princess Black Yue! And I have one mission - destroy the resistances and mortals for defying my father and my relatives! Prepare yourself!"

Spikekiller chuckled evilly, "Ready... Destroy... Them... ALL!"

"No... Don't!" Lance exclaimed in shock.

Yue and Spikekiller charged in at once. Yue fired her **_Unicorn Burst_** at Lance who quickly rolled over to the front. Spikekiller appeared before him as the former gave the latter a hard punch. Lance jumped back at once. The Alicorn charged in and swiped his leg hard in letting him to fall down hard. As Lance slowly got up, Spikekiller punched his face hard for three times before punched him off. Yue then fired her **_Night Beam_** at his head. Lance was thrown right to the ground as he moaned painfully.

Spikekiller roared wildly as he came and punched his fist on Lance who quickly blocked his Oblivion Dragoon Blade and Oathkeeper Blossom Blade against the attack for the moment. Lance quickly kicked his blades off in thrwoing Spikekiller off. Yue then fired her **_Lunar Shots_** at him. Lance blocked and deflected the blasts off before jumped and hovered over Spikekiller's back to the back. Spikekiller had his tail swung and swiped at Lance off. Yue then fired her Night Beam at him off to the ground. Lance moaned painfully as he struggled in getting up from the ground.

"Get up, brother..." Yue said darkly, "It won't be fun without you to fight back..."

Spikekiller snarled, "Fight back! Fight back!"

Lance groaned painfully, "No... I won't do it... I won't fight."

"Then die!" Yue exclaimed in anger.

As Lance got up, Yue charged in as she swung her Nightmare Long Sword at him. He quickly blocked it for the moment. She then fired her **_Lunar Shots_** at him off. She then swung her sword at him. He was forced to block and deflect the attacks off from them quickly while dodging and avoiding them. Before he could do anything, Spikekiller swung his tail at Lance off to his right. He struck his claws on Lance who dodged and ran away from him. Yue then punched Lance's face hard before firing her **_Night Beam_** on him to the walls.

Lance groaned and moaned painfully as he slowly got off from the walls. Yue charged in as she thrust her sword on him. He dodged down before kicked her off. He quickly ran off. Yue chased after him while firing her **_Lunar Shots_** at him. He blocked and deflected them off. Spikekiller fired his **_Dragon Flame_** at him. Lance slided down at once before ran off at once. Spikekiller had his tail grabbed Lance up tight and hard. Lance moaned painfully as he struggled to get off from it.

"Well done," Shendu smirked darkly, "Now... Finish him off..."

Yue held her Nightmare Long Sword as she was ready to finish Lance off, "Any last word?"

"Yeah, kiddo. Let him go," The firm and serious voice spoke. Everyone turned and found Red Arsenal armed his Cybernetic Hoof's Crystal Machine Blaster at both Yue and Spikekiller. Behind him was his friends and allies. He continued, "Last chance - Stand down."

Everyone looked in shock and concern of what had happen. Red Arsenal was targeting his Crystal Machine Blast at Nyx and Spike?!

"So, you're willing to kill them, Destroyer X? How amusing..." Shendu said impressively and darkly.

"You bet I am," Red Arsenal said darkly. Everyone looked in shock and worry of what he had said. He continued, "I survived the danger for the last five years at Demon Land. And there's no way that your little tricks gonna stop me, even if I have to kill them."

Everyone but Shendu gasped in shock and worry of what he had said. He was willing to do that?!

"He wouldn't do it," Shiroi said in shock and feared, "Would he?"

"I do believe he meant it," Zelda said in fear and concern.

"Stop pulling the pranks, Red. This is serious!" Boomer exclaimed in fear.

Rob gulped in fear upon looking at Red Arsenal's face, "I don't think he is."

"Don't you dare, Red!" Steel Blaze exclaimed in anger.

Shendu smirked darkly, "So, you're willing to take the risk. So be it. Yue and Spikekiller - Destroy him at once! Make us proud!"

Spikekiller released his tail from gripping Lance as he and Yue charged straight at Red Arsenal. He armed himself in targeting at them both while armed with electrical ammo.

Lance got up and cried in fear, "Red! DON'T! Don't do it!"

"I'm sorry, Lance. This is the only way..." Red Arsenal said firmly.

Everyone watched the event as Red Arsenal was ready to fire while Yue and Spikekiller charged straight at him in slow motion. Was this the end?

_**BANG**_! Everyone was in silent as they were in great shock and feared while watching the event. As Yue and Spikekiller was closed to reach him, his bullet shot straight at them. The bullet opened up and revealed an electrical orb-like. They shot on Yue and Spikekiller's chest as they both got electrocuted and shocked. They fell to the ground hard.

Everyone was in shock yet surprise by the event. They all turned and glanced at Red Arsenal who remained firm and calm.

"How?" Shiroi asked in shock and surprise.

Lance was in shock and surprise yet relief, "Oh Celestia... They're still alive. Thank Mystic..."

"I set my Cybernetic Hoof with Electrical Orb. I've stolen it from Tchang Zu after his defeat," Red Arsenal explained calmly, "Who would have thought it come in handy?"

"What the hell?!" Boomer asked in shock, "Seriously! Stop with the drama!"

Shendu growled in anger as he got up from his seat. He jumped and landed on the ground, "I will tear you apart, insects! You will pay for this!"

"Come and try, Dragon Asshole!" Red Arsenal exclaimed in anger, "Hold him off now! We've gotta hold him now!"

"When we're done with this, you and I are gonna have a long chat! Got it Memorized?!" Steel Blaze said in annoyance.

"Me too. I'm so gonna kill you for drama!" Boomer exclaimed in anger.

Metalgear sighed in annoyance as he transformed into his Armor X Mode, "Enough of your bickering! We have more important mission to deal with! Thank him for paralyzing them temporary!"

Lance's team charged in as they all battled and fought against Shendu. Shendu jumped up high and slammed his punch on the ground hard but missed it. Shadow Cat and Flower Dog jumped on his back as they bitten and clawed his back hard. Steel Blaze, Metalgear and Boomer charged in. Steel Blaze swung his Blazing Chakram at his legs. Dragoking fired his **_Mystic Dragon Flame_** and **_Electrical Thunder Surge_** at him. Metalgear fired his Buster Canon around him. Boomer swung his spear at his legs. Rob and Zelda slammed their pole and sword on his tail. Shiroi and Grunt remained behind in looking after the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Red Arsenal approached and helped Lance up as the former spoke, "Whether you blame me or not, I just took a big gamble in paralyzing them. I hope you can reach them now. It's now or never. Save them now."

Lance nodded his head, "Thanks. And by the way, I knew you wouldn't kill innocents and even my bro and sis too."

"Well, start saving them now before it's too late. I'll hold them off!" Red Arsenal exclaimed in concern.

Red Arsenal headed off at once. As Shendu fired his **_Dragon Flame_**, **_Combustion_** and **_Heat-Beam Eyes_** at Lance's team for the moment, they quickly moved back at once.

Red Arsenal fired his Freezing Arrow at Shendu's face. Demon Lord of Fire screeched in anger as he fired his **_Heat-Beam Eyes_** at the freezing off. He roared in anger as he charged in with both Speed and Super Strength in attacking them down hard and quick. Lance's team dodged and avoided the attacks quickly. Dragoking quickly swung his tail at Shendu off at once. Shadow Cat and Zelda fired their **_Unicorn Bursts_** at him off. Metalgear fired his **_Hyper Emerald Beam_** at him. Boomer and Rob held the rope's left while Steel Blaze and Flower Dog held the right side tight in pulling for Shendu to trip and fell down on his ground.

Shendu moaned and groaned painfully as he slowly restore his physical injuries. As he got up at once, Lance's team charged at once. He used his Levitation on them at once but Dragoking fired his **_Electrical Thunder Surge_** on him. Boomer whacked his Boom Drake Spear on Shendu's head hard before Metalgear slammed his fist on Shendu's head to the ground hard. As Red Arsenal was about to fire his Cybernetic Hoof, Shendu disappeared from sights.

Everyone armed themselves in ready for the defense. Shendu appeared behind of them as he roared wildly and angrily. He fired his **_Dragon Blaze Claws, Dragon Flame, Heat-Beam Eyes_** and **_Combustion_** on them. They quickly dodged the attacks. Cutie Mark Crusaders taunted and mocked at Demon Lord of Fire, Lance's team continued charged in and attacked at him but dodged and avoided his attacks as well.

Lance approached to the paralyzed yet angry Yue and Spikekiller. He sat down before them as he spoke to them.

"Nyx... Spike... Please, listen to me," Lance said softly, "I know you're both in there. Fight back. Fight back now! Please. I need you! Our friends need you! Dad needs you! Mom needs you too. Please come back. Please... I don't want to lose my family again... Please..."

Yue and Spikekiller stopped growling and snarling as they were shocked and surprised of what Lance had said. With the paralyze effects had stopped, they got up and looked at him.

"I know we're different. But it doesn't mean we're not family," Lance spoke calmly while sobbing, "Because we are, no matter where we came from. We've always be together. So I'm not leaving any of you behind! Please, come back home! We'll go home together!"

Lance jumped and hugged both Yue and Spikekiller tightly, passionately and comfortably. It surprised and shocked them so much. Tempted to kill him at once, but deep of their hearts - they were touched and inspired by his words, feelings, selfless and kindness about 'home', 'together' and 'family'.

"After this, we'll have the ice-cream together. Just like before," Lance smiled happily.

Heard a word shock and surprise both as Yue and Spikekiller remembered of their past. They remembered of their first time to try on Sea-Salt Ice-Cream when Lance bought for them. They were at first reluctant before he continued persuade to try. They did. They enjoyed it very much. The siblings bought and ate the ice-cream together for almost everyday.

Both Yue and Spikekiller cried and sobbed in tears, causing them to glow in bright light. Everyone stopped their battles at once as they turned and witnessed the event.

"What- What is going on?!" Shendu demanded in anger.

The light blinded everyone for the moment. As soon as it dispersed, they looked and saw something shocking yet surprisingly. Yue and Spikekiller transformed back into Nyx and Spike who were still hugging Lance. Everyone was in shock and surprise by the event.

"Nyx! Spike! You're back!" Lance exclaimed happily.

"Lance... Thank you. And we're sorry too," Nyx sobbed happily.

"Yeah. But thanks too," Spike said happily, "I hope you forgive us enough for this mess."

"Seeing you two back to me is enough," Lance said calmly as he departed the hugging from Nyx and Spike. He stood up and armed his Oblivion Dragoon Blade and Oathkeeper Blossom Blade as he turned and glared at Shendu, "It's time to end the fight."

Nyx and Spike got up at once as they were ready to fight beside with their brother. This had anger Shendu very much.

"I... Will... Not... ACCEPT... DEFEAT!" Shendu exclaimed in anger, **_"Dragon Curse Blast!"_**

As Shendu's body glowed brightly yet darkly, he launched the powerful yet destructive energy blasts at Lance's team. Using his speed ability, He charged straight at Lance, Nyx and Spike. They rolled over and past him. Lance jumped and fired his **_Dual Balance Blast_** at him twice. Nyx and Spike fired their **_Night Beam_** and **_Dragon Flame_** at him for the moment. Shendu turned and punched his Super Strength on them but missed for few times. He then fired his **_Combustion_**, **_Dragon Flame_** and **_Heat-Beam Eyes_** on them. Nyx summoned the **_Force-Field_** in deflecting the attacks.

Lance hovered up and flew straight at Shendu. As he swung his swords at the Demon Lord of Fire, the latter screamed and roared in pain while trying to get the Mystic Pegasus off his face. He was about to use his Monkey Talisman at Lance, Nyx and Spike fired their **_Unicorn Bursts_** and **_Dragon Flames_** at him.

Seeing Shendu was wounded, Lance's team joined to the battlefield at once. Drake Trio charged in and rammed his legs hard. Shendu fell to the ground. Lance hovered back at once. Metalgear charged in and fired his **_Hyper Emerald Blast_** at him off. Lance, Steel Blaze and Shiroi fired their **_United Transcendence Sword_**, **_Hope Light Beam_** and **_Blazing Mighty Strike_**. Shendu got up at once as his wounds and injuries healed at once. He was about to disappeared from his enemies. As soon as he was in invisibility, Flower Dog kicked the bucket of muds on him before Shadow Cat charged and struck her **_Shadow Claws_** at his chest hard. Zelda jumped and fired her **_Magical Seal Spell_** at him off. Shendu was about to attack, Dragoking swung his tail at him off before rammed him off.

Lance and his team readied themselves for the next fight. Shendu got up and charged straight at his enemies at once. Cutie Mark Crusaders looked upset as they also want to help. Suddenly, a mystical and mighty sword thrown straight to the ground in front of them They gasped in surprise and shock.

_'The Unity of Burning Sword shall defeat a Demon Lord for bring ruins of family.'_

Understanding of what the voice had said, Cutie Mark Crusaders pulled the sword out together. They aimed it at Shendu who was battling with Lance's team. As the sword glowed in crimson, they smiled proudly.

"Everypony, duck!" Cutie Mark Crusaders cried wildly.

Lance and his team turned to their back as they found Cutie Mark Crusaders aimed their yellowish glowing sword at Shendu. They quickly dodged at once. The yellowish beam hit Shendu's chest. The portal appeared behind him as it pulled him to the gate.

Shendu roared in fear, "No! Not again!" Almost passing the portal, Shendu grabbed and held the door's floor tight. He looked up and glanced at Spike and Nyx, "Spike! Yue! Help me! Remember where you belong to!"

Spike and Nyx glared at Shendu for the moment before they looked at each other. They nodded their heads as they glared at Shendu.

"Like my dad before me, I won't betray my family and friends. I know where I belong to..." Spike said proudly.

Nyx nodded her head, "Me too. And I'm proud to have them! And best of all - we have hearts!"

Before Shendu could do anything, Spike and Nyx fired their **_Megaflame_** and **_Night Beam_** at his claws. Shendu screamed in pain and feared as he let go of the grip. He fell right into the portal.

"This isn't over! We will have our REVENGE!" Shendu screamed in anger, "All shall FALL! Crisis, destroy them all!"

With Shendu entered the portal, it closed down at once. The palace shaken very hard as everyone yelped in shock and feared. They all wondered of what had happen.

"What's happening?!" Shiroi asked in worry.

"Not good! Our fight has disrupt the volcano. We've gotta get out of here now!" Red Arsenal exclaimed in worry and feared.

"What about the Courage Flame Orb?! We need it!" Nyx exclaimed in concern.

"I've got it!" Metalgear said firmly as he held an orb of blazing fire within it, "Now let's go! Time is wasting!"

**_ROAR!_** Everyone turned to their back as they found a giant burning dragon-like with two bullhorns, a giant yet broken wings and the burning sword. He roared in anger again.

"What is that?!" Cutie Mark Crusaders asked in worry and feared.

"Crisis... Shendu's True Elite Commander..." Zelda said in fear, "We must run at once!"

Lance and his team quickly headed off as they exited the throne room's entrance. Crisis roared in anger as he and his minions chased after the former at once. The palace continued shaking while its bricks and woods slowly collapsed and fallen to the ground.

* * *

As Lance and his friends continued running down the stairs, they fought and defeated the Demon Dragon Warriors and Shadow Ninjas hard and quick. Upon reaching to the ground level, they were about to escape the palace. The ceiling's rocks fell to the ground in blocking the entrance.

"We've been blocked!" Boomer exclaimed in shock.

Rob screamed, "We're doom!"

"Not yet! To the back door now!" Shadow Cat exclaimed firmly, "We don't have much time!"

"Agreed! It's the only way out!" Flower Dog agreed.

Lance and his team followed Shadow Cat and Flower Dog to the back door of palace. They went through the long hallway while battling and fighting with thousands of Demon Dragon Warriors and Ninjas. They walked down the stairs for three rows. They came to the platform which connected to a bridge to another side.

"Go! Get to the bridge!" Zelda exclaimed in determination.

Lance's team heard some dragon's roar. They turned to their back and found Crisis coming down the stairs. They were in shock and feared as they turned and headed off at once. He then chased after them.

Lance and his team had walked and passed the stoned bridge. They had arrived on the next platform safely. Zelda, Shadow Cat and Flower Dog ran through the midway of bridge. The trio stopped at once as they turned and glared at Crisis who is now on the edge of bridge.

"You can't pass!" Zelda protested in anger. Everyone was in shock and worry as they watched and witnessed she and her friends armed themselves to fight with him. She continued, "Go back to your doom!"

Crisis roared in anger as he had his burning sword swung at Zelda's sword hard for the moment. Shadow Cat and Flower Dog pushed the sword off at once. Shadow Cat fired his**_Shadow Blast_** at his chest. Flower Dog charged and kicked his leg hard. He swung his sword again but Zelda charged in and deflected it back. She fired her **_Magical Sealing Spell_** at him off. Crisis fired his **_Dragon Flame_**. Three of them summoned the **_Force-Field_** in deflecting the attacks back to him.

Crisis roared in anger as he swung his sword at them for few times before he swung them off to back. They moaned and groaned painfully. He was about to swung his blade. Zelda fired her **_Supreme Spell Caster_** in shattering the blade to pieces.

Zelda snarled, "Go back to your shadow, Crisis the Elite Commander of Fire!"

Crisis roared in anger as he summoned his burning whip. He was ready to fight again.

"YOU... SHALL... NOT... PASSED!" Zelda exclaimed in anger while holding her sword and horn glowing in bright yellow, **_"Celtic Power Break!"_**

Zelda slammed her sword to the stoned bridge hard. It cracked as it slowly broken into pieces. Crisis fell into the abyss. Before Zelda and her friends could do anything, a whip grabbed Zelda's leg to abyss. Her friends came and grabbed her but fallen to the abyss at well. Zelda held the bridge's edge tight.

Everyone cried for Zelda as they were about to help her. Zelda cried, "Don't! Go! Get out of here! Your family needs us now! This is... my end..." Everyone was in silent for the moment. She spoke for her final moment, "Fly, you fools!"

As Zelda let got of her grip on the edge, she and her friends fell out and down.

"Goodbye, my friends..." Zelda muttered in pain and sadness, "Thank you for everything, gramps. I owe it to you all..."

Zelda looked at her two friends. Shadow Cat and Flower Dog nodded their heads. The trio headed straight into the abyss of darkness.

"Nooooooooooooo!" Lance's team screamed in denial, pain, feared and shock.

Before they could do anything, the palace again shaken while volcano was starting erupting and blowing. Dragon Demon Warriors and Shadow Ninjas fired their arrows at them. Lance's team groaned and yelled in upset as they had no choice but to escape.

* * *

As Lance's team escaped the Mount Dragoon Volcano, they headed to the safety area. They turned to their backs as they watched and saw the volcano erupted. Its lava flown and slided straight down on the mountain while dark yet hazy smoke blew up to the sky. None of them could escaped the palace, not even their trusted friends could made it. They were all in shock by the event.

They all cried and sobbed in pain, despair and shock. Dragoking roared in anger and despair. Drake Trio cried while hugging at each other. Cutie Mark Crusaders cried as well. Red Arsenal looked away from the scene while looking down. Steel Blaze held Alyson to him while they both cried. Metalgear looked down while sighed in defeat and upset. Nyx and Spike hugged Lance and Shiroi tight as they all cried together. They had lost their trusted allies to their enemy...

"Damn it! Why?! Why?!" Lance exclaimed in anger and upset, "Why now?! Why?!"

"Lance... It's okay... It's okay..." Shiroi shushed quietly and gently to Lance as she tried to comfort him down from his pain.

"Lance..." Spike and Nyx said in concern and feared.

Red Arsenal wiped his tears off. He snarled in anger, "We have to go now. We have to get the last ingredient now. We can't afford to-!"

Boomer snarled, "Hey! Have you no respect to the death?! I swear I'm gonna-!"

"Knock it off," Steel Blaze exclaimed in anger, "But Boomer's right, we've lost our great friend. We've so in deep down now..."

"Agreed... We should be recuperate at once," Metalgear agreed. He turned to Lance, "Sir... What are we going to do?"

Lance sniffed, "We're going to build a tomb. Just for her. We owe it to her for everything she has done for us. It's the least we can do."

Everyone agreed with him, and even Red Arsenal did. They all brought and placed the rocks together in the shape of pyramid. They all bowed down in paying their respect to her. She deserved it for helping them so much.

"Sorry for leaving you behind before. I didn't mean it. If it weren't for you, we would never have met them in the first place," Boomer apologized and spoke his pray.

"Yeah... I have to agree with Boomer," Rob agreed.

Grunt nodded his head sadly, "I am Grunt."

"You have my deepest honor and respect of assisting us to defeat our adversaries," Metalgear spoke his words, "I salute you. Your sacrifice will not be forgotten."

"Yeah. You have mine too. I really owe you for helping me to get my sister back," Steel Blaze agreed.

Alyson sniffed and nodded her head, "Thank you for helping us to make new friends."

"Yeah... Cutie Mark Cruaders wished you to have good rest and peace. Please, accept our respect," Cutie Mark Crusaders bowed in respect.

Shiroi sniffed, "I'm so glad to have you with us. And we hope that we'll work together as a team and family."

"Thanks for everything. For a stranger, you really a nice pony," Spike smiled sadly.

Nyx sniffed, "Yes... You're really a great teacher and friend. We won't forget you and what you did for us."

Red Arsenal sighed in defeat, "Yeah... I guess I own you a big time for making these guys my partners. I owe you one."

Lance sighed, "Zelda... What you did today... We won't forget it. We won't let you down. We'll do what we can to get the final ingredient. Thank you for everything. You're a true friend to us."

As soon as they had finished their speeches, they bowed down in respect. They then climbed on Dragoking's back as they headed off to the next destination. They were all still in pain and despaired to see their allies to killed during the fight with their dangerous enemy.

Lance took a glance at tombstone. He sighed in upset, "Goodbye... Zelda... Thank you for everything. We're gonna finish this journey once and for all..."

Lance's team was ready for the final destination - Dark Moon to get the Dark Aura's Soul. Will they able to retrieve the last ingredient? Will they able to defeat Tso Lan? Will any of them survive their last journey?

_To Be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**References:**  
1) **_Crisis_** is based on **_Balrog_** from **_Lord of the Rings Franchise_**, and especially Zelda's, Flower Dog's and Shadow Cat's sacrifice from its **_first film_**.


	16. C15: The Power of Unity

**Chapter 15: The Power of Unity**

At the dark yet demoniacally Chinese Castle-like which hovered before the village and city, Tso Lan a bluish-skinned and four-armed demon with purple haired in ponytail dressed n his Chinese Warlord's Robe stared and looked at the dark sky and city. He sighed in anger and upset as he started to sing.

Tso Lan: _Great Demon Father,  
You know I am a great Demon Lord  
Of my judgment I'm justly proud._

Chorus: _Et tibit Pater (And to you, Father)_

Tso Lan turn around and head straight to the fireplace. He then slowly took his seat. He then looked up and found a portrait of himself sitting on his throne chair with another version of him but a female with purple long mane with the princess's crown dressed in her dark purple Chinese Princess's robe on left side while the right side was Nyx lookalike dressed in demon armor.

Tso Lan: _Oh Great Demon Father,  
You know I'm so much intelligent than  
The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd_

Chorus: _Quia peccavi nimis (That I have sinned)_

Tso Lan hissed in anger as he looked down and stared at the fireplace. He had his fists clenched tightly.

Tso Lan: _Then tell me, Father  
Why has my daughter denied her destiny?  
Why has she betray her own blood?_

Chorus: _Cogitatione (In thought)_

Tso Lan had his hands held on each of his shoulders tight before looked at the fireplace again. The fire slowly formed Nyx playing happily with Twilight, Lance, Spike and Shadow Dragon. They all were happy had made him anger and annoy to see her like that.

Tso Lan: _I'm losing her, I feared her  
The path she is choosing  
Has driven me out of all control._

Chorus: _Verbo et opere (In word and deed)_

Tso Lan's eyes widen in both fear and concern. He slowly got up at once. He stared at the fire for the moment. He then looked at his claws. He hissed in anger as he had them clenched tightly.

Tso Lan: _Like Magic, Dark Magic  
This witch's in her blood  
This power, desire  
It's turning me to light_

As his throne chamber transformed into a blank world, both sides emerged the forms of black hooded demons sitting on their chairs. Tso Lan gasped in shock and feared upon looking at them. He quickly floated away from them while they all glared at him.

Tso Lan: _It's not my fault_

Chorus: _Mea culpa (Through my fault)_

Tso Lan: _I'm not to blame_

Chorus: _Mea culpa (Through my fault)_

Tso Lan: _It is that Alicorn Witch  
The princess who corrupt my daughter!_

Chorus: _Mea maxima culpa (Through my most grievous fault)_

Tso Lan: _It's not my fault_

Chorus: _Mea culpa (Through my fault)_

Tso Lan: _If in my Father's plan_

Chorus: _Mea culpa (Through my fault)_

Tso Lan stood before the black hooded as the latter slowly faded away and transformed into the fire. Tso Lan returned to his reality.

Tso Lan: _He made the angel so much  
Stronger than a demon_

Chorus: _Mea maxima culpa (Through my most grievous fault)_

Tso Lan continued watching Nyx and her adopted family were having so much fun while she was being happy for it. It had made him more fearful and worried about losing her in becoming into the form of mortal.

Tso Lan: _Help me, My Great Father  
Don't let this siren cast her spell  
Don't let her take my daughter away_

Tso lan grew anger, upset yet raged as he had enough of it. He had his clenched fist raised up while staring at the fire which shown Twilight was dying by the Demon with Dark Magic in striking her down.

He saw the mirage form of Nyx smiling at him. He smiled back as he was ready to hug her. He then hugged her tightly and passionately for the moment.

Tso Lan: _Destroy Twilight Sparkle  
And let her taste the Demon Magic of Darkness  
So my daughter can finally return to me..._

"Tso Lan!" The snarling voice exclaimed in feared and concern. Tso Lan was snapped back into reality while losing sights of Nyx's mirage. Tso Lan snarled in annoyance as he turned and found Shendu was in the portal. He continued, "Forgive me, brother. I have failed. Yue and Spike have escaped my grasp."

"What?!" Tso Lan demanded in anger.

"Yes... They're coming for you. They're looking for Dark Aura's Soul now! Be weary of them, and especially Yue's bonds to them. They're close, too close now."

"She's losing her identity. No! I cannot let that happen! Leave me!" Tso Lan exclaimed in anger. Shendu's portal disappeared from his sights. He continued as he turned and glared at the fireplace, "I'll have her back. I'll bring her back even if it means I have to break her heart and spirit!"

Tso Lan: _Demon Magic, Dark Magic  
Now dearest daughter, it's your turn.  
Choose me or your punishment  
Be mine or you'll be destroyed!_

Chorus: _Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)_

Tso Lan roared in anger as he launched his **_Dark Beam_** at the fireplace. the fire became darkness as it blazed out and enlarged it into the demoniacally yet blazing black fire.

Tso Lan: _Demon Father have mercy on her_

Chorus: _Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)_

Tso Lan: _Demon Father have mercy on me_

Chorus: _Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)_

Tso Lan: _But she will be mine  
Or she will be destroyed!_

He had his eyes narrowed in anger and fury as he held his fists tightly. As the fire continued blazing and blowing, Tso Lan's Dark Palace grew darker and gloomier than before. Tso Lan slowly turned to the front while the fireplace continued raging on.

"Let the final battle begin," Tso Lan snarled, "And soon, Yue... You will be punished for betraying your own family. Mark my words..."

* * *

At Rainbow Friendship Kingdom, Tao and his assistants were preparing some lunches, teas and snacks for their patients. Upon reaching to the patient chamber, they stopped at once as they were all in shock and feared. They saw Twilight and her sickened friends screamed in pain and agony while sleeping and napping like they were haunted by nightmares.

"Oh no..." Tao said in concern, "The Dark Plague's fifth effect. It started."

"It must be their nightmares," Mighty Heart said in fear, "What should we do, sensei?"

"We must slow down the nightmares before Twilight and her friends could suffered even more than before. Prepare the counter-spell now!" Tao ordered firmly.

Tao and his assistants entered the patient's chamber. They tried their best in finding the right spell for their friends before it was too late.

* * *

With haste and determination, Dragon Kick's Rescue Team marched in full speed through the Thunder Armored Domain, Dark Sea and now they were approaching to Mount Dragon Volcano. They had to find and rescue Lance and his team before anything else could have happen.

"Tailtech, please tell me the good news," Dragon Kick ask in concern.

Tailtech looked at his Tracker, "They definitely defeat Shendu. And now they're heading straight to Dark Moon!"

"Great! Just what we need - Tso Lan," Burnblast complained in annoyance, "This is so not good!"

"Agreed. We must find and rendezvous with them now!" Lightningblade agreed in concern.

"We will," Dragon Kick said firmly, "Everypony, we have to hurry now! Head to Dark Moon now! Time is running! Pray that they're safe from danger now. And hopefully, they don't fight with Tso Lan now."

Dragon Kick's Team headed off in rush and quick at once. They were marching straight in full speed to the Dark Moon now.

* * *

Lance and his friends continued traveling across the Dark Moon's land. They passed through the barren wasteland, along with its dead and dark forests. Red Arsenal turned and looked at his friends as he knew that they were still recovering and recuperating from the losses of their friends.

"Hey," Red Arsenal asked before sighed as he was feeling awkward to said, "How you all holding up?"

"Not good. Not so well. I'm still down. We're just okay. I'll be fine," Everyone responded in despair yet painful and tired tone.

Red Arsenal sighed, "I know... And I'm sorry too. But there was nothing we could have done. For now, We have to be strong. We're almost to get the last ingredient. This is what we've been fighting for."

"Is it?" Lance asked in pain and concern. Red Arsenal looked at him in concern and shock. He continued, "Was losing a friend worth getting the ingredient? It doesn't right..."

"Lance, there was nothing you could do," Shiroi comforted Lance.

"There is! I should have helped and defeat Crisis, instead of running away! And look what has happened, we've lost her now."

Hey, come on," Steel Blaze said in concern as he gave a pat on Lance's back, "Stop being a downer. And you're not the only one who feel pain for leaving her behind. Mine too."

"I have to agree with Steel Blaze. It isn't your fault," Metalgear agreed.

"It's mine," Nyx said in shame. Everyone looked at her with their shock and concern looks. She continued, "If only I have-!"

"Will you knock it off?!" Boomer exclaimed in annoyance, "You're not going to surrender to those monsters! And if you do that, think Demon Lords can keep the words of it?! And what about someone else important to you?"

Rob nodded his head, "Boomer's right. What about your family? They would be heartbroken to hear their very daughter they raised has been turned into Demon."

"Please, Nyx. Don't go!" Cutie Mark Crusaders exclaimed while crying in pain and upset.

"Please. Don't go! I don't want to lose any of my friend anymore!" Apple Bloom exclaimed in concern.

Sweetie Belle sobbed and cried, "Me too! I can't stand of seeing you to go to Demon Lords."

"Yeah. There's no telling if they're really telling us the truth about us..." Scootaloo agreed.

Alyson nodded her head, "Scootaloo's right. You can't trust them. They can't be trusted..."

"So no more surrender, okay?" Jade asked in annoyance and upset.

Spike nodded his head, "They're right, Nyx. Please, no more surrender. The last thing we want is more heartbroken ponies..."

Dragoking roared in agreement. Everyone chuckled and giggled a bit.

Grunt came and hugged Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike and Nyx tightly and passionately, "I am Grunt..."

"Guys..." Nyx asked in shock and surprise. She sighed in defeat as she didn't want to lose and make any of her friends sad and pain. She nodded her head, "Alright. I won't surrender. But please, stay alive. That's all I'm asking."

"We will." Everyone answered calmly.

Nyx smiled, "Thanks..."

For nearly to the evening, they had arrived at Dark Moon. They were in shock and feared about the appearance. It was much darker and scary than any of Demon Land they had been before. They even saw some of dark cities and villages. They did saw some villages before but never bothered to see or visit them until now.

Lance's team passed through the villages and cities as they all looked around of their surroundings. They saw some of familiar demons from seven previous adventures including some darken blue-skinned humanoid demons dressed like Chinese People were hiding behind the houses and villages like there was a plague from outside.

"What are we? Some kind of plague to them?" Boomer asked in annoyance.

"When you put it that way, we are." Rob agreed. Boomer turned and glared at him. He yelped, "What?! It is true! We did defeat and banish seven Demon Lords to Netherworld. We did invade their territories too."

Shiroi looked worry as she said, "So, we're monsters to them instead of them to us?"

"Good enough. This is a payback for ruining my life," Red Arsenal smirked proudly.

Shiroi sighed, "You really need to let go of your grudge against them."

After passing the villages for the moment, Lance's team had arrived at the Tso Lan's Dark Moon Palace. They looked at it as they were in shock, scared and worried by the appearance like they were entering the boogie-man's home.

"Is this it?" Spike asked in fear before gulped, "That is even scary than any palace we've been..."

"Yeah..." Cutie Mark Crusaders agreed.

Nyx stared at the Dark Moon's Palace. Everyone looked and stared at her for the moment as they wondered of what she was thinking.

_'This place...'_ Nyx thought as she had a flashback. She saw herself heading straight to Tso Lan and his mysterious daughter as she jumped and hugged them happily. She groaned a bit,_'Have I really been-?!'_

A sudden shock and pain on her heart, Nyx screamed in pain before held her chest tight. Everyone yelped in shock and worry as they all turned and looked at her. She struggled in getting up while holding tight on her chest. They all cried and called her if she was alright.

Nyx groaned painfully, "It hurts... My heart... It hurts! Something... Something hurting!"

"What?! HOW?!" Lance asked in fear and worry.

"What the hell?! The ingredients!" Boomer exclaimed in fear and shock.

Everyone turned and looked at the back as they found the bag of seven ingredients - Venus Seed, Poisonous Frog's Slime, Night Flower, Demon Wing, Thunder Serpent's Scale, Purest Seashell and Courage Flame Orb - floated and hovered above them. It was heading straight to the palace.

Lance and Shiroi quickly grabbed it as they pulled it back hard and quick for the moment. Cutie Mark Crusaders, Red Arsenal, Metalgear, Steel Blaze and Drake Trio were about to help. But the ingredient bag glowed in dark, it headed out with its might including pulling Lance and Shiroi straight to the Dark Moon's Palace. During the pulling, Lance dropped his Oblivion Dragoon Sword and Oathkeeper Blossom Sword down.

"Lance! Shiroi! Noooooooo!" Nyx screamed in shock while moaned in pain. She struggled yet managed to got up. She panted heavily before groaned angrily as she levitated Lance's Dual Blades up, "We've gotta help them now! I'll do it if I have to!"

"Calm down, Nyx. We'll help too," Red Arsenal spoke calmly in comforting her down from losing her cool. He continued in concern, "You do realize this could be the trap? Tso Lan's waiting for all of us to come."

"Yes, I know. But right now, my brother and his girlfriend got captured by him! We've gotta go and get them back!" Nyx exclaimed in determination.

"We will. Don't worry, Nyx. We'll get them back," Spike comforted her.

"We'll help too!" Cutie Mark Crusaders agreed.

Boomer snorted, "The hell I would let that jerk get away with our buddies captured! He's gonna be sorry for it."

"I'm going too," Rob agreed confidently.

Grunt growled a bit, "I... am... Grunt..."

"Count on me," Steel Blaze agreed as he armed with his Blazing Chakrams, "No one messes with my buddies."

"Affirmative," Metalgear agreed as well.

Dragoking roared wildly and angrily as he too wanted to save Lance and Shiroi too. They were his friends but masters like Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle.

"Alright... It looks like we've made our minds up," Red Arsenal sighed in annoyance as he armed himself with his bow and arrows, "What's next?"

"Let's go... One last journey..." Nyx said firmly.

With her friends on board of Hydragoon's back, Nyx gave Dragoking a nudge as the latter roared wildly and angrily. He rammed yet slammed the door off. They all charged straight into the Dark Moon's Palace.

During hers charging into the hallway, Nyx's looks remained in anger yet determined as her eyes glowed darker and crimson than before like she was turning into something else...

* * *

Within the Japanese's Throne Chamber-like, Lance and Shiroi were chained to the ground as they both struggled in getting out of them. Tso Lan looked and glared at his enemies while chuckled evilly and darkly at them.

"Let us go now!" Lance demanded in anger, "Let us go! Trust me, you don't want to mess with our friends!"

Shiroi nodded her head, "Lance's right. We've defeated most of your siblings. Give us Dark Aura's Soul now, and we'll leave this place!"

Tso lan turned and glared at them, "No... I've come too far now. Everything's going according to my plan. She'll come home." They both looked at him in shock and concern. He continued, "You may have not realize it. But thanks to Bakura's final ploy, he injected her with special ability and some of my Demon blood into her."

"What's that have to do with Nyx? She's stronger and tough girl. You make a big mistake for giving her special ability," Lance said confidently.

Shiroi nodded, "Agreed. It only make her stronger."

"Yes... It does..." Tso Lan said calmly before smirked darkly. Both Lance and Shiroi looked worry and scared. He continued, "Zelda... It's her name, isn't it? Because of her death, it triggered her Demon Blood. Her Despair, Regret and Fear will become Hate, Anger and Rage. Thus, she will return to who she was meant to be - Yue the Princess of Rising Dark Moon! When she reached critical moment, she will take my place as Demon Lord of Darkness by killing me."

"What?! No!" Lance protested in fear.

"You can't! You can't do this!" Shiroi exclaimed in fear.

Tso Lan chuckled evilly, "I already have... Now, let the final battle begins..."

* * *

After they had broken through the entrance, Nyx's team got down from Dragoking's back as they marched and looked around of their surroundings while remained conscious of any traps or ambushes. Dragoking headed to the front as he wanted to keep his sharp eye on Nyx and Spike for their protection.

Nyx, Spike, Dragoking and Steel Blaze moved to the front while Red Arsenal's team followed them. Before any of them could do anything, a wall dropped and landed on the ground from the top. Nyx, Spike, Dragoking and Steel Blaze got separated from Red Arsenal's team.

"Nyx!" Cutie Mark Crusaders exclaimed in concern.

"What the hell?!" Boomer asked in shock, "What was that?!"

"Mechanism Wall Trap," Metalgear answered calmly, "We must have triggered it. We're now separated from the group!"

"Hey! You guys okay?!" Red Arsenal asked in worry.

"Yeah, we're okay!" Nyx answered back as she and her friends slowly got up and recuperated from the attacks. She then looked at the front of corridors as she had some thoughts. She sighed, "Guys, listen - we'll go on ahead. We'll meet you at the Throne Chamber!"

Everyone gasped in shock and worry of what Nyx had said.

"Why?!" Spike and Steel Blaze demanded in concern.

"Are you crazy, Nyx?! You can't!" Jade exclaimed in fear.

Scootaloo nodded, "Yeah! You can't do this by yourself! It's a trap! Don't do this!"

Nyx answered back, "I have to. Because if we don't, Lance and Shiroi will die. And above all, when we meet again - I want you all stay from the fight. I want to face Tso Lan."

"Are you seriously crazy?!" Boomer exclaimed in fear.

Rob protested, "You can't do it! It's too dangerous for you to face!"

"Don't do it, Nyx!" Apple Bloom exclaimed in fear.

Sweetie Belle sniffed before she cried, "I don't want to lose you! I don't want to! Please, don't do this. I beg you!"

Red Arsenal sighed in defeat, "Go..." Everyone was in shocked and concerned as they looked at him. He continued, "Do what you have to do. We'll meet you at the Throne Chamber. Whatever happens, don't lose to that monster."

"Red..." Nyx said in surprise as she smiled, "I will. Take care of yourselves and others. Please, stay alive at all cost!"

Everyone was reluctant and worry as they had some thoughts for the moment. They gave in and allowed her to do it.

"Be careful, Nyx! Don't die! Be safe! We'll try to reach you! Kick that monster's butt! Win for us! Save Lance and Shiroi!" Red Arsenal's team exclaimed and cheered.

Nyx nodded her head, "I will." She turned to the front, "Let's go!"

Nyx, Spike, Steel Blaze and Dragoking headed off at once as they went straight to Tso Lan's Throne Chamber to defeat him and save Lance and Shiroi. Red Arsenal's team used another route to meet up with them.

* * *

Red Arsenal's team used the other route in search of their friends and hoping to get to Tso Lan's Throne Chamber. They used the long western hallway before climbing up the stairs to the first level. They armed themselves with their weapons in ready to battle with their enemies. They looked around the surroundings. So far they found, was a corridor of doors and empty hallway...

**_SWOOP!_** Red Arsenal turned to his right, he found an arrow was shooting straight at him. Boomer jumped and swung it off. His team quickly take their position in ready to fight. Drake Trio were on the center as they armed with Boom Drake Spear, Pole and fists. Red Arsenal armed his Bow and Arrows from left side while Metalgear armed his Buster Canon from right side. Cutie Mark Crusaders hid behind the walls while took some items in ready to throw at their enemies.

Red Arsenal's team encountered a few of Dark Demon Warriors the blue-skinned and four armed humanoid demons with black or white hair dressed in their Ancient Chinese Armors charging at them. Shadow Razors the shadows slowly emerged the forms of tall black ninjas with sharp claws and legs were sharp pointed bladed-like as they charged straight at them as well.

Red Arsenal and Metalgear fired their arrows and Buster Canon at some of Tso Lan's minions while Drake Trio fought and battled against them off. Cutie Mark Crusaders threw the items such as glasses, boxes, diamonds, rocks and souvenirs at them.

Boomer groaned in annoyance as he swung his Boom Drake Spear at them hard and quick, "It looks like our regroup will have to wait!"

"You think?!" Cutie Mark Crusaders exclaimed in annoyance.

"Hopefully," Red Arsenal fired his arrows at them off. He first punched the first Shadow Razor, before thrust his bladed arrow on the second and then fired his Gem Revolver at the first straight to third, fourth and fifth. He then fired his arrows at his enemies, "We have to find and meet up with Nyx and her squadron! I just hope she doesn't get herself killed!"

"Affirmative! Let's hope we can get to them," Metalgear exclaimed in agreement before firing his Buster Canon.

"I am Grunt!" Grunt exclaimed while punching at his enemies.

"Yeah, Grunt. We'll help them too!" Rob exclaimed in agreement.

Red Arsenal's team continued battling and fighting with Tso Lan's minions for a while. They then headed off to the next area while battling with them again. Hopefully, they could meet up with Nyx and her team...

* * *

**_SLASH!_** Three Dark Demon Warriors yelped in pain as they got killed and fell to the ground. Steel Blaze charged in as he swung his Blazing Chakrams in knocking and defeating Shadow Razors and Dark Demon Warriors. Dragoking fired his **_Mystic Dragon Flame_** and **_Electrical Thunder Surge_** at them off. Spike charged in as he swung his Dragon Claws and **_Dragon Flame_** at them. Nyx fired her **_Lunar Shots_** and used her Martial Skills in battling against some of Shadow Razors. Tso Lan's first wave was defeated.

Nyx's team had made to the third level of Dark Moon's Palace which revealed to be an opened and large area. They were about to move out to the next area. They stopped at once as they found more of Tso Lan's Minions armed with their arrows. They fired at once. Dragoking quickly swiped his tail in moving them back as he got his back shots. He roared in pain.

Spike was about to fire his **_Dragon Flame_** but more arrows were coming straight to him. Steel Blaze jumped and grabbed Spike as his back shielded the flying arrows piercing through him. He groaned painfully before falling and squatting down.

"Noooooo!" Nyx exclaimed in fear. She groaned in anger as her eyes glowed in red. Tso Lan's Dark Demon Warriors armed with next wave of arrows. She yelled in anger as her body glowed darkly, "Leave them alone!"

**_BOOM!_** Nyx was covered by the blackish bubble-like, causing the trio gasped in shock and worry. For the moment she was inside of the bubble, it cracked and freed Nyx out. But instead of a filly, she was a mare with fine long purple mane and tail. Her eyes were in dark crimson. The trio was in shock and surprise by her appearance and eyes.

Before any of both sides could do, Nyx charged in and stopped before Tso Lan's Dark Demon Archers. She fired her **_Nightmare Explosive_** at them off. Her team was in shock and feared by her action. Before they could do anything, they looked up and found the door opened in two. It revealed a large hanger-like. Hundred more of Dark Demon Warriors and Shadow Razors were ready to attack. The trio were in shock and worry upon its numbers.

Nyx took both Oblivion Dragoon Sword and Oathkeeper Blossom Sword as she was ready to fight. Tso Lan's Minions roared and screeched wildly and angrily as they all charged straight at her. She charged off at once. She swung her first strikes at them, followed by second, third, fourth and fifth strikes on them. Dark Demon Warriors thrust their spears and pikes at her but she dodged and slided down as she had her dual blades sliced and slashed them in two. She levitated five of Shadow Razors before thrown them at the remaining forces of Dark Demon Warriors. She then fired her **_Lunar Shots_** at the charging enemies while blocking and battling with her enemies.

Nyx charged in swung hers against them hard and quickly while dodging, blocking and deflecting the attacks. Through her hatred, anger and rage, she determined to kill every last of Tso Lan's Army. Spike, Steel Blaze and Dragoking were in full of shock and worry of what they were watching. They had never seen her like it before in their lives.

"Nyx..." Spike said in shock.

As more continued charging and attacking her, Nyx jumped up as she unleashed **_Nightmare Explosives_** on them. Most of Dark Demons and Shadow Razors were destroyed and killed by the blast. She slowly landed on the ground.

Nyx turned and looked at her friends. They were in shock yet surprised by her appearance. Her appearance was pure gentle and compassionated filly they knew of and her eyes were now blue. They were in silence for the moment.

"What? What is it?" Nyx asked in concern.

"Look at yourself..." Spike answered calmly. Nyx looked down. She gasped before she screamed in fear as she ran around and around for the moment. He and his two friends yelped in concern. He quickly spoke up at once, "Nyx, calm down! Calm down now! Now tell us, when did you learn to use that form?"

Nyx stopped at once as she took some breathing to calm herself down. She sighed calmly as she answered while looked at herself, "I don't know. All I remember is that I want to protect you. And by doing that, I want to become strong to save them. And the next, I got blank..."

"Well, whatever it was, I guess it trigger you to become like..." Steel Blaze cleared his throat while his face blushed, "Like this."

Spike gasped in concern, "Bakura did this to you! He said that he has a surprise for you to use and fight - a gift from your father. I guess this must be it."

"This must be my some kind of 'Battle Mode'..." Nyx said in concern before sighed and smiled, "This could be my advantage. I can fight and battle with my enemies."

Steel Blaze hummed in concern, "I don't know... But the last I saw you used this, you've gone berserk like a monster."

"Did I?" Nyx asked in concern. The trio nodded their heads. She sighed, "I guess I have to be careful. And I'll try not to use 'Berserk' again. Thanks for the warning."

"No problem... We'd better get going." Spike agreed.

Steel Blaze gasped, "I heard of something Listen." Four of them listened to the noise. They heard a crying noise. He gasped, "Heard that? A kid's crying... Where is it coming from?!"

Nyx's Squad looked around of the area. Before they turned to the crates which located neared to the corner, they found a rainbow tail outside. They quickly headed off at once. Upon arriving to the area, they found a white Unicorn with bluish curved horn and both rainbow mane and tail crying in fear and despair.

"Hey... You okay?" Nyx asked calmly. The filly yelped in fear as she quickly moved and crawled back and away from them. She quivered in fear and worry when looking at them. Nyx's team looked worry and concern about it. Looking at the filly's eyes, it reminded her of the past. Nyx smiled and spoke calmly as she lifted her left hoof up, "It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm a friend. It's okay to trust me."

The filly thought for the moment while looking at Nyx and her friends for the moment. She got up and approached her. Before Nyx could do anything, she jumped and hugged her while she cried in despair and pain. Nyx heard her muttered 'sister' painfully yet in despair. Nyx hugged her gently and nicely.

"What's your name?" Nyx asked.

The filly answered, "Iris... Iris Heart Shield."

"Hey there... My name is Nyx. The dragon is Spike, that pony is Steel Blaze and the Hydragoon is my pet and a friend - Dragoking. So, how did you end up here?"

"I don't know... All I remember is going to my home but the next - I got myself caught and trapped by the darkness. And I got here. I'm so scared... I was so alone... No one came... My mommy... I want her!"

"Shh... It's okay. We'll get you to your mommy. I promised. But can you wait a little longer? I have a brother and his girlfriend to save."

"Sure..."

"Guys?" Nyx turned and looked at her friends. They nodded their heads calmly. She smiled, "Okay, stick with me. Everything will be fine."

Iris smiled, "Okay..."

Nyx and her friends headed off at once before time was running out...

* * *

Arriving at the fourth level, Nyx's team came across a large white yet more darker and eerily metallic-like laboratory. It was filled with a table with some papers, inks, books; along with some chemicals and potions on other tables, patient beds, giant tubes-like and some shelves.

"What... What is this place? I'd never seen like this before," Spike said in fear and worry.

Steel Blaze nodded his head, "Yeah... This is like mad scientist's lab. And this is one serious scary place to go to." He then approached to the table and looked at some chemicals and the paper which shown a pony with some details of her powers and skills. He continued, "I wonder what was Tso Lan doing in the first place."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it... If Tso Lan had a lab like this, meaning he was trying to create or build something. And something tells me that this happen during Demon War."

Nyx looked at Steel Blaze, "Demon War?"

"Yeah... Demon War happens after the first Mystic War, Demon Lords launched the full-scale war against both Equestria and Mystic Realm because they want to build the empire with more of slaves and warriors." Steel Blaze explained, "The war lasted for nearly 20 years. With strategies, mights, tricks, skills and determination; the Equesrtia-Mystic Alliance won the war and banished them back to their home and never come again. But they need to be watched, so they asked a demon to help out. Tirek's daddy - King Vorak was the new King of Badland as their third alliance for keeping a lookout on Demon Lords."

"Tirek's father?!" Nyx asked in shock, and even Spike was in shock. She asked, "Scorpan's family was good, except that jerk. He wanted more power."

"Believe me... Tirek did badly from what I had read. And there's more... During the Demon War, more innocent ponies and other creatures were captured by Demons. Some said they had become slaves. Others think they were killed." Steel Blaze looked at the glass tube, "When I look at it, I have a suspect - they were creating a weapon..."

Spike gulped in fear, "You mean... They killed the innocents to make one?! Sweet Celestia! This is terrible! What exactly they're trying to make for 20 years?!"

Steel Blaze then looked at Nyx, "I think we already know what or who Tso Lan's trying to make..."

Nyx thought for the moment before gasped, "Me... I was created as not only his daughter but his weapon." She looked down. Her friends looked worry and concern as they looked at her. She continued, "I was the on who caused the rift between Mystic and Equestria in the first place. I was Luna's Nightmare Moon. I was the cause of this mess. I really was Yue..."

"Maybe..." Steel Blaze nodded his head in agreement, "But you're not. You're Nyx. You are a pony, not a demon. You've proven of that today."

"He's right, Nyx. That was in the past. This is now. You're not experiment or weapon, you're a living pony. And above all, you're Nyx!" Spike agreed.

Dragoking scoffed a bit before licked Nyx's face for a while. He smiled as he nuzzled Nyx's face gently and calmly.

"They're right. I don't know what was going on. But I know you are very kind pony I ever met," Iris smiled.

Nyx gasped before she smiled, "You're right. Thanks guys. Come on, let's find our friends now."

Nyx and her friends headed off at once. While searching of their friends and allies, they looked around of the lab as they found it scary and dangerous to ignore. It made them to puke when it comes to think about the place. They continued marching through the roundish hallway-like. Before any of them could do, Nyx screamed in pain as she felt her chest ached again.

Her friends were about to help, Iris gasped and screamed in fear as she pointed on her left. Steel Blaze turned and found Tso Lan raised his sword up in ready to kill them. Steel Blaze blocked the attacks. He was levitated as he was thrown straight at Spike and Iris to the ground. Dragoking was about to attack. He quickly held his right hand up in halting the Hydragoon from moving forward. He then flicked it, causing Dragoking to fell down.

Tso Lan turned and slammed his sword on Nyx. She quickly blocked it while glaring at him. She was now facing at him.

"Where are they?!" Nyx demaned in anger. She held her attacks for the moment. Before she could do anything, Tso Lan has his small hands fired **_Dark Beam_** her off. He then slammed his sword on her again. She continued, "Say something!"

Tso Lan continued pressing his sword against her Dual Blades. Her horn glowed as she fired her **_Lunar Shots_** at him. But he disappeared from her sights. She was in shock. She was about to move, but she had a headache as she groaned in pain and held her head tight.

* * *

_85 A.E._

_At Dark Moon's Science Lab, Tso Lan and his daughter hovered and headed straight to the giant tube-like. It opened into two as it spilled the crimson water out. A teenage filly dropped to the ground as she coughed while breathed heavily._

_"Where... Where am I?" The mysterious mare asked painfully yet weakly, "Who... Who am I?"_

_"You are at the Demon Land. You are Young Princess of Demons. And you are the Secret Agent to Demon Lords..." Tso Lan said darkly, "You are Black Yue. And I am... your Creator and Father..."_

_Yue slowly got up and looked at him. She was in worried and scared as he approached to her. What he was about to do next was touching her mane gently like father caring his daughter. Yue smiled before bowed down._

_A few days later, Tso Lan and his relatives gathered the books, trainers and often took them to their own land for her training. She worked and trained almost everyday while overcome it, despite of how tough and dangerous it can be..._

_As hundreds of Demon charged at her, Yue charged in but disappeared from their sights. **SLASH!** All of them were killed and defeated. Yue appeared before her father and family. They all gave her an applaud for her an effort and hardworking in defeating her enemies._

_Tso Lan and his daughter approached Yue who turned and looked at him._

_"Tell me, daughter... Do you have a question?" Tso Lan asked curiously._

_"I have, father," Yue admitted, "What is the purpose of my training? It wasn't about my protection and know about the world, is it? It was something else..."_

_Tso Lan smirked darkly while chuckled a bit, "Very perceptive, Yue... Most impressive. We're at the war against our common enemy, Yue. And you are the key to defeat our enemies. I am proud of you, Yue as your older sister had done."_

_"Thank you, father. I'll be ready..."_

* * *

Return to her present, she shook her head to return to her reality. She turned and found her friends gotten up from the ground.

"You okay?" Nyx asked in worry.

"We should be the one to ask you. What happen?" Steel Blaze asked in concern.

Nyx answered gloomily, "My past... It's coming back to me..."

"This isn't good..." Spike said in concern, "We'd better keep moving."

With Nyx nodded, she and her friends headed off again. They had arrived at the old X-Ray Chamber-like. As they continued walking, Nys groaned painfully as she received another headache. They were all in concern and worries about her wellbeing. Maybe it wasn't very good idea to go off without some backups.

Nyx's team were about call her, but the ground and walls had a sudden shock and movement, along with crushing and crunching items and pictures into pieces. They yelped in concern and worry. They looked at her as she continued held her head while screaming and squealing in pain. She then heard some voices in her head.

_"Who are you?"_ An unknown female voice asked in concern.

"Mommy? Mommy! It's me! It's me - Nyx!" Nyx called her while screaming in pain.

_"You're a monster! Stay away from me!"_ An unknown female's voice exclaimed.

"No! Don't! Don't leave me!" Nyx screamed in fear.

Her team looked worry and scared for her safety. They were about to call her but instead another shaking ground and walls, along with crushing and crunching items like the there was an earthquake. Nyx screamed in pain and fear as she continued to hear her 'mother's voice.

An unkwnon female voice continued, _"You're an evil entity - daughter of Tso Lan. You are designed to destroy the lives of thousands! You are willing to do anything to please him! You are the reason why Princess Luna was banished!"_

Nyx exclaimed in denial, "Noooooooooo!"

Nyx slammed her head down to the ground hard as she held her head tight. Her four friends were in shock and feared as they were about to help but found Tso Lan landing on the ground. He fired his **_Terror Dark Shocks_** at her friends off. He turned as he was about to slam his sword on her. Nyx gasped in shock as she turned and blocked the attack.

"What have you done?!" Nyx demanded in anger. As she was trying to push her sword against Tso Lan's, he quickly deflected her sword off from down, Nyx almost fell. He was about to strike his sword on her. She quickly blocked it, "Why are you taking my brother and Shiroi?!"

Tso Lan did not answer as he was about to fire his **_Dark Balls_**. Nyx quickly deflected the swords off. She jumped and slashed at him. He disappeared from sights. Before she could do anything, she groaned in pain again as she experiencing her past-live.

* * *

_80 B.E._

_The final days of Demon War has begun. Tso Lan and his Dark Demon Warriors were battling with Equestria-Mystic Alliance Army. Dressed as the warrior with her dark armor and helmet, Yue was on the front line in battling and defeating her enemies. She turned and looked up as she found her father was battling with both Princess Luna and Tao._

_Yue headed off as once while defeating and killing her enemies. She headed straight to the large balcony platform. She hidden in the shadows while watching her father was injured and wounded by both Princess Luna and Tao._

_"It's over Demon Lord of Moon. You have lost!" Princess Luna exclaimed proudly._

_Tao nodded his head, "Tso Lan, surrender now! Your siblings were defeated and trapped in here forever! Don't do foolishly!"_

_Tso Lan huffed, "Fools... You may think you have won, but in reality - you have lost..."_

_"We shall see..." Princess Luna said firmly._

_"Farewell, Tso Lan..." Tao said firmly as he had his five cars flying around him while glowing brightly, **"Sealing Trap Spell"**_

_As Tao was about to fire his spell, Tso Lan launched his **Dark Mist** at once, causing everyone to get blind for the moment. Yue transformed into a ooze-like as she flew straight to Princess Luna's mouth. The mare coughed painfully and sickly like something chocked her. As the mist cleared off while Princess Luna coughed, Tao quickly fired his **Sealing Trap Spell** on Tso Lan._

_Tso Lan groaned painfully as he slowly landed on the ground hard. Tao helped Princess Luna up while glaring at him down on the ground._

_Princess Luna breathed heavily, "It's over now... You and your siblings are trapped in your own domain forever..."_

_"If you ever escape the domain, banishing you to Netherworld is your next destination," Tao said firmly and seriously, "I won't lied..."_

_"We shall see..." Tso Lan smirked darkly, "Victory is on my grasp..."_

* * *

Nyx gasped in shock as she looked up and found her friends stared and looked at her.

"You okay? You're hurt..." Iris asked in concern.

Nyx shook her head as she got up and headed off at once. She looked up and found more another lab which consisted of box chamber-like, along with several giant tubes-like of thousands dead ponies and other creatures. She was horrified and shocked by their deaths as she wanted to puke. Her friends joined in. And they were horrified.

"Sweet Celestia's Name!" Nyx exclaimed in shock, "Is this how I was created?! Just for me to be his damn daughter and monster?! WHY?! Why do I have to be a monster?!"

Nyx cried and sobbed in pain and despair in watching and looking at the dead bodies. She slammed her hooves down on the ground hard. She breathed heavily while crying. Her friends came and comfort her down.

"Hey... Don't blame yourself... It ain't your fault. It's that Tso Lan! And he's gonna pay for it," Steel Blaze spoke calmly to her.

Spike nodded his head, "Steel's right! He'll pay for what he had done. Right now, we have to find our friends, get the last ingredient and get out of here!"

"Please... For them, you have to save them from their fates." Iris begged innocently, "Mommy said vengeance won't bring them back. Justice will punish the guilty ones eternally..."

Dragoking growled softly as he nuzzled Nyx's head gently and calmly. He licked her face three times in calming her down. Nyx smiled as she patted him. She wiped her tears and smiled back.

"You're right... Come on, we have to find them now!" Nyx exclaimed at once.

Nyx and her friends headed off at once again. They walked through and looked around of the Experiment Lab. They were still horrified and scarred by ponies' butchered and deaths, including 12 experimental hybrids with different specimens and parts together. They were all the failures. They were sickened and disgusted by the appearance and deaths.

As they approached to the end of lab, Nyx was levitated and choked by a force. Her friends were in shock as they turned and found Tso Lan was the on choking her. They were about to attack but levitated instead. They all got chocked painfully. Nyx screamed in anger as she unleashed her **_Nightmare Explosive_** in knocking him out but Tso Lan disappeared from sights.

As Nyx's team landed, she groaned in pain as she revisited her past.

* * *

_100 A.E._

_After seeing the subjects cheered and applauded for Princess Celestia, Princess Luna cried in anger in her room as the black ooze slowly covering and transforming the princess into Nightmare Moon. After the defeat by Princess Celestia, Nightmare Moon as Yue was building the army of darkness and nightmares for her return._

_1,100 A.E._

_Yue freed from her imprisonment but defeated by Twilight and her friends, along with Elements of Harmony. Thus, leaving the empty shells and armors..._

_1,102 A.E._

_Yue was resurrected as the nameless black Alicorn who looked frighten and scared as she wandered off into the forest. A sudden thunder and lightning shock and scared her to hid within the bushes. Before she could do anything, she saw the transparent form of Tso Lan who looked around in the are like he was searching._

_**TWITCH!** The nameless filly yelped in concern as she realized that she broke the twig. Tso Lan turned to the bush. He approached an ready to open the bush. But a sudden calling and muttering caused him to stop as he turned and found an Unicorn Twilight Sparkle wandered around the forest. Tso Lan hissed in anger as he took a glance at the forest._

_"Wherever you are, my dearest daughter," Tso Lan said darkly, "Always remember - you are the key to defeat our enemies. When time has come, free us from our prison. We will have our reunion. And together, we shall rule both mortal and immortal world eternally..."_

_**PUFF!** Tso Lan disappeared from sights. The nameless filly looked away as she quivered and shivered in fear as she wondered - what lies ahead..._

* * *

Snapped to reality, Nyx breathed heavily as she got up. Her friends got up as well but looked at her again.

"You okay?" Spike asked in worry, "Did the past haunt you again?"

"Yeah..." Nyx admitted before looked at the door, "Let's go... Our friends need us..."

"Okay... But we've gotta work together. Red said Tso Lan is the toughest Demon Lord to deal with. I wouldn't want to imagine of how we handled with him..." Steel Blaze said in concern.

"Don't worry... I know what I have to do," Nyx said firmly, "Just keep your eye sharp on Iris. That's our priority..."

Nyx's team nodded their heads in understanding. As Nyx opened the door, she and her team entered the chamber. They came across the large open yet black airspace-like with some platforms which contains of nine elemental-typed Demon Sentinel Statues-like standing on it. They were in shock and surprised by landscape. Before any of them could do anything, they saw a shadowy figure from the third levitated platform. And they knew who it was...

"So, you finally come home, Yue..." Tso Lan said darkly as he summoned his Moonlight Royal Sword from his dark mists, "It is time to make the right decision - Return yourself to me and I may yet 'spare' those you hold dear..."

Nyx growled in anger, "I won't! I won't betray my own family!"

Tso Lan chuckled in amusement, "How amusing... You already did - you broke your own father's heart..."

Spike growled in anger, "She was talking about us, freak!"

Tso Lan's eyes narrowed in anger and annoyance, "Is that so? Then, you all will die here..."

Nyx growled in anger as she held her Oblivion Dragoon Blade and Oathkeeper Blossom Blade in ready to attack. She had her left leg trotted a bit as she was already to fight. Spike and Steel Blaze were about to stop her but she charged and flew straight at him. Both of them were ready to fight.

"Nyx, don't fight with him!" Steel Blaze exclaimed in concern.

Spike cried, "Nyx, get away from him! Please! Get away from him!"

Spike, Steel Blaze, Iris Heart Shield and Dragoking looked worry and concern of what they were watching. Their friend was now battling with Demon Lord of Moon. They then heard of the crying and screaming. They turned and found the rest of team coming towards them. They all chatted in relief and happy to see each other alive.

Red Arsenal noticed something amiss as he asked, "Where's Nyx?"

Steel sighed in concern, "She took off and battle with Tso Lan all by herself."

"What?! Are you kidding me?! And you didn't stop her?!" Boomer exclaimed in shock.

Metalgear sighed in concern, "This is most unfortunate..."

"We did try but she won't listen!" Spike said in concern, "She was upset and angry of what had has happened now and especially her past."

"We understand. We saw everything when we entered the lad. It was horrible!" Apple Bloom exclaimed in concern, along with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle nodded their heads gloomily. She continued in determination tone, "But we've gotta help her now!"

"You said it, sister!" Jade exclaimed proudly.

"But how? How are we gonna get there?" Alyson asked in concern.

"Fly," Iris said happily. Everyone looked at her as they wondered of what she was talking about. She continued, "This chamber is called Gravity Room. The area was covered by thousands of gravity rocks which allow anyone to fly in midair and go anywhere they want."

Red Arsenal's team looked at Spike, Steel Blaze and Dragoking as they wondered of who the filly was. Spike explained, "I'll explain later."

"Explain and fight," Red Arsenal replied firmly as he charged in and jumped up on the black airspace. Feared the he would fall and died, but he was floated like gravity had lifted him up. He smirked, "That filly's right! Quick! Fly!"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement as they charged and flew in midair. They all headed straight the first level platform. They were about to move to the next but stopped as they found Dark Demon Warriors and Shadow Razors appearing and emerging from portals and shadows. Tso Lan's Minions were willing to stop Nyx's friends from rescuing.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Boomer groaned in annoyance.

Grunt roared in anger. Rob nodded his head, "I know, Grunt. I know. I don't like it too."

Cutie Mark Crusaders yelped in concern and worry as they held each other tight, "What are we going to do?!"

Red Arsenal hissed in anger, "We're gonna fight till the end. Charge!"

Red Arsenal's team charged and battled against Tso Lan's Minions. Red Arsenal punched and kicked the Demon Stone Sentinels while firing his Machine Crystal Blaster at them. Steel Blaze swung hsi Blazing Chakrams against his enemies. Metalgear fired his Buster Canon at his enemies quickly. Grunt punched and kicked Dark Demon Warriors off in protecting Cutie Mark Crusaders and Iris Heart Shield. The fillies taunted and mocked the minions for them to get distracted and attacked by their allies. Spike, Boomer and Rob battled and fought against some of Dark Demon Warriors and Shadow Razors. Dragoking stomped his claws and swung his tail on Shadow Razors.

Nyx and Tso Lan glared at each other for the moment. They both armed with their blades in ready to fight. Their final battle has come...

"I hope you like my present, child," Tso Lan said calmly, "It is called 'Battle Mode' which allow the user to grow, along with increased strength, agility, magic and power. I know that well because I ordered Bakura to give it to you, along with my Demon Blood to have you recalled your past lives."

Nyx gasped as she growled, "You... You... You monster! I'll kill you!"

"Try and stop me."

Nyx charged in as she swung her Dual Blades against Tso Lan but she got hers deflected by him. He thrust his Moonlight Royal Sword at her. She hopped back at once before firing her **_Night Beam_** at him but blocked and deflected them off. He swung his sword on her head but she hovered over him while slammed her sword down. He dodged down while turned to the front as both Demon and Alicorn battled and swung their swords for few times while dodging and blocking the attacks. They had their swords clashed for the moment.

Tso Lan scoffed, "You were fool to face me..."

"You're gonna have to kill me first," Nyx exclaimed determinedly.

Nyx fired her **_Lunar Shots_** at Tso Lan off. She swung her dual blades together on his left side but he blasted his **_Dark Balls_** at her off. They both then had a clash again.

Tso Lan continued, "You've been deceived. Everything you learned from these ponies are lies, including Zelda. She died for nothing."

"She died for us! She died to save us," Nyx exclaimed in anger, "I won't let you insult her!"

Tso Lan and Nyx departed their clashing swords. They both charged in and battled with each other. He swung his Moonlight Royal Sword on top. She deflected it before rammed him off. He fired his **_Dark Beam_** at her off. He charged in as he swung his sword at her while she blocked and deflected the sword attacks off for few times. She quickly fired her **_Night Beam_**while Tso Lan fired his **_Blackish Blade_**. They both clashed for the moment before it exploded.

Tso Lan and Nyx recovered from the explosion. They charged in and swung their blades at each other hard and quick. He grabbed her neck tightly before slammed her to the ground hard in breaking the platforms in two pieces. She fell to the second platform hard. He hovered and landed down as he slammed his sword on her head. She blocked it before deflected it off.

Nyx got up and turned as she swung her Dual Blades at Tso Lan who fought back hard and quick. He summoned his **_Aura Curse_** while she summoned both **_Dawn Blade Stroke_** and **_Night Curse Strike_**. They both charged and swung their blades against each other hard and quick for few times before they fired **_Night Beam_** and **_Blackish Blade_** at each other off. They nearly fell off the edge but immediately stop and stable themselves. They then both charged in and had a clash on each other's blades.

"I'm stronger than you. I'm more pony than what your daughter used to be," Nyx exclaimed determinedly.

Tso Lan scoffed, "Is that so? Why do I sense your blood running wild? Was it because you desired my death? Was it because of those innocents' deaths for your creation? Was it because I'm about to torture your brother?!"

Nyx screamed in anger as she fired her **_Nightmare Explosive_**, forcing Tso Lan hovered up and flew to the fourth level. She growled in anger as she flew and hovered up to the fourth floor. Both her and Tso Lan battled with each other for few times.

Red Arsenal's team had defeated Tso Lan's minions. They quickly flew off and headed straight to Nyx while defeating some of charging and diving Dark Demon Warriors and Shadow Razors. Upon arriving on the fourth level, they armed and ready to fight.

Seeing his enemies had arrived, Tso Lan unleashed his **_Dark Nightmare Destroyer_** in knocking Nyx off. Her team came and helped her up. They were ready to fight while Tso Lan remained calm and firm.

"It appears I'm outnumbered," Tso Lan said calmly before smirked darkly, "But every situation can be turn to my favor..."

Tso Lan had his right hand snapped in summoning both Lance and Shiroi before the latter's friends. Nyx's team sighed in relief of seeing them alive.

Before Nyx's team could do anything, Tso Lan had his left claw clenched hardly causing both Lance and Shiroi choked like something strangling them. They all gasped in shock and worry of what they were watching.

"No! Stop! Leave them alone! Please!" Nyx exclaimed frantically while begging.

Her team armed with their weapons as they were ready to attack. Nyx stared and glared at Tso Lan. But when she looked at his glaring eyes at her. She realized of what he wanted. She hissed in anger as she dropped the weapons down. She then bowed down. Everyone was in shock and worry of what they were watching.

Nyx looked at him, "I'll do it. I'll do anything. But please... Spare them... Let everyone go..."

Everyone was in shock and concern of what they watched and heard. Tso Lan smirked darkly as he was pleased with the results. As he relaxed his claws, both Lance and Shiroi were released from the chocking but fell to the ground as they were breathing.

Tso Lan looked at her as he make demands, "You and your team are now serve under my domain. If you disobeyed, all of your friends will die!"

Nyx's team hissed in anger as they hated the threats and bargains from their enemies yet they have less choice to do it. Lance groaned and moaned painfully as he slowly got up. He found his Oblivion Dragoon Blade and Oathkeeper Blossom Blade in front of him. He slowly approach them. He used his black blade in cutting the metal cuffs off.

Tso Lan continued talking to Nyx, "You will return to us and give yourself as Princess of Demons. If you resist, they died. When your restoration is complete, you will lead the massive invasion on Equestria to reclaim what was rightfully ours. If you failed, all of your friends and adopted ones will die!"

"NEVER!" Lance exclaimed in anger as he jumped and gave Tso Lan a **_Dragon Cross Strike_**on him. Tso Lan stopped from his movement before glared at him. He continued, "No more threats. I won't be your hostage anymore!"

"Interlopers!" Tso Lan exclaimed in annoyance as he summoned his **_Gravity Slam Crush_**, causing Lance and all of his team to slam down on the ground hard. He held his Moonlight Royal Sword as he turned and glared at Lance as he was ready to kill Mystic Pegasus, "I try to reach her but instead, you interrupted me! My daughter Yue will return to me!"

Lance groaned painfully, "Fist off; she's not your daughter, she's my sister! And second, are you really that stupid?"

Tso Lan roared in anger, "You ponies have poisoned her too much! I will bring her back! Say goodbye, interloper..."

Tso Lan had his claws glowed in darkness as he was ready to unleash his **_Blackish Blade_** at him.

"Noooooo!" Nyx exclaimed in fear and worry.

**_BOOM!_** Nyx's team were in shock and feared of what they watch. But instead Lance get killed, Red Arsenal stood before him while firing his **_Heavy Artillery Blast_** at Tso Lan's**_Blackish Blade_** back.

"Red?" Lance asked in surprise.

Red Arsenal smirked, "Hold on tight! I've got this!"

As Red Arsenal continued firing his Cybernetic Hoof's Blaster at his target, Tso Lan ceased from firing his **_Blackish Blade_**. He charged in and thrust his Moonlight Royal Sword through Red Arsenal's left chest and through Lance's back. Both teenage colts screamed in pain as they had their moths spilled bloods while Red's chest and Lance's back bleed out very much.

"Nooooooo!" Nyx's team exclaimed and cried in pain and shock.

Tso Lan removed his sword while glaring at Red Arsenal and Lance, "Pathetic... You could have made an excellent warrior as my daughter, Destroyer X..."

Red coughed painfully, "Better than serve you, freak..."

"Red... Don't..." Lance moaned painfully.

Red turned and looked at his friends, "Thanks for accepting me as a friend. Don't die..."

Lance hissed in pain as he turned and looked at Nyx, "Whatever happens, Nyx - don't get lose to darkness. Don't lose yourself..."

With their eyes closed, both Lance and Red fell to the ground hard. Everyone were in great shock and pain upon looking at them died. Nyx growled in anger as her body glowed in darkness. Tso Lan smirked darkly as he was expecting it.

Nyx roared in anger as she levitated her Oblivion Dragoon Blade and Oathkeeper Blossom Blade. She got up as she charged straight at Tso Lan. Both of them swung their blades at each other for few times before they had a clash. They then glared at each other for the moment.

"I'll kill you!" Nyx exclaimed in anger.

Tso Lan scoffed, "Rise above this! Family is meaningless!"

Tso Lan and Nyx departed before swung and clashed their blades at each other for the moment. He swung his on her head but she dodged down before thrust hers at him. He deflected hers aside before firing his **_Dark Balls_** at her off. They both then had a clash again.

"His... Your comrades' deaths... They give your strength. Embrace them."

"I will kill you!"

"If you wish to join your family, then so be it!"

Tso Lan and Nyx charged in and battled with each other hard and quick while dodging and avoiding theirs. As she slammed her sword on his top but he quickly deflected it aside before firing **_Gravity Push_** on her off, and then fired his multiple **_Dark Balls_** at her. She struggled in blocking and deflecting them off. He appeared before her as he swung his hard on her blade. She was thrown to the edge hard. Tso Lan used his **_Gravity Control_** in making sure she stayed there.

As Nyx struggled in getting up from the ground, Tso Lan approached her as he was ready to harm her. Her team struggled in getting up from the gravity pull but also watching Nyx struggled in getting up from the ground.

"Friendship... Family... They were not real... Twilight Sparkle will never love you!" Tso Lan snarled in anger, "Who else would you be when you're monster?!"

Nyx snarled in anger, "You will die when you stand! You- you monster!"

"We shall see..." Tso Lan snarled in amusement.

As Tso Lan was ready to thrust his sword on Nyx, her team jumped on him as they all screamed in anger and determination. They all beaten him up as hard as they can.

"Leave her alone!" Nyx's team exclaimed determinedly and wildly.

"ENOUGH!" Tso Lan exclaimed in anger as he unleashed his **_Gravity Control_** in levitating all of Nyx's team up. He snarled, "I'll destroy you all! This marks the end of your journey!"

Nyx gasped, "Noooooooooo! Leave them alone! I won't let you hurt them! Please, no more deaths!"

'Let your heart bloom into your true self...'

Nyx gasped in surprised as she looked up. She found a beautiful light orb-like appeared on midair. As her body glowed brightly, she yelped and gasped in shock and surprise. The light died down and revealed itself an orb of black and white combined with sun and moon symbols. It was heading straight to her. Everyone was in shock and surprise by it as well. They looked at her as she slowly got up while her eyes glowed brightly like something powerful.

As the glowing died down, Nyx's eyes return to normal as she glared at Tso Lan. She armed with both of Oblivion Dragoon Blade and Oathkeeper Blossom Blade as she was ready to fight.

"Stand down, Yue!" Tso Lan ordered darkly, "If you dare move, all shall die!"

"Think again... **_Gravity Control!_**" Nyx exclaimed as her horn glowed darkly. All of her friends gently landed on the ground. Tso Lan was in shock and concern of what he was watching. She hissed in anger, "You're next! Feel the power of the Element of Harmony!"

"Impossible!" Tso Lan exclaimed in shock, "This is not what I design you to do!"

"It's not. The Element of Dusk and Dawn chose me!" Nyx exclaimed in anger.

Before Tso Lan could do anything, Nyx appeared before him. She swung her Dual Blades at him hard and quick in wounding and injuring him despite he blocked and deflected them off. He swung his Moonlight Royal Sword at her top but blocked. Before he could grab her, she moved to his back in high speed. She kicked him off. He turned to his back but got punched five times before firing her **_Unicorn Burst_** at him. He then levitated her and thrown to the walls hard before firing his **_Dark Balls_** at her for few times. He charged in as he was about to pierce his blade on her.

Nyx dodged it at once before firing her **_Lunar Shots_** at him off. She punched on his chest before kicked him off. Tso Lan growled in anger as he stroke his **_Devil Darkness Wave_** at her off. He was about to unleash his **_Dark Shots_** at her. She blocked and deflected them back at him. He got injured. He then fired his **_Dark Beam_** at her off but she unleashed the **_Force-Field_** in deflecting the power off.

Nyx glared at Tso Lan, "It ends now! _**Rainbow Night Blast**__!_"

Nyx had her horn glowed darkly with black and white mixed. She fired her colorful-like energy beam-like at Tso Lan, causing him weakened and wounded for the moment. As she ceased her attacks, he fell to the ground hard.

Nyx charged in as she armed her Dual Blades at Tso Lan, "I... I won't let you take any more lives of my friends! Never again! I won't let you!"

Tso Lan breathed heavily, "Your feelings for these friends and family... are not real..."

"They are real to me! I will kill you, Demon Lord," Nyx exclaimed in anger as she armed and ready to attack. Cutie Mark Crusaders held her tail tight, causing her yelped in pain. Steel Blaze, Metalgear and Drake Trio held her tight. She groaned in anger, "Let me go! Let me go! Tso Lan must pay! He must pay! He must!"

"Don't, Nyx! This is not what Lance wanted," Apple Bloom begged frantically, "This is not what Twilight had taught you! Please don't!"

"I know it's painful! It hurt us too! But revenge won't bring him back!" Sweetie Belle begged in concern while crying.

Scootaloo nodded her head, "Please! Don't take revenge! Don't kill him!"

"If you do that," Jade said in concern, "You'll become him!"

Alyson sniffed and nodded, "Please! Stop it! Don't do it! Don't kill him! You're pony, not monster!"

"Strike me down... I have murdered your brother," Tso Lan said darkly, "The next victim is... your mother!"

As Nyx growled in anger while tempted to kill him, Metalgear exclaimed, "Don't you dare! It's a trick! He wants you to do it, so you can become Yue as Demon Lord of Moon!"

"Come on, kid. You're smart and cute little filly! You're gentle and sweet! Don't you dare turn into monster! Got it Memorized?!" Steel Blaze begged in worry.

"Don't do it! Don't let Lance's sacrifice be nothing! I beg of you!" Rob begged in concern and feared.

Boomer nodded his head, "Come on! Don't do it! Don't let him beat you in mind game!"

"I am Grunt!" Grunt exclaimed in concern before he sniffed and sobbed in despair, "I am... Grunt..."

"Go on... Fulfill your destiny," Tso Lan sneered darkly while looking at her, "Who else can you be when you're a monster?"

Nyx growled in anger as she tempted and wanted to kill him, despite what her friends had tried and begged her not to do it. Shiroi, Spike and Iris Heart Shield moved to the front of her. They all looked concern and worry yet firm and serious.

"Is this what he wants?" Shiroi asked seriously. Nyx stopped and looked at her. She continued, "Is this what your parents want? If you do this, then you'll become what you had hated the most. I beg of you... Don't do it."

Spike cried painfully and tearfully, "Please, Nyx... I don't want to lose you again. Not like before when you got turned into Nightmare Moon. The last thing I can't stand the most is a rift between everyone."

Mommy said that revenge is the most poisonous to ponies and especially the loved ones when they lose someone so special to them," Iris said calmly while continued, "It is difficult to let go. But what is most difficult is to let your friends and family see you turned into monster. They will lose their very trusted and lovable one they truly care..."

Nyx gasped in concern. She then looked at Tso Lan before looking at her friends as she wondered of what she must do. She closed her eyes for the moment as she tried to think and what she can do. Was the vengeance wrong? Was killing Tso Lan worth it? Was she willing to become Black Yue?

After a moment had passed, Nyx opened hers as she looked at Tso Lan for the moment. She looked at his narrowing eyes of determination and anger as he wanted her to do it.

Nyx groaned in anger before screamed in pain and upset. She raised Dual Blades up high as she was ready to kill Tso Lan. Everyone gasped in shock and concern of her while Tso Lan smirked in please.

**_SLASH!_** Everyone was in silent for the moment as they were both in shock and concern yet surprise. They saw the blades struck down on the ground before Tso Lan. He was in shock and surprise as he was sured that she would chose vengeance than reason since she was a demon. She glared at him.

"I'm not... who you think I am, Tso Lan... I'm not your daughter. I'm Nyx, daughter of Princes Twilight Sparkle and General Shadow Dragon." Nyx said firmly, "Yue had died a long time ago. I am not her. You failed..."

Tso Lan hissed in anger, "In that case, I'll have to recreate her from your death!"

Tso Lan took his Moonlight Royal Sword up as he was ready to kill her. Nyx's friends were about to stop him. But instead, Nyx summoned Dual Blades in deflecting his blade up. She lifted her left hoof in revealing the white-pinkish glowing lotus pod. Everyone was in shock and surprise by the sudden event.

"It... It can't be!" Tso Lan exclaimed in shock.

Nyx had her eyes narrowed in anger yet determination, "It is now! No more live you will take. This is for my brother! Begone, Demon Lord of Moon!"

Before Tso Lan could do it, Nyx fired her lotus pod at him. He screamed in pain and fear as he felt the powerful impact on him. The portal appeared behind him as it dragged him into it while he screamed in anger and fury. He then looked at Nyx for the moment. He had his eyes narrowed in anger and fury.

"One day... Someday... I will have my revenge, Nyx!" Tso Lan exclaimed in anger, "All of your family and friends will die! Black Yue will reborn! Demons will rule the mortal realm!"

With Tso Lan thrown into the portal, it closed down. Her friends cheered wildly and happily as they won the battle. Nyx looked down in shame and despair. She cried and sobbed tearfully and upset. Her body glowed in white yet dimly as she shrunk and transformed into her filly.

Nyx's team stopped from cheering as they found her transformed back into her filly form as well as her crying. They all knew what it was as they felt sorry and pity for her. They may had won the fight but they've lost two friends.

Nyx sobbed and cried, "We've lost them... We've lost them... I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Shiroi shushed gently to Nyx as she hugged the latter gently, "I'm sorry too, Nyx. I really am. I'll miss your brother too. He was a special."

Spike cried and sobbed, "Yeah... Both Lance and Red... They were great friends..."

Cutie Mark Crusaders cried and sobbed tearfully in despair. Grunt hugged them gently while Dragoking howled in upset and despair.

Steel Blaze sighed, "Yeah... Both of them were great and especially Lance. He was a great kid and friend. Can't believe he's gone..."

Metalgear nodded his head, "I too feel that as well. Their sacrifice and friendship will not be forgotten."

Boomer nodded his head, "Yeah... I miss that Red. If only I had give him a chance, he wouldn't be dead. I'll take it back and respect him! Dragon's Code of Honor!"

"You better have not your finger crossed," Rob said in concern.

"Hey! I'm serious! This is my code, Rob! I respect to the hero like Red! And I'm really sorry for what I did! Okay?! That guy deserve the credit as Lance had! He's the hero!" Boomer exclaimed in annoyance

"Glad to hear it..." The calm yet firm voice said.

Everyone gasped in shock and surprise as they turned and found both Lance and Red Arsenal grunted and moaned painfully. Two stallions slowly got up while holding their injuries tight. They both smiled while making them shock and surprise. Boomer was about to scream but Grunt covered him up at once.

Lance smiled while waved to them. Shiroi, Nyx and Spike charged in and jumped on him as they all hugged him. Dragoking licked on Lance's face for few times. The rest of their friends came and help Red Arsenal. They then healed both Lance and Red Arsenal's injuries into their healthy states. They all cried tearfully in joy and relief to see both Lance and Red Arsenal alive.

Before Lance could say anything, Shiroi punched on his left shoulder hard. Lance exclaimed painfully while rubbing his shoulder gently.

"That's for scaring us off!" Shiroi exclaimed in anger. Lance chuckled nervously before she kissed passionately on his lips. He kissed her back. They departed. She smiled, "This is for seeing you alive."

"How... How did you survive?" Spike asked in shock and surprise.

"Yeah... We saw you get killed by Tso Lan's attack," Apple Bloom said in concern.

Sweetie Belle nodded, "So how did you survive that!"

"You've gotta tell us! We wanna know!" Scootaloo begged.

Lance smiled, "Yeah... I guess I forgot. I'm an Immortal Pony." Everyone was in shock and surprise by him. He continued, "My dad is Mystic Pony while my mom is Equestrian Alicorn. And that makes me an Immortal Pony, even though I was half of them each."

"Even so... I'm just glad to see you alive!" Steel said happily.

Lance nodded his head, "Yeah... I'm just glad that Nyx didn't turn into demon." He turned to Nyx, "And by the way, Nyx - nice Battle Mode. That might come in handy to fight your enemies."

Nyx smiled as she hugged him, "Thanks. I'm so happy to see you alive. Don't do that again."

Lance smiled as he hugged her back, "I can't say I will."

"What about you? You are not Mystic Pony," Metalgear asked curiously.

Red chuckled, "Definitely not. I nearly move an inch but the blast hit my shoulder, so I got knocked out for a while. That was a close call if I do say myself."

Boomer groaned in anger, "I don't know whether I'm angry or give you a big hug for being dramatic!"

Rob chuckled in amusement, "Better don't. He's still wounded from the fight."

"Yeah... Better don't," Red agreed. He then looked at the area as he smiled, "It looks like we've won. You defeated and banished Tso Lan to Netherworld. Looks like all are gone for good. It's over..."

"Wait a minute! What about the ingredients?!" Jade asked in concern.

Alyson nodded, "Yes! We've got one more day to go! We need to get them back and find the last one - Dark Aura's Soul."

"I am Grunt," Grunt nodded his head.

"So does anyone know what it do?" Steel Blaze asked curiously, "And of course, where it was?"

Iris Heart Shield gulped, "I hope it's not dangerous..."

Lance and Shiroi looked at each other for the moment. They then smiled and laughed a bit. Their friends were in confuse and concern of what they were thinking. They were about to find out soon enough...

* * *

Their friends followed Lance and Shiroi through the use of magnetism lift to the seventh floor. It was where Tso Lan's Throne Chamber was located. Upon entering the Throne Chamber, they followed Lance and Shiroi to the throne chair where the stolen seven ingredients were located. They took them before headed to the floating black giant safe vault-like.

Lance used his Dual Blades in breaking the vault up. It revealed a blackish soul-like with white sparkling and glowing moon and some stars. His friends but Shiroi awed in surprise by its appearance as they never seen how beauty and great it was.

"So this is Dark Aura's Soul?" Metalgear asked in surprise.

"Beautiful..." Cutie Mark Crusaders remarked in amazement.

"I thought it was supposed to be dark and gloomy stuff," Boomer asked in surprise.

Metalgear, Red and Rob nodded their heads, "So did I..."

"So what does it do?" Steel Blaze asked in concern.

Nyx smiled as she explained, "Dark Aura's Soul is the rarest ingredient. It dispelled and removed any kinds of Dark Magic within you. And it also saved you from nightmares and even the deepest ones. It also restore the pony's lost or former self but only for goodness. And the best of it - when combined with other seven ingredients, it healed and restored the body strong and healthy. That's what makes it special and rarest ingredient."

Spike whistled, "Cool... That was so awesome..."

"I am Grunt," Grunt smiled.

"It looks like we finish and complete our mission," Shiroi said in relief.

"Yeah... We did it," Lance agreed while smiling, "For five days, we finally got them all. It's finally over."

"We can finally save our sisters and friends too!" Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo exclaimed happily while cheering.

Dragoking roared wildly and happily before everyone chuckling and laughing happily. Their mission was finally over...

"So, what is next," Metalgear asked curiously.

Boomer sighed, "When the mission is over, we go separate ways now."

Steel hummed in concern, "When you put that way, I guess it is. You don't need us anymore. We'll be leaving and find ourselves a new home."

"What are you talking about? Who said anything about everyone gone to separate ways" Lance asked in concern. Everyone was in shock yet surprise by his question. He smiled, "We're going home... together. After all, we're friends and family."

Everyone was in shock and surprise. They had thoughts of what Lance had said. They smiled happily as they liked it. They answered together, "Yeah... We are..."

Dragoking roared wildly as he stomped on the ground happily. He was happy that he had new friends and allies. But going home was the best as well.

"Thank you, Iris. So, let's go home to-!" Nyx was about to thank Iris Heart Shield but the latte was nowhere to be found. She was in shock and confuse, "Where did she go?"

"I hope she's fine..." Spike said in concern.

Shiroi smiled as she patted both Nyx's and Spike's head gently, "I'm sure she is. She had the Guardian Angel to look after her now."

Lance smiled, "Alright, everyone. Let's go home!"

Everyone smiled as they followed Lance of going home now since the mission was finally over...

* * *

As Lance and his friends exited the Dark Moon's Palace, they heard some noises and crying. They looked and found Dragon Kick and his Rescue Team galloping and heading straight to the palace. The latter continued calling and crying happily. The former cried back to them. Both sides came towards at each other as they gave each other a hug and crying happily in seeing the children alive.

"You... You came!" Lance asked in surprise.

"I thought you couldn't make it..." Nyx said in surprise.

"We wouldn't. The Council approved it. But I'm not very happy for what you did, and especially when we gave you specific order not to go to Demon Land," Dragon Kick said sternly, causing Lance, Nyx, Spike, four Cutie Mark Crusaders, Shiroi and Dragoking to be saddened and shamed. He sighed in relief, "But just like your family members, you did what you have to for them. I'm so glad to see you save from danger."

"But the best part is... we got all eight ingredients!" Spike exclaimed happily.

"You did?!" Four Leaders of Rescue Team asked in surprise and shock.

Lance and his team showed the retrieved eight ingredients to Dragon Kick and his team. They awed in shock and surprise by children's effort and determination. They were pleased and surprised by it.

Dragon Kick patted Lance's shoulder gently, "Well done... Your father would be so proud of it. You, your siblings and friends did the right thing." Lance smiled happily. Dragon Kick smiled, "Let's go home. All of us."

Everyone cheered wildly and happily as they can finally go home now. Tailtech took and held a bluish Teleporter Crystal-like up on midair. It glowed for the moment before it burst and exploded into a big bluish light. Lance and his friends disappeared from sights.

Further away from Lance's location, Iris Heart Shield and mysterious shadow figure stood on the hill's edge. They watched the event.

"It's over, mommy. It really is," Iris Heart Shield said happily, "I saved Nyx! I did it. She was really brave and kind too. I'm just she's not a demon."

Mysterious figure nodded, "Me too. It finally is over. My mission is done."

"What should we do next?"

The mysterious figure smiled, "Time to have second family reunion. It'll surprise them for good..."

Both the mysterious figure and Iris Heart Shield teleported and disappeared from sights. Who were they? Where do they come from? Answers will come...

_Prepare for Conclusion..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**References:**  
1) **_My Daughter will be Mine!_** is inspired from **_Disney Hunchback from Notre Dame's Hellfire_**

2) Nyx Fight against Dark Demon Warriors and Shadow Razors scene is inspired by **_Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II Trailer 2_** where Starkiller faced and battled against Stormtroopers.

3) **_Nyx vs Tso Lan_** is inspired by **_Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II's Final Boss_** where Starkiller fought and battled against Darth Vader.

_Who is Zelda? Can you guess it?_


	17. Epilogue: Home Sweet Home

**Epilogue: Home Sweet Home**

During the midnight, Ponyville was in panicked as everyone muttered in concern and feared. Metal Ponies were there as well since they reached the town last two days ago. They all wondered if Twilight and all of her friends can survive of not. By the end of the day, they may have died sooner or later. And the world may not be saved again...

Royal Sisters, Crystal Princess and Prince and some of family members were gathered at the patient's chamber - watching and looking at Mane Six, their boyfriends and friends struggled and suffered from Dark Plague's dangerous effects especially the nightmares they were having. Zecora, Tao, Mighty Heart, Icy, Laxtinct and Mystic-Equestrian Doctors were trying their best to slow down or remove the diseases as soon as possible. But their effort was in vain as the victims continued screaming in pain from it.

As Tao, Zecora and Mighty Heart placed some sleeping powder on Twilight and her friends, the latter fell asleep soundly. The former sighed in concern and upset upon looking at their faces. They exited the room and met up with victims' relatives and friends.

"How are they?" Princess Celestia asked in concern.

"Were you able to tame the sickness, Zecora?" Princess Luna asked in concern,

Zecora sighed in defeat, "I'm truly sorry. Without the ingredients, none can be saved. And none can live for Dark Plague's Last Day."

Tao sighed, "Zecora's right. By morning, their lives will be suspended. We cannot save them now. I'm sorry."

"No... No! No! This can't be!" Shining Armor exclaimed in denial.

"There-there has to be a way to save them! There has to be! Please!" Princess Cadance agreed in concern.

"Please save my daughter! She's my daughter! I beg of you! Please! I don't want her to die now! Why?! WHY?! PLEASE! Great Equestria, do something! She's my life!" Mane Six's Family exclaimed in anger, feared, upset, concern and sadness.

Zecora, Tao, doctors and nurses were all shamed and upset to see them like that. They really wished they could save Twilight and her friends. But there was nothing they can do...

"I'm truly sorry..." Tao admitted in shame, "There was nothing can be done."

Zecora bowed her head down, "We are in deep apologize. We do not deserve the forgiveness... We understand..."

Hearing what Tao and Zecora had said, Mane Six's family cried and sobbed in despair and upset as they cried out loud and wild. Some hugged each other for comfort. Others punched on the walls for not forgiving themselves of not saving their lives. There was nothing can be done...

"LOOK! Something's happening!" One of Ponyville's Resident exclaimed in shock and surprise.

Heard the noise, the group headed to the window to see what was going on. They saw the bluish light emerged from the ground. Something had happen. They quickly came down and exited the castle to find out of what was going on. They met up with other residents of Ponyville as they all watched the glowing and enlarging bluish light.

**_BOOM!_** Everyone covered their eyes from the exploding light. From the moment had stopped, they moved their hooves aside while opened their eyes. They saw what they did not expect - Lance and his team, along with Dragon Kick's team had return home safely...

"Hey everypony..." All six Cutie Mark Crusaders greeted happily.

Heard of the familiar voices, Mane Six's family cried tearfully of not sadness but joy as they galloped and charged towards Lance's team.

Mane Six's family hugged their respective ones. Granny Smith and Big Macintosh cried while hugged Apple Bloom. Hondo Flanks and Cookie Crumbles hugged Sweetie Belle while crying in joy and relief. Rainbow Blaze and Firefly hugged Scootaloo tightly and passionately, despite she was not their daughter yet considered one. Tao whacked Jade Adventure's head before cried happily as he hugged her, followed by Mighty Heart hugged them both while Dragon Kick joined them. Night Light and Twilight Velvet hugged Nyx, Lance and Spike tightly and passionately, along with Shining Armor and Princess Cadance as they all cried tearfully in joy. Shiroi got hugged from both of her parents who was like the rest. They were glad and relief to see them alive.

"You're back, all of you..." Tao said calmly before scowled angrily, "But all of you are in big troubles! Did you not heed a word from me?! I'm truly disappointed yet fury of it! What do you have to say?!"

Lance, Spike, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Nyx, Jade and Shiroi bowed down in apologetic form, "We're very sorry."

Lance spoke, "We did what we have to. We've got no other choice. The Mystic Council would have refuse the request. I'm sorry for doing that."

"But then again," Spike smirked as he held the bag of eight ingredients up, "We did it. We got them all."

Everyone gasped in surprise and shock as they all muttered and chatted about the children's accomplishment of mission. They really did it?

Nyx nodded her head, "We did it. But... we also couldn't have done it without some friends and helps to get them."

"We also beat and banished the Demon Lords! We banished the Demon Lords!" Four Cutie Mark Crusaders exclaimed and cheered wildly and happily.

Shiroi nodded her head, "It's true... We did do it before meeting Dragon Kick and his Rescue Team at Dark Moon's Palace."

"Hello?! We also help!" Boomer reminded in annoyance.

Lance's team chuckled and laughed in amusement from Boomer's complain. But he was right as they all nodded their heads in confirmation.

Everyone was still in shock and surprise by children's tale of adventure. Was it true? They turned looked at the children's remaining friends - Red Arsenal, Boomer, Rob, Grunt, Metalgear, Steel Blaze and Alyson Joy - nodded their heads in confirm the truth. And even Dragon Kick and his team nodded their heads as well.

"That... That's truly amazing. I'm glad that all of you have return home safely." Tao said in relief.

Mane Six's Family and Tao's Family agreed with him. The children reach home safe was important.

"Good," Zecora smiled as she looked at the bag, "With rare ingredients reach home safely, a powerful cure we can create to save our friends. There is still hope to save them..."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreeing with Zecora. They quickly left and return to the Friendship Rainbow Castle. They had to create the cure at once before it's too late.

* * *

Within the laboratory chamber, two wizards and shaman worked together in making the cure. Tao, Zecora and Mighty Heart did their best to make it before it's too late. Icy and Laxtinct helped them as well.

As Mighty Heart set the cauldron up and above the firewoods, he then poured the cleared water into it. Zecora cracked and crunched Venus Seed hard while pouring them into cauldron. Tao poured the Poisonous Frog's Slime into it. Laxtinct stewed the pole on water gently and slowly in making sure the cure was in good shape. Icy took and plucked the petals out from Night Flowers before pouring into it. Tao poured the Demon Wings into it. Mighty Heart crushed and crunched Thunder Serpent's Scale into pieces before pouring into it. Icy dropped the Purest Seashell into it. Zecora cracked the Courageous Flame Orb as she poured its fiery into it. Lastly, Tao poured Dark Aura's Soul into it.

With all ingredients thrown into cauldron, two wizards and shaman chanted calmly and harmonically in making the cauldron's cure work. Laxtinct continue stewing the ingredients. Icy put more woods in making the fire strong. As for the moment had passed, the light glowed from cauldron. It became dim. They then looked at it. They saw the colorful rainbow soup-like with some glowing and sparkling stars-like on them.

Tao and his friends smiled at the soup. They were ready now...

* * *

At the patient room, Lance, Nyx, Spike and three Cutie Mark Crusaders were closed and neared to their family members. They watched and seen how sickly and painful Twilight and her friends. They hoped and prayed that they would be alright and safe.

Tao and his assistants came as they gave the soup of cure to Twilight and her friends' mouths. The latter drank them all in finishing the soup off. Twilight and her friends remained sleeping and quiet for the moment. Everyone sighed in concern as all they can do was wait for Twilight and her friends to wake up, and hopefully they don't died...

Tao motioned everyone to leave Lance and his friends alone for have sometimes with their family members. Mane Six's Family Members agreed and nodded their heads. They all left while leaving Lance and his friends stayed close to Mane Six, their boyfriends and other friends. They had been away for far too long...

As the sun rose from outside, everyone gathered at the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom as they wondered if Twilight and her friends were alive. Mane Six's family members and friends had arrived and checked on if Twilight and her friends had survived or not. They also found Lance and his friends were still staying and sleeping closed to their family members. They had not left since they returned home safely.

For the moment had passed, the moaning sounded caused Mane Six's Family and Friends surprise. They watched and found Mane Six, their boyfriends and friends slowly gotten up from their sleeps. They all yawned as if they just woke up from their dreams and sleeps. Mane Six's Family and Friends looked surprised yet happy and relief that they were alive.

Twilight looked down as she found Nyx and Spike sleeping on her bed. She was in shock as her eyes poured the tears out in joy. She cried, "Nyx! Spike! You're alright!"

Nyx and Spike got up and saw what surprise and relieved them so much. They exclaimed, "MOMMY!"

Nyx and Spike jumped and hugged Twilight passionately and happily while the trio cried happily. But they weren't the only ones. Lance found his father alive and awaken. As Shadow Dragon was about to do something, Lance jumped and hugged him tightly and passionately causing the former hugged back. Apple Bloom cheered happily while crying as she hugged Applejack happily. Sweetie Belle nuzzled Rarity's chest gently while the latter patted the former's head and nuzzled as well. Rainbow grabbed Scootaloo's head as she rubbed the latter's head hard and passionately.

Lance's friends were happy and relieved in seeing him and other children having a great time with their family members so much.

Apple Bloom sniffed while hugging Applejack, "Oh, Applejack! You're okay! You're okay! You're alive! I'm so happy! I'm so happy! I'm so happy!"

Applejack smiled and patted Apple Bloom, "Me too! And I'm so happy to see you alive. Can you promise me something?" Apple Bloom looked at her sister. She continued, "Stop scaring me again. I had enough of it and especially losing another of my family."

Apple Bloom nodded her head as she and her sister hugged together passionately and happily. Granny Smith and Big Macintosh came and joined the party as well.

"Sweetie Belle, I'm not very happy of what you had done from past five days. You had me a heart attack!" Rarity scolded the upset and disappointed Sweetie Belle. She sighed as she patted Sweetie Belle, "But I'm just happy to see you alive. That's the important thing to think about."

Sweetie Belle sniffed as she nuzzled, "Rarity, I promised you that I won't cause any problems again."

"Silly girl," Rarity giggled, "If you hadn't, I wouldn't have realize of how great sister you truly are."

Sweetie Belle cried tearfully and joyfully as she jumped and hugged Rarity, followed by Hondo Flanks and Cookie Crumble.

"Squirt... You really had me worry this time, missy," Rainbow said sternly. Scootaloo looked down. She sighed as she had her left wing moved the latter towards her. Rainbow hugged Scootaloo while giggled playfully, "Scoots, you may not be my sister. But I'm glad to have one to save my flanks. You're awesome, kid."

Fluttershy nodded her head, "Rainbow's right. Thank you for saving us, Scootaloo. You really are a great friend and sister to have..."

"Really?" Scootaloo asked happily. Rainbow nodded her head. Scootaloo screamed and squealed happily as she jumped and hugged Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershu! Thank you!"

Rainbow Dash giggled in amusement as she hugged Scootaloo back. Rainbow Blaze and Firefly joined in the hugging as well.

As Pinkie's family were about to hug her, she screamed happily, "Now this is what I called 'A HAPPY ENDING! YEAH! Happy 'Happy Ending' to all of us!"

Her family chuckled and laughed happily as they hugged her happily and passionately. Pinkie Pie hugged them back.

Twilight and her family had some times to talk about. Their family came and joined in the group.

"Lance... I'm not happy of what you did, five days ago. I told you to stay with Tao while look after Nyx and Spike," Shadow Dragon said sternly. Lance, Nyx and Spike looked down in shame. He sighed in defeat as he gave Lance a pat, "But... You did what you have to. And I'm proud of you."

Lance, Nyx and Spike were in shock and surprised by Shadow Dragon's answer.

Twilight nodded her head, "He's right. All of you did well. And we were so proud and happy for you. It's because of you, we're alive. And I'm pretty sure that Iris would be proud of you, Lance."

Lance smiled happily while nodded his head. He was glad to have a family like them again.

Lance smiled, "Thanks, mom and dad. And we're sorry for scaring you off so much."

Nyx smiled, "Yeah... Me too. But we're just glad that you're both alright. We're family together again. Nothing can separate us again."

"You said it. Nothing can." Spike agreed.

Lance smiled, "Mom... Dad... There's someone and some group I want you and the rest to meet..."

Lance waved to some group from the door, followed by Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike. Shiroi and her friends were scared and worried as they feared that they would embarrassed their own friends. Shiroi took a deep breath as she entered the room. She bowed down before Twilight Sparkle and all of her friends.

Shiroi spoked, "My name is Shiroi. General Dragon and Princess Sparkle, I am so happy to see you both well and healthy again. And it is an honored to meet you too."

Twilight smiled, "We're honored. Rise, Shiroi." As Shiroi stood up and looked at Twilight Sparkle, the princess smiled, "So, are you and Lance friends?"

Shiroi blushed, "More than friends, your highness. I'm his girlfriend now."

Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle looked at Lance who got blushed and nodded his head, "That happens a day ago. I kinda like her. She's a very special one when I looked at her eyes. They're great and beautiful."

Shadow Dragon smiled, "I understand. I used to think that for both Iris Crystal and Twilight Sparkle when I looked at their eyes. They're great too."

Lance smiled as he then move to other friends of his, "And these are my friends - Red Arsenal, Boomer, Rob, Grunt, Metalgear, Steel Blaze and Alyson Joy."

Red Arsenal smirked, "I was the best archer and musketeer. You can count on me to take a shot on our enemies."

Boomer scoffed, "I'm one dragon you don't wanna mess with!"

"I'm most honored to meet you all, your highness," Rob said happily.

Grunt smiled, "I am Grunt..."

Metalgear bowed, "Truly magnificent and fascinating. I finally meet both Alicorn Royalty and Mystic Ponies. This is truly amazing..."

"I'm here because of your kid. I owe him a lot. Got it Memorized?" Steel Blaze joked happily.

Alyson smiled and bowed down, "It's a great pleasure to meet you all here."

"It is an honor to meet you, your highness," Lance's friends bowed down and greeted happily.

Twilight and her friends bowed back as they commented and remarked happily that they were honored as well of meeting them here. As they chatted and laughed together with each other, Twilight then noticed Nyx's tears coming out.

"Nyx, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Twilight asked in concern before looked at Nyx's worrying and upset friends and siblings. She continued, "What happen? Did something happen?"

Spike sighed, "Yeah... Something did happen... There was a friend but we've... We've..."

Lance sighed, "I'll explain..."

Lance explained everything to Twilight, her friends and her family about the battle with Demon Lord of Fire. They were in shock yet despair and upset to hear what Lance and his friends had gone through. They all feel sorry and sad for the children for losing a friend. Because of Zelda, they had made it very far.

Twilight hugged Nyx gently, "Nyx... I'm so sorry for everything. I truly am."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "If we were not have contacted with Dark Plague, then none of you have suffered this so badly. I'm sorry."

"We're sorry too," Twilight's friends apologized.

Lance shook his head, "If you hadn't, I would never have found, met and save these guys from Demon Lord. Then, everything would have been worse for them..."

Nyx sniffed before cried a bit, "I wish Zelda was here to see our accomplishment. She would have been proud and happy of it."

"Yeah... She's our best friend and guide till the end," Spike commented in sadness, "I sure wish I could see her again."

"You already did, partner..." The Texan Voice spoke happily. Everyone yelped and gasped in surprise as they turned to the door. They found a familiar character they thought she was killed. She smiled, "Howdy..."

"ZELDA?!" Lance's team exclaimed in surprise and shock as they charged and jumped on her. They all hugged her tightly and passionately, "You're okay! You're alive!"

Zelda smiled, "Eeyup. But do ya mind? Can you get off of me? I'm not that strong as Great Auntie Applejack or Rainbow Dash! I don't want to have a broken bones to meet them again!"

As Lance and his friends got off Zelda, Twilight and her friends approached and asked of who she was. Lance and his friends introduced Zelda to them. Before they could explain further, they realized something strange about Zelda. How does she knew about Applejack and Rainbow Dash?! And above all, why her tone was different?!

Lance's team turned and looked at her closely, with both odd and surprise looks. Twilight and her friends looked concern and worry about it like something was not right for them.

"Didn't you tell us that your tone would be Southern when you get mad?" Shiroi asked in concern.

"Yeah... Why are you sounded like more of Southern Ponies?" Spike asked curiously.

Drake Trio and Cutie Mark Crusaders nodded their heads, "Yeah... Why?!"

Steel Blaze nodded his head, "Something is definitely not right with her."

"Affirmative... There is more to her than we thought. She is hiding something from us. And I think we're about to find out," Metalgear agreed.

"And above all," Lance said in concern, "How did you know Applejack and Rainbow Dash? And what do you mean you want to meet again?"

Nyx nodded her head, "Who... Who are you, Zelda?"

Zelda smiled as she removed her cowl and all of her clothes. Everyone gasped in shock and surprise as they saw a familiar orange Alicorn-Lion Hybrid. She smiled while waved to them.

"Howdy, everyone," Flare Tiger smiled.

"FLARE TIGER?! YOU'RE ZELDA?!" Everyone asked in shock and surprise.

Flare Tiger smirked and nodded her head, "Eeyup. That'd be me. Surprise ya all, didn't I?"

Everyone was in shock yet stunned and surprised by Flare Tiger's disguise. They thought her mission was to reunite Lance with Shadow Dragon while building their life as a new family. They never thought that she would return to their present and help again.

"Why? Why didn't you tell us?!" Lance asked in shock and surprise.

Flare Tiger smiled, "To help you become strong as your family did. And most important of all, I have to make sure that Nyx stay true to herself till the end. I replaced Grandpa Tao as your guidance since ya'll met him. After all, this is based on **_JusSonic's Road to the End_**. It's quite good and interesting one too."

Everyone chuckled in amusement, despite not knowing what Flare Tiger had said

"And it did... You set everything for us to be prepare to fight with Demon Lords, didn't you?" Nyx asked in surprise. Flare Tiger smiled and nodded her head. She asked, "Why? Why did you do it?"

Flare Tiger smiled, "Because you need to prove yourself that you are more pony than the demon. And that very day, you did it. You are you, not Yue. That's important."

"And others? They actually help you?" Spike asked in concern.

"Don't look at me! I have no idea that she's your friend! I didn't know it too! This is my first time to meet her too, got it Memorized?! I am Grunt! I wasn't aware of it as well!" Drake Trio, Metalgear, Steel Blaze and Alyson exclaimed frantically.

Red Arsenal smirked, "I knew it from the start." Everyone looked at him. He continued, "Flare Tiger is the one who rescued me from Demon Lords. She told me of what I'm supposed to do when you guys came here. And she's the one who gave me the Cybernetic Hoof. She said it's a seed to our world's new technology. I had no idea of what she meant."

Everyone turned and looked at her as they bowed and thanked her happily for helping and keeping an eye on Lance and his friends during their Demon Land journey. She smiled and giggled in amusement.

"It's not a problem, ya'all. You've got nothing to worry about," Flare Tiger said happily, "I did what I had to for my family."

"There's one thing I'm so curious about..." Spike said curiously as they all turned to him, "What about those ponies we've met - Blaze Leo, Aurora Borealis, Ace Swift, Comet Star, Midnight Moonlight, Shadow Cat, Flower Dog and Iris Heart Shield? Were they illusions?"

"Yeah... Seriously, I hope it's not one of your disappearing jokes again. I'm so sick of it," Boomer scoffed in annoyance.

"Tell me about it," Cutie Mark Crusaders and Rob said in agreement.

Metalgear nodded, "Indeed. Ever since you make 'disappearing act', we can easily think that the ponies we had help are nothing but illusions. Has my statement prove correct?"

"Nope. My family are very real," Flare Tiger answered happily.

"Family? The ponies we've met are your family?" Steel Blaze asked in shock.

"No way..." Alyson said in surprise.

Flare Tiger smirked, "Way, partner. Say hello and meet my family again! Come on in, everypony! It's family reunion again!"

As Flare Tiger opened the door, it revealed the familiar faces from their journey. Blaze Leo, Aurora Borealis, Ace Swift, Comet Star, Midnight Moonlight, Shadow Cat, Flower Dog and Iris Heart Shield were here as they waved to Twilight and all of her company. Lance and his friends were in shock and surprise of it.

Flare Tiger continued, "Let me introduce to my family. This is Blaze Leo - first son of quadruplets. He's quite rough one and hardcore like his gramps but he's one sensitive and protective gentlepony."

Blaze Leo groaned, "Mom! Please, not in front of my grandpa Shadow Dragon and grandpa Lance! I don't wanna be embarrassed in front of them!" He cleared his throat as he turned to the front, "It's an honor to meet you all and especially to you, grandpas and grandmas!"

"This is my second quadruplet Midnight Moonlight the rebellious and stubborn tomboy girl like her mommy and some of my sides as well." Flare Tiger giggled in amusement,"I can tell you one thing. She's like Rarity - easily fall for one wrong pony and ignore anyone else. She's selfish and greedy I'd tell ya."

"No, I didn't! Just because I like some jerks once doesn't mean I don't care of the rest! Don't even try to think that mom!" Midnight exclaimed in annoyance. She sighed as she turned and bowed down, "And thank you so much too. If you hadn't made me realize of the boy I almost fell in love, I would have been nothing but bad girl. I didn't want to ruin my family's name for no reason."

"It's okay! It's understandable. Everything's fine. We're glad to help." Lance's team answered calmly and happily to them.

"I'm sure you've met the third chicken son Ace Swift," Flare Tiger joked happily before Ace Swift groaned in upset. She cleared her throat and continued, "But thanks to ya'll, ya helped and make my boy a brave and confident cub like his mom and dad."

Ace Swift scoffed, "Please! I can handle than just being confident! And trust me, I would never be scared again. And nice to meet you all."

Flare Tiger sighed in annoyance, "I'm pretty sure that you met timid, shy and reluctant Aurora? But she's special than just her appearance."

"Hi..." Aurora greeted timidly and softly.

"This is my youngest but adopted one - Iris Heart Shield," Flare Tiger introduced the youngest one, "She was named after my ancestors because they were inspiration. And above all, she's a smart and clever girl about morality and lives. And trust me, she learned it well from all of us."

Iris smiled and bowed, "I am honored to meet you all. It's a miracle. I've heard stories about you and your adventures. And I want to meet you so badly."

"I believe you all met descendant of Paul Williams," Flare Tiger turned to Comet Star, "My husband Comet Star. He's not just a best blacksmith of everything he can make but the best husband I could count on. I'm glad to have kids like now. But he can be goofy and comic-relief when it comes of cheering some kids up, he's still a good husband."

Comet Star yelped in concern before chuckled a bit. He turned and looked at Flare Tiger's ancestors as she bowed down, "It is an honor to meet you all. I'm mostly honored and thankful."

"These are my sworn sisters Shadow Cat and Flower Dog. And yeah, they're very different too," Flare Tiger admitted the differences between Shadow Cat and Flower Dog. She continued, "Shadow Cat can sometimes be... violent and sinister, but trust me - she ain't evil, she just like to tease her preys and kids so much. Just don't ask her about scary stuffs. Flower Dog is mostly like Fluttershy for both nature and animals but don't make her very angry. She's extremely protective, caring and sensitive dog."

Shadow Cat giggled in amusement, "I am honored to meet you."

"Yes... It is an honor to meet you all." Flower Dog bowed and hummed, "Harmony brings good luck upon you all. It represent that you will bring harmony across the world."

"Oh yeah... How did you survive the attack from Crisis?" Spike asked in concern.

"Yeah! How?!" Lance's Team asked curiously.

Flare Tiger smiled, "Just as every one of you left, I immediately revealed my true form. And I fought and battle him to the pool of water. Flower Dog summoned the trees in trapping and locking that bull-headed monster tight for good. Shadow Cat summoned the water in evaporating him off. So, three of us charged in and beaten him out for good. I can tell you one thing - he's not an easy opponent to deal with."

Everyone was in amazement by Flare Tiger's story. Twilight and her friends bowed down before the future Flare Tiger and her family. They looked and smiled.

"Flare Tiger, thank you again. If you hadn't come, I don't know if I should blame myself for putting someone I cared in danger for me and my friends. You and your family are great help. Thank you so much." Twilight commented calmly.

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Yes. And above all, I'm glad that you have been there for us."

"Yeah! Thank you so much! Owe you so much! Thanks, partner. Yeepee! Thanks! You're a great help!" Twilight's friends and family thanked happily to Flare Tiger and her family.

Flare Tiger nodded her head as she turned and found Nyx looked down. She knew what the little filly had in mind because she was from the future. She approached to Tao.

"Great Grandpa Tao," Flare Tiger spoke up. Tao turned to her. She continued, "I need you do me a favor. And it's very important gift."

"Sure. You saved my son's and the rest of his family and friends' lives. I'm in your debt. How can I be an assistant?" Tao asked curiously.

Flare Tiger smiled as she whispered Tao. He looked shock and surprise as he nodded his head in understanding. He cleared his throat as he wanted to gain the attention from everyone. They all looked at him as they wondered of what he was ding.

His eyes were closed down for the moment. As five cards risen and spun around him slowly, his body glowed in white yet brightly. Everyone wondered of what was going on. Blackish Light came from Shadow Dragon and Purplish Light emerged from Twilight Sparkle. They headed straight to Nyx. They both spun around three times while lifting her up for the moment. Before she could do anything, she yelped in pain as she poured and spilled the dark yet deadly blackish light-like out before both black and purple lights entered her.

Everyone got blinded by the lights. As the light died down, they looked at Nyx who remained still and down. As she got up, she opened her eyes as they revealed a normal eyes like everypony else. They gasped in shock and surprise.

"No way... Your eyes..." Apple Bloom said in surprise, "They look perfect!"

"Yeah! You're one of us! And I mean your eyes!" Scootaloo exclaimed in agreement.

"Yes! They're right! Your dragon iris are not there!" Sweetie Belle agreed.

Shiroi giggled happily, "And these looked great and beautiful."

Shiroi held the mirror in front of Nyx. She saw her eyes were perfectly rounded like the rest of ponies.

Nyx was in surprise and shock as she turned and looked at Tao and Flare Tiger, "What was that for? Why did you give me these eyes?"

Tao smiled, "Flare Tiger told me what happens. And so you deserve something better - a part of your true family."

"That means-!" Nyx gasped happily as she charged and hugged Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon, "I'm part of both families! I'm part of them! I'm not demon! Yeah!"

"Really?! It's great and miracle!" Twilight exclaimed happily.

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Yeah... Congratulation, Nyx. You're one of us now. And we'll always love you."

"Yeah! Welcome to our family, little sis," Lance congratulated happily.

"Yeah! Best day ever!" Spike exclaimed happily.

"Thanks..." Nyx smiled as she turned and looked at Tao, "Grandpa... Can you change my eyes back to ones I'm used to?"

Everyone looked confuse and worry of what Nyx had said.

"Why? Why do you want them?" Spike asked curiously and concern.

"Yeah," Boomer agreed, "You're not a dragon. You're a pony. You should have the same eyes like everyone else."

"It was so illogical and strange of your decision." Metalgear said in concern.

Steel Blaze smirked as if he knew what Nyx wanted, "You still don't get it. The eyes are what and who she is. Without them, she's just ordinary pony. I know that because me and my sister were one of them."

Nyx smiled and nodded her head, "Yes. That is true. Can you please return them to me? It's who I really am. Those eyes maybe monsters to others, but to me - they're my gifts."

Tao smiled, "As Flare Tiger had predicted, I shall granted it for you."

Tao chanted calmly as Nyx's eyes slowly changed and transformed into dragon's irises-like. Nyx looked at the mirror. She smiled happily as she came and hugged her parents, followed by all of her friends and family.

Nyx smiled, "This is what I really want. This is who I am. And thank you for caring of me. I won't let you down again."

Flare Tiger giggled happily, "Now that settles. It's time for celebration! Come on, everypony! Let's party!"

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered and agreed.

As Twilight and her friends exited the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom, they all met the cheering and crying crowd of Ponyville as they all celebrated for Twilight and her friends' return from the death, along with the return of Lance and his friends. Everything was fine at the end...

* * *

At the Netherworld, the defeated Demon Lords were upset, angered and furious that they had lost the fight to mere children. And above all, they've lost everything - their trusted lieutenants, their pets and now both Spike and Nyx. Everything was ruined...

"This is most unfortunate..." Xiao Fung said dryly, "We were so close in getting them to our sides."

Hsi Wu hissed before screeched in fury, "And not to mention, we're trapped in this dimension forever! I hate these ponies!"

Po Kong moaned in upset, "No more meats... We're stuck here forever..."

"Tell me something I don't even want to know!" Tchang Zu roared in anger.

Dai Gui growled loudly and wildly, "Agreed... This is most unacceptable.. How can we achieve our victories now. This is unacceptable!"

Demon Lords went in silent at once as they all took their breathe for the moment. They wondered of what they can do next. They did not want to stop and give up their mission to take control of Equestria. They were so close to reach it...

"It's not over yet..." Tso Lan said darkly yet firmly. His siblings turned and looked at him. He continued, "It is time for our final plan to move. It's time for them to succeed us. It's time for them to take our place."

Seven Demon Lords gasped in shock and surprise as they knew what he meant.

"Brother, you were not suggesting 'them' to fulfill our mission and revenge?" Shendu asked in concern, "Are you certain that they can do it?"

Bai Tza hissed in upset, "You would risk their identities to the world? If these mortals knew it, our heirs would be in grave danger!"

Tso Lan turned and glared at Bai Tza, "I supposed that we do nothing then?" He turned and looked at his siblings, "I'd rather do something at once than meeting our fates here forever. I want revenge on those ponies for poisoning Yue so much with 'harmony' and 'hope'. Starting with Twilight Sparkle. I want them paid."

Demon Lords thought for the moment of what Tso Lan had said.

Po Kong hummed, "He's right. We've been banished and trapped in our own domain for far too long. This is getting desperate."

"I agree! I want them dead! I want my enemies feel my hatred and anger for not only defeating me but my best lieutenant and pet!" Hsi Wu screeched in anger.

"Dai Gui agrees to it! Ponies shall feel our wrath! Our heirs must send the message to the world!" Dai Gui roared in anger.

Tchang Zu scoffed, "They shall pay for their treacherous action on us. I want that Destroyer X's head."

"Indeed... As soon as our heirs find the way to free us, Equestria and Mystic Realms can finally be ours," Xiao Fung agreed.

Shendu smirked, "It appears they're right, my dearest beautiful sister. They may think we were defeated. But this is merely the beginning of their doom..."

Bai Tza hissed in surprise, "You were right, Shendu and Tso Lan. It is getting desperate. Our heir must go forth now. They must defeat our enemies and retrieved our traitors to here. And they must free us..."

"Yes... You're seeing things clearly," Tso Lan smiled darkly, "Now that we agreed to our terms, it is time for our heir to move out now. "

Demon Lords nodded their heads in agreement with him.

* * *

At the dark cavern with some stormy and dark night, seven shadowy figures were looking at the firewoods as they were waiting for someone. They heard the floating noise. They turned and found Tso Lan's elder daughter with purple long mane in princess's style and a crown dressed in her dark purple Chinese Princess's robe appeared before the seven.

Seven of them got up and bowed respectfully, "Hail to Princess Dark Xing, daughter of Tso Lan! Hail!"

"At ease, my cousins. Sit down... We must discuss about our latest mission," Dark Xing said calmly yet darkly. As the seven sat down, she sat down and continued, "Our family have been banished to the Netherworld... by my own flesh and blood sister - Black Yue!"

Seven gasped in shock and surprise. Four of them muttered in anger and upset. Others remains quiet and calm down. They were upset by Nyx's betrayal against her family.

Dark Xing continued, "But it doesn't mean we're finished. Father has ordered us to make a move. And this means one thing - we will find and hunt my little sister and that traitor down. But we will also capture and torture every last of ponies. And after that, we shall free our family from their imprisonment. And soon, both world will be ours to control. They all shall know that we Demons are the most ferocious and powerful species at these both realms."

"In other words, they're gonna regret it. Am I right, Xing?" The cocky yet serious first shadowy figure asked in amusement, "Coz I can't wait to start heating up to burn those mortals!"

Dark Xing smirked, "Indeed... Are you with me, my brothers and sisters? For our family! Yue must be captured and punished for betraying us!"

The big shadow stood up and revealed a 10ft yet fat greenish demon with purple goatee and two sided horns as he worn a dark purple pants-like, "Avalanche agreed! Mommy must be avenged! Avalanche must make her proud!"

The shadowy humanoid bat-like screeched wildly as it flew up and revealed itself to be a dark black female Gargoyle-like with short yet sharped crimson chair dressed in loincloth bra and pantie, "Yes, Avalanche - Avenge your mommy. I shall avenged mine. I, Song Wing shall be Hsi Wu's Successor."

The third one hit his fist hard as he got up and revealed himself to be a scarred purple scaled yet muscular warrior dressed in navy samurai's armor, "I, Voltscar shall take the head of that traitorous dragon! He shall feel my anger and thunder!"

Another shadow stood up as revealed to be muscular but dark brown minotaur dressed in his yellowish loincloth and wielded demonic yet metallic gauntlets, "Quake shall smash them all! Quake must make them pay! Father will rise! He shall not be in shame!"

"Don't forget about me," The purple skinned frog with green spiky scaled dressed in his black suit-like hopped, "Gusty has something in store for them too. I shall destroy them all for killing my pets and bugs!"

"I too shall join the battlefield," The voice spoke calmly yet femininely as the shadow revealed the beautiful greenish skinned feminine human-mermaid with dark navy long hair, "As daughter of Bai Tza; I, Mei Kai must fulfill her honor. Yue will pay for betrayal."

"Can't let you all go for fun," The cocky shadowy figure jumped and revealed himself to be a greenish scaled humanoid teenage dragon dressed in his grayish shirt, black pants with red scarf and torn long black jacket, "The son of Shendu shall too join in. I, Drago will make anyone pay for betraying the family! No one does!"

"Yes... The time is now. Dark Xing too shall avenge my father! Yue will pay for her treachery against the family! They all shall pay!" Dark Xing exclaimed proudly, "Come, my brothers! To Equestria! Let us find them now!"

"YEAH!" Seven Demon Princes and Princesses cheered and cried wildly and proudly.

Dark Xing then led Drago, Mei Kai, Gusty, Quake, Voltscar, Song Wing and Avalanche out as they all headed straight to Equestria...

* * *

A day later after the party...

Lance and his friends were gathered near to the lake. They were all eating the Sea Salt Ice-Cream together while chatted happily with each other. They were all happy and pleased about Ponyville. It was very quiet and peaceful home to stay. And they really appreciate it.

Lance chuckled a bit, "Thanks guys... I really appreciate it so much. In fact, Ponyville also appreciate it so much that we saved our family's lives in time."

"Yeah... That was some adventure alright," Nyx agreed as well.

Spike sighed, "Let's just hope that we don't do this again. The last thing I can't stand the most is fighting the Demons."

"Yeah... I know what you mean. That was scary than our meeting with Cockatrice." Scootaloo agreed.

Apple Bloom nodded, "And it's even scarier than Chimera. I almost lose my life."

"tell me about it. I just don't want to face the nightmares again," Sweetie Belle sighed in upset.

Jade nodded, "Yeah... But we do have each other. And best of all, we've made some good friends from our journey."

Lance smiled as he turned and looked at his friends, "So, what are you going to do next? You're all going to stay here, right?"

Steel Blaze smirked, "Yup. That's the plan. I'd probably do some work like Harburger Restaurant. I heard those guys need some chef to help out the cooks. I'm on that job. Got it Memorized?"

Alyson giggled happily, "I'm planning to go with Cutie Mark Crusaders for some adventures. I want to make some friends."

"I also plan to stay here. I want to learn more about modern days. Metal Ponies to agree as well. But we'll be few miles away from here. But it's close enough. But I'm sure you duded can find me and my kinds at Metal Village. It would be the best jam!" Metalgear exclaimed happily. Everyone looked odd and surprise by Metalgear's tone. He smiled, "Modern days inspired me. They're very good too."

Boomer sighed, "I don't know what to do... I probably may help Fluttershy. I just hope she respects my nature. I can't live without eating some bugs."

Rob sighed, "And you'd better be respectful to hers. She can't handle some animals to be hurt too. I'm just glad that I work for Dr. Hooves for his science. These ponies... They are good. I want to learn more about it."

"I am Grunt..." Grunt smiled, "I am Grunt."

"Labor work? Hope they treat you well, buddy." Boomer said in concern.

"Yeah... I hope you can take care of Crusaders too," Rob agreed.

Grunt smiled happily. Cutie Mark Crusaders jumped and hugged him passionately and tightly. Ironically, it was him to hug them not the other way around.

"What about you, Red?" Lance asked.

Red sighed as he took the mask off, "First off... My name - My real name is Roy Hawkeye." Everyone looked confuse yet surprise and shock by him. He had green eyes to look at them, "Second, I won't be staying here anymore because... I finally got into the Royal Guard as Commander of the Archery." Everyone looked down as they knew he would be busy with his work and never had time with them, "And third, I still visit and check on you because Justicestrike is my protégé in training."

"Really?"

"Yes, Justicestrike. Princess Celestia and Luna allow me to visit you and hopefully that your training progress well. Don't try to disappoint me."

"As if! I don't lose so easily. After all; Steel Blaze, Metalgear and Boomer also train me too. Gpt it Memorized?"

Steel Blaze, Metalgear and Boomer laughed happily, "That's true... That's true..."

"What about you?" Nyx asked Shiroi hopefully.

Shiroi smiled, "I already have a home. This is my home where I can spent my time with my friends and family. And above all, I can spend some honeymoon with my boyfriend. And of course, I've got art lessons too. Being artist is my dream."

Lance smiled as he brought Shiroi closed to him, "And I wish you luck, princess."

Lance and Shiroi kissed each other's lips passionately, gently yet happily while others awed happily of looking at the sights. As the couple departed, Lance turned to his friends.

"No matter what happens, we'll always be friends and family together. We'll solve and face the problem together..."

His friends smiled as they agreed with him. They continued eating ice-creams together. Everyone was going to have a good future.

* * *

At the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom, Twilight Sparkle was looking at the clear sky and beautiful morning as she had some thoughts. Shadow Dragon came in and checked on her. He can feel her concerns from his sense since he and her are connected as one.

"Hey... Are you okay?" Shadow Dragon asked in concern.

"I'm fine." Twilight asked calmly before looking at his serious yet concern looks. She sighed, "I had nightmares. It's about those monsters. I don't know them. But I know one thing - they're gonna kill you. And our home... They'll be destroyed. Our harmony will be destroyed. I don't want that to happen. I just can't."

Shadow Dragon hugged her gently and passionately, "No, you won't. I promised you. I won't let that happen. We've come too far to lose again. Never. I promised you."

Twilight nodded, "I promise that I'll keep you alive and safe. That's my promise to not only you, but also to Iris Crystal."

"I know... And thank you so much, Twilight..."

Shadow Dragon and Twilight looked at each other as they had a kiss passionately, gently and happily. All they can hope is their future get better. They prayed for it...

* * *

In the dark room, the hooded pony was staring at the map of Equestria and Mystic Real like he was trying to make plans on them. And a familiar crimson skulled pony was there as well. They both were discussing and chatting about it.

A black masked and armored pony came into the dark room as he bowed down and reported, "Sir! I've bring news - The Heroines of Equestria has survived the virus, as well as Wielder of Darkness and his comrades! And above all, Demon Lords were defeated."

"Leave us..." The hooded pony said sternly. The soldier left at once. He turned and looked at the skulled pony, "It looks like we have to accelerate the plans for our master, General Crimson Skull."

Crimson Skull was alive?! But his reddish skull revealed to have more scars but with burnt marks on his left and his right eye had a cybernetic monocle dressed in blackish German's General's Suit-like.

He nodded his head, "Yes, Amon Blood Statham... We'll have to accelerate the plans. We must rebuild the army. We must resurrect the Demon Generals. And finally, our master can be reborn again. They will know that we're still rising from defeat and death."

Amon nodded his head, "Yes... I shall inform our ally to begin her mission. If they fell for her tricks and influence, then taking both Equestria and Mystic Realm will be easy. With two Demon Generals on our side, we shall be ready to take what is rightfully ours. You and him..."

Crimson Skull smirked as he turned to his right, "Yes... He shall be reawakened. He shall bring destruction to our enemies... and the traitor..."

Both Amon Blood Statham and Crimson Skull turned and looked at the giant glassed tube-like. They saw a shadowy humanoid metallic dragon-like in it. What future lies ahead? What will happen next?

_The End..._

_Continue to Season 5 Premier..._

**Main Casts:**  
Jesse McCartney: Lance Justicestrike  
Daveigh Chase: Nyx  
Kira Tozer: Black Yue/Nyx's Battle Mode  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom  
Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo  
Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle  
Stacey Chan: Jade Adventures  
Dee Bradley Baker: Dragoking, Shocktrap, Cursed the Bloodthirsty Bat, Armorhide  
Hayden Panettiere: Shiroi Bai  
Benjamin Diskin: Boomer Bang  
Rob Paulsen: Robert 'Rob' Leonor De Nimoy  
Vin Diesel: Grunt  
Derek Stephen Prince: Metalgear  
Quinton Flynn: Steel Blaze  
Alyson Stoner: Alyson Joy  
Crispin Freeman: Red Arsenal/Roy Hawkeye  
Matthew Mercer: Tso Lan, Terrorcreep  
James Sie: Shendu, Dragon Kick  
Mona Marshall: Bai Tza, Po Kong  
Corey Burton: Xiao Fung  
Frank Welker: Dai Gui, Moa Sie, Queen Ena-Onium, Leviathan  
Clancy Brown: Tchang Zu  
Andre Sogliuzzo: Hsi Wu  
Jennifer Hale: Flare Tiger

**Secondary**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity, Princess Luna  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Adrian Libman: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Sab Shimono: Mystic Tao  
Noah Nelson: Mighty Heart  
David Faustino: Blazefist  
Janet Verney: Aquastroke/Aqua  
Skip Stellrecht: Shorty Thinking  
Brian Drummond: Caramel  
Matt Hill: Soarin  
"Al Weird" Yankovic: Cheese Sandwich  
Will Friedle: Saber Dragoon  
B.J Pryce: Laxtinct  
Kristen Bell: Princess Icy, Metal Pony #3  
Collen Villard: Tailtech  
Travis Willingham: Lightningblade  
Robert McCallum: Burnblast  
Jason Spisak: Blaze Leo  
Emma Watson: Midnight Moonlight  
Byrce Papenbrock: Ace Swift  
Xanthe Huynh: Aurora Borealis  
Lisa Ortiz: Shadow Cat  
Lara Jill Miller: Iris Heart Shield  
Stephanie Sheh: Flower Dog  
Jason Griffith: Comet Star  
Ted Lewis: Bakura Curse  
Robin Atkin Downes: Hornet, Metal Pony Elder  
Troy Baker: Contrap, Metal Pony 1 &amp; 2  
Fred Tatesciore: Crushkiller, Calamaro, Crisis, Terracurse  
Darren Norris: Ghoul Keeper  
Mark Ryan: Deathface  
Mari Devon: Mizuku

**Guests**  
Brenda Circhlow: Zecora  
Christoper Lee: Spell Nexus  
Nicole Oliver: Princess Celestia  
Andrew Francis: Shining Armor  
Britt McKillip: Princess Cadance  
Vanessa Marshall: Dark Xing  
Michael Rosenbaum: Drago  
Hynden Walch: Mei Kai  
Grey DeLisle: Song Wing  
David Sobolov: Voltscar  
Khary Payton: Avalanche  
Charlie Schlatter: Gusty  
Kevin Michael Richardson: Quake  
Liam O'Brien: Crimson Skull  
Jason Statham: Amon Blood Statham

_Unwanted Guest:_  
Justine Bieber as Belieber

**Author's Notes**  
That's all, folks. Took about six months to finish this up. And it's done. If there's any sequel coming, I'll inform. I'll remind you again about the characters, just in case. Thank you again.

1) **_Nyx_** belonged to **_PenStrokePony_**.

2) **_Red Arsenal_** belonged to **_VISION-KING_**.

3) **_Flare Tiger_** and all of her family belonged to **_MewTora17_**.

4) **_Demon Sorcerers_** belonged to **_Jackie Chan Adventures_**.

5) **_Mystic Ponies_** and **_Demon Heirs_** belonged to me.


End file.
